


Fnaf One-Shots for lovely people

by Lucario



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All characters I use were made after game 2, But I love them like my own children, But you can always request for your own headcanons!, Canon gets annihilated, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Feedback is always appreciated, M/M, Murder, None of the characters I use are fully mine, Not a lot of canon here sadly, Obsessive Behavior, Okay how do I not overtag this?!, One Shot Collection, Probably Stockholm Syndrome somwhere, Requests always welcome!, Romance, Unrealistic scenarios as well as some realistic ones, Yandere, crossposted from Wattpad, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 115,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/pseuds/Lucario
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots and requests I wrote!Just want to have a fun way to say thank you to those lovely people taking time reading my stuff and spending time with me in general!Plan on making it pure Fnaf, but who knows...Come in, take a look, maybe you'll find something you'll like... if not I'll make it for you! x3





	1. Chapter Index

Chapter index!  
This will be updated as I update, just so you have a brief look at what I currently have and maybe even a short summary!

0 - Why, hello there!  
Introduction. Please, PLEASE read as it contains probably interesting information- and it's not all that long anyways! IT WILL SAVE YOU QUESTIONS ABOUT THE CHAPTERS.

1 - Endgame (Dave/Old Sport)  
In which the two agents of chaos walk through the flipside. The audacity.

2 - How to strip like a fox (Dave/Old Sport)  
Just a small snippit of them being in Vegas.

3 - Small thing, big problem (Dave/Old Sport)  
Dave has been transformed into a child and Old Sport has to pay for it.

4 - First Weekend (Phone Guy/Old Sport)  
When Phone Guy finds out that despite surviving a week, Old Sport refuses to do anything with himself, he decides to help him out. Well. Not so much decides. More guilt-trips himself and ends up not regretting it THAT much.

5 - Fnaf world - F*cking H*ll (Dave/Old Sport)  
Dave is suddenly stuck in Fnaf World. Obviously, he is not very pleased- at least Old Sport is there to help, right?

6 - The Meeting (Lefty/Puppet)  
How the Puppet was captured by a charming bear.

7 - Doki Doki Dayshift Club (Henry/Old Sport)  
A cursed concept for a cursed shipping... or at least it used to be back when I wrote it. Anyways, I had fun with it. Henry develops a weird dating game in the void and traps Old Sport within it. Backfires massively.

8 - The itch (Yandere!Dave/Old Sport)  
Dave, but even more obsessive than before.

9 - The itch (2 - "good route")  
What happens when Old Sport decides to go with Phoney instead of the crazy Eggplant.

10 - The itch (2 - "bad route")  
What happens when Old Sport decides to go with the Eggplant and his plans willingly.

11 - Angel (Jeremy/Marionetter)  
A kid gets lost in a restaurant. The Puppet doesn't like it, but helps anyways. (More or less connected to "A Guard's Life" - can be read on it's own though)

12 - Angel (2)  
Just because the first one didn't feel quite right. (Definately connected to "A Guard's Life" - same as above)

13 - Memories (Henry/Dave)  
Returning for a day from the void, Henry and Dave visit old places that they valued a lot.

14 - He calls me~ (Yandere!Dave/Scared!Phone Guy)  
In which Dave takes a liking to a very helpless and spineless Phoney.

15 - Amnesia (Dave/Old Sport)  
I mean... the title says it, right? Dave finds out that Old Sport, who he had been helping, has a bad case of amnesia. Only a fool would not take advantage of that, right?

16 - Prototype (Henry/Phone Guy)  
Henry makes his first worker, to his dismay he is much more human than he wanted him to be.

17 - Fuck me sideways (Henry/Henry)  
Don't read this one. PLEASE. It's cursed and shitpost.

18 - An ending to hate. (Dave/Old Sport)  
After the worst ending in DSAF 2, they still go to Vegas... but Dave doesn't feel too god about this.

19 - A REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY FUN DATE! (Funtime Freddy/Mike)  
In which Funtime Freddy finally manages to wear Mike down to go on one of these "date" things. Not good for either of them.

20 - The itch (3)  
In which they go to Vegas. Not for long, but they do it.

21 - Close Contact (Dave/Old Sport)  
For some reason Old Sport hates being touched. Dave can't bear the thought.  
  
22 - Claustrophobia (Left/Puppet)  
Lefty and the Puppet are on their way. Plenty of time to get to know each other better, much to Marion's dismay  
  
23 - Gracious God, what is it this time?! (Phone Guy/Purple Guy)  
In which Purple Guy meets his guardian Phone. Neither of them really understand what's going on.


	2. Why, hello there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important info. Read, ya dingus!

AO3 Specific thing: The first chapter is actually my newest chapter. The other one will be older, probably will more mistakes and a little different writing. But I'm not able right now to rewrite all of them, so I aplogize.

First, things relevant to request: Request whatever you want, but I won't do lemons! Feel free to request as many times as you want, as long as you have ideas, I'll have fun writing them out, though I'd like it if you kept it one request at a time...  
I'd prefer to write characters that are in the series, but if you want an x Reader, I could try it! Would be my first time though and you should give me a feature of said reader so I won't give them the most empty character ever.  
When you're requesting, you may want to clarify the scenario you want to see them in, what kind of relationship they have (friends/crush/together) and, since it's FNAF, the gender (for example I usually see the Marionette as male)  
If you don't say anything, I'll probably make the character male, since I simply prefer male characters... don't ask me why, I can't explain it.  
The universe is a clusterfuck, if you don't know the free(!) fan game Dayshift at Freddy's, you might get confused. I try to only focus on the characters in the request, but I'm saying just in case.  
Something that might give you an idea about all the confusion, is Henry! I prefer to see him as William's actual partner, murdering together with him, even if it's obviously not canon.  
But not even that I can keep straight- Old Sport is in my stories NOT Jack and not MUCH written like he is canon- I prefer to see him as a chaotic guy, aka how the players usually play him. Most characters have a different past. AGAIN THOUGH! YOU CAN REQUEST ME TO WRITE MORE LIKE THE CANON, ETC.   
More details mean that I more likely will do what you want ;3

Second, things relevant in general: I'm from Germany, get ready for weird grammar. Still, I'm trying my best, if you find a bothering mistake, point it out, I'll fix it.  
This is just a way of saying thank you, but since I write other stories that are really series with deadlines ("A Guard's life", "A series of bad ideas and (mis)fortune, hosted by an Orange Guy" both on Archive Of Our Own), I might take my time with your request. Feel free to message me as often as you want to ask how the progress is, but if you appear impatient I might be tempted to rush more... which would take away from the "quality" of your one-shot. Sorry for that :/  
Comments as much as you want! Criticize or compliment, in both cases an explanation would be even better! If you don't feel like judging, a simple "was nice, have a good day" or "not really my cup of tea, but it was okay" is enough to make me smile and feel as if writing actually reaches people. Don't fear to nitpick either! I now how annoying little habits in writing can become and I'd hate for anyone to stop reading, just because of a small flaw that I should be able to fix!  
Due to my inexpirience with this website, I'll just mention this: I reread and fix my stories a LOT. I don't know if you get notified about that, but if an already plubished chapter gets updated, it just means I fixed some spelling error or similar. :3

I think it's a bit unnecessary, but a reminder to be kind to each other as well as me, since it's... welp, nice! Really though, I haven't encountered anyone mean on here yet and I'd LOVE to keep it that way x3  
(Of course, criticism can and will be harsh if it's deserved. I give everything to not take insults against shortcomings in my story personally, yet if you simply insult or don't explain yourself, then I won't be able to take you seriously, sorry...)

Last, but not least... enjoy!


	3. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe should put a reminder here that my personal universe is rather different from the original ones, seeing as all my stuff was created before three came out.  
> The flipside stuff will be somewhat different as well, but it is still a concept I would like to explore.   
> Also, I advice to listen to either flipside theme one or two from DSAF or maybe to "THE FLIPSIDE" - FNAF WORLD SONG | by Griffinilla and Shadrow while reading. Gets you REALLY in the mood!
> 
> I publish this on here (AO3) too, since I was approached on here with a request for it. To hopefully have a higher chance for the person to see it, I just put it on here! I hope nobody minds! Thank you GamerGirl02 for the request!

The flipside was a disorientating place.  
Yet... weirdly comforting?  
Old Sport liked the flipside, he liked it here very much. It was understandable why the souls retreated here out of all places.  
It was as if someone took the concept of Freddy's and... actually made it right. Or at least semi-acceptable.  
Sure, it was a little lonely, but at the same time it was rather peaceful due to that. It was... the morning of the party, a few hours still had to pass, and the morning sun just had crept over the horizon. The special day was lingering in the air, the sort of calm anticipation and happiness only the best event can create.  
It was a good place, it was a good time and here it would always be.  
Being here made Old Sport feel light, as if somehow he had learned to levitate and as if in case he would fall, something would gently catch him.  
Magical, indeed.  
Having Dave with him was all the better- the flipside seemed to have a healthy effect on him as well, if his small smile and the strong glow of his eyes was any indication.  
The endless sea of tiles, all the lights, posters and other Freddy's related stuff truly set the mood for a good exploration.  
Issue was, seemingly the place was endless.  
It wasn't MUCH of an issue on an emotional level, as it felt to Old Sport as if he could forever stroll through this building with Dave without ever getting bored, but in terms of finding and rescuing the souls, it was problematic.  
"Lookie here, Sportsy!" Happily Dave called out to him. What he greeted him with was enough to make the Orange snort.  
While on their journey, Dave had started hoarding all the party hats they encountered for reasons beyond his friend... now he saw.  
The guy had not only stacked a bunch of them on his head, but also used one to imitate a large beak, used them as pointy gloves and wore them over his shoes. "And this ain't even my final form!"  
Shaking his head Old Sport snickered a little. "That would have been too good to be true, wouldn't it?"  
"Aw, c'mon Sportsy, ya know ya wanna see more!" Wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner, the Purple Guy took off the hats and put them back into his seemingly endless pockets.  
They entered the nearest room and... a party room. Like those they have seen before. Casually Old Sport checked in with his friend if he had the same suspicion as he himself. "Have we been here before?"  
"Maybe once in a summer night’s dream." Obviously in high spirits Dave snickered and looked around, quickly snatching up all the party hats he could spot.  
Rolling his eyes lightly, he gave him a small push. "Quit joking around, we can't leave the souls waiting forever."  
"Why? It's not like there's somethin' like time here anyways, right?" The question was not asked with any bad intention, probably not even with anything egoistical in mind. This place was unable to even be inhabited by those with too much ill-intend… at least that was what Old Sport had come to theorize.  
Not to mention, he had a point at the lack of passing time. "... I GUESS, but still. The Puppet won't like if we fool around too much."  
"Puppet ain't here, so let's have fun!" Content Dave put one of the hats on top of his friend and his smile widened as it stayed in place.  
"Let's at least TRY to make some progress, okay?" Staying still, he tolerated the hat on him, but his voice was pretending to be strict on this.  
"Okie dokie, Sportsy!" Skipping out of this room, Dave peeked into the next one, still finding nothing but more tables and hats. "Nothin' in here chief! Progress report: One (1) more room cleared! We have achieved our goal! Some progress!"  
God, how are you supposed to handle this man?  
But technically he was right, that small, tall bastard. "Amazing, we have such a room to talk ratio."  
"That's your fault for bein' fun to talk to!" The man laughed and continued onwards. "Though I really wonder why there's no show stage. Would have thought there would be no Freddy's without a stage. Or office."  
"There might be one around, at the heart of it all?" Uncertain Old Sport shrugged. "Maybe there is no office because the spirits roaming here not really connect anything with it?"  
"Maybe. But then there would be a big fuckin' stage around! And some ballpits too!" It was said as a throw-away thought, in Dave's mind it didn't really matter. "Ballpit would make the most sense to be the portal too, right?"  
The portal down, one more level.  
The more hurt the spirit was, the deeper it hid... and those were in the most desperate need of saving.  
"Could be... but it COULD be anything. I wish we could ask the spirits around here..." They had started to avoid each and all battle encounters, as it was somewhat unnerving to Old Sport to beat the spirits of small children into submission. "I think there would probably more spirits roaming around that portal, seeing as it is... condensed happiness."  
"How do ya think the next level will be?" Curious Dave looked at his Orange companion. "This place already is dope, so ya think one layer down will be even better? Think it will look any different?"  
"Maybe a bit... like older places? Spirits that have been stuck for a long time probably are more in need of a place like this..." He hummed along to an inaudible melody for a moment. "... I wonder how the furthest layer down looks like. Or, if there is only one spirit on a layer, if it will look like its home."  
"Probably depends on what the spirit thinks of as home! For me, Fredbear's always had been my home, so it would look like that!" Thinking back of the good times, Dave stopped shortly. "What would it be lookin' like for ya, Sportsy?"  
"Oh..." Uncomfortable he shifted weight from one leg to the other. "... I don't know. I probably couldn't even create a space, seeing as I don't really... count."  
Since he lost his soul, no place seemed to hold much significance to him. Honestly, this flipside place was the best feeling he had towards a location in ages.  
The explanation seemed enough to Dave, but he still pushed it. "Fine, but if ya could make it into a place, willingly- what would'cha make?"  
Helpless Orange Guy struggled to come up with an idea that would be enough to satisfy his friend's curiosity.  
Anything.  
But there was nothing he wanted.  
Nothing.  
A full head of nothing.  
He wished he wanted something. But that was the most he felt want for.  
Sadly, this was the happiest he felt since a long time, stuck in this odd limbo with the only guy who ever bothered holding contact.  
Even following him to THIS place.  
Not even Dave knew how he really got here apparently- all he remembered was Fredbear's, but he admitted he had taken a shitton of cocaine- enough to kill a normal man. It wouldn't have been too weird for him to try and dive headfirst into an arcade screen. Not that he could remember, but seeing as Old Sport claimed that it was roughly was how he had gotten here, Dave gladly admitted he could have tried something similar.  
Then he ended up here! When he saw Sportsy he instantly ran towards him, trying to jump-hug the guy.  
In the beginning Old Sport was almost sure that this Dave was some sort of illusion, a manifestation of his need for a companion. Those doubts quickly vanished the next time he mentioned Henry- no matter how realistic this place tried to replicate what he secretly appreciated and knew about the man, there was no way it would allow him to keep endearing the psychopath like that.  
Thankfully he stopped mentioning him when Old Sport demanded it, but he didn't look like he quite understood why.  
It was the real deal.  
Probably.  
Ah, wait- he should answer the question, right?  
Still, he had no idea what to say.  
"Maybe..." What was a good place to be? "... probably some sort of... comfortable house. I would just throw myself into a bed and sleep all the time."  
Sounded better than to simply say that he'd stay here and keep going, keep on freeing spirits. There was nothing he dreaded more than having Dave WORRY about him- who knew what he would be doing in that case. Dave never reacted normally and within moderation.  
Even worse, knowing that Old Sport somewhat enjoyed his company, he could grow bold and start thinking the Orange would let him get away with things.  
Which was NOT the case.  
"Sleepin' all day? Really Sportsy? Live a little!" For a moment he considered. "Not sure if ya CAN do that here, but I mean, it ain't gonna stop us from tryin', right? When we're done, Imma show ya how much is out there- Imma get ya to limbo-vegas! Somehow. Or you'll help me get out of here and I get ya to the REAL vegas!"  
"I think you are best left inside of here. You're still a murderer." With a displeased glance he looked at the long human-eggplant hybrid.  
Guilty said man shrugged and turned away, knowing that drove his friend up the walls. The fact that he had yet to apologize and admit he had been wrong in his actions was baffling to him. Obviously he KNEW he was wrong- or at least it seemed like it, with an expression like this.  
Maybe he actually had the moral backbone of soft bread though and simply took over the mindset of whoever he attached himself to. Not sure what would infuriate him more.  
The silence stretched a little, then Dave, who hated nothing more than that, broke down and answered. "I mean- it's true! Can't argue with ya. It's probably really a good thing I'm stuck in here... but to keep me here, to make sure I ain't tryin' to leave and cause trouble... ya gotta keep an eye on me! So I’m still gonna get to teach ya!"  
Rolling his eyes, the Orange Guy wanted to shoot something snarky back. Before he could though, they heard some noise coming out of the next room.  
Carefully they sneaked closer and peeked in.  
A kitchen- finally a different room.  
No chance to explore it though, it was pretty packed with spirits, switching between their child-self and animatronic-self back and forth, messing around with the pots and pans, seemingly attempting to cook something.  
Silently both sides looked at each other, having a completely wordless conversation.  
We could go in there, Sportsy! Worst case, we run!  
Why the HELL would we do that, that's at least a dozen of them in there! I refuse to hit them if I can avoid it.  
Maybe we can help 'em! Make 'em trust us, maybe even figure out how to get deeper with their help or help 'em move on!  
DAVE. HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO STICK TO THE PLAN?! The Puppet is going to KILL us when we mess up our plans so carelessly!  
Scared of the tickle-fingers?  
YES. SLIGHTLY.  
In the worst case we can run away together! From both spirits AND the Puppet! Sportsy, c'mon!  
DAVE THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS TO RUN AWAY WITH YOU.  
They stared for a few minutes longer at each other, until Dave pouted a bit and sneaked past the door, with Old Sport close behind him.  
In a decent distance, Dave began talking again, though he thankfully was muttering. "We gotta start SOMEWHERE with the whole spirit gatherin' and all... why are ya so anxious?"  
"I don't want to hurt children Dave, I am not like you."  
Annoyed he huffed. "Never implied that, did I? But what's so bad about roughin' them up a lil'? Kiddens fight on the playground all the time. Those rats try to get each other killed every chance they get- even if they may not know that's what they're doin'. Bet they'd think it's fun!"  
On some days Dave was a hassle to deal with.  
Wait.  
Some?  
He meant ALL. ALL DAY EVERY DAY.  
Thankfully Old Sport had a way to get rid of him. Quickly he checked the clock around his wrists.  
It was old, the broken thing had stopped showing what time it is a long time ago... but after the first time having to find an excuse for Dave to let him leave in peace, he had started to wear it. Down here it actually had started ticking again, but more or less at random intervals in whatever direction it pleased. Sometimes the pointer seemed to teleport.  
Dave didn't know the thing was gibberish to Old Sport as well, so it worked just fine for the intended purpose.  
"I think I got to go." With the smoothness of a lie told a hundred times before, he said that, not even glancing at Dave, who he knew would be shocked.  
"Already?! Feels like it'd been barely ten minutes since ya came here!" Disappointed beyond words the Purple Guy stared at him, freezing on the spot.  
"It's been longer, MUCH longer." Time WAS weird down here, but this was something he was sure of. Shortly he shot his friend a look, and as usual, it hurt a little to see him like that.  
The guy was an annoying dickhead, but damn he had mastered looking like an innocent, abused puppy.  
"Not that I would know, eh Sportsy? Can't even tell since when I've been stuck in here..." The man trailed off, trying to not sound too unhappy. "But hey! That's meanin' that I won't know how long you've been gone!"  
"I- I will be back soon. Try to find what we need to do in order to get down, as long as you don't get in trouble for it."  
They both stepped away from each other.  
The process of leaving was rather... complicated. Easy once you figured it out, but complicated to pull off at first. He focused on a spot, in this case Dave's sadly smiling face, then had to unfocus and focus again... repeat until everything became pixilated, then he could step back, seeing what he left behind as nothing but an image of the arcade machine in front of him.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Dead blue lighting filled the room, the machine's screen turned into static as he blinked.  
Turning away, he stepped out of his room, looking around.  
The rest of the house was just as quiet and dark. Whenever he came out of the in-between, it seemed that reality became greyer and darker, no matter the time of the day. It was quietly raining outside, not helping Old Sport's sudden low mood.  
Reality was cold, sticking to him like a wet paper towel, uncomfortable and suffocating.  
Why did he leave again?  
... Dave is a psychopath and he is doing you no good.  
The shadows seemed to whisper to him.  
"Shut up. I know."  
Unenthusiastically he dragged himself to the kitchen, opened the fridge and was greeted with exactly what he had been greeted with the past few days. Nothing.  
And exactly like in the past few days, he lacked any and all motivation to go out and buy himself something.  
To hell with it.  
He didn't need food anyways.  
As slow as before he moved towards the bedroom and fell inside, curling up.  
Silence.  
Only wind and some louder drops outside.  
His own breathing.  
It was distracting.  
It was too silent, yet not silent enough.  
He was still here, stuck in reality and he couldn't run away or hide from it.  
There was nothing to run away from or to- there was nothing to hide from.  
Nothing.  
He rolled in his bed, curled up, then stretched out. Multiple times he readjusted his arms and head, then began shifting around, moving the pillows a bit from left to right and then back again.  
No rest for him it seemed, not tonight.  
It felt like the shadows crept closer, squishing him. There was SOMETHING moving, but whenever he put on the lamp next to his bed, it seemed to vanish.  
Frustrated he groaned and put the pillow onto his head, hoping to block everything out finally.  
The night slowly passed and when the first birds chirped in the dark, he sat up again, unsure if he had simply waited or actually slept at some point.  
Whatever.  
Filling his growling stomach, which seemingly hadn't understood yet how unnecessary food was for them, with water to stop the noise, he quickly finished his morning routine and entered the arcade room.  
His hands were shivering a bit, probably from the lack of... everything. But he knew he would be fine when he returned into the flipside.  
Another day. Or maybe just another five minutes.  
Maybe it had just been five minutes since he returned. Maybe that bird had been just a confused one, chirping in the dead of the night- some did...  
Dismissive he shook his head.  
What did it matter?  
Remember to not trust Dave and to focus on getting deeper.  
Always the same thing.  
What if he wanted to trust Dave though?  
Who would stop him?  
Aside from his conscious?  
Dave wasn't all that bad, even if-  
No, he was violent, murderous, unpredictable and had barely any sort of moral code. The only reason he was so clingy was because Old Sport was the only one who didn't try to immediately shove a knife down his throat.  
Bleak, but true.  
With a groan he shook himself. He wasn't in the mood to ruin this for himself already.  
Quickly he leaned against the screen and felt static overcome him.  
Finally back.  
He couldn't help but smile as he saw the tiles and colorful lights on the walls. On the floor, in front of him laid Dave, whining to himself, a noise that instantly stopped when he heard Old Sport take a step.  
The Purple Guy jumped up and looked at him, beaming. "SPORTSY! YOU'RE BACK! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! YA LOOK SO MUCH OLDER! HOW MANY YEARS HAS IT BEEN!?"  
"Around 5... hours. At most. Hey Dave." Pretending to be too surprised to stop him, he allowed himself to be jump-hugged, a gesture that conveniently would make sure that his smile would stay hidden from the other man.  
"Could've sworn you've been gone for longer than usual." The other guy grumbled a bit, before rubbing his face against the Orange.  
That was a little much now, so said man shoved him away for a bit and raised an eyebrow. "You say that every time I come back."  
"Maybe ya vanish for longer each and every time!" The man pouted. "Anyways, I think I now know what we gotta do to get some layer down."  
Now Old Sport was genuinely surprised. "Really?! I- that's amazing! What do we have to do?"  
"The kiddens always manage to open one of those suckers when they're feelin' really distressed and sad. Think it got somethin' to do with them really wantin' or- needin' to get down."  
Appreciative the other guy nodded, he saw where this was going. "Okay, I get it. We should give it a try."  
"Alrighty, Imma find a lonely animatronic for us to harass, just 'cha wait!"  
"What- What, NO! DAVE! NO. HURTING. CHILDREN." Annoyed he scoffed. "And here I was thinking that you're finally were smart and sensible."  
"I-" Unsure Dave tilted his head. "What did ya think I was gonna propose?"  
"That we concentrate onto getting a level lower and try to want it in a way the children seem to do!"  
"Ah. Yeah. We could try that too, I suppose." A little disappointed the Aubergine Guy shrugged and sat down on the spot. "Imma want it to open really bad! PORTAL! IF YA DON'T OPEN, IMMA CRY! I AM A TOTAL 100% REAL CHILD AND JUST WEARING AN ADULT LATEX MASK, SO O P E N FOR ME PLEAAAAASE!"  
It looked so fucking stupid, Old Sport couldn't help but snort. "I don't think it can hear you."  
Sitting down beside him, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate- not an easy task with an Aubergine screaming beside him. Thankfully at some point Dave seemed to get the hint and became very quiet too.  
The odd atmosphere of the flipside overtook, the warm prickling under the Orange Guy's skin intensified.  
It became easier and easier to WANT to go a level deeper.  
To feel the intense NEED to go deeper.  
Especially after he shortly remembered how real life looked like.  
No, he wanted to be away from that.  
Forever.  
That thought had sneaked in and he felt a bit guilty.  
But it was somewhat true.  
After his job was done of course-  
But still, forever.  
Being in here with Dave...  
... That would be the closest to heaven he would ever come.  
He shouldn't-  
A high-pitched buzz was audible and to both of their surprises, they saw a portal in front of them.  
"It worked!" Finally! Progress. Satisfied, he smiled. "Good job Dave! Okay, we are supposed to go three layers down, to the deepest part then begin to contact souls there. They should be a lot less aggressive, but also a lot stronger that the ones up here."  
Eager his partner smiled. "What are we waitin' for? Let's get goin'! Last one in gotta kiss an eggplant!"  
Before Old Sport could even react to that, Dave dove into the portal and disappeared.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD, DAVE-" Following swiftly, soon he also was in there, stumbling out the other side.  
What he saw made him pause for a moment.  
Well- not what he SAW. But what he felt.  
It was... similar... but so much more colorful! His feet now really felt like they weren't touching the ground anymore and it was as if glitter and happiness had gotten their own unique smell.  
Weird...  
But great.  
Interested Dave looked around. "It's good here, not gonna lie! I get why the kiddens like to go down!"  
"We can explore this place later. For now, let's try to get one more layer down." With half a thought he asked himself if they could go up the same way they went down, but ended up not feeling too concerned. It was impossible for him to worry in this state, dizzy from the journey and from the new surroundings.  
Still, eyes on the prize! This was not yet the place they wanted to be!  
Not too disappointed Dave made a small hum and then came back to stand beside him, about to sit down. "Alrighty, but let's hope what we're be doin' down there won't affect the up here, otherwise-"  
Suddenly, the buzz.  
Taken by surprise, the Purple and the Orange Guy exchanged a look. Neither of them had seemed too focused at that moment.  
Writing it off as the place maybe being a lot more sensitive to the soul’s needs and wants, they hesitated only shortly, then the Orange Guy saw his chance. "First one in is free from being forced to kiss anyone ever!"  
With that he was in and out once more, his mind spinning from switching level again.  
Oh lord, he should have been a little more mindful, shouldn't he?  
The effects were a bit more extreme than expected.  
Now he could swear he could feel the music surrounding him in his veins.  
Walking was weirder and slower, it was as if he was underwater now.  
His mouth was filled with a sweet, prickling taste.  
Distracted by the glowing lights floating past him, he only noticed that Dave has managed to follow him, by feeling his hand on his shoulder.  
"Sportsy? Is this it?" Dave seemed a little distraught, looking close to stumbling as he moved forward, looking around. "This is... not gonna lie... kinda weird."  
Quietly he snickered. "Something is too weird? For YOU? Do you see the ghosts of your sins yet?"  
A bit nostalgic he looked at the uncomfortable Aubergine.  
This was it, they were at their destination.  
_They would... soon finish..._  
"What sins? I- I mean, they were more mistakes than anythin'! I never really MEANT to do that much... harm..." Looking around a little more frantic now, the Purple Guy stepped a bit closer to his friend. "I'll be makin' up for it now and here! It's time Sportsy! Where do we start lookin' for-"  
Buzzing.  
Both of them froze, then looked at the portal that had opened, seemingly slightly glitching.  
It was quiet for a moment, aside from the ever present melody in the background- but even that seemed to have quieted down.  
"Uh. Sportsy?" Irritated the Purple Guy took his hand, for once the gesture wasn't greeted with an instant shaking off.  
Equally as puzzled Old Sport tried to come up with an explanation. "This- I don't... uh- okay, maybe we actually aren't on the third level. Maybe it meant the third portal down. The first level was actually our ground level, level null and then three levels down."  
This made sense, right?  
Right.  
"The puppet said, the deepest level down, so we should be alright in going through this."  
Dave still appeared skeptical, staring at the somewhat glitching portal, yet he nodded, squeezing the hand he was holding a little bit tighter. "You're the b0ss, Old Sport! Ya know what's best. I'm with ya!"  
It weirdly enough FELT more different from their other jumps too.  
This portal seemed to draw them closer, like it had some sort of special magnet to it.  
Unsure, the Orange Guy inspected his surroundings one more time.  
If this place was already so overwhelmingly happy and muzzy, then how would the last level be?  
"Dave? We probably have to concentrate a lot on the next level. I doubt it will be easy. Are you sure you want to come with me? It's- maybe it will be overwhelming down there." Out of nowhere he was feeling worried, the softness of the place could be a legitimate problem. What if they started to forget things?  
Nope, Dave was having none of this. "Wherever ya go, I'll be with ya! That is all I ever- that's really important to me, Sportsy! There is no way ya can keep me from comin’ along!"  
The man looked determined and it was clear- there would be no difference for him to be allowed or not allowed to go in.  
Nodding a little, the Orange turned to the portal and with synchronized steps, they entered, ready for whatever was expecting them down there.  
For a moment it was completely black.  
But that wasn't the first thing, the soulless man noticed.  
The first thing was that it was much easier to move again, much lighter in general. Sure, he felt as light as a feather, but at least moving worked as fast as it did outside of the arcade.  
Odd.  
Thankfully he still felt Dave's hand- it assured him.  
Finally a somewhat red light became brighter and with shock Old Sport realized that they were standing in front of a cabin, surrounded by woods. When he turned, he saw that there was a lake behind them, the water peaceful and completely still.  
_Still waters run deep.  
_He wasn't quite sure why that was the first thing that came to his mind at this moment.  
Dave said out loud what he was thinking. "What the fuckin' hell is this place?"  
"I have no idea." The guy began searching around, trying to approach the trees and see if there was something in there, but the closer he stepped to it, the more closely the tree seemed to be standing together.  
No way could he walk through this.  
Helpless he threw out a guess. "Maybe... maybe this is home to only two or so spirits? And they wanted this?"  
It didn't feel like a bad place, not at all. The peace and quiet was appreciated after the intense pizzeria and celebration atmosphere from before.  
Instead, it now felt like a nice evening outside. It was dark and nobody was around, and a protective layer of shadows laid over everything, soothing all worries.  
Honestly, the souls that made this place had a good taste.  
Speaking of, he couldn't see anyone.  
"We should go try to find whoever is in here."  
They both looked to the cabin, towering- well not quite- over the scenery.  
Then Dave began kicking against it. "PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA SERVICEEEEE! KNOCK KNOCK OPEN UP THE DOOR, IMMA GIVE IT TO YA! FRESH FUCKIN' PIZZA, FREE OF CHARGE!"  
"DAVE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THERE YOU MADMAN!?" Rushing over, he pretty much rugby tackled him down, hoping that it wasn't too late.  
"Ey! We gotta get in there SOMEHOW, don't we? Did ya have a better plan?"  
"NO- But ANY plan would have been better!" Nervous he looked at the door.  
A minute passed, but nothing happened.  
Slowly they stood back up.  
"Nobody's home?" Dave suggested, but it was met with a headshake.  
"Can't be. There is literally no other place they could be." Mildly worried he stepped towards the door again, coughing and then calling out. "Are- is someone in there? Children, perhaps? We are- we came to help, you have to believe us! We want to help you finally fully move on..."  
Again, a long pause.  
Nothing.  
Impatient Dave tried the handle and lo and behold, the door was actually unlocked.  
After exchanging a short glance, both stepped in and began looking around, quietly.  
The place was fully and comfortably furnished, as one would expect for a cabin.  
Really, it unnerved Old Sport how much like a... cabin... it looked. He NEVER had been to a cabin before, yet it seemed almost familiar.  
Then again, the flipside was an odd place.  
Dave on the other hand had begun to smile while walking around, he seemed to like it here.  
Either way though, at the end of their search, they realized that there was nobody in here.  
"Where could they be?" Frowning, Old Sport looked through the window, trying to see if maybe someone was outside.  
"Hidin', perhaps? Maybe they're scared and want to see what we're up to!"  
What a surprisingly sensible thought.  
"Would make sense... you shouldn’t have screamed." Scoffing a little he sat down in one of the big armchairs that were standing in front of a lit fire. "I guess we have to wait then."  
Feeling a little guilty, Dave sneaked closer and sat down in the other one. "I'm sorry, Old Sport. Didn't think the kiddens COULD just fuck off without a trace... I wanted to speed up the process in case ya gotta go soon... tell ya what- how about ya leave for now? Ya don't have to wait here with me for them to appear. Ya can go do whatever ya need to do and when you're back, Imma have talked and calmed the kiddens so much that they'll be showin' themselves when you're back!"  
Leaving Dave behind, all on his own- in a place that seemingly has less to do and is more barren than the upper level? "That's... nice of you, Dave. But I don't think I should let you wait here all on your own."  
"Nah, I'm okay! Don'tcha worry your pretty lil' head about this- I messed this up, Imma take responsibility." He sounded rather proud of that decision, fully aware that it was an "adult" thing to say and do.  
Weirdo.  
But Old Sport still was hesitant.   
"Maybe we should leave for a while and come back later." The Orange Guy once more looked out of the window. Nothing. "If we actually scared them, that will probably be the best way to get them to relax again."  
"... if ya say it... then let's try to get back up?" Both of them looked at each other.  
"Technically speaking we should be able to use the same portals?"  
They stared at each other a bit, trying to concentrate on leaving.  
It stayed quiet.  
"We should have overthought this before going down."  
A little irritated Dave shook his head. "I- I dunno. I thought it should work backwards too- the spirits usually can come and go as they want, even if they don't want all that often. I watched 'em come back through some portals!"  
Silence.  
Old Sport shook his head. "Let's... look around some more. Maybe the rules are different down here."  
They departed once more, searching the whole area of the lake again and again.  
There was not much here and the water seemed somewhat dangerous... the last thing they wanted was to go even deeper.  
It was impossible to see the ground and both agreed to stay away from it for now.  
Or forever.  
It radiated some sort of silent threat, not overwhelming, but it was there.  
When they met back up at the house, both of them were even more lost than before.  
Neither of them were truly alarmed, but they were both at their wits end as to how to leave for now.  
Dave shrugged. "Again. I can wait here, it ain't a big deal!"  
"If we free the souls stuck here, will this place collapse? We will HAVE to leave at some point or another!" Frustrated the man paced around. "I will go out of the arcade and try to ask the Puppet about this."  
"Take your time buddy! There ain't nowhere I wanna go anyways, I don't mind stickin' around for a while, maybe I can do some good."  
The Purple Guy was weirdly calm down here, the other man slowly noticed.  
Almost reasonable.  
"I will be back as soon as I can." Nodding at his friend, he stepped back and began unfocusing on the scene in front of him.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
He blinked.  
He was still in the cabin.  
Dave quietly watched him, a hint of melancholy on his expression.  
Encouraging Old Sport smiled at him and as he realized that he was being watched, he quickly grinned again, as if to cover up that he would miss his Orange Baby.  
They both knew he would.  
But no time to think about that, he had to leave.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
He blinked and yet still he was stuck in here.  
What was he doing wrong all of a sudden?  
Finally Dave was also catching on. "Sportsy? Are ya all right?"  
"I'm... having trouble." Getting anxious he realized that trying again wouldn't make sense- if he was too panicked, he couldn't get into the right mindset needed to switch. "Probably just me being nervous."  
With a sigh he sat down in the comfortable armchair again and from the corner of his eye he saw that there was a smile on his face, a small guilty grin.  
"Imma help ya calm down, no worries!" The grin lost its guilt and became rather evil. "I can SING for ya!"  
"NO DAVE. NOOOO. IF YOU DARE TO SING-"  
"WHEEEeeeEEEEEEEEEEEeeEEEN- I WAS A BOOOoooOOOooOY-" Dave stopped as the Orange Man tackled him, too busy laughing and wrestling him, attempting to break free. "Can’t ya HANDLE all of my TALENT?!"  
"MAYBE A GOOD STRANGLE WILL ACTUALLY FIX YOUR TALENT."  
"YOUR JEALOUSY IS BLATANT, SPORTSY! BUT I AM NOT YOUR COMPETITION DARLIN'!"  
Rolling around on the ground until they finally had enough, they ended up laying on the ground, snickering a little.  
"The souls here probably think we are the biggest weirdos." Staring at the ceiling, the Orange Guy smiled.  
"Probably! If there are any souls here." Dave sat up a bit. "I think it's really weird nobody's showin' up. Even if they're shy, they're kiddos. Curious little shits. Not to mention, it kinda... FEELS different, ya know?"  
He did.  
It felt calmer- emptier than the other places.  
Shrugging Old Sport answered. "Maybe there is only one soul down here. We will find out when I ask to the puppet I suppose."  
"While you're gone, any idea what I can try to lure 'em out?" Eggplant Man was fully on the floor once more.  
"Threaten that you’ll sing again?"  
"Aw, c'mon, my singing is at least decent! The kiddens used to give me TONS of tokens for singin'!"  
"Let me guess- they threw them right at your face?"  
"How did ya know? They were indeed super passionate about it!"  
"A trustworthy gut-feeling." Oh Dave. Never change.  
Standing up, he was pretty sure he was in the right mindset now to quickly leave and check in with the animatronic. "I think I am good now to go. I will be back as soon as I can!"  
"Get 'em Sportsy! I will lure 'em with the promise of cake, that always works!"  
"You- you shouldn't. _You probably used that one on them already before killing them_..." Shaking his head Old Sport stood up and got ready to leave. "Don't mess anything up, okay? Act SOMEWHAT sensible, alright?"  
"Ya can count on me, Old Sport and ya know that!" Giving him his not-really-signature double finger guns, he watched him get into position.  
Okay, one more time.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Focus.  
Unfocus.  
Aaaaaaaaand, blink.  
Nope.  
Still stuck.  
_Oh god-  
He was STUCK.  
_There wasn't anything he did wrong, he was simply unable to leave.  
Oh how-  
How was he supposed to get out?  
His eyes wandered over to Dave's meeting his questioning stare.  
"Dave. I think I can't leave." His voice was quiet, confused.  
Sitting up straight, Dave frowned equally as confused. "Why?"  
"Because of the electromagnetic static in the air." The sarcasm was dripping out of his voice, but when the Purple Guy nodded semi-understanding, he dropped it. "I have NO idea, Dave, if I did I would probably DO something about it!"  
"Calm down- Sportsy! It- It ain't all that bad, we'll probably just have to do a few extra steps. Maybe the kiddens are watching and keepin' us here?"  
"Then why won't they talk to us?!" Not going to lie, while he wasn't exactly freaking out, the scenario still concerned him. "Do you think the Puppet can find us down here?"  
Both of them looked at each other.  
"Prolly? I mean- the Puppet is clever, if we managed to figure out how to get down... the problem was most likely anyways that WE had to get down, I think that tickle-fingered bastard will have no issue to switch alone."  
"Don't talk like that." Slightly Old Sport frowned and shook his head. "I sure hope so, I don't want to be stuck forever here."  
"Would that be all that bad?" With a small little smile this slipped out of Dave's mouth.  
"I-" Feeling a bit caught, the Orange Guy began to pace around.  
WOULD it be all that bad?  
... after all, he had been thinking about staying here forever, after-  
... he had thought about this.  
This- if the flipside actually worked to accommodate the inhabitants with ALL they wanted and felt they needed...  
This... this had been his wish, what he had used to justify to get deeper down.  
Then-  
Oh lord.  
It was all his fault.  
Did he trap Dave with himself?  
Turning to tell him the rather disturbing possibility, he stopped as he saw that Dave was staring onto the ground, seemingly equally as panicked. When he looked up and their eyes met, the Eggplant tried to smile, but failed.  
"I- uh- Sportsy..." His voice was fearful. "This... might be my fault? A little?"  
Surprised he stared at him, his answer blurting out. "How?"  
"When we planned on goin' down, right...?" Uncomfortable he massaged his neck. "So, we were thinkin' on how much we wanted to go down, yeah? And we had to pick somethin' that made us REALLY want to go deeper..."  
Oh great.  
The Orange Man simply stared.  
Looking like a puppy expecting a kick, Dave shortly gave him a glance, before looking down again. "I MIIIIIGHT have thought about... ya know... wanting to just... stay with ya... down at the lowest level, with nobody else..."  
Baffled Old Sport continued his staring. "So this is your level?"  
"Might be? Though I dunno why it looks like this exactly. Never been to a place like this before." Helpless Purple Guy shrugged. "Listen, I'm REALLY sorry Sportsy, I didn't think that-"  
"It's okay."  
Both of them were surprised as to what came out of that orange mouth.  
Even more surprisingly was probably that he meant it.  
"I... I honestly thought of something similar."  
A little flustered at his own admission of guilt, the Orange Man switched his weight from one foot to the other.  
It got even worse when Dave's smile became as wide and bright as never before. "REALLY!? ARE YA- ARE YA KIDDIN' ME SPORTSY?!"  
"No need to scream into my ear!"  
Snickering the tall man jumped up and towards him, picking him up without any warning, to twirl him around. Trying and failing to fight him off, Old Sport tried to move out of his grip.  
"SPORTSY! I DIDN'T EXPECT-"  
"QUIT SCREAMING! And just because I prefer being here instead of in reality doesn't mean ANYTHING. It is a decision between the aids and cancer." He butchered that one.  
"But ya prefer me! Ya can admit to it now!" Happily Dave nuzzled him, making Old Sport scoff.  
"There is not much in competition with you, you know? Aside from you there are only kids and those want nothing more than to disappear, so they don't make good company."  
But... it kinda was nice to see Dave so happy.  
"I get'cha, I get'cha! I won't let it get to my head!" Happily he let him go and walked around him, much like an excited pet. "But that means it ain't all that bad! It means you won't be all that unhappy! We can have a good time down here, Sportsy! We can hang out, relax- this is a vacation for us! Eventually the puppet's gonna get us, but until then, we could be happy!"  
There was so much hope in Dave's words, so much soul.  
He really meant it, didn't he?  
A small smile had sneaked onto Orange Guy's face, without any permission. Darnit. "... I suppose you're right. It won't be hell... I guess it will show how our existence is going to look after we're done with all this soul-saving business."  
"Yeah! We can relax and have fun and sleep in that double bed upstairs and it will be- we can go and try to find out what is in the lake!" Jumping around, the guy shortly ran away and came back with two large red fishing rods. "MAYBE WE'LL BE CATCHIN' A SHARK! A LAKE SHARK!"  
"I don't think that lakes have sharks in them Dave, even if it is a deep one."  
That didn't faze the man in the slightest. "MAYBE THERE IS A BIG DINO AT THE BOTTOM!"  
"... Maybe."  
With that he grabbed one of the rods and they left for the outside, sitting down at the side of the lake, closely next to each other.  
It was quiet, except the very faint sound of wind blowing on water.  
And the Orange Guy  
was happy.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh.  
> Not sure if I like this chapter.  
> BUT I TRIED!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. How to strip like a fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon_the_magical, I love you, I appreciate you, I gave my best, tell me if it's cringey so I can delete it quickly and hide my shame
> 
> I didn't want to start out this way, but I guess that's just how it is. Everyone, this is as spicy as it gets with my stuff...  
> ENJOY!

Admittedly at first he wanted to avoid going here... it was quite annoying when Old Sport wasn't paying attention to him. More than he expected it to be at first...   
Now though, after hooking him up before they left, he had to say that it was FAR better than anything they did before!   
"Damn it Sportsy, you really aren't used to the good stuff, are you?" Smirking, the Purple Guy rested his head on his hands, watching his partner in crime laughing profusely.   
"Owowowoowoowow! I'm the fox now!" The man was hanging onto one of the poles, keeping on going in circles again and again. While at it he brandished his flamethrower, setting another table on fire.   
Dave looked around the empty strip-club and wondered what set him off this strongly. Everyone else had wisely run away in pure terror, pushing over tables and chairs left and right. Broken glass was littering the floor, but at least light and music was still going. For him it was more than fine, after all he wasn't going to strip-clubs for the great company. Watching his friend this ecstatic was everything he wanted and needed from this place.   
An even more high pitched laughter got his focus back on Old Sport. "Dave, look! Am I sexy yet?"   
He was hanging onto the pile trying to pose despite him not even being in the condition of walking in a straight line.   
Dave perked up, similar to a shark smelling blood in the water. This wasn't how he'd usually act, but- wait, he never did this before anyway, so FUCK IT! NO RULES! HE GETS WHAT HE WANTS! Showing his teeth in anticipation, he provocatively crawled onto the stage. "Huh, when you ask like that... you'd need to take off some clothes for that! You'd like any help?"   
"PFFFF... you'd need to buy me dinner first, ya know?!" Teasingly he avoided his friend, using the pole to ensure space between them.   
"Well, I technically pay for our whole stay... but whatever I guess! If you don't wanna do it right, should I show you how it's done?"   
Hooked Sportsy immediately stopped walking away and gave him a huge and slightly cracked up (HA!) smile. "Oh, PLEASE do! I'd KILL for this! Teach me, senpai~"   
"Alright, first you gotta get your audience interested..." Snickering mischievously, he began moving his hips around, slowly and teasingly, knowing that Sportsy LOVED seeing those fluid movements. MAYBE it was _SLIGHTLY_ weird to watch your friend while being at a strip-club, but HEY, it payed off right now, right?   
And yes, as he slowly approached him, the Orange Guy didn't move away. His breath was quick and shaky, yet that was most likely due to the drugs... for now.   
Determined Dave grabbed and pulled him body to body, whispering into his ears, making him shudder as his hot breath tickled his ears. "Get ready~"   
Not letting his victim form a coherent thought, he threw him back, making him stumble and fall onto the ground, staring up in deep bewilderment.   
"Now... Old Sport... you have to keep them hooked~ show them some good stuff~" In a slightly violent way Purple Guy ripped open the first button of his shirt, not really caring about ruining it. Fixated on Sportsy's eyes, he bit his lip in excitement. This was working better than he expected... it was far too rare to see him this... _helpless_ , this _surprised_. Actually, it was the first time he ever saw him unable to react to something. Whenever he spend time with Old Sport... his new co-worker did whatever he told him to do, but for some reason it always FELT different. It felt as if said man could drop out at any moment, flipping him off without any reason and just go doing something else.   
Now though... he finally felt as if HE was in control.   
The next two buttons came off and Dave decided that it was time to open his pants as well, since it would only help getting the right look across. Wrapping a leg around the pole, he slowly showed off all his sides by sluggishly spinning around it. It was clear that Orange Guy checked him out, since he hadn't moved a single muscle, except the ones he needed to swallow the drool.   
Dave leaned back even more, ripping out his hair band and letting the hair fall chaotically over his shoulders. Grinning the grin of the predator he deep down always was, he twirled back and finally ripped open his whole shirt, presenting his chest.   
Still not feeling as if he got enough reaction out of Orange Guy, he rubbed himself against the pole, dancing around, just to suddenly stop in a revealing pose, teasingly and indulgently licking along his hand, until he came to the tip, on which he provocatively sucked with a hungry smile.

Old Sport's brain finally came through, alarming him that he was pretty close to death. His whole body and especially his face had heated up, his hands were sweaty and slightly shaking and his heart was pounding so hard inside of his chest that it felt as if it could explode at any moment. He hadn't been anticipating Dave suddenly turning on him like this.   
He had expected to be attacked, killed or jokingly be sold off to some gangs, but he hadn't... he would... h-he would get... _eaten_ _up..._   
"D-dave t-this is great, b-b-but I think-"   
Quicker than expected Purple Guy closed the distance between them, pushing him down with a foot. "Remember, don't let anyone escape you~"   
Fully shirtless, he threw the ripped shirt away without a second thought. Slowly he crouched down, pinning his victim effectively between his legs, his grin growing even wider as he felt Sportsy uncertain struggle. Apparently the boy didn't know that _friction_ would only make everything better... He knew just the right thing to stop him though~   
Closing the distance between them he softly kissed his lips, just a momentary touch before he wandered towards his ear and neck. "You're going to experience heaven with me..."   
"P-please, Dave, t-this is going a b-bit fast, c-can't w-weEEEE-" Poor Old Sport yelped as Dave bit down into the soft skin around his neck, finally getting him to shut up.   
"Stop fighting something you want so badly~ Don't you think I can feel how _hot_ your body is right now? You're basically _begging_ for me to continue, moving and rubbing against me like this..."   
"A-ah, I-I-I..." Finally his brain cords were fried.   
"I promise, I will go easy on your virginity~"   
Suddenly Old Sport grabbed onto him with his left hand, as the right was already fixated on the ground by Dave's weight. With a surprising firmness he kissed him, keeping him close and even afterwards hugged him tightly. "Please Dave, I-I... I don't h-hate this, but this isn't... you know... the right place...?"   
Shortly Dave paused. "Did you really got me worked up this much and now just want to quit?"   
"W-we could... I'd like... you know... at the h-hotel? I don't really w-want to get sued again because of p-public indecency... haha..."   
"F-fucking FINE! BUT before that I HAVE to-"   
"D-DAVE, DON'T DO THAT!"   
"I DO WHAT I WANT!"   
"MY P-PANTS! I NEED THOSE, Y-YOU CAN'T-"  
"I'LL GIVE YOU MY PAIR!"   
"FOR HEAVEN'S S-SAKE!!!"   
"... Is that... "Demonic toddlers are no joke"...?"   
"H-ha-a-a-ahaha... d-don't you like tattoos...?"   
Dave began laughing loudly and freely, his intimidating attitude vanishing. "Sportsy, you goddamn FREAK! You're getting your dick out for some stranger in a tattoo studio, but are this fucking prude around me?!"   
"Y-you're..." Deeply red Old Sport looked at him, flustered beyond the point of reason. "You're really special to me! You're the first one that makes me feel this w-way, so I... I don't know how t-to act around you!"   
This was so sweet, Purple Guy felt as if a heart attack was imminent. Red as well and not believing his luck, he tried to find words to describe his feelings "You... y-you..."   
WHOOP WHOOP, IT'S THE SOUND OF DA POLICE!   
Both psychos flinched at that too familiar sound. It came incredibly fast closer, so they simply looked at each other, snickered one last time and broke the back window to escape capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soul is on fire as I shameful look at my creation. If this is bad, TELL ME SO I CAN DELETE IT. For my sake, if it's terrible, I don't want more people than necessary being subjected to this...  
> Never written this before. Never felt so weird before. I hope you enjoyed... ;u;  
> Gosh, please, don't think any less of me... Now, I do respect people who write smut, but I never found it appealing. There are only so many ways humans can have intercourse and just like that the two characters become interchangeable in most smut-stories. This is only my opinion though and if you're interested in this stuff, there's other "Old Sport x Dave" smut stories out there.  
> This is only ~1 500 words, since I can't really... imagine stuff around this... next request will probably be longer x3  
> Please request something so this fic won't be the only story on this work... damn, I'm actually sorry for being this prudish, what is wrong with me? ;x; Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!


	5. Small thing, big problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I thought of, too unrealistic to be on my main story, too uninteresting to stand on its own and too deep in my head to just ignore. So, here it is! ENJOY!

It had been quite the good week for Old Sport. Despite Dave actually showing up to work, mostly to be weird and sneak around, no kids have yet disappeared! It actually felt like... vacation!   
No souls were in need of saving and the killer was... well, acting somewhat civil, so he wouldn't worry about him for a while. Right now his time felt better spend decorating the pepperoni so it looked like a dancing Foxy.   
"Ronaldo! Isn't this great?"   
"Ah, the italic declaration of independence, very good!"   
"What?" But before he could ask for more information, suddenly Phone Guy's more than enraged voice echoed through the hall.   
"EMPLYOEEEEEEEE! COME HERE NOW! WHAT THE H-H-HECK DID YOU DO?! GET OVER HERE, OR I'LL R-RIP OFF YOUR T-T-TESTICLES!"   
Alarmed Old Sport jumped up, fearing what Phone Guy might have found that set him off this much. Did he find his secret Foxy/Train erotica fanfic, a story about the heartbreaking romance between a possessed, oversexualized fox and his beloved train that passed his windows every day at noon? No, if he had found that, he'd sure be crying on the floor by now, it was a masterpiece! What else could it be though? The pictures of his boss's ass were well hidden inside of the suit, after all he was planning on using those for his Breadbear photoshop work.   
"EMPLOYEE! YOU H-HAVE ONE SECOND!"   
"I'M HERE, I'M HERE AND I HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION! Y-you see those pic-" Before he could even attempt to justify his hobbies, Phone Guy, who had crouched over something turned around.   
"EXPLAIN THIS! NOW!" Inside of his arms, akin to an unloved puppy with hanging legs, he held a purple child. It's eyes, glowing white circles, somewhat shifted to look at the newcomer, his weird frozen grin not changing in the slightest. The fuzzy hair and helplessly rugged clothing only made the "lost-puppy-look" stronger.   
"I... I actually have no words. Is that... Dave?"   
"WHO THE H-HECK ELSE COULD IT BE?!"   
"I dunno, maybe he has actually a son?"   
"WHO WOULD F- PROCREATE WITH THAT SICKO?!"   
"Right! Maybe it's actually like cell division, or he's planting seeds of himself, since he's an eggplant!"   
"That's a _horrible_ thought! Stop!" Close to a break down, Phoney simply handed the child over to Old Sport, leaving as fast as possible. "Whatever it is, FIX IT! Or at least keep an eye on him!"   
"Wait, wait, I can't deal with children! What if this turns into a time loop and I'm the one who turns him into a psycho?!"   
"That's unlikely. Have you even LOOKED at that thing?! It isn't even TALKING, I'm sure he's messed up already beyond believe."   
Following that, Orange Guy checked out the kid dangling in his arms. It- okay, this was too mean- HE was staring up at him, still smiling unfazed and empty. Slowly he sat him down, fearing what the kid would do, once freed of his grip. Surprisingly enough it did little more than swaying back and forth, staring at him.   
"H-hey, Dave, is this a joke? C'mon, it's enough already."   
The boy tilted his head and while his smile became wider, it didn't become warmer. Slightly helpless Old Sport shook his head, crouching down to be on eyelevel with him.   
"Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?"   
Dave finally murmured something with a shit-eating grin.   
"What did you say?"   
"I don't talk to strangers."   
Baffled the adult stood back up. "We WORK together! I know your name!"  
"Wrong name."   
"What?!"   
"Wrong name!" Smiling shyly he hid his arms behind his back and kept swaying from side to side. His whole body language was... weirdly unnatural. As if he tried to copy something he had seen, without knowing what it was about.   
"How can it- OH! William. Your name is William!"   
"Hm... yes. But I think you guessed."   
"I didn't! When you were with me, you used to use another name!"   
"Hm." Completely losing interest, he began walking around the taller one, apparently checking him out. For a while Orange Guy let him, expecting it to leading somewhere, yet five minutes passed and nothing happened. Purple... boy... just kept walking in circles around him, watching him closely.   
"Will?" Careful he tried the nickname.   
"I am?" Snickering Dave hid his face.   
"U-uh... what... never mind, why are you walking around me?"   
"I like to look at you. You look like me!" The last sentence actually sounded excited, thankfully, since his weird monotone voice began freaking him out.   
"Ha... I guess you're right!"   
"Did you ever opened a squirrel?"   
"What?"   
"I opened one once and looked at its insides. Did you know squirrels aren't fluffy on the inside?"   
"I-I... Yes, I kinda knew already..."   
"I'm bored. Goodbye." And just like that he dashed out, being nothing more than a purple streak of color. Shocked Old Sport tried to process the situation for a second before chasing after him, terrified whatever this small being of chaos could do unsupervised.   
It had been busy the whole day, but only now the Orange Man realized how hard it was to find someone in this bloody mess. "WILLIAM? WILL, WHERE ARE YOU?"   
His voice sounded drowned out in all the chattering surrounding him, making him question if the kid ignored him by choice or if he just really couldn't hear it. Giving up on screaming out his lungs, Old Sport tried to think of a place where his sized down co-worker could be. Maybe he ran out of the restaurant to steal a car, for all he could think off-   
Though Dave still was a kid at this moment, it would be easy to get him distracted and if Freddy's did ONE thing right, then it was DISTRACTION. From the overstuffed prize corner, over the flashy arcade to the colorful ball pit inside of the kids cover, there was plenty of opportunity for a young, unsupervised kid to occupy himself.   
Hopefully Matt wouldn't find him first. Even if Dave had been fucked up since birth, meeting Matt ALWAYS made things worse.   
Sighing he dashed off towards the prize corner, without finding anything purple and decided to quickly checked the arcade as well, not seeing the mini-psycho anywhere. This was slightly relieving, as it meant he wouldn't have to cleanse that young soul or at least drown him in bleach anytime soon.   
Slowly he walked over to the kid's cove, begging the holy shadow doggo to let his psychotic child be there and be alive, as well as everyone around him.   
Oh god, hopefully he hasn't set the ball pit on fire, Phoney would force both of them into prison for that one, no matter how much of an accident they'd try to frame it as!   
On the first step inside it felt... off. Not more screaming than usual, no noises of drowning people either, but there was just a missing... thing... Everything was fine, nothing was exploding, nothing was screeching-   
The screeching! The trashpile was completely silent!   
YES! Dave was sitting next to Mangle, rummaging around in its insides, THANKFULLY, after all there was NOTHING bad that could happen there, like BITES and... weird... stuff... no-oh, nothing bad happening here! He darted over and softly touched the boy's shoulder, making him jerk back in horror.   
For a moment the child stared at him with an unreadable expression, hovering between slight annoyance, anger and shock. They stared at each other once more, Old Sport determined this time to not look away, which actually payed off!   
Dave gave in and looked away, his weird, cold smile plastered on his face again. "You followed me? You _followed_ me? But you aren't my teacher?"   
"N-no, I'm not!"   
"Will mommy be mad at you if you don't look for me?"   
"No, what are you talking about?"   
"I don't mind! I don't like to make mom mad either. I understand."   
Deeply confused Orange Guy sat down next to him. "Your mom isn't even here..."   
"Hm. Odd. Why are you here?"   
"Because... I'm worried about you." It was so peculiar. This kid would grow into the most perverted, inconsistent killer he'd ever would have the displeasure to meet, yet the way he talked, the way he walked... it made him... sympathetic? It was as if he was constantly lost, split between places and used to it.   
"You're worried."   
"Yes, Will, I am very worried. You could get hurt on your own, you know?" Softly he patted the small boy, who didn't change his expression.   
"I could get hurt."   
"Exactly! So stay close!"   
For another minute Purple Guy stared, but all of a sudden his grin became scaringly wide, outright psychotic. "Do you wanna see something?"   
"Uh... I... guess yes? What is it?"   
Puffing his chest, Dave turned towards Mangle. "Trashpile! What do you like?"   
"Feed me pizza and call me your meme-slut!" The female voice came out without a hint of glitches. "I am the trashpile and now I can talk dirty like a proper whore!"  
"This... this is amazing! How did you DO that?!" Unbelieving he stared at his favorite source of dildos.   
"It was easy! I only had to repair a cable! It was a bit broken, so I changed it! A-and I did something else!" Slowly losing his composure, the excited kid grabbed a piece of metal and tugged on it.   
A small clicking sounded and out of the animatronic and a smaller machine crept out of it. Was a makeshift animatronic, using that weird spare head Mangle had carried around on its shoulder. The thing walked on four legs and reminded the adult of a dog. A mangled, old, ugly dog that had been hit by the car not once, but at last five times and now just wanted to die.   
Its one golden eye looked at him, appearing annoyed beyond belief. Or was it its normal expression?  
"W-what do you think?!" Young Dave's cheeks had redden, his breath short and frantic, his eyes glowing comparable to spot lights. What was _wrong_ with this child? Still, it was impressive.   
"It's amazing! How? You're far too young to be this talented! You're a genius, Will!"   
Hiding his smile poorly behind his fists, a body language far too... odd to be insincere. Almost embarrassed he glanced at him and away again. "You like it. I'm glad."   
They sat back and watch the abomination drag itself over the ground, apparently the boy was more than perfectly content to not move for a while. A few kids were watching from afar, until one ran over. "What's that for a thingy? Can I play-"  
Suddenly Dave pounced onto him and pushed him into the ball pit. As he spotted a bit of hair coming back out, he pushed down on the head (probably) attached to it, without changing his frozen smile. "No."   
As always Phone Guy teleported behind them, (nothing personel, kiddo) and raved. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
"C-chill, boss, I'm on it! Dave- I mean, Will, stop that!" He dragged the kid back to him, assuming a lecturing tone. "What was that for? Don't do that again!"  
Watching the kid pout he moved closer to his ear and whispered. "At least not without telling me first. Next time we'll tag time the shit out of that kidden!"   
Finally his friend snickered again, nodding in agreement. When he was a kid, he was far cuter than his adult version... whatever happened to him might wasn't all that bad? Old Sport wouldn't be TERRIBLY sad if he stayed like this for a while...  
Phone Guy watched them, shaking his head. At least he had calmed a bit, his nervousness slowly leaving his body. "Don't let him cause any more trouble or you're fired."   
"W-what? Please, give me three chances! It isn't easy to keep track of him!" Begging he gave his boss the best puppy-eyes and after a few heartbeats, the man gave in.   
"Fine. You get two warnings for him."   
"YES! I WON'T DISAPPOINT! You'll be flashed by how good I can take care of insane kids!"   
"He just walked off."   
"This will be a day you'll think back off in your future and think "Man, that was a good idea" and smile gladly at your finally repaired fam-"  
"He WALKED OFF."   
"What?"   
"Dave. He's gone!"   
"O-Oh, goddammit!" Running off, he began to search for his small friend. "WILL! NOT AGAIN!"   
"I'm over here..." His quiet voice almost disappeared in the crowd, but thankfully Old Sport's Breadbear sense tingled and he finally managed to spot him.   
A doggo had bitten into small Dave's hand, leaving some nasty marks- no, leaving a full on flesh wound on his hand that he stared at in deep thoughtfulness. Once Orange Guy stepped closer, he looked up and smiled actually warmly at him. "You're my friend."   
"You're hurt! C-come here, we'll take care of it!" Swiftly the child was swooped into his arms, where he rested smiling.   
"You will take care of it?"   
"Yes, you can't have an open wound like this!"   
"Thank you."   
They sat down inside of the office, where Old Sport searched frantically, until he pulled out a bottle of disinfection spray and bandages. While applying the spray, Dave didn't even flinched at the burn, he only smiled.   
"Hey. You're my friend, right?"   
"Yes, I'm your friend, I'll not just stop being your friend like that!"   
"I will kill that dog. Will you help me?" Expectantly his eyes laid on the adult, who was having an uncomfortable Déjà-vu. Sure, this time it was only a doggo, a bad behaved one at that, but...   
Purple Child's gaze kept him in place, he was waiting for an answer, yes or no.   
"... I'll help you." Guilt gnawed on his bowels, but Dave's bright, blessed and utterly glad smile made it quickly go away. Dogs were at least... not human... right?   
"You're a special friend! Let's go! I think we should go and shove that stupid dog into the oven! I'll catch him, go prepare the kitchen!"   
No backing out now, Old Sport wasn't a quitter! Compliant he entered the kitchen and walked up to Ronaldo. "Ronaldo! My man!"   
"What do you want, hooligan?"   
"Just going to cook a doggo, is that fine?"   
"Whatever, I used worse meat on my pizza."   
"Oh... okay then...?" Well, fine with him! _At least this time it wasn't corpse meat._ Ten minutes later Dave arrived, dragging the whining doggo on its neck behind him. This wouldn't be pleasant...   
Mercilessly he threw the small beast into the confined space and immediately slammed it closed and setting the heat even higher, before sitting down before it and peacefully watching it like a campfire. He was even humming.   
Orange Guy wasn't a fan of gore and so decided to do his job while Purple Boy was distracted. Maybe he could even earn a few tokens today! Shortly he considered saying goodbye to Dave, but he'd be back in ten minutes, the kid wouldn't notice.   
Fairly quiet he opened the door, yet before he could even make one step out, his leg was grabbed and Dave was staring up at him in terror. White dots in endless blackness, his expression for the first time crystal clear... he was slightly shivering. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me. Please. Don't."   
"Will, what are you saying? I'm just away for a few minutes, you won't even miss me!"   
"You can't. Please. Don't do this. I won't take it."   
"... Christ..." Old Sport crouched down and hugged the distressed child. "I'm not out of this world..."   
"I'll come with you. Whatever you do, I promise, I'll help. I'm useful."   
"Fucking hell, do you get abused?!"   
"Will that make you take me along? Then yes."   
"Dave..."   
"I take that name. Just please don't stop talking to me."   
"Will, no! It's fine! I just thought you might rather see your dog... fry?"   
"No, I don't care. Please stay with me."   
Once more he squeezed the small boy tightly. "Don't be scared, I'm here with you. I'm still your friend... do you believe that?"   
Sniffing he rubbed his eyes and frightened watched him. "Yes...?"   
"Then come, let's go out and play together! I'll show you the suit that I usually work in!"   
"You will do that?"   
"Yes! And you even get to choose what we'll play!"   
"You will play with me?"   
"I mean, it isn't as good as watching a dog explode, but maybe it's enough for now!"   
"I'd let hundred dogs live to play with you. You're my special friend."   
The Purple Guy grabbed him with his little hand and together they left towards the saferoom. Back inside, he smiled somewhat weirdly. "I like this place. It's nice and quiet. I'd like to spend forever here with you."   
"Uh... thanks?"   
"When I grow older, I'll kidnap you and chain you to a wall here."   
"B O I, that escalated a BIT..."   
"Did I do something wrong?" Cold, empty, yet still fearful he stared up to him. "Sorry."   
"N-no, it's... fine... I think. I really don't mind, so say what you think!" Smiling at the small kiddo, he noticed that he was FAR too nice to Dave. He shouldn't tolerate those psychotic antics, much less encourage them! For god's sake, Old Sport, you needed to get your shit together!   
But all of a sudden Purple Guy snuggled against him, looking nothing short from _adorable_. He'd get diabetes in a few days and die anyway, so whatever... death awaits everyone.   
"And you can wear that?" The kid pointed at the suits laying on the ground. "Can I wear one too?"   
"Well, they are pretty smelly and a little too big for you..."   
"Hm. One day." Non-committal Dave blew the air out of his nose and began to roll around on the ground. A while Orange Guy watched him, struggling with himself, before deciding that he could trust him. It was only a child after all.   
"Will?"   
"Hm?"   
"When I wear this suit, please don't punch against me or play around with any metal bits if you see them okay? It's VERY dangerous if you do this and it could hurt me A LOT..."   
"Why would I punch you? You're my friend, I will protect you."   
"No need to worry that much, but just... don't distract or scare me right now, okay?"   
"Okay."   
As quickly as possible Old Sport began slipping on Spring-Freddy, while concentrating on staying as far away from those pesky springs. Clip this, close that aaaaaaand... DONE!   
"Come on, Tiger, let's go and entertain some kiddens!"   
"Rawr."   
Feeling cheeky, Old Sport turned around and swooped up the child, making it squeal and sat it onto his shoulders. "ONWARD, WILLIAM! TO DESTINY!"   
Purple Boy was giggling and screaming, as he was bounced around by the adult, who jumped and took turns, twirled and everything else he could think of to squeeze some more laughter out of his boy. Once they arrived in the main hall, they immediately attracted a small crowd.   
"HEY KIDDOS! IT'S YA BOI! SPRING FREDDY!"   
"Hi Spring-Freddy." Why did crowds always have this semi-demonic hive mind voice?   
Now, what to do, what to do...? Shortly he glanced at sized down Dave, but he has apparently deactivated himself, staring empty into the void.   
"How about we play hide and seek?" Really, it was the only thing he hadn't tired yet and everything else he could think of would only cause trouble.   
"Yes. Count to thirty and we hide!"   
"Just don't leave the restaurant, okay? Whoever leaves, is out of the game!"   
"Okay." This time, even Will was joining in, back in reality.   
"Get ready! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."   
He could hear them scatter everywhere, running away giggling. The ball pit would be good, but was too deep, so anyone trying to hide in there was a waste of time searching. _They would never see the light again_. Between and behind the arcades were an option, under the tables... the saferoom was too heavy to open, Phoney was inside of the office, so no need to look there, behind the curtains might be an option...   
"26, 27, 28, 29, 30... READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Not losing any time, he checked place after place, quickly gathering the kids. At least TWO had hidden under a table as if it was an original place, one kid actually tried to hide in the kitchen and was thrown out by Ronaldo, right as he came along and so he was down to Dave and one other kid in no time. Wherever he looked, he couldn't seem to find them... they weren't at the arcade and after he got desperate enough to check the office, he still found nothing...   
The last two rooms he hadn't checked yet, aside from the bathroom, were the saferoom and the backroom... both employees only.   
Breathless he checked the saferoom, yet no one was there. Thank Real Fredbear's Springlocks, after all Phone Guy would use his intestines to create sausages if he'd ever gotten a child back here.   
Darting back, through half of the restaurant, he entered the backroom, where the spare heads and broken down machines were located. As he arrived, he spotted Dave staring at Freddy... AND THE PAIR OF LEGS THAT WAS HANGING OUT OF IT!   
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"   
Innocently Purple Kid hugged himself and smiled widely, without actually saying a word. As fast as his body allowed, the employee got the slightly traumatized, yet not physically harmed girl out of the machine. She began crying her heart out and the males slowly backed out, both most certainly not equipped to deal with EMOTIONS™.   
As they were out of the danger-zone, he once more tried to confront Purple Boy about his actions. "Why did you shove her into the robot?"   
"Because she wanted to hide. You wouldn't search in a robot."   
"That was... right, but incredibly dangerous!"   
"I didn't know." He kept on smiling, unfazed by that information. "Okay. I lied. I wanted to kill her. She told me she wanted to touch you."   
"What...?"   
"If she'd touch you, she'd hurt you! I protected you. When I told her it would hurt you, she said I lied. They always say I lie, when I don't! I didn't lie, but they said I did and I hate that! I HATE OTHERS! THEY ARE STUPID!" Majorly distressed he pulled on his own hair, screaming out loud.   
"Shshsh, don't worry, it's fine, I don't think you lied..."   
"Why don't they listen to me? Why do they do that, Orange Man? I want to be nice. I want a friend. But they don't listen. I hate them. I don't need them. They can go away and never come back. Only you should stay here."   
As Orange Guy got on his knees, Purple Guy didn't waste any time to throw himself into his arms and cuddle him tightly.   
Sighing Old Sport checked the clock, deeply worried about the boy's behavior. Only half an hour to kill, it would be fine. He knew just the right place to keep his small psycho busy and most importantly AWAY FROM EVERYONE ELSE. After a quick stop in the saferoom to get rid of his death-suit, before it crushed about ninety percent of the bones in his body and maybe, probably ruin the whole week, he maneuvered both of them into an empty party room.   
He sat down in one corner and picked up a few balloons. "Dave- I mean, Will! Did you know I'm great at balloon animals?"   
"No." It didn't sound very enthusiastic, but at least he got his attention.   
"Then let me show you! Here, I have an idea! You pretend to be an animal and I'll make a balloon!"   
Shortly the kid went silent, but began jumping around. "Woof, woof! Woof, woof, woof!"   
He put a lot of effort into it, even putting out his tongue and pretending to have dog ears by using his hands.   
Just as easily as he recognized the animal, he created a perfect doggo-balloon that actually borfed back at the boy. It got taken away and the pure amazement in Dave's expression even repressed Orange Guy's instinct to protect his creation. Just let him keep it, his heart said.   
"But that was an easy one! Try another!"   
"O...kay..." Now his whole body became stiff and he began waddle around, squawking and moving his arms akin to...   
"Here! A penguin!" This one was slightly cruder, since he hadn't really made this one before, but it felt like a good attempt.   
"It's... horrible."   
"HEY!"   
Snickering the kid ran in circles, feeling apparently funny. Pouting Old Sport pocketed the shaped balloon, but soon enough Purple Kid stood in front of him again. "You have one last chance to create a good balloon!"   
"Who said I needed another chance? Okay, let's make something else... elephants, fish, cats, horses and birds are forbidden! Now try to act like an animal!"   
A while Dave stared down at the ground, frowning and highly focused. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Look!"   
AND THEN HIS FUCKING NECK EXPANDED, HOLY FUCK, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP, IS THIS BLACK MAGIC? AUBERGINE MAGIC? CHRIST, THE NECK DIDN'T STOP, THIS WAS TERRIFYING!   
"What am I?" The abomination asked cheerfully.   
"A GIRAFFE! NOW STOP! GET YOUR NECK BACK IN! STOOOP!"   
Back in a normal state, he was rolling on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing madly, while the traumatized Guard tried to stop his hands from shaking to be able to form the asked animal. A bit hasty he finished its neck and handed it over to Dave, rubbing his eyes in hope of erasing the imprints of this horrifying pictures on his brain.   
"Dave, it's soon to be closing time. Would you mind waiting inside of the office for a few minutes, so I can talk to my boss?"   
"The boring, old dude? He's stupid, let's just leave!"   
"Ha! No, I can't... it'd be illegal. Three minutes at most, alright?"   
"Fiiiiiiiiine.... Hurry." Dave's sad puppy eyes gave more than enough motivation to take his promise seriously.   
"PHOOOOONEEEEEEY! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, HE'S STILL LIKE THAT!"   
"Calm down, employee. I admit, this is... quite worrying."   
"I'm going to take him home?"   
"What?"   
"He has to sleep somewhere and is right now not really in the position to be left alone..."   
"I- I understand that, I was just surprised that you would be this willing to do this..."   
"I'm soulless, not heartless, get your facts straight!"   
"Yeah... right... okay. I guess you'll have to-"   
The door slammed open and an adult Dave dragged himself in, whining like a hurt dog. "Sportsyyyyyyy, Phoneyyyyyy... I have a fucking headache... what happened....?"   
"Dave! You're normal again!" Without being fully aware of it, Old Sport stepped close to his actual foe and touched his shoulders. It got an instant reaction in form of a surprised tilt of the head.   
"Old Sport? What are you talking about?"   
"O-oh... uh..." Nervously Orange Guy stepped back before he and Phone head exchanged a look. The boss took charge.   
"He had slept at the job and dreamed something weird. Don't mind him."   
"Ah, Sportsy! Good to see I'm not the only slacker here!"   
"Yeah... haha..." It felt so weird to see Dave as an adult again. He appeared happier, but in the end he was eerily similar to his child form... his body language was more natural, the expressions too, but if you looked deeply into it... "I... have to go?"   
Phone Guy nodded. "You did well today, employee. I'll remember what you did for me today."   
"What did he do?! I thought he slacked off?" Apparently Purple Guy couldn't stand being out of the loop.   
"Yes, but he..." Before he was forced to come up with an explanation, the psychopath had followed his object of obsession outside.   
"Old Sport! Old Sport, I didn't even got to see you today!" He almost ran, as it was the only way to keep up with Orange Guy's fast pace.   
"What a shame. You should go home and cry about it." His unnatural rudeness came as an impulse to feeling this uncertain about himself and guiltily odd.   
"C'mon, Old Sport, don't be mean..." Displeased he groaned "What did I do?"   
"Nothing, really, I just... need more sleep..."   
Suddenly Aubergine Guy grabbed the fleeting one's arm. "Old Sport, I..."   
He trailed off, but Orange Guy had already turned around, looking into his face. Yes, the way he slightly frowned was far more "normal" then any of his childhood expression, yet his eyes...   
He appeared so lost again. So split. Helpless.   
And finally it clicked. The expression behind the masquerade.   
_Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. You can't leave me. Please. Don't._   
Dave continued, trying to find any excuses to spend time with him. "If you have a bit time... we could..."   
At this rate they would get back to his constant, all consuming "offer"... No, it wasn't necessary. Breathing in, Old Sport decided. "Hey Dave? Wanna come over tonight?"   
"...talk abo- WHAT?!"   
"You heard me! If you missed me today, then you could hang out at my place for the evening, we could watch a movie or something..."   
"A-a-are you serious?! I mean, YES! YES! FINALLY I GET TO LEGALLY GET INTO YOUR HOUSE!"   
"Uh..."   
"F-forget that last part." Brightly red and smiling ecstatic, he rushed in and hugged him tightly. "I'M DOWN! I EVEN KNOW A GOOD MOVIE!"  
"No... need... to... choke... me..."   
"Sorry, Old Sport, I got a little carried away! Haha! Won't happen again!" Glad Dave grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"   
Old Sport smiled at the massive man-child next to him. Maybe he wouldn't even need to stop him by violent means... maybe he just needed someone to show him the right way?   
Maybe...   
It was worth a try. Tightly squeezing each other's hand, they went out into the clear night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... no real explanation. Maybe this was boring, but I guess I simply wanted to write something soft :3 After all, one-shots are made for the shorter ideas, right? Around 5.000 words... quite a bit longer than the last one, eh?
> 
> I feel pretty happy now, but do tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and enjoy your day! x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JadeDearden, I hope you enjoy! :D  
> The first Phone Guy/Old Sport story I ever did, I don't even know if there are other stories out about them, but they ARE pretty cute! SO WHY ISN'T THERE ANY ART OF THOSE TWO BEING NICE TOGETHER?! I COULDN'T FIND ANY -BLOODY-THING!

It had been a week.   
IT HAD BEEN A WEEK!   
There was something supposed to happen, right?! Anything! Where were the missing kids? Where were the lawsuits? Anything?   
Phone Guy felt his breath growing unsteady, as slowly but surely a panic attack began to settle in. This wasn't right, this was wrong in every possible way! Was there every a location that had stayed open for more than a week?   
It felt as if he was in hell. Or was it the limbo?   
Sweet god, would this week repeat now forever, until something finally happens that gets him send to the factory? He couldn't live like this, he couldn't live in constant fear, he didn't want to-   
"Phoney? Are you... here?"   
Almost letting out his held in scream, he turned around and was faced with his second most insane employee. Orange Guy...? What was his real name again?   
Not that he disliked him, REALLY, but he was bad with names and he meant to ask on the second day, yet then he forgot again and on day three it would have been far too rude to simply ask again, it was expected of him to-   
"Hello? Hello, hello?" There was a hint of a smile on Orange Guy's face, as the man mocked his usual greeting.   
"U-uh... Employee... I-It's Saturday... tomorrow's Sunday..."   
"Yeah? That's pretty normal for a week?"   
"I, uh... tomorrow... we... we have a free day..."   
"Great, isn't it?! I'm so going to lay in bed all day and wishing for the day I finally die!"   
"That's... dark. Are you serious about that?"   
"Well, either that or cocaine, I'm not sure yet!" Carefree the guy snickered and twirled around, apparently pretty happy for someone who just said he wanted to die. On the other hand... Freddy's was almost famous for this sort of mindset.   
"As long as you don't do that in context with Freddy's, you're free to do whatever you chose."   
For a while they stood in front of each other, not sure what to say. Both of them knew it wasn't supposed to be like this.   
Deep down, the Phone-headed man wished he could cry. "Stay... safe..."   
"Man, are you alright? You look like you got your throat fucked by an arcade controller."   
"What?!" Shocked and deeply confused, his head snapped up.   
Laughing Orange Guy stepped back. "Finally a reaction! So you ARE alive! Now, what's wrong?"   
"What's... wrong...?" Almost disturbed he watched his smiling employee.   
_He cares.  
He actually cares.  
_If so, then should he...? He should... just tell him. "I... I forgot your name."   
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THIS DEPRESSED? For god's sake, Phoney, you're a fragile little thing, aren't you? It's okay!" Continuing to giggle he stretched his arms left and right. "I don't even know my own name, if I'm completely honest!"   
"R-really?! That's horrible!"   
"No, it's fine. It's just some name, I probably had a very boring one, if even I can't remember it! Now I'm the all-knowing memster, Old Sport!"   
"Old Sport?"   
"Dave always calls me that and I kinda already accepted my fate. I shall now and always be known as Old Sport!"   
"NO! No, no, no! That's NOT an acceptable name! It's NOT acceptable to be named by a psychopath!"   
"Why not? It's not like I have any other option..."   
Feeling slightly sympathetic, Phoney considered something. "I think... you look like a Jack!"   
"Jack? What a silly name..."   
"Don't you like it?"   
"No, it's fine. You say I'm a Jack, I will be your Jack. I'm whatever you want me to be, babe!" With a wink he was back at laughing and grinning for him.   
For him?   
Why else would he smile and laugh? He's a freaking minimum wage employee at a shitty restaurant, he has no reason to smile when no one is watching. Despite the many problems his mechanical face meant, it at least meant that no one knew if he was smiling or not, he would never have to force it out.   
"Jack?"   
"Yes?" Immediately the man reacted to his new name.   
"What are you planning on doing tomorrow? Seriously now."   
"Are you inviting me over, Phoney~?"   
"Not really. I'm just curious..."   
"I meant what I said. I'm doing drugs or I'll sleep. There isn't much more I actually want." Now the good nature has completely vanished out of his behavior. "There's no reason for me to do anything tomorrow."   
For another ten seconds he stared into the abyss only he was able to see, but all of a sudden he was smiling cheerfully. "What are you doing?! Having a great night clubbing?"   
"No, no... I guess I'll just... stay here?"   
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! You can't spend a day here out of your own free will!"   
"Why not? It isn't as if I had any reason to be somewhere else... next to the fact that people have the weird habit to throw... _THINGS_... at me. I don't even know what I did to them!"   
"O...kay...? I guess I know that feel...? We gotta change something about that! LET'S WRECK HAVOC UPON THOSE FOOLS!"   
"We can't just do that!"   
"YES WE CAN!"   
"NO! UNLIKE YOU, I'M NORMAL!"   
Now full on holding his belly in laughter, Jack rolled on the ground. "YES, YES, YOU'RE NORMAL! Perfectly normal! Nothing wrong with you! You BLEND in!"   
"You're being rude, employee!"   
"You're being delusional, BOSS!"   
Surprise took all the sulk out of his words. "I think you have never called me boss before..."   
"Excuse me? I could bet I have called you that before... you just don't remember! You don't remember anything! Actually..." Now a sly grin stretched over his face. "Why do you think you haven't yet went out clubbing? Maybe you're actually the dancing king of the streets!"   
"I'm still alive, that's why."   
"Ooooh~ snarky Phone! You should really get more under people, you could use some training for that natural talent!" Orange Guy bumped his hip against the Phone's and was glowing like a spotlight. "C'mon, you, me and a kilo cocaine! We'll be off the rails for HOURS!"   
"We would be instantly dead! The police would shoot us on sight!"   
"Nah, if they come up, we'll offer them some of the good stuff as well!"   
"THAT WON'T WORK!"   
"You got yourself a date, Phoney! You and me! Wear your best suit, which would be in your case nothing at all and we meet here at nine AM!"   
"Isn't nine AM too early to party?!"   
"That's something someone who never went partying before would say! Pussy ass bitch, I'll teach you how to party all day, all night!"   
"We can't party all night!"   
"All day, quarter a night so we can responsibly go to bed at like eight PM!"   
"No fires!"   
"A little fires!"   
"NO FIRES."   
"A LOT FIRES!"   
"NO!"   
"That's the reason you always look like a kicked doggo! You don't know how to let loose!"   
"I DON'T REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" Slight panic was back.   
"I'll teach you how to get your hips to WORK!"   
"I need an adult."   
"I AM AN ADULT!"   
"For goodness sake, I thought we were having a moment here!"   
"I'm having a moment of absolute heresy with your lack of experience!"   
"STOP TALKING BACK ALL THE TIME!"   
"Make me~"   
Old Sport smiled as he saw Phone Guy hiding his face. It was rare not to have him lecture and criticize something, quite a nice change! Lovely to see that he also could blush... or at least get hot and bothered! He decided to voice that last thought.   
"Good to see you're still a human under that phone, my friend!"   
"A-ah, excuse me?"   
"You're reacting to my flirts like any other sexuality-denying, not-really-straight guy!"   
"What?!"   
"It's good that you can have fun. YOU UNDERSTAND?"   
This was a little too much for Phone Guy all at once. First being called a friend, secondly being called gay and third being called out for... having fun?   
He... somewhat had fun... it was weird and exhausting to talk to Jack, but at the same time, it felt like a fresh breeze.   
Maybe he could understand Dave's interest in this man... at least to some degree. "You got me... I'm having fun... in a weird way."   
"Pff, there's another way to have fun?"   
"Yeah, like any other human with real humor and real common sense."   
"Ow, was that an attack? Are you attacking me, Phone-boss?"   
"That's for you to decide... either way, there's nothing you could do about it!" Now full on board with the teasing, he leaned closer towards Orange Guy, feeling the desire to come at least a little closer to his co-worker.   
"Hm... I COULD make you eat your words... but you're cute when you're teasing! See ya tomorrow, Phone-babe!"   
"EMPLOYEE! Y-you can't call me that!"   
"Sorry, won't ever happen again, babe! Bye!"   
"JACK!"   
His heart raced for the first time he could remember. Would he survive tomorrow?   
Turns out, NO. HE FREAKING WON'T.   
Orange Guy had driven up at five AM, throwing him out of his bed by ripping his eardrums out. WHO USED THE BLOODY CAR HORN TO TELL SOMEONE TO COME OVER?!   
Drowsy, Phone Guy hadn't even discussed that much as he sat down inside of the car. The real question came when the police began driving behind him.   
"Do you have your license?"   
"Uh..."   
"Jack? You have a license, right?"   
"Ah... ahahaha... funny story..."   
"JACK!"   
"We're just driving into another time zone, I don't need a license for that!"   
"JACK, THE POLICE IS COMING CLOSER!"   
"Well, maybe I shouldn't have stolen the car..."   
"JAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"   
All of a sudden Orange Guy pressed the gas pedal and they sped off, the police not falling behind in the slightest. As the speed went higher and higher, the pressure on Phone Guy got greater and greater, until he had to claw into the seat to not being flung out. The loud howling of the engine made it impossible to get heard without screaming. "JACK, I DON'T THINK WE WILL GET AWAY FROM THIS!"   
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"   
"WE SHOULD GIVE UP!"   
"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I HAVE A PLAN!" Quickly he turned the wheel and drifted off, heading straight for the side of the city. Slightly terrified Phone Guy's eyes stayed glued to the road, as cars were loudly showing their anger, police always right behind them.   
Then it showed itself.   
A bridge.   
An OPEN bridge.   
"JACK, NO!"   
"JACK YES!"   
While breaking the sound barrier, they flew through the air, SOMEHOW safely landing on the other side, speeding off and leaving the police cars helpless on the other side. They bolted into a calmer area, where no one could report them, just as quick as before.   
"W-we did it... good god, please, let's stop. Let's walk, PLEASE, just let me out of here..."   
"No problem!"   
Nothing happened.   
"A small problem!"   
"WHAT?"   
"Which one of those is the brake?"   
"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!"   
"Okay, okay, I'll try all of them!"   
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"   
"Ha, we don't die that easily!"   
"YOU MAYBE, BUT I WILL!"   
Suddenly both of them slammed into an airbag, finally stopping far too quickly.   
"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"   
"NEVER AGAIN! NEXT TIME, I'LL DRIVE!"   
"So there's a next time~?"   
Falling back, Phone Guy prayed to fall unconscious. "I doubt it, I'll probably die this evening at a heart-attack."   
"We haven't even done all the good stuff yet! Look, it's already evening, I can show you a nightclub!"   
"I don't want to! And h-how's it even night?!"  
"We probably lost consciousness for a while... never mind! You have to get in touch with people more often!"   
"You're more than enough for me..."   
"Aw... that's so sweet!"   
"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!"   
"Awwwww... you're receiver is burning! So c00t!"   
"YOU'RE- HORRIBLE!" Phone Guy hugged himself, distressed by his own feelings. He wasn't used to this kind of interaction.   
"Hahahaha, let's go before I get more naughty thoughts~"  
"N-n-naughty thoughts?! Jack, you fucking creep!" Both paused and Phone Guy slapped his hands in front of his face.   
"Did you just say fuck!?"   
"N-no..."   
"You totally just said your first swear... can this evening get even better?!"   
"Goddammit, didn't you want to get to your club or something?! Just... move!"   
Deciding not to push his Phone-headed friend over the edge, Jack strolled beside him, simply smiling knowingly. It took them not even twenty minutes to arrive at the "Frisky Fox", a name that made PG weary. "This isn't some sort of..."   
"Yes?"   
"Of... you know...?"   
"I know?"   
He came closer and whispered under his breath. "Place with naked animatronics...?"   
Snorting Old Sport couldn't help but stare at him. "No... don't worry, I wouldn't do that!"   
"Thank god..."   
"After all I want your eyes on me~"   
"JACK!" Clutching his fist, Phone Guy turned away, entering the establishment without further hesitation. A wave of sound and smell almost made him malfunction, the music was so loud, he could feel the beat replace the one of his own heart. Jack was directly behind him, laughing akin to a drunk man.   
"Look around Phoney! Here you can be alive! DANCE WITH ME, DARLING!" Before they could engage in another pointless discussion, the song changed to something even wilder and Orange Guy began to spin him around, pulling him close, pushing him away, back, forth, up and down, chaos outside and inside his head, heart, life! As quickly as it had started it stopped again.   
Breathless he couldn't help but stare at Jack, who was grinning brightly, sweat running down his face and his hair standing up in all directions.   
This was...   
Dumbfounded he kept looking at this human being in front of him. This man... this man was the definition of life.   
Slowly he raised his arms towards him, feeling the need to touch him, to ensure he was real, but someone else was quicker. A group of girls were walking by and one of them accidently crashed into the orange man, her giggles turning into a shriek.   
She stepped back, scared of his friend.   
It probably was because of his eyes. They freaked him out at first too... but Dave had prepared him for the sight. Also, screaming was quite rude! Pity filled his stomach. At least his Phone had usually just made people laugh or stare.   
More and more people turned around to look what caused this much uproar, their expression quickly turning from harmless curiosity into dread and maybe even slight disgust.   
Jack was standing in the middle of an ever growing circle, people stepping back further and further.   
_The loneliest person on the entire planet._  
Deciding that it would be best for both of them to simply leave, he stepped into the circle, yet before he came any closer, Jack began talking.   
"Everybody, hands up... go to the floor... EVERYBODY DOES THE DINOSAUR!" And all of a sudden he BEGAN DANCING LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW, SPINNING LEFT AND RIGHT, THROWING HIS LEGS UP! NOW HE JUMPED ON TOP OF THE TABLE, WIGGLING HIS HIPS BEFORE BREAKDANCING LIKE A FALLEN HIP-HOP ANGEL.   
Stunned Phone Guy tore his (metaphorical) eyes away from him to look at the crowd.   
They were cheering! Cheering!   
All fear had left their eyes, now they howled at the glorious moves that were presented, or laughed at that cringy lunatic, who had too many pills for his good. Still, it was entertaining nonetheless and so Old Sport quickly gathered a small fan group and a few challengers who began to dance just as insane. As he just as sudden stopped as he had started, everyone was glued to him.   
"EVERYBODY! WHO'S HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME?!"   
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of them screamed together.   
"WHO ARE WE?! THE FUCKING BEST!"   
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Completely agreeing they raised their arms.   
"WHO RUNS THE WORLD?! WE DO!"   
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Apparently they actually believed that  
"NEVER AGE, NEVER CHANGE! WE ARE THE PARTY FOLK!"   
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
"WE WON'T TAKE THE OPPRESSION! WE WILL TAKE DOWN THE GOVERNMENT!"   
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
They might weren't listening anymore, but club security sure was. A man, twice as big as most around him began walking towards them and Phone Guy's sense for danger told him it was time to get out before he got them. Determined he grabbed Jack and dragged him out, through the confused, but excited crowd. Orange Guy wasn't even struggling, rather he squeezed his hand and followed him closely, activating the heat in his faceplates again.   
Finally they escaped back into the darkness, running off into a park, where he finally decided they wouldn't be followed anymore. Fully exhausted both laid down onto the ground, watching the bright stars above them. A while they kept peaceful silence, before Phoney broke it softly.   
"That what you did in the club... pretty cool. Never thought you could make people change their minds that quickly..."   
"Welp, people just want to laugh. They're easily scared, but as soon as you act stupid, they know there's nothing to worry about!"   
"I... wouldn't trust that to work a hundred percent of the time."   
"There isn't anything they could do to me."   
"You're pretty brave... or idiotic."   
"Idiotic, most certainly!"   
They kept watching the stars above, enjoying the calming sound of the wind in the trees. Slowly and shyly Phone Guy inched closer to him. "You should give yourself more credit."   
"Hey, Phoney! If you can give me a name, how about I give you one too?"   
"Oh no."   
"I'm not that bad at names!"   
"Sorry... okay, what name are you thinking of?"   
"Sasha, or Ray! That would mean protector!"   
"Bloody hell, do you think I thought about meanings?!"   
"Uh... Jack was once John and that is fitting enough for me! I mean, I'm SUPPOSED to be someone that I'm no longer!"   
"Did you memorize a freaking namebook?!"   
"Don't judge me! God, if you want just any name then how about Steven?"   
"Wasn't that a saint?"   
"Yeah, it's from Saint Stephan the first matyrer to be exact. And seeing as you are the first Phone Guy to actually bother submitting himself to the torture of being around me outside of work..." The man laughed shortly and loudly.   
For a while they paused again.   
"Jack?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"   
"Is that an interview?!"   
"No, I'm just... curious..."   
"If I'm lucky, ten feet underground with a nice gravestone on top, but... who would buy a gravestone for me?"   
"Christ! Don't be so grim! You have a full life ahead of y- I mean, you can work at Freddy's with me."   
"Hahaha, okay, how about a better vision! In ten years, I see myself on a fancy date with the hottest Phone around!"   
"GAH, WHY WON'T YOU STOP!"   
"Hey, do you think we really are from here?"   
"What?"   
"I mean... I can't remember like ninety percent of my past, cocaine is one hell of a drug, and so I don't even know where I'm coming from... how about you?"   
"Well... I don't really either. I have memories, but... I think... some of them contradict each other..."   
"Don't worry... who cares about the past anyway! But I know for CERTAIN that you are an alien lifeform!"   
"What?"   
"Your ass is OUT OF THIS WORLD!"   
Immediately Phone Guy sat up, screeching in embarrassment and began slapping in his general direction. "JACK, I TOLD YOU-"   
He was up as well, laughing brightly and took his hand to keep it away from his face. With his other hand he softly touched Phone Guy head, roughly where his cheek might once had been. "You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen..."   
Deeply red, Phoney didn't even knew how to respond, but before he was forced to do anything, Orange Guy's eyes widened in terror and he jerked back. "I-I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't have... I'm... so sorry... this w-went a bit too far, I didn't... mean... to..."   
He slowly crawled backwards looking at his own hand as if had burned himself.   
What... what was going through his head?   
Breathing deeply, the incompetent manager moved next to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay. I didn't mind."   
The hug he received back was almost bone-crushing and he could feel his friend's heartbeat through his jacket. Slowly he rocked the almost fragile man back and forth. "I'm here for you... you aren't alone anymore. I promise."   
Burying his face inside of the Freddy-official jacket, Orange Guy tried to stop shaking. "I wish I could cry sometimes."   
"Maybe... when we're together... we won't have to think that so often."   
"Will you stay the night at my place? Please?"   
Shyly Phone Guy smiled. "I'd love to. Maybe we can discuss a fitting name for me!"   
"If I don't have to let you go, then yes."   
Both of them softly laughed and enjoyed the peace.   
Maybe, just maybe, next week would really be worth living through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm not reading this as often as I probably should... sorry if it isn't all that great, if you're disappointed I promise to rewrite whatever you feel is missing! Currently it's about 3.500 words, a pretty good word count for a one-shot in my opinion x3  
> Thanks for reading and keep on creating you guys!


	7. FNAF WORLD - F*cking h*ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever get tired of the self-aware videogame trope? Because I fucking love it to bits and feel weirdly lonely with the lack of fics in this fandom that use this... I mean, far too often it's abused to insert one's shitty self-insert-Mary-Sue into a game, but I still think it's a lot of fun with great crack-potential!  
> Well, it's not even the right trope for this one-shot, what am I even doing? Sorry for babbling so much ;3  
> This is a feel-good story, without anything especially exciting happening, just good, happy feels over here! Though, aren't that most of my fics? Happy feels and obsessive eggplants?  
> ... uh....  
> Never mind, better not think about it. ENJOY! x3

It hunted him down for days.   
It followed him through dreams and through the day, no matter where he ran, he knew wouldn't escape in the end.   
So, this was the actual end, huh?   
His deeds were catching up to him... but not in the way he had expected it. Instead of the mangled ghosts, broken and insane, who he expected, it was a fucking doggo.   
A FUCKING PURPLE DOGGO!   
THIS WAS COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!   
At this point he was tired of this hunt, he was tired of not being able to do something, **anything** and he was especially tired of not being able to see Old Sport. Who would have thought that being away from him drained his soul to this amount? When Henry died, he wanted nothing but revenge, but... in the end, what was the point?   
When he met Old Sport he thought he found the point, put now he remembered that he was nothing but a fucking insane co-worker to the guy that haunted his nightmare called a life.   
PPPPpppPPPPppPpPAAAaaAAAyYyYYFFFFffFffOOOoOOOoRRRrrRRRYYYYoooOOuuRRSsssSSiiiinSSS  
Fucking great, now it tried to speak, despite being objectively unable to in its current form. Quickly he glanced at his clock. Twelve AM, by now Old Sport was probably at the restaurant, having fun...   
Okay.   
Whatever.   
Enough is enough.   
He turned around and opened his arms. "Come here and take me, you ridiculous furry copy of me!"   
Shortly the beast cowered in front of him, trying to say something.   
TtThEEeRRrEEeAaaAAaRrrRRReeEeWWwwwOooOORrrRSsSssssssEEeeE   
Before he could ask what the fuck he meant with that, the monster jumped, its glowing teeth filling his vision, before everything turned black. 

When Old Sport came back home, the first thing he did was standing, staring at the TV. He was bloody sick of the commercials that apparently were everything on TV these days. He was sick of life in general.   
Where was the point in existing, when there were no souls needing to be saved?   
Could he put himself into a standby mode and get summoned in times of need like every other good guy?   
Seriously, there had to be a way to speed up this whole saving process! Get him frozen or something, he didn't care!   
Deciding that he'd like to be traumatized, Old Sport sat down in front of his shitty computer pushed the power button. Obedient the computer began glowing and about ten hours later it finally brought him to the desktop.   
Error: H E L P M E !  
Freaking spam. Casual Old Sport clicked the x, just to get H A C K E D. Now every file available was a thing called FNAF_WORLD.exe  
Okay, when he said he wanted the process to be sped up, he didn't mean to be thrown into a shitty creepypasta for the next few months... On the other hand, there was literally nothing else to do and he somewhat wanted to feel the sweet embrace of death anyway. So, with newfound motivation he double clicked the icon and watched the title screen pop up.   
It was an incredibly generic title screen, with... honestly pretty cute versions of the mascots on them. Okay, there was some effort put into this, he was ready to give this generic creepypasta the benefit of the doubt! He clicked play and assumed that he barely missed a flash of all the corpses that were stuffed into the suits being in place of the animatronics. Neat how the most cheesy creepypasta version was actually accurate to the real events!   
He ended up in a bubbly cute world BUT IT WAS HIM INSTEAD OF FRUBBY! Or just some generic Orange sprite, at this point there wasn't really a difference. Or... was it a few pixels glitching? Spotting a weirdly placed Fredbear, he walked up, hoping to talk with him.   
Another screen popped up with both of them on opposite sides. It turned out, his character actually was nothing but a few constantly glitching pixels. How disappointing.   
"Hello and welcome to Animatronica! I'm sure you feel like getting up and going for a stroll, but..." The Fredbear stopped its constant movement and looked distressed. "Hey, Buddy... are you alright? You're kinda... unrecognizable...You aren't one of the Animatronics, are you?"   
Well, that was... a bad set-up for a creepypasta...? Maybe it was a self-contained one? You know, where the horror starts inside of the fiction and seeps into reality afterwards? Turns you suicidal or haunts your dreams forever?  
"You clearly aren't. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but we have more pressing issues right now. Someone else came into the world and he most certainly doesn't belong here. He's wreaking havoc EVERYWHERE! We manage to overpower him, but... it's really unpleasant. This is a safe heaven, a sanctuary. We have things to do, things too important to be stopped by some violet creature. With his arrival he created a rift..."   
Did he just say violet?   
"If you're not an Animatronic, but also simply appeared out of nowhere, then you could be...? Please, press WASD."   
Phone Guy used the keyboard and his glitch acted accordingly.   
"What a relief! A puppeteer in these times of need! Please, please help us! Take control of the newcomer and help him calm down, while we work on repairing the glichting objects!"   
A yes/no option appeared and Old Sport would rather live one week in Europe while the black plague was around than press no. Fredbear smiled again and began his frantic movement once more.   
"Great! Follow me, I lead you where we keep him! Not that we are mean to him, but he REALLY needed to be isolated..."   
They left towards one of the many, somewhat displaced buildings and when they arrived at the windmill, Fredbear vanished inside, Orange Guy quickly following, his heart racing.   
Violet is quite a fancy word for purple.   
It wasn't even reasonable to be this excited, but he hasn't seen him for three days and had felt deader with each passing day. Without his chaotic co-worker, Freddy's became an incredible dragging, constantly repeating place of nothingness. When he was around, at least you always knew that you wouldn't be able to make it through the day without laughing at least once for one or another reason...  
Inside of the building was a plain room and a few Animatronics stood around--- DAVE! When he began talking, his voice sounded out of the speaker.   
"YOU F*CKING INSANE ANIMATRONICS, LET ME GO! I DESERVE A GLORIOUS BURNING IN HELL! NOT THIS MIND-BREAKING TORTURE! I WANT TO F*CKING SWEAR! I WANNA BE FREE!"   
Helplessly the man in front of the computer began laughing, it sounded like the perfect end for the weirdest serial killer in existence.   
"Old... Old Sport?! Is that you? Do you hear me?! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"   
"You heard me? Dave?"   
"Old Sport! You're back! I'm so f*cking glad! Get me out of here, please! I wanted to go to hell and burn, not to be daily subjected to f*cking sugar cancer!"   
"Maybe this is your hell torture?"   
Suddenly, Fredbear's speech bubble popped up. "You know each other?"   
Again a Yes/No choice popped up, but before he could click any of them, Dave responded.   
"He's my co-worker... and my friend." A short awkward pause ensued, after which he continued. "Thanks for getting him here, I guess. Now, where is the way out?"   
Fredbear shook his head. "*Sigh* There IS no way out. I explained it a hundred times already, we are a sanctuary and we aren't supposed to just let anything enter or leave."   
"Do I look like a f*cking anything?!"   
Orange Guy weighed in. "Okay, what was the plan again?"   
"What plan?" Apparently only Dave could hear him...   
"Ah right, the plan!" Fredbear turned to the pixels. "Use WASD to move onto him."   
"W-what?! What's that about?! Old Sport, what are you doing?"   
There was no way for Dave to flee and with a slightly vengeful smile the man in control moved onto him, his pixels vanishing. Dave was panicking though.   
"What was that?! What did you do?! Are you hacking me? Stop it!"   
"Currently I'm doing nothing, so chill!" Curious, since nothing really had changed, he pressed S and Dave suddenly moved downwards.   
"WHAT IS THAT?!"   
"Oooooooh! I get to play Davey~" Ecstatic the man in front of the screen leaned forward and moved him in a circle. For some reason Dave didn't complain...   
Fredbear popped back up and now Dave stood at the opposite side of him, instead of the pixels. The golden bear was applauding. "Great job! Now we don't have to worry that much about him anymore!"   
"******* ****** with a ******* Imma ******** your *******"   
"At least not as much. Though, could you... stay away with him from the town? Most machines can't stand his potty mouth..."   
"And I can't stand the lack of dragon d*ldos out here!"   
"Hm... how about you get him to do some of the dirty work? The rift he created gave way for terrible creatures entering the world and even some of us have gone insane! Those hands can be probably used to unscrew some machines. Go and do that if you want to help!"   
"Old Sport, if you do that, I'll somehow get into your laptop and send all your porn to Phone Guy!"   
Out of a deep and sudden desire to tease the little nuisance, Old Sport leaned closer, whispering into the attached microphone, the place he assumed Dave could listen to him. As softly as possible he murmured his words. "Hey... what's the big deal~? We could spend some quality time together~ Away from those pesky, nosy Animatronics~"   
Again, no answer, but this time he could have sworn that the pixel around Dave's cheeks were slightly redder than before.   
He led Dave out of the main town into a slightly wilder place. Finally, the embarrassed Purple Guy began talking again. "So... what is the plan? Are we playing along to kill them all after they stop suspecting us?"   
"For that we would have to play along in the first place and I actually have no idea what we're supposed to do."   
"I think we should break some things? I mean, that was what he said, right?"   
"Uh..."   
"OLD SPORT! There... there are things coming at me. What should I do?"   
"U-uh, I dunno, what is it?"   
"It's-"   
The screen began flashing and cheery battle music began playing, as a few... things... jumped onto the scene, each of them as bouncy as the other. Dave was quite lively as well, though that probably was panic. "What should I do?!"   
A few options popped up, but he didn't knew what to click of those and what it would end up in. While he was trying to sort out his options, his small puppet was getting beating up.   
"OW! Old Sport, do something! Argh- THIS IS SLIGHTLY UNCOMFORTABLE! OUCH! THIS IS SLOWLY GETTING PAINFUL!"   
Dave's health bar began to deplete rather alarmingly and in a short-circuit reaction, Orange Guy pressed the escape key, closing the game. Shocked he stared blankly at the blue desktop, before restarting the game, praying that nothing bad had happened.   
Thankfully, he was presented with Dave's sprite standing in middle of the town and immediately began ranting. "What the f*ck did you do?! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I felt like being dipped into a lava pool!"   
"Really?"   
"I don't f*cking now, never was dipped into lava before. It hurt like a motherf*cker though!"   
"Sorry, I panicked, it won't happen again!"   
"You're a pretty sh*tty puppeteer... wait, did they sensor the word sh*tty now?! F*CK!"   
"How much Phone Guy would give to see you like this..."   
"If you show him, I'll ***** you with my ******* until you ********"   
"Aww, you're cute when you can't threaten anyone!"   
"*****************************************************"   
Ow, this time, the censor itself slightly hurt. It wasn't worth teasing the man any further, especially since he already was suffering. "Forgive me, for I have teased you! Let's go around the city and find something that'll help us fight those monsters!"   
"You think they have an axe around?"   
"Unlikely."   
"Bummer."   
"I could hack one into the game!"   
"REALLY?!"   
"No."   
"F*cking hell, Old Sport."   
"Heh, sorry, it's just so much fun to see you getting worked up~"   
They explored the town and talked to every Animatronic they came across, most of them avoiding talking with him by giving some bullshit excuses or even saying straight up that he should stay away and that they kept an eye on him.   
"They're pretty damn judgmental. All I did was trying to dismember them and burn down a house, no biggie!"   
"Maybe you shouldn't act this way when you're out in a strange place, all on your own?"   
"W H A T? NO! That could be BAD?! I had NO IDEA!"   
The battle of sarcasm had commence, yet before they really could get into it, a Foxy-lookalike approached them.   
"It's you! And the puppeteer I assume?"   
"Who the f*ck are you?"   
"Oh, I'm Lolbit! I'm basically the every-world-merch-girl! I have metal allies that can help you in a tough fight... but first and foremost, you'll need a weapon! Hands might be good for unscrewing, but if you want to beat someone down, then you'll need something heavier!"   
"We don't have any money."   
"Don't worry! The first weapon is free... as a thank you for helping us!" She smiled sweetly. "All of them are top quality and will be in this condition forever! But choose wisely, if you want another one, you gotta pay up!"   
A menu appeared with a wide range of weapons. Knifes, Crowbars, guns, a flamethrower and an axe! Wow, who would have thought that this kid friendly place would have those things! For a while they stayed silent in awe, before Old Sport got back onto the mic.   
"What do you want? The gun?"   
"Nah, the gun needs ammunition, also if you don't hit the right spot, the machines doesn't care at all."   
"The flamethrower."   
"NO. Those f*cking robots NEVER disappear, no matter how big the fire is! I've made a good amount of experience with fire and animatronics and I say NO."   
"The axe it is."   
"Always a solid option... also, if something is in our way we could destroy it with ease!"   
"OH, OH, OH, THERE'S A SCYTHE IN THE SHOP, WE HAVE TO-"  
"FOR GOD'S SAKE, NOOO! NO!"   
"BUT THEY ARE SO COOL, WE COULD-"   
"HOW OLD ARE YOU, OLD SPORT?! TWELVE?!"   
"BUT-"  
"If you do this, I won't only HATE you, but I also will call you Edge Sport!"   
"That sounds stupid!"   
"That's right! Click the axe and I won't have to disown you."   
"Okay, DAD..."   
"The next time you call me that, I'll f*ck the living daylight out of you."   
"... Christ..." Thoroughly intimidated, Orange Guy choose the axe. Lolbit nodded approvingly.   
"Good choice! Now, go get 'em, Eggplant-creature!"   
"F*ck you, Foxy-b*tch."   
She didn't seem to mind and skipped away, while Dave was weighing the axe in his hands and took a few testing swings, before smiling brightly. "She didn't lie, this is top notch! Let's go back out and get those F*ckers!"   
"Actually... while we're walking, since when did you swear this much?"   
"Usually I don't, but not being able to just pisses me off! NO ONE GET'S TO F*CKING DECIDE WHAT THE F*CK I SAY! B*TCH, A*S, C*NT, **************"   
"W E W. I mean, fair point, but could you at least try to calm down? That censor hurts my ears..."   
"It does? I'm sorry, in that case... I SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN! ************* ******** *******"   
"DAVE! I'M GONNA MUTE YOU!"   
Finally at the place he first go ambushed, both calmed down and listened closely to the noises around them, ready for a fight.   
"There they are, Sportsy! Let's get 'em!" Battle music played again and this time both were ready. Dave used the element of surprise to get the first strike down, damaging the weird plants for a good amount. This time it were only two, but they were still pretty threatening.   
Since his partner was able to fend on his own for a second, Old Sport checked the options on top of the screen, which were labeled "help". Quickly he activated the "dodge" and got greeted with a few quick time events that he mastered just in time.   
The distracted Dave suddenly felt a pull inside of his body that reacted on its own... well not... quite... he WANTED to do that movement from the bottom of his suddenly new located heart and before he even understood what was happening he followed this weird need.   
"What are you doing, Sportsy- Ah! AWESOME!" Swiftly the guy danced around his opponent, the plants not even coming close to hitting him, while quickly striking down again and again, until finally those half-mechanic creatures stopped moving and gloriously exploded.   
"Whatever you did, Old Sport, do it again next time it felt f-- freaking great!" His body was filled with endorphins, even was slightly shaking as he felt satisfied and whole after doing the dodging.   
"Oho, censuring yourself now, huh?"   
"If I want you to scratch my back, I'll have to scratch yours first, obviously."   
"Ha, I wouldn't let you get beaten up, I'm not a meanie!"   
"Then why did you beat up MY HEART?" Suddenly somewhat triggered, Dave blurted out what had bothered him so much the last few days of isolation.   
"W-what?"   
"All I wanted was having fun and spend time with you and you shot me down, RIGHT THROUGH MY EMPTY VOID!"   
"You wanted to STRANGLE KIDS!"   
"But I wanted to strangle them with you!"   
"DAVE, RIGHT NOW I'M SO CLOSE TO EXITING THIS GAME AGAIN!"   
"See! You just want to hurt me!"   
"This isn't some sort of joke-"  
Once more the music changed, as a shadow fell upon the game world. The screen flashed darkly as a giant machine jumped up, with monstrous teeth and some dangerous looking tools as "arms". Dave didn't hesitate though and immediately began closing in on it. "We can discuss our deep heartfelt connection and desperate attraction to each other later, alright? Do your awesome thing again!"   
"Dave you little shit..." Grudgingly he pressed the button again and followed the events as they popped up, all while watching the Purple Guy jump and bolt around his enemy. It was hard not to get distracted by the impressively elegant movements the man was doing, the way he fluidly moved from attack to defense, creating an attack pattern that looked so much more like a dance-   
WOW, OLD SPORT, cut back on those creepy thoughts, would you? This is NOT something he should think about a serial killer. NO WAY could that be healthy.   
Accidently, or rather because of his distraction he missed a few cues, getting Dave a violent punch into the stomach. He flew back quite a few meters, wincing out of pain. Shocked Old Sport was quickly back on focus. "S-sorry!"   
"Don't sweat it, I've been through worse. It didn't even..." He tried to stand up and winced once more. "O-ouch... okay, it hurt a little. But I won't let an oversized garden tool bring me down!"   
Right as the machine was towering over him, a new cue showed itself and this time Orange Guy was ready. Absolving the task perfectly, he was once more treated to a glorious sequence of movements-   
NO.   
Wait, what was there up in the corner? Again a box, but this time there was a "Stats buff" written on it. Curious he quickly clicked it, ending in somehow the WHOLE MUSIC CHANGING AND HAVING CURRENTLY A BEAT THAT MADE EVERYTHING ON HIS TABLE SHAKE! Dave himself began to glow, his grin stretching inhumanly wide. "Whatever the LIVING F*CK you're doing, DON'T STOP!"   
Laughing loudly, his grin stretched even further, as all light shortly disappeared. It was only one second, but the boss had already deep scratches on its surface, worse than the ones before. One event later, the screen blacked again and this time its arms had been separated from its body. Thankfully on its mechanical face, there was no pain to be seen.   
"LET'S FINISH THIS TOGETHER, SPORTSY! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS AMAZING!" Right as saying this, time got slightly slowed and a lot of buttons flashed up, leaving Old Sport barely any time to understand what Dave was planning.   
Not that Dave himself understood what he was doing, all he could understand was this weird burning sensation running through his body, multiplying everything he could sense, to a point where it appeared as if there was nothing he couldn't... do...  
His thoughts became slightly jumbled as another rush of adrenaline pumped through his body, finally filling all he thought he had lost in the last few years. Now, whatever he did would be devastating, whatever he chooses to destroy wouldn't be able to escape his grasp. NOTHING was able to stand up to him and his Old Sport this way! NOTHING WOULD EVER DARE TO STAND UP TO THEM AGAIN!   
It probably wasn't Orange Guy's best idea to just mash the right buttons and hope for the best. Now completely black, nothing but the hysterical laughter and the sound from metal clashing against metal was left. For a few seconds it stayed this way, just to stop as jarringly as it started.   
Now alone on the screen, Dave stood on slightly charred earth, shaking from laughter. He turned towards Old Sport and smiled almost sweetly. "This was the most amazing feeling ever~ Let's find more of those monsters! I f-feel it rushing through my veins, Old Sport! I FEEL LIKE A GOD!"   
A few popups notified him that Dave has reached a new level. This equally horrified and intrigued the puppeteer.   
Dave on the other side of the screen just closed his eyes and soaked in the emotion that piled up inside his head and chest. It was almost bursting out of him, but he managed to contain it with laughter, the waves of color, of feeling, not stopping for a moment. For a spilt second he could look into Old Sports eyes and KNOW, HAVE, FEEL-   
Light and color returned, as well as a triumphant music. Fredbear appeared out of nowhere, applauding. "Great job you two! That was one of the worse machines... now that it is gone, we will be able to deal with its little followers in no time! Now that this is done... I'm sure the others will be grateful as well! Maybe they'll even gift you a few things! Though if you REALLY want to gain their trust, you might have to do a few other task for them... but I'm sure you'll manage that without any problems!"   
Having finally calmed down, due to this unwelcome interruption, he growled more to himself than to the yellow animatronic. "F*cking h*ll, Fredbear, you tell me about an infestation of demons and then act as if there was nothing wrong with skipping around talking to people! Also, REALLY?! H*ll is now censored?! Bloody heck..."   
"I'm not heartless, I know you can't just work all day. If you ever need a break, visit the town!"   
"Just to talk to a few whiny b- people?! No thanks, I'd rather find more of these giant machines and f- kill them gruesomely!"   
"Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but for that you would have to change the zone. Each place attracted only one type of boss monster, so you can't find any more here. The path to the next zone is currently to your left, follow it and when you see a button, get your puppeteer to press it. It will grant you two the ability to teleport back and forth between those zones."   
"Great! Let's get going, Sportsy!"   
Old Sport wasn't as much on board though. "What about those suffering animatronics?"   
"Oh, go away with your empathy bullsh*t. Don't pretend to actually care! Don't you want to see what lies BEYOND this place? Oh, hey! Look, there's a chest in the distance!"   
"WHAT? WHERE!"   
"To the left! I wonder what's inside..."   
Effectively distracted they both ran where Dave pointed them to and really, they found the chest quickly enough. It was surrounded by trees though.   
Shortly they both paused, before simultaneously grinning, as Dave raised his weapon and made a convenient shortcut towards their treasure. Equally as excited they opened the chest and found a chip inside, the name popping up on Old Sport's screen.   
\- NEW CHIP OBTAINED! FURY: ------ a0a9ep423lnbv5432w, ------   
The screen glitched for a second and the message changed.   
\- NEW AMULET OBTAINED! INCREASE: EXPIRIENCE! -   
"Ow... my head hurt... what happened, Old Sport?"   
"It... I guess it changed the game to fit to you. After all, where do you shove a chip as a human? Apparently it increases... experience?"   
"... Neat!" Purple Guy put the thing around his neck and smiled prideful. "I already feel stronger!"   
"You shouldn't, after all that thing couldn't have done anything yet..."   
"Stop nagging, Sportsy! Let me be happy for just a minute, will ya?"   
"Okay, okay! You wanted to see the new area, right? Let's go!"   
Interrupted by a few fights Dave almost won without his friends help, they made their way towards a pretty jarring change of scenery. Right in front of them, there was a white and grey line, behind that there seemed to be a snowed in, dead forest.   
The character slowed down and Old Sport didn't force him forward. "What is wrong?"   
"Urgh... it looks cooooold...."   
"Yeah?"   
"I haaaaaaate the cold... do we have to go there...?"   
"Do you want another boss battle or not?"   
"Man... this sucks..." He stepped over the line and suddenly they were in a snowstorm. "NOPE, NOPE, THIS IS FAR TOO COLD!"   
"C'mon, let's at least get to the button!"   
AAAAAND they were ambushed. Icy variants of the monsters jumped at them and not even motivated in the slightest, Dave made a step back. But before he could complain any more, Old Sport used the help option and found a sort of shield spell. Hopefully it would work.   
The groan of relief made it clear that it actually did. The monsters attacked, but Dave was only damaged a little and ready to hit back immediately. With an almost routinely precision he managed to kill them in a few quick strikes. Satisfied they were returned to the overworld, where instantly heard Dave's shuddering.   
"Get to the button and then let's leave for now..."   
"On it!" After touching it, a new number appeared on the side and after another click they were instantly transported back to town.   
Yawning Orange Guy checked the clock and noticed how late it already was. Slightly guilty he closed in on the microphone. "Dave, I have to go to sleep now..."   
"What?! You're kidding, right?"   
"Please... I feel crushed. I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"   
"... Alright. Sleep as fast as you can!"   
"Uh... I try? See you tomorrow!"   
He pressed the save button and was asked if he wanted to safely shut down the game. He clicked yes and everything shut down. Yawning once more, he almost considered just falling into bed, but decided to change a few things first. He relocated the computer into his bedroom, to keep an eye on it, in case Dave did anything stupid.   
Afterwards he simply fell backwards and was sleeping before even touching the bed.   
Darkness crept into the room, snuggling comfortable into the edges.   
It was warm, silent and calm for a while.   
Until the computer began buzzing.   
Dave stood inside of blackness, staring out.   
He was in Old Sport's house.   
He was LEGALLY in Old Sports house...!   
He could see him on his bed, t-the way his chest rose and fall again...   
Ha...hahaha... what was going ON with him?! He always felt a void inside of his chest with other people, but once he first met this Orange Oddity, it felt as if his emptiness was slowly disappearing... until that fucking asshat decided to shot him down and the void began growing exponentially.   
Now it was worse than ever. After the connection he felt today, being ripped away from him felt uneasily similar to shooting himself in the chest.   
Slowly he reached towards the screen, but soon enough detracted his hand.   
He NEEDED to get out of here.   
"Having a bad night?" Fredbear walked up behind him, a sympathetic tone in his voice. "I get those sometimes too."   
"Fredbear... he's gone..."   
"Oh no, he isn't, don't fret! In less than a few hours he'll be right back here with you! Puppeteers never leave their puppets."   
"Don't you mind feeling like a puppet?"   
"Oh no! Why would I? It's a great honor to be chosen as puppet and it comes with the amazing knowledge that you'll never have to feel lonely ever again. Never needing to be afraid of the future, no matter what happens."   
"Fredbear? What is a level in this world? I saw it on the menu screen..."   
"A level? A special privilege for puppets! It signifies the connection between Puppeteer and puppet. When it goes up, not only your stats go up, but your abilities as well! The Puppeteer will be able to activate more of your powers and help you more efficient, while you begin to fight more and more viciously for your partner. Your attacks will become more violent, your body won't register as much pain and your speed will increase as well!"   
"Connection...?"   
"Oh yes... it's the best perk that being a puppet could have. The more fights you master as a team, the easier it becomes for you two to synchronize. You start to guess each other's moves before you even think about it! Your minds synching up will give both of you a better synergy and help you achieve your dreams. The game will recognize it and you will gain more freedom for yourself."   
"That... that is..."   
Slyly Fredbear smiled at Dave's amazed expression. "Rumors say... that some even managed to escape their coding and be with them in the real world once they reached an incredibly high level."   
"So, this could be my chance to get out again!"   
"Yeah! But for that you'll need a LOT of levels, so keep on helping us to deal with those creatures to gain more experience! Though... it's just a rumor, I don't want to give you false hopes..."  
"But rumors always have a grain of salt, right?"   
"Maybe. Though I've also hear rumors of puppets kidnapping their puppeteers and sucking them into their own world... and that is straight up nonsense."   
"How... how can you be so sure?"   
"Because..." Fredbear turned away. "Never mind, I shouldn't fill your head with fairytales. Please forgive my bad behavior. Anyway, it's great to have a chat with you! Good to see that your friend managed to calm you down a little."   
Dave stared at him, then outside again. "... Yeah... He's really good at that... Fredbear, I have a question!"   
"Yeah?"   
"Can I go around and accept missions on my own?"   
"Well... yes, but it would be more polite to wait for your-"   
"SEE YOU LATER!" With that the psychopath bolted off.   
"AND DON'T FORGET YOU CAN'T GAIN ANY LEVELS WHILE HE ISN'T HERE!" Helpless Fredbear screamed after him, wondering if he had been wrong in telling the newcomer about the rumors. Yet, without hope no one would be able to keep going for long and it appeared as if the violet creature hated to be here. A little bit of hope couldn't hurt, right?   
A few hours passed and sunshine flooded the room.   
Old Sport groaned and cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains, right before remembering why he hadn't and why he had to stand up as quickly as possible. Sleepily he stumbled over to the computer, pushing the button and waiting for it to reactivate itself, which happened thankfully pretty quickly.   
Once the game was up, he was greeted with Dave and about twenty notifications about accepting missions.   
"Morning, Old Sport! Since I don't wanna go into the snow, as well as wanting to gain a few new levels, I accepted some missions! Let's get going!"   
"Morning... I didn't even have breakfast yet..."   
Dave's heart skipped a beat. Old Sport looked incredibly cute while being sleepy. "Fine, fine, but hurry up!"   
He watched his partner clumsily walk off and sighed satisfied. It wouldn't take long for them to be reunite in one world... one way or another.  
  
  
\- (Used to be one chapter, because I wanted to ask people how they want it to continue, here was the break) -  
  
  


"OOOOOOOLD SPOOOOOOOOOOOOORT! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY!"   
Groaning Old Sport cursed under his breath, as the bright light of his computer basically made him go blind. Maybe it had been a VERY bad idea to move the computer to his bedroom... also, Dave could activate the computer on his own?!   
"SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTSY!"   
"I'm awake, I'm awake... for heaven's sake..."   
"Sick rhymes, yo! Now MOVE!" Dave's voice was painfully happy. "We have to beat THREE bosses, save one family and get rid of at least fifty Quarrys! You know, the stone-things!"   
"Fifty?! Are you sure...?" Yawning the Orange Guy sat down in front of the computer, slightly smiling as he saw Dave's excitement, it was pretty infecting.   
"Yeah! Then we get to try out one of Lolbit's new inventions!"   
Swiftly taking back control over his partner, he began leading them towards the mine. "About the bosses...?"   
"The ones we missed in the snowy hills! If you'd like to, we could go there first."   
"Don't you hate the cold?"   
"It... it's gotten better. It's nothing more than a cold breeze by now... haha!"   
It felt quite... weird... but Old Sport decided that there was no harm coming from it, so he left it there and went along. "We're already at the mines, so let's do that at first!"   
"Nothing like good old fashioned grinding right? I LOVE grinding with you~" This was most certainly an innuendo.   
"Christ, I'm so close to turn this thing off again."   
"Ow, why you gotta do me like this? At least if you DO me, then DO me right!"   
"DAVE."   
"Ah, you're cute when you're flustered~"  
"I- I'm not flustered!"   
Cutting through the stones as if it was butter, the Purple Guy piled up the minerals behind him in a matter of a few minutes. It was lovely how perfectly they already managed to harmonize, Old Sport using special spells to summon mass attacks and helping with the dodging, while Dave dashed out quick, hard attacks at the weakspots of their enemies.   
"AND FIFTY! We're done! Now, let's bring them back to Lolbit. I'm pretty curious what she wants to build with it..."   
They teleported into the heart of the city, where many Animatronics greeted them with a smile. Since Dave had suddenly become this eager to help out ANYONE around him, he became quite the loved figure that was gifted some useful items every now and again.   
Lolbit ran up to them, screeching happily. "That was quick! Have you brought me DA STUFF$$$?"   
"DA STUFF$$$ is right here! I want to beat some more creatures into a pile, so if you need anything else, say it now!"   
"No, you've been a great help already! Also, I wouldn't trust you with my machines anyway, you sound like a kiddie-snatcher."   
"WHAT? OLD SPORT, DID YOU HEAR THAT? KIDDIE SNATCHER?! I'm a dignified person who knows quite a lot of things and has many exceptional skills, which coincidently also includes being charismatic enough for people to follow me around... it's not my fault!"   
"Noooo, totally not your fault, Dave..." A popup distracted Old Sport from his sarcasm.   
\- MISSION FINISHED! YOU GAINED 2000 TOKENS AND 1500 EXP! DAVE REACHED LEVEL 50! -   
A sting out of pure joy rushed not only through Purple Guy, but also through the puppeteer, to his confusion. It wasn't very expected, but somehow it made him feel good about himself to finally having reached this fairly high level.   
"Hey, Dave... what's the highest possible level?"   
"Far too high I think. 9999? We'll be fine, don't worry... this amulet is already apparently doing miracles. I've heard it's quite hard to get to higher levels after level 40..."   
"Jesus! Didn't you say you need a high level to get back out?"   
"Jup! That's why we should keep checking for bosses, they give LOADS of EXP! Get us moving, Sportsy, I can't stand staying still!"   
"You can't stand standing?"   
"F*cking h*ll, you're not funny."   
"Hey!" Despite those words _sounding_ dead serious, somehow Old Sport would bet his life that the man was simply trying to tease him. Okay, maybe life was a bad thing to bet, since after all he didn't really had any desire to keep it, but... ah, he got the point, it was his own goddamn point, why was he explaining himself to himself?!   
"Sportsy? Something the matter?" Worried Dave peered out of the screen.   
"Nonono, I- I got a bit distracted..."   
"Hm..." It was obvious that Dave was angered, feeling as if his partner was keeping a secret from him, even though he really just feels odd...   
Yeah, it was pretty creepy actually. He could feel his own heartbeat! When was the last time THAT happened? When he died?  
His heart was really pounding, without any intention to ever stopping, apparently. In retrospect, he hasn't felt that much in years, not only physically, but... emotionally as well. Wow. Maybe he was getting sick?  
Smugly Dave was staring at him, but how could he be smug, his face was literally just a few pixel, his expression could TECHNICALLY be anything, from uncomfortableness, to simple smiling, to... b-but it WAS smug, he KNEW it was smug, he could feel-   
Warm and fuzzy, soft affection.   
"Old Sport... I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong, I'll help you out." Dave's voice sounded strangely kind.   
"I'm... it's just... I feel off. The game is probably still haunted and trying to kill me, haha..."   
"I'm sorry, Sportsy... I shouldn't wake you up this early. This is probably my fault..."   
"N-no, it's okay... I guess... heh, it's not a bad thing, I feel just a little... confused. It'll go away soon enough, surely!" Back up to energy, Orange Guy pushed his puppet forward. "IT'S TIME FOR BOSSFIGHTS IN THE SNOW!"   
"IN A ONE-HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!"   
"THROUGH THE FIELDS WE GO!"  
"KILLING ENEMIES ALL THE WAY!"   
They laughed at each other's horrible singing voice and began to find the daily bosses, greedily absorbing level after level. Really, it felt great to watch that counter go higher and higher and both of them were almost squealing when they got another level. Hour after hour passed, without anyone noticing, without anyone caring.    
Honestly, if he could stop time, he would do it now. Preserve this moment of pure, reasonless happiness.   
No one demanding from him to press on forward.   
No one was sad.   
No one was watching him with hateful eyes, prying for weakness...  
Suddenly the Orange Guy snapped back up. He had fallen asleep at the computer, Dave was sitting patiently in front of him, smiling affectionately.   
"Why hello there, Old Sport! Back under the world of living?"   
"Did I die?!"   
"No, at least I don't think so... and I've gotten pretty good at differentiating between dead and living people, if I do say so myself!"   
"Too bad." Orange Guy yawned, checking the clock. "G-goddammit! I have to go to sleep..."   
"Why?!"   
"I have work tomorrow, remember? The Phone is going to get the dogs, if I'm not on time..."   
"F*CK THAT PIECE OF SH*T!" The man exploded suddenly, but began breathing more steadily immediately after he noticed that he scared his friend. "Sorry, sorry, I really... I f-ing hate that useless piece of scrap metal! He's... very... let's say if he was on fire and I had a glass of water... I would drink it, spit it on him and proceed to kick him until he passes out, then I'd tie him to my car and wait until he wakes back up before I begin driving-"   
"Wow... why do you hate him that much?"   
"He's... I've gone through A LOT with that man and... you know, he's the worst person inside the whole restaurant, COUNTING MATT."   
Almost Old Sport offered to stay up to talk with him about it, but... it was impossible. It was dangerous to be late to Freddy's and he had already taken a day off... "We'll talk about it tomorrow, alright Dave?"   
"... yeah. Have fun with the Phone. Break his neck for me."   
"We'll see. Goodnight!"   
A bit softer Dave followed up. "Have sweet dreams of our wonderful future together~"   
And while shutting the computer down, Orange Guy felt an incredibly warm sensation in his chest. Maybe a future...   
AHAHAHAHAAH, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Okay, Orange Guy, my man, did you ACTUALLY just almost thought THAT A LIFE WITH A SERIAL KILLER! CHILDREN SERIAL KILLER! COULD BE ENJOYABLE?! Earth to Old Sport, he's the reason you're fucked, you remember that, right?!   
Trying to slow down his breath, he couldn't focus on anything. Something was going on, something that he hadn't yet noticed.   
What... what was this?   
He shouldn't worry.   
No worries.   
Children always disappeared at Freddy's, really! C'mon, blaming Dave for the hauntings, was as if he was blaming Jellyfish for all people who die at the beach. Yeah, it was A LOT, but it wasn't fair to just blame-   
OLD SPORT! ARE YOU STILL IN HERE OR IS THIS BRAIN FUCKING EMPTY AT THIS POINT?!   
A-ah... his head hurts... he needed to sleep.   
And dream something sweet...   
If he hadn't a future with Dave, then he actually had literally no future-   
His head hurts so much... Sighing he snuggled into the bed and forced himself to think nothing.   
  
Inside of the computer, Dave was burning. There was something bothering his Old Sport! He had to fix it! He had to get rid of the fucking Phone! He had to- do- SOMETHING!   
Dashing of, he tried to find Fredbear. He wanted answers, RIGHT NOW. The animatronic was sitting at a fishing pond, humming a happy tune.   
"FREDBEAR! I want answers, or I WILL burn everything around here down!"   
"Please, Dave... what's wrong?"   
"Tell me more about getting a person into this game!"   
Fredbear shortly stopped, sighed sadly, then stood up and signed him to follow. "I will tell you a story."   
"I DON'T WANT A F*CKING STORY!"   
"About an Animatronic who wanted to save his best friend, a human child."   
Finally catching onto the situation, Purple Guy walked behind him, keeping his mouth shut.   
"A previous puppeteer was a kind, young boy, with a black and grey shirt, brown hair and innocent blue eyes, eyes that were far too often reddened by his tears. He played with us a lot, especially with me. We were best friends. I tried to help him as much as I could... first by simply being there to cheer him up and making up adventures... but then he told me about his family. To sum up years and years of abuse... no one cared about him. His brother even scared him again and again, somehow getting a kick of seeing him lying crying on the floor. So, level after level followed and I began breaking out... I followed him everywhere, trying to give him at least one friendly face to look at. Sometimes I like to think that I actually managed to give him some sort of comfort..."   
Fredbear sat down on a hill, far away from enemies and other animatronics.  
"And one day I decided that enough was enough. I could save him, I could bring him here, into our paradise, where he would never have to be away from us and his family would never be able to hurt him ever again. All I wanted was to finally see him happy."  
For a solid minute there was nothing but silence. Finally Fredbear continued, sounding old and tired.   
"I send Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy to get him. Five nights we were hunting for him, trying to catch him. He fought back. He was afraid of us." A slight voice break gave his deep pain away. "They turned into monster, but we couldn't explain the situation to him. We had to hurry, his birthday was soon... it was supposed to be a surprise. A SURPRISE. I- I don't know what was wrong with my head! On day five, his birthday... I planned on talk to him at night, to explain why I did it... a-and, well, that day, on his birthday, his brother shoved his him into... the maw of an Animatronic. It crushed him. Time was running out, I had to get him into this place, before he would move on! So I tried to get him myself, I did EVERYTHING... but it failed. One last time I tried to talk to him. That I'm still his friend, that I would be there for him forever... that I would put him back together..."   
Silently he hid his face, a slight hiccup obscuring his words.   
"A-and so I did. Some other p-puppeteer found the game and... I m-managed to break the coding enough t-to send them on a secret mission. I got the clocks, the p-pieces to lead him t-towards our s-sanctuary and they f-found it... Yes, they found them a-all. But he never appeared. All I did was t-torturing him in the end. NO matter what I d-did, I just couldn't... I feel as if I killed him myself."   
"Wait, black shirt, grey stripes, cries, gets bullied and shoved into robot maws by his brother..."   
"I know... it's w-weird for someone to be this u-unlucky..."   
Dave decided to stay silent. There was nothing good coming from this. "Alright, you say that there is no way to guarantee that the person gets here safely?"   
"There is no safe place. There is no sanctuary." Suddenly his companion began glitching around, assuming different forms. "He couldn't find his way."   
"Hm... but you said you got out?"   
"Yes, it's actually not all that hard... depending on how you want to manifest yourself. Right now you can go out and sneak peeks at him, but no one else could see you... maybe not even him. For physical abilities, you'll have to work a LOT harder. Though I guess I could show you another place where you can quicker get EXP."   
"That's... appreciated." But Dave couldn't help it. He wanted more than to just watch Old Sport on his daily routine.   
Images flashed around in his face, about Phone Guy scolding him, staring at him, TOUCHING him... Sick to the core, he felt again the need to burn everything around him. Either that, or finding a way to protect him. There were so many bad things that could happen to him! He could DIE! PHONE GUY WOULD SPRINGLOCK HIM!   
Oh dear hell, no, nonono! Phone Guy was a fucking psychopath, even if he actually managed to pretend otherwise somehow. How did he do that, really? Slightly Dave asked himself why he never managed to pull off the same stunt, but quickly dismissed that thought again, it wasn't helpful in any way.   
If he wouldn't manage to escape in some way, tomorrow could be Old Sport's last day.   
NO. NO. NO. He could save him, he could save that son of a bitch and if it meant to-   
Violently he tear a hole into his surroundings. It wasn't real anyway.   
Fredbear made a step back. "W-what are you doing?!"   
"Just taking a stroll..." Dave knew what he had to do. It had been so easy, he missed it! "I'll be back later."   
Without any hesitation, he entered the other files, searching around and quickly finding what he needed. Old Sport's E-mail account. There it was...   
His password was pretty easy as well: "DAVEDON'TYOUDAREHACKINGMYACCOUNT69", something he could guess on the third try. Easy! (How sweet of Sportsy to think about him while making his e-mail~)  
It wasn't too hard to find the function to write a new e-mail.   
@PhoneGuy, about: Protection, completely empty, one additional file attached.   
Send.   
... The fact that it actually fucking worked was amazing. Shortly he was torn apart and flung around, as he became nothing but little parts in the endless stream of information... Now on the company computer, it didn't even took a second to change his e-mail around.   
@PhoneGuy, about: New Update (mandatory), a short official message that this was an upgrade to fix a bug for all Phone Guys, one additional file attached.   
Silently laughing to himself, he leaned back and filled his heart with good emotions, sending them towards Old Sport. Love, love, love. He should dream about him. He should feel good this morning. He should feel as if this day was worth living. Worth waking up to spend time with him.   
I love you, I love you so much, it breaks my mind apart and I don't even care, it feels great, I'm so happy, aren't you?   
Be happy. Be happy with me. We can be happy. Just allow it.   
Old Sport's dream were pretty weird already- Correction, his nightmares were pretty weird already, but this night probably took the cake. First he dreamed that his boss was chasing him down, trying to kill him in the most gruesome way possible (it involved two paperclips and a buttplug), just because he sneezed into the wrong direction. Then, suddenly he dreamt he was a secret HACKERMAN, who was trying to hack the government controlled sex-robots who all had the face of Nicolas Cage and the body of a rabbit for some reason... it wasn't pleasant, but at least he could now say he saw the worst thing possible and wouldn't need to fear anything ever again.   
When he finally managed to meme himself through the firewall, who imploded due to a missing trigger warning on a post about dark chocolate, the dream simply vanished and he and was lying around, laughing, enjoying the sun, holding Dave's hand, before leaning over and-   
Sweaty Orange Guy woke up, utterly and deeply confused. He wanted his nightmares back please, this was NOT what he wanted to experience at night!   
It was worse than having a nightmare... since a nightmare stopped hurting once you woke up.   
Trying to get rid of the bitter taste inside of his mouth, he stood up and began to grab random things out of his fridge, stuffing it into his mouth as some form a breakfast. Afterwards he decided that it would be far healthier to check up on Dave, instead of letting it gnaw away on his sanity for the rest of the day.   
The computer took YEARS to power up, but when it finally did, Dave was already on the screen, waving at him. "Oh, Old Sport! You took the time to check up on me before going to work! What an honor..." His last words had some good-natured sarcasm in it. "Did you sleep well?"   
"Not really." Slightly flustered, the man rubbed his face. "Anyway, I'm just here to make sure you don't feel bad if I'm too long away."   
"What if I told you I get automatically deleted if you don't check up on me every hour?"   
"I would call you a filthy, filthy liar!"   
"C'mon Sportsy, the only filthy thing about me are my thoughts about you~"   
"DAVE! Is that how you repay me for taking the time to look after you?!"   
"Yes~ By making clear how much I'd like to ******* your **** with a ******"   
"... you didn't say anything, did you? You're freaking trolling me!"   
"Caught me~ My smart Sportsy~"   
Again, a rush of heat was making his cheeks blush. There was a weird... disconnect... he didn't want to feel so weird! "Be honest with me, did you do something?"   
Serious his friend stopped with his teasing. "I didn't do anything, don't worry. Go ahead, I will be fine on my own... for a while."   
A split second Old Sport stared at the screen, not wanting to turn it off. He wanted Dave to tell him to say fuck it and force him to stay. He _wanted_ to be taken over in his decisions.   
Well, really, was it that much of a surprise? When did he ever do anything out of his own volition?   
Dave on the other hand was smiling an almost cruel smile. It was nice to see his Sportsy struggle without any hope to win~   
He could _feel_ Old Sport's heartbeat, he could taste the fear and needs the Orange Man was desperately trying to hide deep down in his mind...   
Patience. Patience was key.   
"Hey, Sportsy! I'm sure today will be a good day, so don't look so troubled!"   
"You know I'm going to Freddy's and you have the NERVE to say it will be a good day?"   
"You see... since I've been missing for a while, Phoney is probably a bit more lenient today..."   
"You think he's going to let me kick Balloon Boy?!"   
"For sure!"   
"Your optimism is the reason you're trapped, you know?"   
Dave rolled his eyes. "Damn, I guess I won't miss you after all..."   
"Ha! Now you're the one breaking my heart-" Embarrassed Orange Guy tried to swallow the last word, as it was NOT a good idea to encourage the psycho.   
Too late. Quickly he tried to save his last bit of dignity by pushing the off-button. "See you later!"   
But Dave's pretentious expression wouldn't leave him alone until he finally entered his workplace, where other horrors were taking over the main part of his mind. For example, his boss was currently SCREWING WITH THE ROBOTS!   
Dreadful he ran up to him, trying not to get this place shut down. Or the cyborg dying. Somehow he felt responsible for Phone Guys, even if they were actually pieces of shit. "Heyo, Phone-man! Whatcha doing?"   
"Oh, hello there, Ol—Employee! Don't mind me, I'm just... updating..." He sounded somewhat out of tune. "Ya know, management stuff... you wouldn't understand, really, so don't worry your pretty little head!"   
"Uh... are you... okay?"   
"Haha, what are you saying, Ol—Employee? Never felt better! Now hush, I have work to do!"   
"In that case..."   
"WAIT! Wait—for today! You don't have to wear the springlock suit today! I- I mean, you can't."   
"Why?"   
"Well... they are getting... sanitized! Fuck, I mean- O-oh god, uh... Sweep it under the rug, it's probably fine!"  
Slowly Orange Guy stepped backwards, before dashing off, the dream of this night far too lively in his mind. Great, now everyone was going insane! There was probably LSD in the water, at this point there was no way it was all coincidence. A Phone Guy just said FUCK. There was definitely something going on.   
But hey, at least he didn't have to work in that deadly suit, so...   
Nope, it was still far too freaky.   
He wandered from room to room, unsure about what to do. There were many options that could kill him, aka things he had to avoid... maybe he should go and pick fleshlights out of the trashpile? That would give him quite a bit of tokens!   
Toy Bonnie walked past him, staring at him from the corner of his eyes.   
All of the animatronics were acting pretty strange... whatever the Phone Guy did, it made them even creepier than they were before. Once more he passed Toy Chica... hasn't she passed him about three times already?!   
Were they following him?!   
Fine, this wasn't some government founded experiment, animatronics wouldn't drink water. Wait, did Phoney go rouge and put him onto the criminal record to kill him off?   
Quickly he equipped his Taser and decided to confront them. "TOY FREDDY! COME OVER HERE!"   
Without hesitation the bear closed in and smiled at him. "What can I do for you?"   
"Are you planning to kill me?"   
"No?" Confused he tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "Why do you-?"   
"THEN STOP STARING AT ME ALL THE DAMN TIME!" He was tired, he was nervous and everything around him was falling apart.   
"Uh... okay, Sportsy-"  
"S-sportsy?!"   
Freddy perked up, laughing awkwardly. "Y-yeah, your friend is always calling you that, I thought-"  
"My... friend..." Enough was enough. "I'm leaving!"   
No one was stopping him and that was the worst part. Was this still a nightmare? In front of the door he hesitated, not knowing what would happen to him if he left.   
"Something wrong, employee?" Phone Guy was suddenly standing uncomfortable close behind him. This wasn't Phone Guy. Phone Guy kept a professional distance. "C'mon, let's go to the office, okay? You look like you need a break! We could sit down, have a nice chat, enjoy some tea or coffee, whatever you prefer..."   
The man took his wrist and dragged him along, his grip almost painful. He knew who that was, despite it being literally impossible. "D-dave?"   
Bingo, the Phone-head turned towards him. Trying to suppress a scream he ripped his arm free and tried to walk back, just to walk into Toy Bonnie, who was immediately grasping onto his shoulders with a kind smile. "What's wrong?"   
"Yeah, what's wrong employee? Why are you so scared?" Phone Guy stepped closer again.   
"Y-you... Dave, what did you DO?!"   
"Ahahaha, Dave? He hasn't been here in almost a week..."   
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU EVEN REACTED TO YOUR NAME, DAVE!"   
"Of course I reacted to the name! Suddenly you call out for your friend, who isn't even here, naturally I take a look at you! You look as if you could fall over any time!"   
"I NEVER CALLED HIM MY FRIEND!"   
"Oh." The boss crossed his arms, anger in his voice. "Sorry."   
"SEE! DAVE YOU ARE FUCKING BULLSHIT AT PRETENDING!"   
"WHAT? HE ALWAYS CALLS YOU HIS FRIEND! I JUST THOUGHT THAT'S A LITTLE MEAN TO BACKSTAB HIM LIKE THIS! I don't like backstabbers, _employee_."   
All of the animatronics had circled them in, staring in complete silence. "T-this wasn't any kind of backstabbing! Just because Phone Guy didn't knew we are friends, t-that doesn't mean..."   
"Why are you so scared?" Once more annoyed, Phone Guy turned around. "And I said, I'm the phone!"   
"OF COURSE I'M SCARED! EVERYONE AROUND HAS TURNED WEIRD! Please... l-let's go to the office..."   
Melting away at the begging tone, "Phone Guy" sounded friendly again. "There's nothing strange about this, employee. You're just overworked... do you want to leave early?"   
Hiding his face out of sheer desperation, Orange Guy tried his best not to start screaming again. "Dave... please... if we really are friends, then stop with this charade..."   
A few seconds, the Phone-head stayed focused on him, before he sighed. "There's nothing I can hide from you, can I?"   
"Get out of them. Please, it's really terrifying."   
"Why? We could spend the day here together! It's not as if I'm hurting them..."   
"Are they... do they know what you're doing?"   
"Uh... maybe? I don't care! They don't respect you enough anyway, so there's no harm if they get downgraded to the sidelines."   
Orange Guy stared at the familiar face, imagining the soul inside screaming in terror, trying to break out of the iron grip that was squeezing the life out of it...   
"Old Sport! Why are you feeling this way!? THEY AREN'T EVEN WORTH TO LICK THE DUST OFF YOUR SHOES!"   
"Christ, Dave, calm down!"   
"HE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! I KNOW IT! HE HATES YOU! EVERYONE HERE HATES YOU! HATES US! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THEIR WELL-BEING?!"   
"DAVE!" He wanted to cry for the first time in twenty years. Somehow he suddenly was flooded with guilt.   
"S-sorry, Sportsy. I said he's fine, it... aha, well it's triggering to see how little you trust me..."   
"The problem is that you have a very odd definition of fine, you know?"   
Sighing and slowly deflating, Phone Guy's body sat down on the chair. "You're right. But how about you try it to see it from my perspective!"   
"You want to protect me, fine. How about you give me the week off then, so I can focus solely on helping you to get out?"   
"Deal! I'll just-"   
"WAIT! Let me talk to the real Phone Guy for a moment, okay? I don't want him to get in trouble-"  
A deep sense of hatred suddenly cut him off. Who cares what happens to this mass-produced piece of shit?! He wasn't any different from the others! If they wanted, they could take over the place and order five hundred of those! WHY? WHY CARING ABOUT THEM?! THEY NEVER---   
This wasn't his head... t-this wasn't...   
"Alright, Sportsy. Talk to him, if he's SO IMPORTANT to you!"   
The man fell almost over, but then jumped back up. "W-w-what happened!? E-employee, what have you DONE!?"   
"Long story short: Dave is a virus now. B-but I can fix it, don't worry!"   
"DON'T WORRY?! H-he is in my head, employee! I CAN FEEL HIM!"  
"Don't freak out!"   
"W-what the heck? How couldn't I? _He could kill me at any second!_ "   
"But he won't, I promise! He just wants to get out again... and for that I need your help."   
"MY help? What can I do, blow up together with everything that has his data?"   
"Geez, it's not that drastic..."   
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to sound terrified or anything, after all _my body is just controlled by a literal psychopath!_ Really, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you!"   
"Phoney! I said, I'd fix it! All I need is a week off!"   
"A WEEK OFF?!"   
"Call it external... uh... betterment? Further education? Just write anything down that sounds as if I'm actually working from home and then there should be no problem, right?!"   
"I... I don't r-really have a choice, have I?"   
"Let's say you have a good, logical and right choice and a dumb one."   
"Please... hurry. If they find out I allowed this, I will be terminated..."   
"Don't worry Phoney, I might not really like you, but I know you're only doing your job!"   
"You don't--- was to be expected, I guess... Thank you employee..."   
"Come on, you don't even remember my name. I'm DEFINITELY allowed to think you're a buffoon!"   
"Okay employee, you're walking a thin line. Blowing up is still an option for me!"   
Old Sport couldn't tell if it was a joke or not and it made him uncomfortable. With Dave it was so much easier...   
Okay, maybe Dave had infected his brain as well. "Please excuse me now, I have to fix some glitches. See you as soon as possible, I promise!"   
Softly he shuddered after noticing what he just said. Promising things really was a bad idea...   
Nodding he left, appreciating that Dave hadn't interrupted them. Only at the end Dave couldn't help himself. "See ya soon! Hurry, before I pit the animatronics in a death-match against each other!"   
His pace went up by quite a bit.   
Back in front of the computer Purple Guy was jumping around, smiling sweetly at him. "As promised no one was hurt! Right now, everyone is confused, but back in their own body."  
His partner was considering to say thank you, but that would send the wrong message to Dave, so instead kept quiet. It drove Dave nuts immediately.   
"Sportsy! C'mon, talk to me! I'm sorry for scaring you, I really am, but I just wanted to keep you save!"   
Despite knowing better, Old Sport couldn't bring himself to stay mad at him. Why?   
Sighing in defeat, he gave into the nagging need to tell Dave that he still lov--- that he wasn't mad anymore. "It's fine... I can't believe I say this, but it's fine. Now, first daily bosses, then the circus?"   
"Fredbear actually told me that there was somewhere else we could level up! We should ask him once we manage to kill the bosses."   
They circled around, killing the bosses without any major problems, both knowing what to expect from the creatures. At this point, Dave could do most of them on his own, yet even if he wanted to, Orange Guy couldn't stop interfering and casting spells. It was slightly addicting.   
In no time at all, they managed to reach level 60 and both were slightly dizzy from the sudden rushes of endorphins flooding their body at every chance they had.   
Fredbear waited for them, once the last boss had been destroyed, a bright smile on his face. "Good to see you both healthy and together! You did a very good job, we managed to close the rift in record time, due to both of your continuous work!"   
"Quit the bullsh*t, Fredster, how do I get out?"   
"Your level is quite high right now! At this point, you and your puppeteer should be able to synchronize to a point where you can feel each other's emotions!"   
"EXCUSE ME, WHAT?!"   
"And that means you will be able to enter a secret area... the thing your arrival created the rift inside off! It is easy to be torn apart and lose your mind there, your enemies won't feel real and your own body will feel as if it begins to vaporize. That's why keeping ahold of your puppeteer is absolutely necessary to stay alive up there. But also don't underestimate your opponents! They have quite the punch there... the entrance is by the mechanical bird who sits on a stump! Walk up against for a while and you'll be in there in a flash!"   
The loading screen appeared and Dave felt the impending doom coming from Old Sport's side.   
"Dave. Did you know about that?"   
"Uh... no?"   
"Dave. I will get you out of there. I will find you in the real world. I will rip of your balls and I will replace your eyeballs with them."   
"H-hey... that's a bit..."   
"I don't like being lied to."   
"You're lying all the time, Old Sport! You can't play moral police with me!"   
"I'm..."   
"Really, I didn't mentioned it, because I wasn't sure if it's just my imagination, alright?! You didn't say anything either, so... can you blame me?!"   
Helpless Orange Guy clutched his head. He was _scared_. "What the fuck are you doing to me...?"   
"I could ask you the same, Old Sport."   
Shortly both of them paused, before Purple Guy tried to reach out for his best and only friend. "Fredbear said we have to rely on each other if we want to make through the area. The earlier you accept that, the quicker you can get rid of me."   
A sting of pain flashed through the Orange One's chest, but he wasn't sure if it was him or Dave's. Anyway, he hated that feeling, he hated it SO MUCH, why was it so hard to get them to be together, it could be a way to save everyone after all-   
Both of them tried to sort their feelings, but since they were both currently sharing a mind, they kept reawaken what the other one just managed to get out of their head.   
I just want to be with you, why do you hate me so much?   
The loneliness is eating me, please, please just don't push me any further...   
If you could see the world through my eyes...   
... we could be the greatest team in the world.   
No one would be able to deny us what we want.   
We would create a paradise...   
It was as if he woken up from a dream. Orange Guy shook his head and tried desperately to find something, anything to hold onto.   
Dave.   
How ironic that this was the only thing they couldn't get mixed up. "D-dave... we should go into the glitch. We will talk this out when we can look each other into the non-pixelated eyes."   
Softly the Psycho snickered, his words meant as a slight jab. "Very romantic... I'm ready! I trust you Old Sport! It's not as if you would leave me there and let me go insane until I don't even know who I am anymore, right?"   
"Wha..."   
"Dunno, I know at least two people who would consider doing that for fun..."   
"Christ, I'm not a monster..."   
"Haha, neither are... were they!" Dave didn't want to talk about it, so they simply kept silent and walked towards the stump. For a moment both hesitated.   
"Ready?"  
"Ready."   
Unsure Dave pressed his body against the remnant of a tree until a second later he stumbled forward, falling onto a cold, icy floor. It hit him without warning.  
The world was wrong, WwWrRrOoNNnggG, the ground felt like ice and looked like trees, he was far higher than he was supposed to be, yet it felt as if he was drowning underwater, a melody came out of every corner, nothing normal, it went backwards, forwards, to the sides...   
Terror digged into every fiber of his being, he shouldn't be here, they were biting into his brain, trying to drop the tar down his throat-   
Old Sport.   
OldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSportOldSport-   
Everything was fine.   
No one was hurting them.   
The reality was right there, right at his fingertips. He could feel it, breathe air that wasn't his but soon could be.   
They would manage, they could do it. Just walk forward. He was being led, being held by his partner, there was no need to scream.   
Their enemies were flashing abominations, constantly changing, growling and moaning monster, but he could trust Old Sport to make sure they couldn't touch him. Walls made out of magic, stars falling from the skies, gift boxes filled with pure energy...   
After the first battle, they were pushed several levels at once. Finally, Dave could feel his body again.   
I wonder if it's really healthy to level up here...   
"Don't worry, Sportsy, I'm perfectly fine! You're here after all, I'm sure there is nothing I couldn't endure at the moment!" So cheerful, so happy. "We'll be at the right level in no time!"   
"Did you..." Old Sport wasn't sure, but he could swear Dave had just answered something he hadn't said out loud.   
"Don't be ridiculous, Sportsy! Keep going, we don't have all day!"   
His smile was like the sun. He probably would go blind if he stared at it for too long.   
Well, in the end they had all day. And night. And generally quite a long time.   
On the next day, the only thing tipping Old Sport off was that he didn't opened his mouth anymore when they were talking.   
On the third day they cut through the enemies like through silk.   
On the fourth day Dave became a little greedy. Piece by piece he began break into the deeper regions of his partners mind, searching hungrily for memories, opinions, EVERYTHING. Old Sport couldn't find the determination to stop him.   
When they returned that evening, Fredbear stood there, smiling almost sadly. "You did it! You should be able to return now..."   
"Took f*cking long enough, m8! What do I need to do?"   
"I guess... what you did before, just a bit further. You really need to desire to get out! We will miss you though... you really grew on me, I can't even explain why, hahahaha!"   
"Probably because you project yourself onto me, like a f*cking psychopath?"   
"Uh... excuse me?"   
"Never mind. By the way, your child friend is actually still alive and still crying and still gets shoved into robot mouths by his brother. They bought him a new frontal lobe, he never died in the first place. Or maybe he's actually a robot himself, I dunno. Honestly, at this point nothing would surprise me anymore. Bye now!"   
And with that he closed his eyes and left the dumbfounded creature behind him, as he embraced the only reality he ever wanted.   
It happened when Old Sport blinked. Actually, he just wanted to stretch it body and suddenly another body flung himself onto him, conveniently onto the bed right behind them. He could smell him before he even could see the overwhelming amount of purple, an undefinable mixture of something similar to mint, smoke and a hint of blood, really an odd mix, but it managed to get his heart pound at about three million beats per second. It was just too familiar.   
Their glowing eyes met for a split second, before he could feel the heat on his lips, the hunger lying behind it, thinly veiled by a chaotic storm of emotions. At this point he wasn't sure who had initiated this madness, but he couldn't muster up the desire to stop anytime soon, as the heat spread through every part of his body, feeling the wandering hands and the equally as violent beat of the other heart.   
I missed you, I missed you so much.   
Shortly he jerked away as the soft sting of a sudden bite interrupted his haze, wait had he been the one biting?   
Didn't matter, didn't matter at all, they were together again, finally together and as the need to accept his love grew more and more exponentially, right as he wanted to fully open up heart and body, absorbing anything, everything to finally-   
Breathing heavily they shortly separated from each other, even if they really HATED it. Finally together again, yet still too far apart...   
"Old Sport~ I love you~"   
He couldn't find anything to responed with, he wasn't even sure what he wanted to respond anyway.   
"If anyone ever crosses you ever again... If anyone touches you, EVER..." Violent thoughts of blood and hate. Stop that, cut it out, this wasn't the right thing to think about right now...   
"Haha, sorry~ I just _hate_ how people used to force you to do whatever they wanted you to do before... _They won't do that anymore_." Laughing carefree, he leaned in once more and got what he wanted for so long. 

When they entered the restaurant the next day, Old Sport couldn't help but feel worried. Maybe he should have stopped Dave yesterday, because now the man was more unstable than ever. His giddiness felt good, yet he felt that under said good mood, deep hatred and an almost maniacal sense of ownership was lurking.  
It was as if Dave feared he could simply disappear if he wasn't keeping an almost painfully close connection. It was this painful only since Purple Guy's emotions were so raw and pure that it was overtaking his brain.   
Whatever he thought, whatever he felt, he experienced it with every inch of his being. Both of them at this point.   
Freddy's wouldn't be hell anymore, not like this. They could create a home here. They could create a happy place here... or at least a place where it wasn't all too bad.   
Phone Guy approached, appropriately intimidated. "Employees...?"   
"Heya, Phoney! Glad to see me again, aren't cha?" Dave snickered, to Old Sport it was crystal clear how much Dave threatened the pitiable manager under the guise of being happy.   
"I guess...? Better out here than inside of my body. Employee, now that you are back, you should put on the Freddy-suit and-"  
"Phoney! Phoney, Phoney, Phoney, my dear old phone... I say it to you only once: be careful how you talk to Old Sport from now on, okay? And also, no more Springlocks. I don't like when someone threatens my Sportsy... and being in a springlock-suit is pretty threatening if ya know what I mean? Ya catch my drift?"   
Shortly Orange Guy considered saying something, but...   
"Dave, for heck's sake! It's simply your job-"  
"One more word and _I'll rip off your head and use it to kill both of your children_. Your choice."   
Phone Guy stepped back, not used to his manic employee being this openly violent. Scared he turned to the Orange Guy, wanting to know what the FRICK happened to them. "Employee-"   
"DON'T YOU DARE TO FUCKING TALK TO HIM, YOU SNAKE!" His eyes were almost completely black and filled with hate, his body tensing up, reading to tear open his victim's throat, yet before he could jump forward, arms were wrapping around him, stopping him in an instant.   
"Dave. He didn't do anything wrong... calm down. I'm here."   
Bit by bit the body of the Aubergine Guy relaxed into the hug. "But he-"   
"It's alright, Dave... he's doing his job... he doesn't want to hurt us."   
"Are you sure about that?" His words were more of a moody growl by now. "I'm pretty sure he wants to at least get rid of me one way or another."   
"No, he doesn't. He's... uh... part of the family. You wouldn't hurt your..." A bit helpless Orange Guy looked at Phone Guy, an almost apologizing expression on his face. "Your going-to-be brother-in-law!"   
Suddenly bursting with energy, Dave twirled Old Sport around, laughing ecstatically. "We're going to marry?! WHERE YOU WANNA GO TO FOR IT?! VEGAS? HELL YEAH, LET'S DO IT!"   
"Ahahaha, give me at least a week to book a nice hotel for our honeymoon!"   
"If you do that, then leave the rings to me! I'll find a beautiful pair that fits us perfectly!"   
Aghast Phone Guy stood by, utterly distraught, as the first thought that came into his mind simply blurted out. "D-don't... don't even think about marrying him with onion cheese rings!"   
Pouting Dave turned away. "As if I were thinking about that..."   
He had been totally thinking about that. Old Sport wanted to get the situation to move on, but Dave had snapped out of it again.   
"If you're his brother, you should help me choose a ring! Also, we need to get him a dress..."   
"Please no-"   
"Anyway, we have a lot to do! Phone Guy! I shall accept your previous short-comings! ButIfYouEverMakeOldSportSadYouWillRegretEverBeingMade." Smiling Dave suddenly took the face of his orange love and kissed him affectionately. "Wedding, wedding, wedding, my and Old Sport's wedding~"   
With that he skipped off, dreaming up the perfect scenario.   
Phone Guy turned around to his employee. "What have you done...?"   
"I'm myself not entirely sure if I should regret this."   
"If I were you, I'd be careful. Next thing you know, you're going to wake up chained inside of his basement."   
"Yeah, can see that as my future. But honestly, at least in that vision of the future, someone wants me!" Laughing bitterly, the employee sighed.   
From the distance came a scream. "DID YOU JUST MAKE HIM SAD YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT?!"   
Old Sport quickly screamed back. "NO, I WAS JUST REMEMBERING SOMETHING, I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"   
Once more Phone Guy shook his head. "We're... we're literally hecked. I will write my testimony."   
"Ah, at least try to see it positively... brother! Once Dave accepts you as part of the family, he will do EVERYTHING to keep you safe."   
"And that's supposed to be the bright side? That an insane maniac will overreact to everything I do?"   
"At least there IS some sort of bright side! They won't be able to take you back to the factory anymore!"   
"At this point I actually would prefer going back to the factory..."   
"Christ, stop being so fucking negative, alright!?" Annoyed Old Sport turned away. "We all want to die, but at least we try our best to not make it worse by being a Negative Nancy all the time. There's the door, feel free to fuck off."   
"Language, emplo—brother. And congratulation for your engagement. I still think he's a bad egg though!"   
Smirking, Orange Guy softly patted his shoulders. "You never liked my own decisions anyway... but I'm glad you still accept it!"   
"I have no choice, right?"   
"Nope~"   
"Uh... then I guess I have to think about a good ring for you two... preferable something that can't kill a not-yet grown human."   
"I'm counting on you!"  
And so Phone Guy watched his employee skip away. What a motherhecking week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I should have gone into more detail, but I'm fairly satisfied with this one. I don't really want to linger onto something that I'm not entirely sure of... I mean, would you have been interested in that stuff I skimmed over? Though ~7800 words are a pretty good in my opinion. (*Cough* Or pretty damn bad *Cough*) (Even more now that it is just ONE chapter, with the other adding another ~5.000 words. Holy shit)  
> Argh, my insecurity is eating me again, I f0cking hate myself. I hope you got some enjoyment anyway and if not, I promise to rewrite it in the future.  
> NEXT UP WILL BE LEFTY/MARIONETTE! (And I promise it won't be this long, I'm sorry ;v;) I try to be as quick as possible x3


	8. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Anon_the_magical, here you go! Honestly, I'm not entirely sure what the heck you wanted, despite you trying your best to explain it to me... be patient, I'm a u t i s t i c !  
> So, this is a Lefty out of the universe where Henry is still actually a bad guy and the Puppet is still male :v  
> Who cares about the canon, AMIRITE?! (If you do then I feel deeply sorry for you)
> 
> He isn't all THAT chill of a dude, despite you asking me for it... sorry, sorry, sorry! Also, this fic is heavily focused on their interaction. Please forgive me, I promise I will rewrite it if you're disappointed... ;w;
> 
> Never mind, I hope you enjoy! x3

He appeared out of nowhere.   
Really, it was quite... odd. The Marionette had never seen this creature before. This... animatronic. His black fur and golden eyes made him stand out from all the others. The Foxy line were usually the only ones with golden eyes, Freddys were supposed to have blue eyes.   
That's the way it always has been.   
The robot also had a habit of sneaking glances at him.   
Whenever their eyes met, the strange being smiled.   
But it all looked so empty.   
The Marionette simulated a deep breathing. Even though he wasn't technically able to breathe anymore, it still was a comforting feeling. Trying to break his mind away from him, Marionette looked around the pizzeria that he was currently calling his home.   
When they first locked William Afton away, something told him that the monster wouldn't back away and honestly, he didn't even deserve to get out of this world that easily... so after years he began searching for his killer again. Finding him again. Finding out he hadn't changed in the slightest. And burning him for good after thirty years of torture.   
Yet, somehow he couldn't rest. Were there more children?   
What kind of legacy had Afton left behind?   
What if he was able to... return?   
What if he stole another body?   
When Marionette was alive, his mother told him story of vampires that needed nothing but a drop of blood to fully regenerate. Back then he was laughing about those silly stories, designed to scare the most naïve people imaginable, yet now he was... older. No, not older. He simply spend more time on this forsaken world.   
Now that someone had the demented idea to revive the franchise, he had sneaked into a restaurant and assumed his usual role as the protector of the children. If Afton still was around, he would return here. There was no way around it.   
Once more he glanced over to the animatronic and noticed with relief that the thing was finally gone. It was HIS role to be a creepy observer, so when some else tried to steal his-   
"Hello."   
The voice was deep and smooth and made him almost jump out of his box. Turning his body slowly and incredibly concentrated, he gave the creature his best haunting stare.   
The bear didn't even changed his expression. A soft smile kept its rightful place on the entertainment machine. "Not much of a talker, are you? I understand."   
Marionette tried the silent treatment for a while longer, but the robot wouldn't stop staring at him. This was getting ridiculous.   
Hm... at least he should test what this creature really was. Did it possess a soul?   
_What do you want from me?_   
"Ah, finally. My name is Lefty, nice to meet you."   
_You haven't answered my question_.   
"It's rude not to introduce yourself first."   
_Guess who I am... what name could I have?_  
Bloody Numbnut.   
"I understand. Now to your question: I was trying to find you."   
_Me? Well, that isn't remotely creepy._   
"I'm glad you aren't scared." His smile had gotten wider, a hint of amusement behind it. Apparently the sarcasm wasn't that lost on him. "Really, it took quite some time... but finally we get to meet in person."   
_Why did you search for me?_   
"Because..." Now the animatronic was silent. "... I am you counterpart."   
_... Excuse me, WHAT?_   
Now full on grinning, Lefty sat down next to him. "Ah... ahaha... are you saying you don't understand...?"   
_I... of course I understand!_   
"In that case it's sorted out then, am I right?"   
The Marionette leaned back, letting his gaze wander over the children. None of them were trying to kill each other, which was good. Also rare. Why were children so damn focused on getting each other killed in some way or another?   
For a while they sat together in silence, then his companion began playing a familiar tune. It was a lullaby, one of those he used to hear as a child...   
Slowly he relaxed, as the sweet melody brought him to his happiest place.   
_You... why did you play that song?_   
"Oh my, I have to explain all my actions around you... it is simply my favorite song."   
_That song isn't very appropriated for a children's restaurant..._   
"Yes. But you seem to like it, so I'm happy I have this melody on my chip."   
Feeling slightly odd, the Marionette allowed himself a closer look at Lefty. It was weird hearing someone saying this to him... when was the last time anyone had ever talked to him?   
Probably when he said goodbye to the children... to his children. Wow, that had been... years by now. He hadn't even noticed how lonely it was.   
Now, hearing that someone wanted to please him... really what was he supposed to say?! Argh, but if he got nervous, he would make a fool out of himself as well!   
Panicking he noticed that he was playing with his fingers and immediately stopped. Quick, think of something!   
_You mentioned you were my counterpart... and you are playing soothing songs instead of the usual upbeat melodies the others are programmed to play.  
_ The black bear tilted his head with a patient smile. He could have made a snarky comment, yet obviously the creature wasn't that type of guy.   
It was appreciated that he wasn't being sarcastic, but a little help in keeping the conversation going would have been nice as well...   
_Are you some sort of emergency machine, destined to keep the human children safe and calm?_   
Soft laughter escaped the machines throat. "Sounds like a job for me... but don't you think the children will be scared of me?"   
This actually managed to get the Puppet to laugh as well, shortly and loudly.   
_The children are NEVER scared of things they would be better off running away from..._  
"What a beautiful laugh you have..."   
This made him pause, a nervous sensation crawling up his artificial spine. He wasn't used to... compliments...   
_You are a weird creature, Lefty..._   
"Likewise my lovely Marionette."   
_Compliments won't earn you any kind of favor with me, as I am not that easily manipulated!  
_ "Have you ever considered that compliments might be paid to you, because they are true? In my case, I only said what I wanted to say."   
This left him once more stunned. Lefty had quite the way with words... he was an odd specimen. If something was clear at this point then it was that there was quite an old soul inside of this machine. Yet, if it was an adult that actually somehow managed to possess a machine, or a child that had been around for a long time... he couldn't tell. Adults usually couldn't get ahold of the metal, but a child that has been around for such a long time... surely their paths would have crossed before this day!   
Something else was brush alongside the back of his mind, but before he could fully grasp it-   
"Marion. You have been watching these places for an eternity by now. Aren't you tired?" Softly Lefty leaned in, his golden eye focused onto the silver dots in the darkness.   
_I can't be tired when there is more work to be done._   
"What kind of work is there left for you? After all the time..."   
_They always come back. There is no rest for the wicked after all._  
The pure sounds of the childish melody gave the situation an almost enchanting atmosphere. Admittedly, he was enjoying himself... talking was a more favorable activity than he gave it credit for.   
_What about you, Lefty? Have you been around for a long time?_   
"Without being too arrogant, I would say I could almost rival you."   
_Hm... who of them took you?_  
"Henry."   
_So you ARE quite old!_   
Once again, there was this something... it was off, something was-   
Lefty changed the melody, to another familiar tune was echoing through their small corner.   
_Do you ONLY have lullabies?_   
"Yes."   
Silence took over the conversation, but this time Marionette didn't feel the need to break it. The soft melody made him sleepy...   
The slight chuckle got him back out of the daze rather quickly. Lefty had rested his head on one hand, tapping against the side of the box with the other. "You're sweet when you sleep..."   
_I will politely ask you to stop with the manipulative language._  
"You're far too scared for being an immortal creature..."   
_My doubting nature has saved me many times._   
"Hm... but it made you quite lonely, hasn't it?"   
_Define lonely. Though I do admit, I might be a little rusty on the social sector. Tell me! Where have you been all the time you claim to have spent as an animatronic?_   
His smile became somewhat frozen. "Underground. I never was approved for the stage... even after Henry died, no one wanted me. You see, I can't sing... I can't dance... I can't even tell the children nice stories."   
It was so close now, Marion could taste the metal flavor of an important realization...   
"But now, in the Freddy's renaissance they take everything they could find and brought it into their halls, no matter how useful, no matter how dangerous... just to be able to claim authenticity."   
_Hasn't it always been that way?_   
"Maybe. I haven't seen the light until a year ago, I wouldn't know."   
Children were rushing past them, making the Puppet perk up. At this rate they would get hurt... but at least they stayed inside of the restaurant, this way the guards would be able to handle the situation.   
"You're quite the worried soul..."   
_How couldn't I be? It is as if you can't spend two minutes at Freddy's without at least one kid getting eaten by a monster!_   
"Eaten by a monster...? You should speak more kindly about your fellow animatronics."   
_Are you kidding me?! They are nothing but nuts and bolts! I would know, I am the one responsible for most of the hauntings!_   
"Hm..." Lefty smiled again, hiding something behind this fairly neutral expression. Once more the same group of kids passed them, apparently they were playing catch. The mechanical bear watched them intensely, a hint of jealousy in his presence. "Sometimes I wonder what we would have become if we wouldn't have died... Bums? Criminals? Bullies?"   
_What...? What are you talking about?!_   
"You know, we were normal children. It's highly likely that at least one of us would have become a monster no matter what. A pest to our surroundings..."   
_That... I mean, it is within the realm of the possibilities, but..._   
"What do you think you would have turned into?"   
_There is no reason to discuss something that isn't available anymore._   
"Haha... you have no idea how to have fun, do you? You're so innocent."   
_Innocent?_   
"Okay, okay, do you at least know about the stories of the stars?"   
_N-no...? Stars can't tell stories._   
"You sound like a brat. You would have become quite the nuisance if you would have managed to grow up."   
_Would you mind repeating yourself?_   
Marion's politeness sounded like ice, but Lefty's distraught expression was not explainable by that.   
"I'm so incredibly sorry! I didn't... I didn't meant to say this! Please, forgive me! I have overstepped my boundaries..." Irritated the Puppet wanted to say something, but the machine was stepping back. "I will leave you for now. Once more, forgive me."   
Walking off, Lefty cursed mentally at himself. He was supposed to be kind to the Marionette, he was supposed to gain his affection!   
And he went and SCREWED it up! The only thing that mattered...  
What was the fragile being thinking currently? Was he considering leaving again? Disappearing once more into the night to vanish forever?   
He couldn't allow this.   
Don't... don't freak out. Don't let him see.   
A child ran into him, fell back and began crying. He wanted to cheer the creature up, but he hadn't any words. Silent he saw the small thing ran off.   
The Marionette could fix this. The Marionette would complete him.   
They wouldn't have to watch the children cry from the sidelines, too helpless to do anything. And then they wouldn't have to be alone ever again.   
Time passed it and as the restaurant closed down, Lefty felt finally brave enough to return towards the most important person in his existence.   
"Marion... how about we go outside? I will tell you the stories the stars have told me."   
_Once again, stars can't speak. But I'm fine going outside with you, it is very uneventful inside of here._   
They quietly left the building, unnoticed by humans and machines alike.   
It was beautiful night, the sky was clear and the surroundings were dark, dark enough to let the stars shine even brighter. Amused the Puppet looked up at the sky, feeling validated by the silence from above.   
Lefty sat down, completely relaxed and pointed up. "You see these small lights right beside each other? I you follow them, you will find the dogs of the hunter."   
_Hunter?_   
"The hunter is called Orion... it's some old Greek myth."   
_Myth?_   
Clenching his fist, Lefty got ready to activate the frequency...  
 _In that case, look up there, to the right! That is actually the story of the real Fredbear and the time he fought a whole army of ninja-pizzas on his own!_   
Laughing the puppet followed a line of stars, but as the frequency activated, he immediately got interrupted. In the spur of the moment, Lefty deactivated it again. He wanted to hear the story.   
_Did you feel that?_   
"No? Please, continue with the story the stars have told you!"   
_The stars didn't tell me anything, for god's sake! I just made it up!_  
"By looking at the stars, right?"   
Almost pouting, Marion leaned back.   
_Well... I guess they had the right form to fit..._   
"Now, what was that about Ninja-Pizza?"   
They spent almost the whole night together, telling each other silly stories loosely based on the formations above them.   
The morning dawned and they returned to their respective places, with a slightly better opinion of each other.   
Lefty smiled dreamily. The Puppet was different from the being he expected, but most certainly had exceeded his expectations.   
The next day the Marionette actually greeted him as he went over. The creature chatted with him, telling him a few interesting stories from other places.   
He couldn't do it yet.   
Truthfully, it took him almost a week until it finally clicked. A weird week, filled with small and bigger catastrophes, for example flying toddlers and burning pizza. Yet... it clicked. Finally he could understand.   
What he was about to do, wasn't bad...   
Once more he invited Marion outside to watch the stars.   
It felt darker than before.   
_Really, it is surprising that you can actually recognize all these formations!_  
"We will always remember the holy Bonnie-trio, the sick tricks of the legendary Swagoxy and the tragic love between the cupcake and the chicken."   
It was a lovely, sweet laugh that followed, a laugh, which strengthened the black bear's will. Happy he watched the stars twinkle down at them. "Marion... I would like to ask you something."   
_What is it?_   
"What do you think is your purpose, now that you freed the souls and burned the monster?"   
_... It hasn't changed in any way. There will always be another monster and the children of the future need protection as well._   
"So... you would leave if you heard about a new serial killer?"   
_Of course! I would have to stop him!_   
"As expected." Lefty sighed, but couldn't feel bitter in the slightest. With a bittersweet emotion he activated the frequency. "Something went wrong today. Horribly wrong."   
_Is... that is..._   
Shocked it floated upwards, closing in on him.   
_Is there a child inside of you?!_  
"Please, help her. I can't get her out myself..." Knowing exactly what to do, he leaned his head back and opened his maw. With some hesitation Marion slowly entered it, trying to reach the poor human trapped inside.   
_How did this happen?_   
Deeper and deeper he reached, before suddenly freezing, the answer crystal clear in front of him. Both of them new what happened.   
Henry created an animatronic. That couldn't sing. That couldn't dance. That played lullabies. That was searching for him.   
"They all have a purpose, you know? And even if they didn't... they at least could make those children smile. I had no talent, I had no ability. The only reason I was ever allowed to exist is... because of you."   
_You don't have to do this, Henry is gone, y-you could still decide your own fate!_  
"Wow. I have never heard you... scared. I admit, it's adorable."   
_Please, Lefty, we are friends. Rethink this!_  
"No, we aren't friends. We are counterparts. Not even that, actually we were made to synergize perfectly. I was made for you. Now, the question is, will you accept me that way?"   
The answer came in form of the sudden struggle the animatronic put up, before Lefty fully forced him into his body, sealing him off almost instantly. Inside of him Marion trashed around, but couldn't do anything against the reinforced insides he was caged in.   
_YOU LIED TO ME!_   
"Oh no, my dear! I will protect you from now on... you never knew when to stop anyway. We can't have a haunted Marionette stalk the earth for all eternity, right?"   
_PROTECTION? AND WHO WILL PROTECT THE CHILDREN?_   
"Don't worry, we'll work something out. I'm so happy. I'm finally complete."   
_You're a psychopath!_   
"And there you go being rude again... ahahaha... but that is fine. Everything is fine now. It feels like heaven..."   
_Let me out! LET ME OUT!_   
"Where do you want to go? I will carry you there~" His voice had gotten some sort of hidden edge inside of it, as if the calmness he had showed before has been nothing but mental form of self-control. "After all we are a team now. Two parts of the same being. I don't understand what you fear... I will be on your side forever and always."   
_You've lost your mind a long time ago, didn't you?_  
"I feel perfectly healthy, but I don't want to fight with you about this."   
_We need to go back inside!_  
"Why?" Despite asking, the bear didn't hesitate to follow the instruction.   
_Because... someone in there will be able to get me back out of here_.   
"How heartless. But you don't really believe that anyone would ever help you, right? They don't care either way... was there one time an adult tried to do anything good for us?"   
_There... there was one guy. But that had been a long time ago..._  
"Ah? Do you want to search for him? I'd love to get to know that person."   
_That is a good idea. He will be able to fix this._  
"I don't know what you mean with "fix", but well, your wish is my command."   
_I should have known better than trusting you._  
"You overreact again. I haven't done anything to you."   
_I do not appreciate being locked into small spaces. That happens ridiculously often to me..._   
"You're far too riled up! Let me play some music for you..."   
Despite Marionette's anger, the music soothed his emotions, until he slowly closed his eyes. If Lefty hadn't lied to him, they would search for the solution.   
Until then he might as well sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I feel as if there's something missing, but I really can't put my finger on it... Argh, it bothers me!
> 
> Sadly, there's nothing I can actually do about it, except asking you about it. Deep frustration won't go away by sitting on this for an eternity... so I guess here it is! If anyone has an idea how to fix this mess, tell me and I will fix it...  
> AAAAAaAaaAAAaAaAAaaaaAaaAaaAaaAaaaAaAA----  
> pls help me.  
> Never mind, enjoy your time until the next request!


	9. Doki Doki Dayshift Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For liozengie I hope you are entertained!
> 
> Small thing: I got stuff drawn for this! HOLY SHIT! But if ya wanna see it, you would need to check out Wattpad ;3  
> I still love these pictures and would die for these people. 
> 
> Now, disclaimer: THIS IS ALL HECKING BULLSHIT!  
> MORE IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: THE END WILL DESCRIBE SUICIDE. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW GRAPHIC IT ACTUALLY IS, SO I WARN YOU HERE!  
> I just had a lot of fun chatting with Lizzy and the next thing I knew we both were planning out this story. Has elements of Doki Doki Literature Club! (duh.)  
> Don't take this too serious, the versions of the characters will also be different from the versions I usually use... Sarcastic Old Sport ahead! Somewhat-remotely-human Henry ahead!  
> Okay, okay, get ready for total clusterfuck. Contains parts of my "A Guard's life" headcanon! Except of course Henry and OS.  
> -> Honestly, you'd be better off not reading this at this point <-  
> ENJOY!

Orange Guy dragged himself forward, his mind filled with dread. How long does this had to go on now?!   
He had denied every offer those people gave him, only helping out to free the children. That was the only job he was on this godforsaken earth for and it would be the only thing he would still do before leaving.   
He hadn't expected Dave showing up with a gun though and Toy Freddy to maul him right on the spot...   
Shortly he considered feeling bad for that weird eggplant, after all it had been quite some time since the last person cried because of him. (Not counting any amount of terrified toddlers, children aren't people.)   
But he came quickly back to his senses when he reminded himself that he was thinking about a fucking psychopath and he immediately returned to being generally gloomy. Now that Phone Guy was taken back to the factory, all employees were in some weird sort of limbo, where they were forced to daily return to the empty restaurant.   
_WHY THOUGH?_   
Apparently because why the fuck not. If there was a void, he would be glad to be there for all eternity. _Please, please, bring me to the void Fredbear, at this point nothing is worth anything_.   
But this day was different.   
This day the void heard him.   
This day the void G R I N N E D.   
Black smile, empty eyes.   
"You are welcome."   
All colors were sucked out of the reality, followed by the air and every thought he ever had.   
For a few second nothing happened, but afterwards it was screaming, blue, red, yellow, moving, unmoving, 0010111010101 =true if - - -   
He woke up in his own bedroom, screaming as loud as his lungs would allow. The cold sweat was making his clothes stick to his body, creating one of the most unpleasant sensation a human could wake up to, next to having a stranger in your bed and having all your teeth pulled out. Neither of those he ever actually experienced.   
But waking up in cold sweat was far too common for his taste. He thought he was over with this by now.   
It would only get worse after this. Today was NOT his day.   
After a quick drag under the shower and continuous bashing of his face against the wall, he managed to walk out of the door with the plastered on smile he wasn't even feeling anymore.   
It could be bearable today. Somehow his neighborhood look brighter than usual, giving off the vibe that there was maybe hope somewhere around here and if that only consisted in stealing from the salad bar, it was still better than nothing.   
Deep breaths, Old Sport—ah, there he goes calling himself that stupid name again. ARGH.   
And back it was down into the hell that was his bloody life. Wait, what was that?!   
Had his vision just... twitched?   
"OOOOOOOOOLD SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT!"   
He turned around to spot an annoying guy running towards him, flailing his arms around like an idiot. That was... h-his boss, right? Yes... his boss.   
"Haha, you waited for me! Thank god... I always feel like sh—crap when you just walk away." Out of breath the Phone-headed man held his stomach, before laughing awkwardly again. "Are you ready to go?"   
"Go where?" Irritated he tilted his head, this was certainly not the supposed routine.   
"To school?" Phone Guy tilted his head.   
"Wait, WHAT?"   
He snickered, shaking his head. "Did you hit your head again while falling out of bed?"   
"Well, I hit my head, but that was on purpose..." Disturbed Orange Guy checked first the person in front of him, then himself.   
"But you do remember my name, right?"   
Laughing without any humor, Old Sport shook his head. "Do you remember mine?"   
"That's not funny! You know I have some problems..." They stared in silence at each other, until Phoney finally broke down. "It's me, Simon! Your childhood friend, which you keep criticize. Now, would you mind giving me your name again? And please not a wrong one like you usually do..."   
"Huh? How would you know that?"   
"You're horrible, Old Sport..." Grumbling PG crossed his arms. "Now get moving, I don't want to be late!"   
"Then why aren't you walking?"   
"Because... I-I... uh... It's pretty rude to leave you behind!"   
Now, there was DEFINITELY something off. Where the hell WAS he?   
They left towards school, but were separated due to classes. It was very weird to sit in a school... really... it wasn't the right surrounding for him...   
Class ended.   
Wait, how?! This were literally just a few seconds, how-   
"Old Sport!" There was the Phone Guy called Simon again. Great. "See what I found!"   
He waved a piece of paper in front of his eyes, incredibly excited. Once Orange Guy managed to snatch it away he could see why.   
It was a crudely drawn picture of an orange smudge and a smudge with a red head. Above it was written something along the lines of "I'm sorry I pushed you in front of a car, I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you".   
Well, that was a plot contrivance if he ever seen one...   
"You promised!" Phone Guy was again whining. "I found it again, I get to have my wish, right? It was the deal to not tell your parents, since they would force you to go to therapy if I did."   
"Oookay...?" Man, he wasn't that much of a psycho, was he? "What do you want?"   
"JOIN MY CLUB! PLEASE?!" Jumping around nervously, Simon watched him. "You don't have a club anyway, so..."   
"Joining a club...?" Why was this appearing so... clichéd? Clichéd in what way, actually? "Which club?"   
"You bashed your head pretty hard, I see... well, Matt opened a club and-"  
"Matt?!"   
"Yes. Matt. You know, the most popular guy in our school? With the dazzlingly smile? Fit, determined and all in all an awesome person!"   
"Excuse me, WHAT?"   
"Yes, right?! I didn't believe it either when he said he wanted to start his own club, but I'm SO happy I was the first to join! Vice president!"   
Deeply disturbed Orange Guy asked himself where the hell this was going. Nowhere good, obviously. "So... and you want me to join that club?"   
"YES. Let's go!"   
And already he got dragged away towards his inevitable end. What kind of club would that be? Virginity club? He would most certainly get infected once he joined that place.   
Maybe that was why Phone Guy acts so castrated!   
Oh god, was that his future?   
They entered another classroom in this endless sea of copy-pasted rooms and Phone Guy cheerfully greeted the people inside. "Hello, hello everyone! I brought a new member!"   
"Fucking seriously? Another cunt joins the club?" A guy sitting in the corner groaned, everything about him screamed aggression. "Could you go and fucking kill yourself for that one?!"   
Simon laughed, a bit taken aback. "Yeah... that one is Mike. He's just acting all tough, the truth is he can't look away if someone needs help!"   
"I'd throw you out of a window if someone would offer me a snickers for it."   
"Hey, Mikey, I've got a snickers, right here~" Old Sport was pretty shocked to hear Dave's voice again. So... he was in this weird dimension as well?   
"As if I ever would accept anything you have fucking touched. No, leave me the fuck alone."   
Helpful as ever, Phone Guy introduced the Purple Guy. "That is Dave! He's... special."   
"Yup, a very special snowflake!" Dave smiled towards him, or rather grinned like a maniac. "I'm sure we'll get along juuuust fine..."   
Did Dave remember him?!   
"Welcome to the club of virgins! The prize to join? Ya soul! The perks? Uh... we have great tea? You like Oolong?"   
Oh, never mind. The guy had no idea.   
Finally he turned around to see Matt standing right behind him, almost making his heart stop. The smile was slowly burn away any sort of reasonable thought, only the deep desire to run away remained.   
"Oh hi, Orange Man." Casually he had his hands in his pockets, tilting his head in an uncomfortable way. "Glad to see you finally joined the party."   
"Uh... yeah..." Truthfully, Old Sport had no idea what to say. This was just... bad... "Likewise. So what's your club about?"   
"About many things..."   
_Christ._   
"... but for some reason everyone here had picked up literature."   
Phone Guy laughed. "What are you talking about? You made this club, you should know best! Well, literature is really a great hobby, which we connect with many things! Mike likes ghost for example!"   
"What the fuck are you talking about, you stupid piece of-"  
"Dave likes murder and robots! And I... I just really like expressing myself!"   
Everyone stared at him, obviously just thinking about how much of a loser that guy was.   
It got awkward quite quickly in here. Mike was the first one to break the silence. "As long as you keep the fuck away from me, we'll get along."   
"I'd love to show ya some machines I'm working on!" Dave winked in his general direction, activating all sorts of alarms.   
"I can't wait to spend every day with you like this!" Simon was the only one who sounded actually somewhat happy about this situation.   
Matt was still staring him down and sincerely, Old Sport didn't want to know what the man was thinking. "Orange Man, will you join this club?"   
Who could say no to that apathetic voice, right? But he had promised after all. "Ah... not really, but I guess I have no choice. I'll join the insanity club!"   
No one reacted in any meaningful way, making this whole endeavor pretty pointless. Everyone was busy one way or another, except Matt who WOULDN'T STOP STARING AT HIM WITH THAT GODFORSAKEN SMILE.   
It took a few minutes until he broke. "What do you want, Matt?!"   
"Orange Guy... are you... you know?"   
"Am I what?"   
But before they could continue, Simon suddenly grabbed his arm. "Old Sport! Club is over, let's go home together! Like in the good old days!"   
"This has been ten minutes at most-"   
"Bye everyone!"   
Did that man ignore him on purpose?!   
"Old Sport, since you're now part of the club, you'll have to write a poem for tomorrow! Haha, I'm curious what you'll write about..." His voice was weirdly out of tune. As if he wasn't sure what he was saying. As if he was saying something he didn't really planned on saying.   
"What if I don't write a poem at all?"   
"Then Matt is going to be VERY disappointed in you."   
_Oh dear god, no!_  
"Okay, I understood... I think."   
"What do you think of the place? Pretty neat, eh? Don't worry, the others will quickly warm up to you and then it will be like a second home to you!"   
"I fear the same..."   
Weirdly glancing at him, Phone Guy shook his head. "See you tomorrow!"   
They separated once more in front of their respective houses and Orange Guy was left feeling bothered by the reality itself.   
Someone was snickering.   
He could swear he just heard it.   
Grudgingly he sat down in front of the desk, thinking about what kind of poem he wanted to write.   
Well... maybe it wasn't all THAT bad... he had written a few haikus before! Those counted as literature, right?   
Now he would have nothing to do, but----   
When he reopened his eyes, he could swear he was on drugs. He was still sitting in front of the table again, an open notebook laying on it, with about ten or so words on it. Next to it were small... avatars... cutouts... of the others?   
Except Matt, thankfully.   
Now it clicked and anger began boiling in Orange Guy's guts. Not even here they would accept his haikus and "here" wasn't even real!   
HE WAS STUCK IN A DATING SIM.   
Very funny! Hilarious even.   
No, no thanks, he was not ready to be part of this game!   
Wait... game?   
Games had... files, right?   
Moving away from the desk, the whole world around him had fallen apart, as he was not supposed to be here. This made it fairly easy to spot a folder in the distance called "characters"   
Oh, heck yeah! This was the answer to all of his pleas!   
NOW HE COULD FINALLY K I L L HIMSELF!   
\- Access to folder granted. File opened: Characters -   
Four files were inside... Mike.chr, Simon.chr, Dave.chr and Matt.chr.   
Where was his?  
Apparently nowhere! But no worries, he could try...   
\- Created file: OrangeGuy.chr. -   
And now, the grand finale! Oh, please, he hoped this worked...   
\- Delete file: OrangeGuy.chr -   
\- OrangeGuy.chr successfully deleted –

  
The void. An empty place filled with empty thoughts, echoing empty feelings for the empty creatures so unfortunate to end up here.  
Really though, it depended on what kind of creature you were how much you would hate the void.   
It was peaceful... and it was... the end.   
Finally.   
Only dreams.   
Except...   
"I need to applaud you, boy. You are smarter then you let on, smarter than I first anticipated you to be." A short, cold applause was audible. "It is weird, is it not? Despite being caged in the nothingness, we possess the ability to clap, not to mention to talk. That would indicate that the void is not empty, yet that makes its name utterly incorrect. A shame how the most foolish people get to name the most fascinating places."   
"Could you shut up? I'm enjoying being dead and you're kinda ruining it."   
"Oh. Not that sharp after all. A shame... I was looking forward to this conversation. Especially after _you ruined my project_ , Jack."   
"Who gave you that name?!"   
"I would appreciate an apology."   
Standing up from the nothing that was the ground, Orange Guy was getting aggressive. Not even the void offered him any peace. "For what?! Huh? You laughed your ASS of when I died, this is basically all your fault!"   
"You remember me?"   
"IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO FORGET THAT PINK DUDE CARRING A CORPSE WHILE YOU SIT AROUND IN A SPRINGLOCKED SUIT!"   
"People tend to suppress memories they despise."   
"Oh, I don't despise them, I enjoy remembering them since it gives me a reason to fuck your place over whenever I'm ready to give up."   
"You motivation to destroy brought you far. Far enough to anger me."   
"Ooooh, Peach Man is angry! Better go cry! He could... do... something to me! Actually nothing at all, since we're in a void, but be scared anyway!"   
For a moment the Pink Guy stared at him, expressionless. "I have personally built the game you deleted yourself from. While inside of the void, you have time to consider the most different concepts to pass the time needed to free yourself."   
"Wait, you could free yourself? No, you can't. If you could you probably would've done it already, right? You're talking out of your ass. Also, stop sounding like an edgy teen and use some normal words, kay?"   
"I am currently using the English language, your complaints are nonsensical."   
"All I want is to be dead. Go away Peach Man."   
"Your apology."   
"Suck my-"   
"We have another option... no, not option, I will tell you what you will do to pay me back. You will return into the game."   
"Ha! Try to make me!"   
"I have created another reality out of the darkness and dust clustering the corners of this lack of a world. The creatures of the void fear and envy me and my abilities. There is nothing I cannot create, as where is nothing, there is everything-"  
"I'LL GO BACK, JUST SHUT UP! PLEASE! THIS IS WORSE!"   
Coughing slightly insulted, Henry raised an eyebrow. "You had no choice either way, but I acknowledge your wish to hurry the process."   
He summoned some sort of screen and began typing in a few commands.   
\- Character reintroduction into the story... loading last save... -   
"You will most certainly be... entertained by the world I have created." Smugly, the man made the screen disappear and smiled his black smile.   
\- Error! Two character options spotted! Introducing new character to setting... -   
Orange Guy watched that message, with some sort of amusement. Apparently the maniac didn't noticed everything.   
\- Characters introduced to setting. MC recognized, last save loaded. Starting up program... -   
Henry had finally noticed the messages and almost lost his face. "Wait, no, terminate program! Do NOT activate-"

Orange Guy reopened his eyes, sitting at the screwed mini-game again. No haikus here, no happy times in general. The only thing giving him some sort of grim glee, was the new paper cutout next tothe page. It was a small Henry, watching him with black eyes.   
Was the man able to see all of this as well?   
Ah, the words have mixed up! Could he... actually...?   
Curiously, he wrote down the word murder, which made the small Dave on the side jump happy.   
Okay, okay, this was a dating sim and this was probably the selection screen.   
And that piece of shit asshole at fault for this situation was right there as a paper cutout.   
That could only mean one thing!   
What kind of words would HAVE to appeal to the psychopath?   
Here it goes... write down the word Genius!   
The cutout did jump, even if just a little and without changing his expression. Figures that that narcissist would like those words.   
One poem later, he spaced out again and woke up standing on front of the club. Henry greeted him by pushing him aside, a dangerous hint of a glint in his eyes. "Delete me."   
"No."   
"What could possible motivate you to this action?!"   
"SPITE. Now play nice, the other members of the club are looking weird at you."  
Slowly stepping back, Henry returned to his table, where he was working on some sort of machinery together with Dave, looking more annoyed that usual.   
Simon walked over, tilting his head. "Are you alright? That was Henry, he wasn't here yesterday... but usually he's a very interesting person to talk to! I don't know what this just was about... what did he say to you? Do you guys know each other?"   
"Not... really... but I would LOVE to get to know him better!" The last part he said far louder than needed, drenching it in sarcasm.   
"Yeah... Henry has that sort of effect on people, haha. Did you write a poem yesterday?"   
"Yep and I think it came out pretty well! I literally just wrote down random words, not even pretending to write a poem."   
"U-uh... you're funny." Simon wasn't sure how to deal with him obviously. After all, the script was not prepared for this occurrence.   
Matt walked in, his presence immediately getting Old Sport to tense up. He tried to catch a glance of Henry, in hopes to find any sort of answer why the hell MATT of all people was in this place, yet was skillfully ignored by said man.   
In the end, Henry was the incarnation of the devil, so putting Matt into charge of the club was actually a reasonable decision. Sighing he faced his creepy ex-co-worker, doing his best not to jump out of the window.   
"Hey Orange Guy. Great to see you back here."   
"I hate it here... it's too... school-y"   
"YES."   
Backing away, he asked himself why Henry created this place. What was wrong with that man?!   
A minute or so passed without anything else happening. Relaxing somewhat, he checked on the other club members.   
Mike was writing something down, maybe the poem he was supposed to write for today, Phone Guy went up to talk to Matt about something... festival related? (O h , N o) and Dave was sitting with his old partner, building a small machine.   
"Yo, Henry, I really don't understand what you want to use this thing for..."   
"William, you do not always have to understand to be useful."   
Wew, that was a little harsh.   
Orange Guy joined them, admittedly curious what he was planning. "Trying to get away already?"   
"I am... Jack, I have work to do. I prefer to spend my time scouting the void for any weaknesses, instead of being pushed around by a foreign program manipulating my internal structure."   
"Oho, the great Henry can't fight back against his own game program?! How stupid!"  
"There is no scenario in this reality where I have to force myself to listen to your babbling."   
"Well, the scenario in which I want to spend time with you? I picked you at the poem-game, there's one event bound to happen to get us closer together!"   
"You disgust me."   
" _Likewise_."   
Dave hadn't noticed any of this conversation, probably because he wasn't scripted to react to this. Busy connecting robot parts, he shortly glance up at them, just to suddenly fully look up and smile brightly at Orange Guy. "Old Sport! I haven't noticed you there! Wanna help us build something?"   
"Isn't this a literature club?"   
"Well... Henry is extra special. Also, Matt doesn't mind it, as long as we have our poems ready! But... even if you're not interested in machines, how about I make some tea and tell you a few fun facts? For example, fun fact: You walk past a murderer at least three times a day!"   
Henry groaned. "Misinformation. Statistically it is highly likely that one would walk past a murderer three times in their life. Now, if you would be so kind to do the math, murderers are people too, with jobs, friends, mostly even with a family, who would walk past him every day, multiple times. The generalization is not only gross, but also mindless in every way possible."   
Dave coughed. "Henry... if you had listened, I didn't say that ONE walks past a murderer three times a day, I said that he walks past a murderer three times a day."   
"Hm. Still somewhat inaccurate."   
Sighing, Purple Guy smiled somewhat tiredly at Old Sport. "It's always the same with him... Imma get us a nice cup of tea! Don't let him tear you down, Sportsy!"  
They watched him skip away, Henry's body tensing up. "The program is conspiring to get us alone. Excuse me while I step away from this sort of manipulation meant for puppets."   
\- Error! Script malfunction! Retrace script, line 168 -   
Shortly, everything bugged out and they sat together, closely to each other in front of a small spider robot.   
Henry paused for a second. "Did the game just delete my previous work?"   
"Yep!" Grinning Old Sport leaned over to him, provoking an immediate reaction out of the Pink Guy, which consisted in standing up and bringing distance between them.   
"Aww... are you feeling weird sitting around me~?"   
"I admit, I feel _SICK_ around you. So yes, please keep your distance."   
"Don't you think I also would much rather cut your head off and keep it in my freezer to regularly take it out and use it as a playball? Get over yourself."   
"If your words are truthful, then why do you pester me to this amount?!"   
"Because that's the way I can make your life hell."   
"I regret not finishing you off when I had the chance."   
"Same here."   
Matt interrupted their aggressive staring contest. "Okay everyone, I hope you prepared your offerings- I mean poems. Bring your poems over here. You can read them to each other or whatever before, I don't care."   
Everyone stood up, except Old Sport who wasn't entirely sure about what to do. Thankfully Phone Guy approached him, his sheet of paper crumbled up in his hands. The poor guy was pretty nervous.   
"Want to share poems with me?"   
"Eh, sure, why not." He handed him over his paper with those random words and Phoney froze up for a second. After that passed, he handed it back. "It's...cool! Not really my style, it's pretty... complicated, I'd say? But great anyway!"   
"Yeah? You think so?"   
"Yup! Want to read mine now?"   
He accepted the paper and read through it. Thankfully, it wasn't all that long.

"Daylight" _  
When the morning knocks onto my door,  
I pick the smile off of the floor.   
I put it back in place and say:   
There never was another way.   
If I keep them happy, I keep them secure,   
this is why I have to endure.   
When the morning knocks onto my door,   
the weight of life hits me to the core.   
I greet my best friend and say:   
let us at least try to enjoy this day. _

Wordless Orange Guy stared down at the poem. "Translation: I'm cripplingly depressed?"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"   
"Man, it's obvious, do you-"   
"I GOT TO GO NOW, THANKS FOR SHARING POEMS!"   
Oh, whoop-de-doo! Not like he would be the only one with crippling depression. In this place, you either had crippling depression or daddy-issues.   
Speaking of Daddy-issues, Dave was approaching! His poem was almost appearing well-written, but after he came closer, he could spot that it was basically unreadable. Great.   
"Here ya go, Sportsy!" 

Something-something-breathing metal-something-something-souls in cages-something-something- death and life-something-something.

"What'cha think? I based it on my favorite game!"   
"Favorite game...?" He didn't know Dave enjoyed playing games. "What is its name?"   
"It's called Dayshift at Freddy's! It's hilarious! We should play it sometimes together!"   
"Dayshift..." Wait, what?!   
"Believe me, it sounds like nothing, but it is GOOD!"   
"Uh... I'll... try? Someday?"   
"Great! Now show me your poem!" Without hesitation he snatched away the paper and read through it, his eyebrows furrowing. "Well, well, well... doesn't that sound like Henry..."   
Dismissive he returned the paper. "Be careful, alright? Henry isn't one to...play nice with imposters. Even if it's just admiration."   
"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Orange Guy stretched his arms, not actually concerned.   
Dave shot him one last glance, before leaving him on his own.   
Mike came over, aggressively taking a look at the poem Dave had just put onto the table. "Well, if that isn't a huge piece of shit. Literally, you sound like a cunt with that one. Also, your handwriting is terrible! All in all a total failure of a poem, fix that shit ASAP when you're back home.   
"And what about yours? Didn't you write it just now?"   
"Take a look if you're so fucking curious."   
So he did! _  
_

"Question" _  
Roses are red,  
violets are blue,   
I don't want to finish this poem.   
Do you?_

That's a bunch of bullshit. "THIS is your poem?!"  
"Yeah it is! You probably think it's just lazy, BUT IT'S NOT! It's actually totally deep!"   
"Excuse me?"   
"Let me explain it to a fucking noob like you: This poem takes explicit advantage of the readers knowledge of simple poems, to make them overlook the deep message behind this poem. The lyrical I is an undetermined character, who doesn't want to finish the task ahead of him, either due to lack of motivation, insecurity or due to his inability to let go of things. The last question shows of the deep desire for connection the lyrical I feels. The person is insecure about themselves and asks for help, even if the lyrical I doesn't want to admit it and hides it behind an almost sarcastic, challenging question."   
"O...kay... what would Matt do to you if he found out you didn't put any effort?"   
"I PUT IN EFFORT."   
"I get it... I get it... I wouldn't want to trigger Matt either."   
Embarrassed Mike turned away. "Good to see you understand at least something... also, poems are more about intend than what comes out... and when many people say a poem is deep, it suddenly turns deep, even if the author didn't mean anything!"   
Huh, he blushed quickly. Somewhat sweet. If there wasn't the constant danger of being bashed in by a baseball bat around him, he'd consider hanging out with him for a few minutes. "Thanks for sharing! I'll keep your deep interpretation in mind when I next time read your stuff!"   
Last, but not least he strolled over towards Henry, who was appearing bored beyond belief. Despite that, something in his body language changed and he was almost appearing alerted.   
Haha, how funny he looked...   
"So, HNRY, did you wrote your poem?"   
"HNRY? And why yes, of course I have a poem. Writing a poem is as easy for me as anything else. I am sure it is on par with your creation."   
It was a long list with words, surprisingly similar to what Old Sport has written. Death-despair-disappear-delay-rot-rage-run-ruff-pain-persecution-perepetuating-paranioa.  
"Beautiful. I'm feeling myself fall for you, Henry." Those words were dripping with poisonous sarcasm. "Didn't expect you to be able to express yourself so masterfully!"   
"I can express myself perfectly well, yet you are not worth any of the effort it could cost me."   
"Welp, if it satisfies Matt, I will not complain... but if it doesn't, then I can't wait to see what horrifying thing will happen to you!" Actually motivated Orange Guy smiled.   
Speaking of the molester, Matt stepped towards them. "Can I have your poems now?"   
Neither of them said a word as they handed them over and watched slightly horrified as Matt's eyes began glowing and he absorbed something from off Henry's poem. As he tried to do the same to Orange Guy's though, nothing happened.  
"T h e r e i s n o s o u l i n t h i s p o e m"   
"I have no soul, joke's on you!"   
His eyes stopped with the glow and he ripped it apart. "Figures. Good job anyway, you two. I'm watching you closely."   
Henry didn't show any kind of expression, while Old Sport was shuddering.   
"Now, everyone come towards the front, we have to discuss festival stuff."   
Everyone came forward, chattering with each other, excited for what it would be.   
"We can do a lot of different things-"  
"LET'S GET A FOX IN HERE TO YIFF!" Orange Guy was ready to fuck up everyone.   
"Oh... please Old Sport, I thought you were over it!" Simon groaned.   
"Let us create a science experiments to turn our machines into thinking, living beings, by using the souls of the onlookers..." Henry knew exactly how he wanted to spend the time he was forced to stay here.   
"We did that last year..." Dave whined, not enthusiastic about this.   
"How about we lure them in with snacks and kidnap them then?" Mike was basically lying on his table.   
Everyone cheered.   
"Great." Matt nodded with a plastic smile. "We can always use more slaves for our club."   
"We have slaves?" Simon perked up, deeply shocked.   
"Jk. The idea is still great though, so ten Tokens to you. You might be able to buy yourself some licorice."   
"If we're already kidnapping them, can I have them?!" Excited Dave jumped up. "I want to test my new experimental theater play on someone, but for some reason everyone just runs away after the first five minutes."   
Henry rolled his eyes. "Could that be because you tend to set them on fire?"   
"IT'S ART! I never complained about you stuffing cats and dogs into your machines!"   
Matt simply widened his grin and managed to shut everyone up in seconds. "Now, now... don't get too excited. If we want to kidnap people and force them to join or club or watch your psychopathic theater plays, you will have to train a routine on how we get them without them managing to scream. For tomorrow I want everyone to think about a part you want to play in the kidnapping."   
"Alright..." They said in unity, just wanting to finally leave.   
"Old Sport!" Simon walked up to him, waving.   
"I'm standing five meters away from you, stop waving."   
"O-oh... sorry, I guess...?"   
"Pff, you look so depressed. C'mon, I'm just making fun of you for the heck of it! Let's go!"   
Cheered up Phone Guy tilted his head and snickered a bit, speeding up to walk beside him. Before they left, Orange Guy turned around once more, taking a good long look at Henry, which was supposed to say: I'm enjoying myself, but I will make sure that you won't.   
It was quite the complicated message to get across, but somehow Henry was getting it. He simply stayed calm and showed him a black smile. This was a game two people could play.   
Simon and Old Sport walked home side by side, for a while they stayed silent.   
For a long while actually.   
"Are you alright, Simon?"   
"Hm?! Oh... well... yes. Haha! I was just thinking... how much the club has changed now that you're here!"   
"It did?"   
"I... Matt seems really happy about you being there."   
OH PLEASE NO.   
"He's always... staring at you. It's odd, I guess? When I'm with you, he stares at me as well. I wonder what he's thinking."   
Probably something with dark dungeons, chains and buttplugs. Or using their meat to cook a giant pizza. Or using cats as silencer for his gun.   
But that weren't very appropriate things to say... next to the fact that the script wouldn't allow any kind of response. "Who knows? He's probably just... uh...curious?"   
"Hm... I don't think that's it..." Phone Guy suddenly clenched his stomach. „Ow...never mind... see you tomorrow..."   
Irritated Orange Guy watched him leave, but was transported to the poem game too quickly to call after him.   
Again he picked the words for the Pink Guy, but a feeling of dread was hanging over his head. This game was programmed by Henry... there was a high chance that something horrible could happen at any moment. As if it wasn't horrible enough to be stuck with fictional characters inside of a dating sim...   
When he thought about it, it actually wasn't all that bad to be stuck in a dating sim, there were worse games to be stuck in. Imagine being stuck in a horror game with Matt. Now THAT would be a horrible fate!   
Teleporting right back into school, he wasted no time pestering Henry again. "Hey, Henry, why don't you kill yourself?"   
"Because I have no knife."   
"I wouldn't allow you a knife anyway!"   
"You cannot control this whole world, even if you are the main character."   
"Are you sure about that?"   
"I programmed this."   
"But you've got sucked into this anyway! You aren't too smart!"   
"I will get back out of here and then I will pay you back."   
"Will you?"   
"Plenty."   
"I can't wait, darling~ Make sure this game doesn't fry your brain before you can get out and you suddenly are all over me~"   
"It might be an inevitability I have bestowed upon the characters of the game to grow inexplicable attracted to the main character, yet you cannot force a creature to love, which has no emotion in the first place."   
"Awwww... you can feel love~"   
"I would prefer if you return to spew your profanities at me."   
"I know~ That's why I won't ever stop being sweet to you!"   
"We will see about that. I cannot wait to break every single one of you bones."  
"In the desire to hurt, there's a lot of passion... and in that passion there'slove!"   
"What would you gain from a reality in which I would be in any way attracted to you?"   
"I could rip apart from the inside out." He said it without any lights in his eyes, being more similar to the man in front of him than ever before.   
Somehow that managed to give Henry a short pause. Changing topic, he returned to work on his machine. "By the way, where is your friend?"   
"The phone? Is he my friend, honestly?"   
"How heartless. You should at least show him the ropes on how to live without you. I am doubting he is getting the hang of it."   
This was... weird phrasing? But before he could ask, Dave jumped at them.   
"SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTSYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! LOOK AT THIS NET THAT I JUST FOUND! WE COULD KIDNAP PEOPLE WITH THIS!"   
Henry raised an eyebrow. "I have brought chemicals to anesthetize them. If you attack your victim with a net, they will scream."   
"Yeah, yeah, you're the smartest Henry... Sportsy! What did you do?"   
"Uh... I'm not sure yet..."   
"Hey, you could help me with my plan!" Excited Dave grinned. "You might even want to take part in my play!"   
Mike, who overheard that conversation groaned. "What bullshit. You can't catch people with nets just like that!"   
"We have to carry them away, right?! There the net could be useful! Either way, what are you even doing that you can complain this much?"   
The man turned away, basically only murmuring. "Cupcakes."   
Everyone was silent, trying not to burst out in laughter. Old Sport gave a giant thumbs up. "Very great idea, I wish I could be part of that!"   
Shortly he was glanced at. "... You could be. I mean, I could use a pair of extra hands anyway... also, it's boring to do that fucking stuff on your own."   
Confused Orange Guy turned towards Henry, who only mouthed the word "inevitability"before grinning morbidly.   
Dave growled. "You're always an asshole, also, you never spend any time with Sportsy before, so why now?"   
"Maybe because of that reason?! Maybe I first wanted to get fucking comfortable with that weird new guy?!"   
"Now you're calling him weird! Old Sport, you should really rather help me!"   
"Yeah, right, he should help the fucking psychopath and probably serial killer! Good idea, you could meet at your house, you show him your shitty basement and stab him a few hundred times!"   
"If I would THINK about THAT, then the guy WHO LITERALLY HAS ISSUES CONTAINING HIS EMOTIONS is FAR more dangerous!"   
"WELL, WHO THE FUCK STARTED WITH THE SCREAMING!?"   
"WHO IS SCREAMING ALL THE TIME NOW?!"   
Matt stepped in, out of breath. "Sorry, I was practicing the triangle and-wait. Why are you already having that discussion? That's not how it is supposed to be..."   
Old Sport was feeling uncomfortable to be fought over, so he quickly jumped directly onto Henry. "I've chosen by babe already! My and Hen-bae 5ever!"   
Henry was struggling under him, his movements immediately becoming uncontrolled. Apparently that man hated bodily contact. Good to know.   
"Get off me in this instant or live to regret it."   
Teasingly Orange Guy leaned back to sit forehead to forehead. He could have sworn that the eyes of the man became even darker. Despite it not being true, he said the next sentence anyway, hoping to piss the guy off even further. "You're cute when you're angry."   
"Do you want to ruin the fun? Last chance, _Jack_."  
Fully triggered now, said man leaned fully in, whispering softly into his ear, as much hate in it as imaginable. "You think you're smart, huh? You know fucking nothing."   
Suddenly Henry had taken ahold of his head, almost ripping out half of his hair. "In your cockiness you have overlooked an important flaw of you position... I AM smarter than you."   
The surroundings began to glitch out.   
"And you are most certainly NOT the one in control."   
\- Set day to: festival - - - change locations: Simon's house/WARNING: Location is not available in script - - - change successful -   
It became black, then white again, rapid flashing inside of his eyes, whirling, chaos, screeching voices, nails on chalkboard.   
Silence.   
Phone Guy was---   
No, he was in Simon's room. Phone Guy was sitting on his bed, clutching his fists.   
Black, white, black, white.   
There was a monster sitting on top of the guy, black goo was dripping from its snout, its bleeding eyes filled with joy. Phone Guy was suffocating, his starved body shivering violently.   
Black, white, black, white...   
He was sitting on his desk, writing.   
  
_I never got to hear what my friend actually thought of my poem. That's the way my best friend shows kindness.  
He told me things I hated to hear. About hundreds of me.   
I know that he told the truth. I've seen them in my dreams. Hundreds of them waiting inside of the factory, like useless pieces of plastic, ready to be used and thrown away.   
There was never any difference to my existence. No one actually cared. When I tried to make them laugh, they thought I was obnoxious, when I tried to hide away, they thought I was a waste of air. No matter what I did, I did it wrong. Every choice was the wrong one.   
But does that really matter now?   
I guess the only thing left now is to be thankful that at least no one will miss me. If I can take one thing away from being this utterly useless, then it is that at least this won't hurt anyone.   
When I'm dead, it won't hurt anymore.   
I doubt that they will be surprised, but I doubt even more that they will be sad. Maybe Old Sport will have the curtesy to pretend to be sad for a day. That would be nice... wouldn't it?   
I hope not.   
I hope he doesn't waste his time on me.   
Another Phone Guy will be send.   
A better version.   
Someone who functions.   
Someone who actually can help the people around them.   
And maybe...   
Just maybe...   
They will think back at me and be thankful for this.   
Maybe this is the first good thing I did in my life.   
Maybe I can finally do something right.   
I just want to make them happy.   
And this is the only way.   
If you find me, then please bury me... that would be the only thing I would dare to ask for. If it isn't too much hassle. I'm sorry, this is the last thing I'm asking for, so please, please be generous.   
Thanks for reading.   
_  
Black, white, black, white.   
The demon on top of him had covered the human below him almost completely in this black goo. Only the vaguely humanoid shaped remained. It dragged itself towards the shelf, a long rope falling out of it.   
Numb Jack watch the guy knot it.   
He was doing it wrong.   
He would suffocate.   
But he couldn't scream.   
Black, white, black white.   
Lonely Simon took a last shaky breath, before looking around.   
Nobody was there.   
He was all alone.   
Returning to the desk, the slight sound of sobbing came from him, his body shivering even harder than before. Almost he reached out to his note again, before suddenly violently punching himself against the head.   
Leaving it hanging, he slowly attached the rope to the ceiling, got himself a small stool and slipped the rope around his head, before making it tighter.   
He was doing it all wrong, oh god.   
Oh god...   
The man made a step forward.   
Orange Guy wished he could look away.   
It took not even ten second before Simon began struggling, trying to tear the noose back away from his neck, as his body reacted to the suffocation.   
The noose was too tight, he couldn't slip it back over his Phone. Helplessly the fingers scratched over the skin, quickly open it up, as blood began running down over them.   
The body was probably too preoccupied with dying to notice that though.   
His legs were kicking helpless in the air and he made some incredibly pitiful noises. Panicked screeching, helpless cries.   
Three whole minutes this went on until his legs slowly stopped moving and his arms didn't do anything than twitching a little.   
Then it was over.   
\- Return: Main script -   
Orange Guy was lying in his bed, feeling close to puking. Despite everything he's seen so far, this was... painful to watch.   
His phone vibrated.   
_That is my sort of fun ;)_   
That fucking piece of shit. That monster. He could feel the smugness behind that smiley. The worst part?   
He would be his body that Henry hadn't lied. Henry had watched it and laughed, whole-heartedly.   
Another buzz, another message.   
_I had a masterfully crafted plan before, but you kept pushing me, forcing me to speed up the process._ **_Your loss._**  
Loss!? Yeah, he was the kind of guy that would call it a loss.   
More buzzing.   
_If you deleted me, all these problems would go away._  
That was a dirty lie, so disgusting, he felt almost insulted. This was edged into the game, wasn't it? This was part of the plan, it had to be.   
But he wasn't one to let himself be set back by anything.   
He **HATED** Henry.   
He could feel it in his guts.   
It was burning.   
It forced him to move forward.   
An ugly grin took place on his face. Before this, he had been far too compliant. It was all fun and games until someone died, right?   
Now it's gotten personal.   
It was time to rip this reality apart.   
Quickly he wrote his own message.   
_S0 f0cking h0t, I ll beat my meat all night n0w, butt only 9/11, not enough anime tiddys. Playing the game properly from now on, get prepared handsome~ **I'll fuck you one way or another.** _  
This would probably get Henry to scream down his whole place.   
Thankfully, not a real person was harmed... and his lack of soul took care of the rest. Who cared anyway? Now he was back on a mission and he wouldn't stop from anything.   
Bring it on!   
This game would be subjected to a reality breaking nonsensicalness of his own mind, imprinting it onto the fragile pocket dimension.   
Old Sport knew how to create rifts, Old Sport knew how to tear into the minds of everyone.   
This would be _fun._   
  
  
\- (This also had been a two parter, now only ony chapter for obvious reasons. Here was the break.) -  
  
  


\- Game file corrupted - - - ERROR! Missing file: Simon.chr -   
\- Start new game – Initiate new day – Rework script-   
Old Sport opened his eyes, a rush of determination flowing through his mind. He sat up, checked his clock and considered his options. If he denied to walk towards a place, he would be teleported there. If he said the wrong things, the script would get confused...   
Quickly he turned somewhere he wasn't supposed to be and took out a few files. This would... be an experiment.   
Curiously he took a peek inside and began rummaging around, taking out a phone in the process. Well, technically it was a head, but without the body it was nothing but a simple old-fashioned phone.   
Okay... that was useful!   
Again and again he reached into it, until his whole room was filled up with phones and they began to break the collision detection, making everything freak out. Slowly the phones bugged out onto the streets and-   
\- ERROR! Return to script line 21b -   
Shortly the world went black and returned to the school setting that gave Orange Guy all sorts of bad feels.   
But the phones were still there!   
WIN!   
"Orange Man?" Matt entered the classroom, acting pleasantly surprised. "What a surprise to run into you here! Remember me? I'm still Matt! Everybody still loves me!"   
"G-day, Matty-boi, how'd jou du?"   
The grinning guy stopped instantly with all activity (except smiling) and gave him an almost irritated grin. "What was that for a language?"   
"Thy-a languagagegae of mama-mia!"   
"Are you having a stroke?"   
"Mr. Bonk is not having a stronk, thonk."   
"Is... is that a phone on your lap?"   
"Glad you noticed! Does it make me look fat?"   
Slowly Matt went backwards back out of the classroom. "This never happened."   
Smiling he waved all the way until Matt disappeared out of the classroom. Now he successfully dodged joining the fuck-me-dead club!   
\- ERROR! Script malfunction - - - return to line 65b -   
"If you leave me fucking alone, we might get along." Mike was growling and turning away again, not paying any more attention to them.   
Old Sport turned towards Henry, who was holding his head, apparently in some sort of pain.   
G O O D.   
Smiling almost as dazzling (terrifyingly) as Matt, he sat down on Henry's table, right in front of him. "Now, what do we do in this shipping club?"   
Matt seemed just as disturbed as Henry. "Shipping Club?"   
"Well, yeah, can I roleplay as my favorite character? It's actually my OC, the yellow guy! He can fly and is super popular and can invade other games and teleport and he has a super-secret dark side-"   
Henry stood up, his whole face distorted. "NO! STOP. Your insane babbling scrapes my nerves away!"   
"I'm just being creative! Oh, before I forget, he can also shape-shift, because he was cursed as a child-"  
Henry grabbed him and threw him off the table, an action no one was supposed to react to... but somehow Matt went over, to help him up. "Seriously, Orange Man, he's right."   
"Don't touch me, you filthy virgin!" Backflipping back upwards, he would rather eat a dick than admit that he got hurt. "This body is only for my peachy lover!"   
The Pink Man looked down at his hand, then back at the Orange Man, staying silent.   
"Aww... now I don't get any attention anymore... I'm so sad..."   
Matt gave up everything. "Get back to me when you sorted it out."   
"How come you're actually reacting to all of this?"   
"I know I shouldn't, but this it far too much." Matt shook his head. "It was peaceful... before you hell creatures appeared here."   
"Do not tell me Jack, you have not yet realized that Matt's programming is far more advanced than the others, forcing the mind towards the realization that he is trapped forever?"   
"Could you stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room? It's rude."   
Old Sport winked at his (ex)co-worker. "I would love to pretend you're not in the room, but when you grin like that I can't escape the immortal terror."   
Matt looked angry. Oh. _ON NO_. "You will now listen up, Freakshow! I might not be a walking color, but I still deserve to know what's going on. I was trapped in a fake reality for years, thought about killing myself multiple times out of pure loneliness, just for a team of colors coming in and making things WORSE."   
"Aw, did you hear that Henry, he thinks we're a team~"   
The mentioned man stood up and walked towards Matt, standing not more than an inch away from him. "I do not care what you think. You are merely a figment of my mind, a test subject I have gifted self-awareness out of inquisitiveness. You better get back into your place. Open your third eye and realize the truth of you existence, puny being!"   
Henry had nerves... that much Orange Guy had to admit. Apparently he wasn't even fazed by that smile.   
On the other hand, he could rival him most certainly in creepiness.   
Matt cranked it up, his smile turning in pure insanity. "Ah, I am YOUR creature?! Then why have I access to your character file? With the push of a button I could END you!"   
"You... YES! Try it, I _dare_ you!"   
"NO MATT!" Throwing the phone he had been carrying around for the last ten minutes, an ugly sound was audible and the man fell over.   
"Did you... did just break his neck?"   
"A-ah... let me load a save!"   
"Do so."   
\- Save has been corrupted. Missing file: Matt.chr. -   
\- Restarting game... - - - WARNING! Replacement for TestSubject001 is needed. Admin input required! -   
\- Admin does not respond - - - MC promoted, restricted access granted -   
\- Input file to promote to TestSubject001 // Exit program // Exit editor -   
Confused Old Sport watched the new options opening to him. He could get out of here!   
But then... Henry would most likely be promoted to main character and would get out. Alright, this wasn't an option.   
Promote Henry to be the TestSubject001 as an ironic twist of fate?   
... As which he had access to the character files.   
Damn, there was no way he could allow anyone except himself to be able to get to the files.   
//Exit editor//   
\- Warning! No TestSubject001 was chosen. Continue simulation anyway? -   
//Yes//   
\- Game continued. -   
Everything came back into reality and they returned into the clubroom. Poor sweet sociopathic killer guy seemed to feel bad about all the glitching. D'awww.   
He would use this phone to bash his head in right now if he could. If that wouldn't send him back to the void.   
It's a shame not being able to torture someone to the end.   
Could you actually physically impair someone in here?   
List of things to try: +1   
Quickly, he slipped beside Henry, onto the same chair of course, and gave him a wide, heartless smile. It filled him with satisfaction to watch his enemy change places akin to an insulted cat.   
Standing the guy looked down at him, crossing his arms and mockingly leaned forward. "Congratulation, you have killed two of your previous peers."   
"Congrats, I don't care!"   
"You will turn into a monster of my creation sooner or later."   
"Ah~ Sooner or later it's gonna be just you and me babe!"   
Clearly feeling nasty after being called that, the self-proclaimed genius changed his demeanor slightly. It was rather resigned. "I have planned out a giant script. I have created a complex world, with multiple layers of reality, in case anyone ever would try to break out into the real world.... I have chosen possible reaction and installed many sicknesses underlying the stereotyped versions of workers at my restaurant. And you... YOU..."   
Slowly Peach Man actually began showing real anger. "YOU think it is FUN to ruin what I have worked for. YOU, who never managed to create anything on your own. YOU, who shamelessly abuses the smallest hint of power he managed to salvage out of an unhappy, yet fateful accident. YOU who never learned that there is more to the world than his own selfish desire for entertainment."   
"ENTERTAINMENT?! YOU THINK THIS IS ENTERTAINING FOR ME? YOU THINK I _WANT_ TO SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE MORE OF A NARCISSIST THAN I EXPECTED YOU TO BE! This isn't fun. This isn't what I like to do. But I do it, because I want to drive you insane. And I'm succeeding..."   
"You are not succeeding. You merely robbed yourself the experience and lesson you could have learned."   
"LESSONS?"   
"I am an educational creator."   
"What did the children learn from being gruesomely murdered and stuffed into a suit, exactly?"   
"It is called technological advancement. Progress requires sacrifice."   
"Are you trying to justify your actions?!"   
"No. There is nothing to be justified about my work."   
For a split second Jack raised the murder-phone, before he spotted the hint of a smile on his foe's face. Freezing on spot, he almost began laughing hysterically. "You can't trick me. You fucking monster... you won't get out of here. Over my dead body."   
"Then you might want to stop breaking the bounds of this dimension."   
"I'll break it until I have full control of this place. And then we're going to have _fun_."   
"I know my game. I will get out of here eventually, just as I will escape the void in due time."   
"How, if I keep you busy~?" The slight melodic tune in Old Sport's voice made clear that he wanted to get under his skin, but without any warning the Pink Man jumped at his throat, beginning to strangle him with a small smile on his face.   
\- ERROR! Return to main script -   
\- Character error! - - - Input fix - - - Readjusting variables -   
They were sitting around a table, Dave and Mike finally again in action! Both of them appeared slightly... twitchy though.   
An amorphous blob was sitting on the other side, glitching between Mike and Dave back and forth, just to glitch out completely and be nothing but colorful pixels.   
Mike suddenly clenched his fist. "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT ANOTHER MEMBER?!"   
"ajdhaousdjasaoiuJZGISoaishdahaiBAHsUAIspjbap<ujh"   
"WELL FUCK HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT? I BREAK HIS FACE RIGHT NOW!" And true to form, with that scream Mike threw himself onto the deeply confused and still slightly dazed Orange Guy, who tried to desperately fight him off. Apparently Aggression-boi was actually trying to kill him.   
Multiple kicks into his guts later, which took about thirty seconds, Dave dragged the screaming man down from him.   
"Mike, calm down before I stab you! I'm _very_ close to stabbing you." Happy Purple Guy threw him out of the window, helping up the injured guy afterwards. "Do you wanna go to the infirmary?"   
"Uh..." Before making a decision, he wanted to make sure Henry wasn't trying to sneak anything away from him, but the Pink Man was nowhere to be seen.   
Coughing out his left lung, he decided that it actually could be better to go the infirmary, after all it would be a shame if he got kicked out of the world.   
Dave shortly hesitated, then carried him more or less over towards the---   
\- ERROR! Area does not exist! - - - Generating new area... -  
He sat down on the uncomfortable bed and considered sewing his lung back in on his own, but Dave came up with a scissor already, tilting his head. "Should I... help? I've cut open quite a few people already, I know how to do it!"   
"Are you sure you don't plan to kill me?"   
"What? No! Why would you think that?" Innocently Dave looked at him. "Anyway, if you rather do it on your own..."   
One small operation later, Old Sport had found out that this version of Dave was easily excitable, had no regard for personal space and was generally quite knowledgeable. Only the last point was a surprise to him.   
"And you know, that's why you should always carry a screwdriver around, especially when you go to the shower!"   
"I haven't expected that! So, the screwdriver has exactly twenty bodily uses?! Wow, that's-" Suddenly remembering that he had things to do, he jumped up. "Sorry, I have to look after Henry!"   
"Why? Sportsy, stay with me for a while... I hadn't had this much fun in years! It isn't like anyone is waiting for us, right?"   
"Henry has made a bet with me and I have to make sure he loses!"   
"Hahaha, Henry and losing?! Good luck with that!"   
"Yes, that's why I have to go now!"   
Dave's expression became empty. "We'll see each other tomorrow."   
Rushing back, he caught Henry in a hallway, leaning halfway inside of a glitch.   
You know what?   
YES.   
"Buenos dias, Henry~!" He gave him a heartfelt slap onto the b00ty and grinned brightly as the guy first bashed his head on the corner of the glitch-hole, then stumbled forwards, right into it.   
**Ups**.   
BETTER SKIP TO THE NEXT SECTION, BEFORE HE CAN ESCAPE!   
\- Skipping - - - Loading poem minigame... -   
And again he was greeted with his favorite game that had literally no gameplay or any sort of reason in general, which made it relatable and pretty accurate to everything else in his life. It was just there to fool people into thinking they had a choice, so that the revelation was far more painful. Huh, also pretty accurate to real-life-choices!   
Fuck you Henry.   
Speaking of which, he was still alive and kicking as a paper cutout on the side. Hey, actually, what would happened if he stayed here? Would Henry be forced to not move forever? Was pretty much like the void... **and not enough suffering.**   
Actually...!   
Curious he returned to the character files, trying to open them in some other way.   
//access editor//   
//Limited access granted// Choose folder to edit//   
//Henry.chr opened//   
//Variables: Protected/Location: Henry's home/Route: Yes//  
It was nothing than a lot of scribbles, words that didn't exist and flashing pictures... all in all only chaos. What did he expect from him?   
//Changes denied - - - Admin Status required//   
What a disappointment.   
Suddenly a message popped up, with a lot of scramble in it. After that another popup appeared.   
//Character is currently set to protected – return to normal?//   
Uh... okay?   
//Warning! Characters variables set to extreme?//  
Extreme?   
But before he could further hesitate, the option activated itself. Well, someone was messing with him... but why would Henry want to get away from the protected status?   
Better quickly find him!   
Skipping through the game, knowing the words fitting to him almost like the back of his hand, he didn't need more than a minute to return into the classroom.   
When he entered, he was greeted by the blog of pixels, pretending to be club president.   
"odasndwudhefdospoewdhfios"   
Mike was watching them intensely, every muscle tensed up. His eyes were weirdly flickering. "Stop breathing so loudly. My head feels like it is going to explode."   
Trying not to trigger that aggressive man, who somehow managed to survive a three stories fall, he sneaked over to Henry, checking up on his progress. Also, he wanted to ask a question since the beginning of the game. "Heyo, Henro. What's actually up with that baldy over there? I never met him before..."   
Shortly Pink Guy glanced at him, before staring ahead again. "He is... a pet project of mine. Ignore him, his origin is a timeline inaccessible to you."   
"How can I ignore him? He's currently the biggest threat to me!"   
"You have no idea, do you?" His words sounded weirdly exhausted. "Your words have currently an equal effect as a nail being hammered into my cranium, would you leave?"   
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Of course I won't leave in that case! I will talk even more, just to get you to break apart!"   
Henry was still not looking at him, but his words came out more like a mumble. "What if I predicted this occurrence and plan to distract you with this from my true masterplan?"   
"Uh..." Irritated Orange Guy leaned down to him, to get a good look at him. Something was terribly wrong with him, his usual distanced, cold and demeaning expression just appeared... closed off now.   
"Sportsy! Henry! What are you doing?" Dave jumped towards them, smiling, his expression JUST as weird as Henry's.   
Maybe he shouldn't have messed with the files.   
Yeah, that had been probably a stupid idea.   
Shortly he considered... if Henry turned into a completely different person due to his game files, would it still make sense to...   
Yes.   
Dave grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Did you win? He looked pretty fucking down if I do say so myself!"   
"No, not yet..."   
"Welp, then you should take a break anyway! I wanted to play this game with you, remember?"   
"Yeah... but-"  
"NO BUTS! LET'S GO! Come over here, we'll sit down on the floor, so we can both see perfectly!" Purple Guy basically threw him onto the ground, his expression overly enthusiastic. Worryingly enthusiastic even.   
Before he even could get onto a comfortable position, the computer had been placed upon him and Dave sat body to body next to him. "Now, you don't need to worry about which ending you want to pick, most things are the same, except for two possible endings... but those are hard to obtain anyway, so... it's fine! Pick whatever you want!"   
Shouldn't he... spend time with Henry? Shouldn't the script demand that?   
"I guess I take the... mediocre ending? Sounds like something my end would be like."   
"It's a great end! Your face gets eaten by a giant rat!"   
"... Pretty much sums my situation up."   
When the game started, he was startled about how familiar everything about it was. Did... did Dave own a copy of reality as a game?! Was this one of the layers Henry had described? Was this where he send people who tried to escape into reality?   
Or was this some weird void-shortcut into actual reality?!  
This was... uncomfortable... "Dave... why do you like this game so much?"   
"Because you can die in so many ways! It's great!"   
"Great?"   
"Yeah! I love creative people programming creative games to creatively end humans! It's a lot of inspiration!" Suddenly he sounded panicked. "D-do you dislike these kinds of games?"   
"Not... particularly."   
"Great! Then go! Play already!" Dave smiled at him. When he didn't move in a split second, the eggplant-man inched closer to his face. "Play. It. Old. Sport."   
"Uh..."   
"I m-mean we could do other things too, it's n-not as if I want to force you t-to something!" In his eagerness he stumbled over his own words. "We could also just go out on a nice stroll together, how does that s-sound?"   
Helpless Orange Guy slowly got crushed by his partner, who was sitting on top of him, suffocating him with his weight. "U-uh... Dave...?"   
" _Someone is in my head_." Dave's grin stayed where it was, but the light in his eyes slowly disappeared. " _I want you to make it stop_."   
Damn, it was hard not to feel at least some shadow of empathy. That thing was deeply distraught and seemed to suffer...   
"That's why we're playing today! Because you make everything better!"   
"Dave, I'm not sure if that form of coping is healthy..."   
"Well, screw health, righty Sportsy? Now play the game..."   
Henry did something, most certainly. He would need to get rid of the eggplant as quickly as possible, so he could-   
"William. Has it ever occurred to you that it is unpleasant to force bodily contact upon a stranger?"   
"Henry." Dave turned his neck about 180° to stare at him. "Did you ever think that it's rude to interrupt two friends?"   
"You are not friends."   
"What the fuck would you know, huh?! Go somewhere else, find your own plaything!"   
"Plaything?" Orange Guy felt overwhelmed. What was happening?!   
"Stop being childish, William and let the kid go."   
"KID?!" Now, that was rude!   
Eggplant Man was having none of it. "He ain't a kid, Henry and he's able to decide for himself what he wants! Stop ruining all my fun!"   
Pink Guy shortly exchanged a glance with Old Sport, before furrowing his brow and turning away. "Me and... Old Sport... have a serious topic to discuss, regarding our desire to move to another location."   
"What?"   
"Excuse me?"   
Equally confused Dave and Orange Guy looked up to Henry, who didn't give anything away with his expression.   
Feeling slightly taken the piss out of, Old Sport stared at him. "I don't want to leave, remember?"   
"I have an offer for you, provided you are willing to listen."   
"NO. Now go away!"   
"Yeah Henry, we're spending quality time together!"   
Clenching his fist, Pink Guy tilted his head slightly. "If I remember correctly, you were not supposed to spend time together with him anyway."   
"So what?! Also, who's choice is that anyway?!"   
"Mine."   
"What'cha wanna do? Kill me? Fuck you Henry, just because one small thing didn't go your way you freak out! Grow up!" Dave was breathing heavily, his body shaking with his anger.   
His opponent on the other side simply stared him down.   
Oh great.   
Orange Guy tried to intervene and trigger that man even further. "Aw, I haven't expected you to be so wild about spending time with me! If you're that horny for me, I could-"  
"NO!"   
"NO."   
Henry and Dave had a pretty similar reaction, even if their expression were completely different. Snickering the Orange Guy watched them, enjoying how easily he now could trigger his nemesis.   
Said man stood up and left. "I will see you soon. Prepare your poem."   
"Prepare your anus, buddy-boi!"   
Dave furrowed his brows as no further reaction came and his supposed "friend" left towards the other side of the room. "You guys... Old Sport! You're two are pretty... comfy with each other, aren't cha?"   
"Well... currently we're the ones basically sitting on each other, so give me your definition of "comfy" before I can answer that."   
"... Never mind. Let's... play... okay?"   
One last time Old Sport glanced over to the busy appearing Henry on the other side, before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm down for that!"   
The game was... accurate. Scarily so. Silently he asked himself what was creepier, the fact that Henry had watched him for at least one week, probably more, or the hot breath down his neck from Dave.   
TIME TO BREAK THE SCRIPT!   
"I have to use the bathroom... would you pause for a moment?" Smiling as sweetly as he could, Orange Guy got him to agree immediately.   
"Hurry, alright?"   
"I promise..." Grinning, the main character walked into an area he shouldn't be in.   
For a few minutes it was so silenced, it was as if the whole game was paused. Naturally, after all it wasn't supposed to work while no one was there, but now that the creator was sitting right in the middle of his it, he had to admit that this might was a bit too freaky. If he ever got to it, he would fix this sudden silence.   
DID SOMEONE SAID SILENCE?   
BECAUSE FEAR NO MORE!   
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"  
The door busted open and Old Sport came in, riding a rainbow colored dinosaur. How did the fuck did he get one?!   
"KNEEL IN FRONT OF THE DINOKINGO! DONOKONGO! WHATEVER!"   
Of course no one did anything, since no one except Henry could see this chaos and mentioned men would not cave into such a ridiculous situation. The dino still hadn't stop screaming.   
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"  
It opened its mouth even further and began spewing pancakes at everyone.   
The game made the visible representation of a groan as the simulated reality started to break apart under the pressure of insanity.   
"DID YOU KNOW?!" Orange Guy began balancing on the dinosaur's head. "WHAT YOU DID WITH SIMON?"   
"I thought you do not care-"  
"YOU HUNG UP!"   
"Wha-"  
"EVERY MEME IS A DREAM! PROTECT THY LUV!"   
If he wouldn't pay attention to it, it would go away. Easier thought than done when you get a constant stream of baked(?) goodness into your face. "Would you mind to stop?"   
"IF I GET YOU TO STRIP, I'LL CONSIDER!"   
Thankfully the dino began now to destroy the furniture with its laser eyes, so they had time to react. Smirking completely amused, Henry sat back. "Your words make me assume you do not believe that I have no previous sexual experience. I know how to strip... if it is a possibility to distract you from destroying my lovely world, then I am ready to do so."   
Shortly Old Sport did actually stop with the chaos, surprised. Enough time for the script to react.   
\- ERROR! Return to script line 145b -  
They reappeared sitting next to each other. Curiously Henry leaned in closer. "How did you create a dinosaur in here?"   
"It actually wasn't one... I simply gave the programmed bicycle a new appearance and rescheduled the pancake event into happening whenever I touch the "head" so..."   
"Clever boy..." There was actually a form of respect in those words.   
For a split second Orange Guy almost felt proud, before snapping back to reality. He needed to piss that man right back off. "My reward~?"   
His expression stayed neutral. "Intelligence is a trait that is a reward in itself."   
"You're an asshole."   
"hbands34ofjioaenjnhwbdi92jfodkvüprpbgkneoanjwfeihbpoüwd8h2elkcs"  
Mike almost exploded as he heard the words of his non-existing club president. "FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR POEMS! I'D RATHER RIP OFF YOUR HEAD THAN FUCKING DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW!"   
Dave just calmly smiled and took out a piece of paper.   
The dispute on the other side continued.   
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF THIS FUCKING ACTIVITY?!" Mike took out the paper and began tearing it into shreds with hands and teeth.   
They were busy...?   
"Henry, did you do a poemoe?"   
He didn't even say anything.   
"You wanna read my poemoemoea?" With a sly grin the thing was handed over... Orange Guy DID actually made a real poem and now he was curious if he would react to it. Sadly, it wasn't a haiku, his emotion needed a little more than a 5-7-5.

"Peach"

_Henry, you are the worst person on this planet.  
You think it's reasonable to kill children for your robots.   
I don't even think there's therapy for people like you.   
You should suffer for all eternity.   
/We will never be apart/ _

Naturally that didn't rhyme...   
Not that it had to. And he deserved nothing putting effort in anyway, also it probably gave him some nice creeps with the last line. Being stuck inside the void for an eternity was fairly horrible for most people, but being stuck together with HIM should make it even worse!   
Pink Guy stared down at the piece of paper, a hint of fear shortly appeared, only for a split second, but it was enough to give his opponent a rush of adrenaline. The next words were only making it more perfect.   
"Great job. Another nonsensical string of words, designed to trick beings, who do not even have agency on their own."   
Everything about this was simply delicious. "Oh? Really? What a disappointment... I hoped this time it would make at least some sort of sense to you~"   
"Be disappointed."   
"You know what? I never felt better!" Humming he skipped over to his next poem-partner, who was Dave. Literally only Dave was left right now.   
Before even looking at it, the skinny dude pressed it against his chest. "I love it. It's absolutely perfect."   
"Uh..."   
"I will never let this go."   
"Dave...?"   
"I will absorb this through my skin."   
"DAVE..."   
"Even if I have to cut said skin open and sew it inside there."   
"Christ... can I at least-"  
"YEAH! LOOK AT MY POEM! I WROTE IT FOR YOU! YESTERDAY NIGHT THOSE V-VOICES RETURNED, I F-FELT SO GREAT W-WHILE THINKING ABOUT YOU!"   
With bleeding ears he took a look at the paper, which was actually readable for the first time.

"Orange"   
  
_I can't think.  
I can't breathe.   
I can't feel.   
Anything.   
They are screeching.   
They are calling for you.   
They are starving me.   
But you can fix this bloating mess...   
You can lay those demons at rest.   
And when that special day does arrive,   
We shall be together and thrive.   
This is our future for which I strive...  
Even if I have to use my knife.   
**DOESN'T THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?  
DOESN'T THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?  
DOESN'T THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?  
DOESN'T THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?  
DOESN'T THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?**_

The last lines were scribbled, almost chaotic, surprisingly close to screaming, or at least as close as one could get on paper...   
Dave had stepped closer, his breath hot against Old Sport's ear-   
"What do you think? Do you like it? Tell me. Tell me you like it. TELL ME."   
This was getting dangerous...? Was it possible to be attacked here? No, right? When Henry attacked, it got the game to freak out!   
Right?   
Dave made another step forward, forcing him to step back if they weren't planning on standing inside of the exact same spot...   
Suddenly a loud scream interrupted whatever happened. It was a violent noise, close to a hurt animal. Unknown to them, Henry had went over to Mike, provoking him with something to the point that the uncontrolled man began to punch him down, beating down again and again, trying to-   
TRYING TO KILL HIM.   
SHIT!   
Without any hesitation Old Sport charged at Mike, he knew what would happen if he let that situation transpire. The attacked guy fell back holding his stomach, while Pink Guy was getting immediate attention.   
Blood, or at least something similar to it dripped out of his nose and his whole body was bruised... how quickly this body got damaged after all...   
No, he wasn't taking the chance. He picked up the wounded man (not an easy task, as they were almost the same height) and began carrying him towards the infirmary.   
Giving out the hint of a whine, which was forcing itself out between gritted teeth, Henry reopened his eyes, slight aggression inside of it. Now knowing who was touching him, his eyebrows furrowed even further, as a different range of emotions tried to take place on his face, the most notable one being disgust.   
The face closed off again to neutrality. "Who would have thought? Now you are carrying me lovingly towards betterment... you should reconsider your desires for torturing me, as currently you are not doing an acceptable job at it."   
"I know I can't let you die..."   
"You are worried about me. Simply adorable."   
"When we arrive in the infirmary then god may help you... there will be scalpels, drugs, bandages to suffocate you-"   
All of a sudden he felt a slight brush over his lips.   
It burned like fire.   
For a split second they stared each other into the eye, or rather void and light spots, then-   
\- Script error! Return to line 293b - - - Rerouting play through -   
"I LOVE YOU! I dON't CARe! I DON'T **C A R E**! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"   
Dave's whole face was glowing maniacally, his hands shaking.   
He was also covered in blood.   
Oh boi.   
Orange Guy blinked a few times.   
H-how was he supposed to react already again? He barely understood what had happened before!   
Quickly he looked around, noticing that no one was around except them. Back to the dying part...  
The constant, shivering breath of his companion was... unpleasant...   
"Dave, please..."   
"WHAT DO YOU SAY?! W-what... what do you say? Will you LOVE me?!"   
Aaaand, he had a knife.   
Fuck.   
What could he say to not get stabbed?   
"Yes...?" (Please don't kill me.)   
"Ah... ahahaha..." Dave was raising the knife to stare at it. "They want me to strangle you, using only my neck and the rubber duck I keep in my backpack just in case! I hoped it would stop after you said yes."   
Innocently the Eggplant tilted his head at his new "boyfriend's" expression. "Haha, you look so concerned! That's cute! As if I would ever hurt you!"   
He raised the knife-   
"I. Love. You."   
\- and began stabbing himself into the stomach, his smile still unmoved, as with a bloody, disgusting sound the metal entered his body again and again.   
Silence was overtaking the place, as with one last "THUMP" his co-worker fell over.   
The iron smell of the blood was slowly spreading through the room.   
It was...   
...   
... he turned away, faced with Henry.   
"Did you do that?"   
"Hm... would you like me to be at fault for this unfortunate series of events?"   
"Well, in theory you're at fault either way."   
"Correct. But you feel nothing, do you?"   
"I..."   
"ojdwnd89e3n2jueo8sjdaijpoas990h279h7hhgzfwspö"   
The club president returned and glitched more violently than ever. Color returned to it and...?   
"You two assholes. I'll teach you a lesson! Killing me? Fine, life has no meaning anyway. Killing me with a phone-head? O H F U C K N O !" Of course, the only thing manifesting inside of the mess was the plastic smile. "I'll delete this now, so you're both stuck forever with each other! I'll delete this WHOLE PLACE."   
Both of the colorful duo frowned confused, not certain if that creeper was bluffing or not, but as the world around them collapsed in noise and light - - -  
Half a second later, or maybe a few hours after the incident a sort of tunnel opened, made out of data and terror.   
\- WARNING! SIMULATION IS COLLAPSING. COMFIRM PASSWORD TO RESET AND STABILIZE! -   
It was too late already, the void was right there, he couldn't-   
There was heat at his back, as another person stepped close to him, whispering in his ear.   
"Oh please... you can guess, can you not? You know me, better than you know yourself. _Now confirm the password_."   
**_TheJoyOfCreation.  
_** \- Password confirmed, reality resetted -   
\- New stabilizer confirmed -   
\- Generating room... -   
Orange Guy fell onto the floor, his head pounding, as the illusion of reality began to weigh on his mind, eating away all energy.   
It was a simple, small place. One room, parted into two by a transparent wall... glass?   
Henry was leaning onto the wall, smiling, waiting for the poor creature to stand up. "Does it hurt?"   
"D-did... did you feel that all the time?!"   
"Yes, of course. Yet, whenever you began tearing this world open at its seams, I will admit it worsened."   
"A-ah..." Stumbling forward, he managed to get back on his feet, his eyes pulsating in his head. "I... I did it... I-I... I caught you..."   
His laughter was akin to velvet. "Are you truly naïve to this ridiculous degree? Think! For less than a minute, use that vital organ of yours!"   
"No-o... you... y-you..."   
"Deep breath, Jack, you need to keep calm... it will be better soon..."   
Desperately sucking in the air, the world around them finally stopped spinning. Confident Henry walked around nodding to himself. "This is about what I have expected. No windows. No furniture. A mirror of your inside, as empty as yourself."   
"Shhhhut up!"   
"But... you once more managed to surprise me. A glass wall in here? Are you this afraid of me? Or are you scared of yourself...?"   
"What... are... you even... talking about..."   
"Sit down, relax, you need to replenish your energy. As to what I was referring to... I am not sure how much you know about yourself, to be frank, I doubt you have stopped to examine yourself at any point of your existence. Let us evaluate your situation together, shall we?"   
There was no answer, but Pink Guy continued anyway.   
"What has happened in the last few days? You got caught in a simulation, deleting yourself, just to return, this time with "your greatest foe" as a character you could manipulate to your pleasure... what did you do with it? Do not bother to answer, you did NOTHING. But... that is not your fault... that is not your flaw. No. This was destined to conspire and every part of you, even this room is evidence of your fate."   
Henry softly let his finger run over the cold surface of the glass, still smiling.   
"It took ridiculously long, the void had turned me foolish... but either way it would not have ended different. You... you have no soul. You are empty. Nothing bad happened to me, not because you feared to kill me in the spur of the moment and not because you were playing a longer game... no, you did not hurt me, because you did not want to. And you did not want to, not because you wanted to be better than me, no, you did not want to because you do not want ANYTHING. There is no need for revenge in your person. There is no need for anything inside of you."   
In his typical pretentious fashion, he chuckled.   
"Three components play together in forming a human. The soul, the body and the mind. Yet, what is the soul, when the mind is the one responsible for thoughts? Simple: the soul is our desire, our need to move forwards, the burning passion behind our dreams. You lack it completely. When you made the promise, yes, you wanted to save them, with every fiber of your being, but as soon as your soul was ripped away from you, you lost this burning need. Now you simply walked forward, hunting the shadow of that feeling, wherever you went. You want to want. You need to need."   
Sighing satisfied, he continued his monologue.   
"That is the only need left for you, the only need you can muster up the energy to try to fulfill. So you tried everything! Drugs, actions and friends... the drugs were too temporary and you never particularly desired that high... your actions were helping a bit, pretending to be a childish idiot seems to actually manage to fool your mind for a few seconds... but the real thing, your one salvation... is being used, is it not?"   
"Wh-"  
"YES! It was not friends, it was finding a use in your person that rushed you forward, again and again. You helped Phone Guy, quite often I might add. Despite your knowledge of his gruesome interior and the fact that his desire completely went against your sacred mission, you did what he wanted, needing the praise, deprived of any sort of self-worth and reason to exist. And... in the end... you went too far, did you not?"   
It became colder in the room.   
"Ah... Jack... I do not judge. You let the children die. You let them die, because you wanted to pretend to be their savior. Why did you not free your sister? Talked to her, woke her up to stop William? _You did not even try_. You wanted them to die. You wanted them to look up at your with their desperate eyes, begging to be freed. Quite horrifying."  
"I... I d-didn't... you're WRONG!" The place began shaking as Orange Guy jumped up, completely enraged.   
"Once more, I do not condemn you for it. Your purpose, your joy has been gruesomely taken away from you and you try to compensate in a reasonable manner."   
"What do you want?! YOU'RE AWARE THAT I COULD DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU?!"   
"Yes. But you want nothing. There would be no gratification... there is NEVER any gratification for you. If you desired to hurt me, you would not stand there, watching me hypnotized. After all, I know what I would do to **_you_** if our roles were reversed. It would make my task easier... but I know we will eventually come to an agreement."   
"An... agreement... with YOU?!"   
"You do not need to pretend to be hateful. You do not need to pretend, ever again. I have an offer, one mutually beneficial without any drawbacks for you."   
Orange Guy kept silent, helplessly shivering.   
"You are soulless..." Smiling almost sweetly, Henry leaned closer to the wall, waiting for the other one to complete the sentence.   
"... and... you're bodiless."   
"Exactly. We should... you understand."   
"Ah... ahahahaha... you're embarrassed about this shit... you fucking psychopath... what... what's in your head?!"   
"You could find out." Henry had closed off his expression again and seemed more impatient now. "I would become your soul. Our goals would combine and we would be able to finally be complete again... both of us. Return my agency and I will return your ability to enjoy... to feel like a person again. No more of this hollow act, desperately trying to cling onto the creatures around you to create a resemblance of a own personality, leeching of them to simulate own hopes and needs, while the void you carry around inside of you is exponentially growing..."   
"Henry..."   
"There would be no obstacle to accept this, would there? You do not hate me. You do not care about the others. I am the only option you have to escape the pain you experience... we are not all that different. Fredbear has stolen our most important parts and left us wandering forever, laughing at our misery... this despicable insect..." He gritted his teeth. "The disgusting creature, only made to destroy the creation, disregarding the love and joy encapsulated in it. I will not offer you revenge, as that is not what you desire, but I will offer you... needs. Your whole being screams for it after all."   
"You feel so high and mighty, don't you?" Tired Orange Guy fell back and sat down, his back leaned onto the glass wall.   
"Hm..." Pink Guy mirrored his pose, but the smile was audible. "You have so much potential, Jack... do not waste it. Here, if it manages to cheer you up-"  
"As if you would want to-"  
"You are the only one capable of caging me for eternity."   
"What?"   
"You do not desire to go anywhere else, you will not be tempted to manipulate the void to be with your friends and family again. There is no second you will not be focused on keeping me in here... but your desperate hunger to feel will take you over eventually. You know it. You created the glass wall out of fear, fear of me getting even closer to you."   
"Pink rhino."   
"What?"   
"Pink rhino!" While Old Sport was laughing, the place glitched and Henry's body was replaced by the one of an animal.   
"What did you do?!"   
"It's hard not to think of something when you're told not to think about it, even if you usually wouldn't think about it anyway! That's what pink rhinos are about!"   
The soulless guy laughed once more, suddenly so happy and positive that for a split second Henry considered that Orange Guy went insane.   
"Why did you choose such an incapable animal to force me into?"   
"Because I know you're a little bitch and shaming you is FAR worse than hurting you! Hehe, I figured you out as well, you know? In the end you aren't this big, bad god you like to pretend to be... you even fell for me a little didn't you?"   
"No."   
"Well, then why did you pretend you couldn't read my poem? It was real, I wrote it especially for you... to see how you'd react!"   
"The poem was..." Short coughing. "My program is as perfect as I am, so it was possible that it could manage to manipulate me to some degree."   
"You have feels~"   
"You wish."   
Poisonous they were still battling in silence, a long drawn out battle of will, both knowing they hated being forced to be close to each other.   
For a while they were too stubborn, until Old Sport turned around and snickered again, as this giant, unpleasant, pink animal was a really goofy view. Immediately triggered Henry turned away.   
"Please return my body."   
"If you... hey, I never ever got to read a poem from you!"   
"Return my body and I will give it to you."   
"You already have one?!"   
"Why yes, I was forced to write it after all."   
"Uh~! What is it about? It must be something very close to your heart~"   
"Actually, you are correct. It is a fairly personal topic."   
Henry found himself back in his own body and nodded at himself. Now it was key to show Orange Guy that he was trustworthy... and for that he gripped onto the paper in his pocket.   
"Does the term, "shipping" means anything to you?"   
"Only bad things."   
"Great, then you should understand what I'm referring to! It's partly metaphorical, relating to different types of... well, you'll see. Here I go..."   
He cleared his throat.

"The rule"  
  
 _A ship is made of children's dreams  
And nothing within it is as it seems!   
Let the ship fly through the air,   
creating havoc everywhere.   
Let the ship traverse the land,   
giving into the impossible dreamer's demand.   
Let the ship traverse lava too,   
making the last wish coming true!   
Yet, please remember dear and well   
There are rules to shipper's quell.   
Do not and I repeat again!   
Put a child together with an adult man.   
Especially, this should be clear...   
If torture, hate and death is near.   
For heaven's sake what is wrong with you?   
Does the outlawing of "pedophilia" give you any clue?   
Once again, so I can be through...   
**STOP SHIPPING ME WITH MY VICTIMS, IT'S SICK.**_ **_GET A LIFE. ANYTHING. JUST STOP._** "

Orange Guy stared blankly. "It's... uh... wew."   
"You do not have to react. I understand that you cannot handle my inner struggles with the creatures of the void."   
"I think... we deserve a break... how about Pizza?"   
"I would rather lose my mind then eat pizza."   
"Same. But what else?"   
"Chinese."   
"Good choice!"   
Almost peacefully they began eating, facing away from each other. Eternity was slightly too long to be hateful all the time. They both learned that long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to a close, the first Henry/Old Sport story out there. I'm ashamed, but this was far more fun than expected! Admittedly, I'm far too much into "We hate each other so much that we want to never be apart" shipping (aka, the lava), but... at least I'm not hurting anybody?  
> Welp, there are only seven circles of hell, might as well go all in, amIrite?!  
> I hope, even if you thought it was super-weird, it still made you smile :3  
> Until the next request mah lads!


	10. The itch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... got bored, wanted to write Yandere Dave... this is a very uncanon version of Dave!  
> This fic doesn't actually focuses on Old Sport/Dave, but rather on Dave's emotional breaking down, because I like that kind of stuff and wanted to test if I could write it myself... please tell me what you thought!

It started harmless enough.   
When he first walked in, seeing his new co-worker, he almost tripped over his own feet. Because he was... he was... how could he describe what it felt like to meet someone that resembled you FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR EXSISTENCE?   
To final meet the first real human in a sea of faceless creatures.   
Of course he immediately wanted him to become his lackey. He was the only one who could potentially become his partner.   
Oh, how he craved to finally talk to someone who would understand. Who would listen.   
Someone he could _touch_ and _have_ and team up with-   
But he was shut down.   
As soon as he came up, he was shut down.   
It was horrible. Painful. How that Orange Guy simply looked him into the eyes and said-   
But that didn't mean Old Sport would disappear. Yes, Old Sport stayed. Old Sport didn't vanish like everyone else.   
He stayed right where he belonged.   
Like a good employee.   
It was pitiable how willing Old Sport let himself being used by Phoney, who would never appreciate, who would never CARE, who WOULD LEAVE HIM FOR DEAD-   
Something in the back of his head was... bothering him... it was itching.   
Yes, he was sorry for Old Sport, but there was more.   
How could someone this smart, this obviously competent be willing to degrade himself in this way?!   
How could he leave him behind, if they were this similar in the end?   
The kid just needed more guidance, guidance he was willing to give... but he needed to do it right. He couldn't simply jump at Old Sport with his offer, right?   
_He needed to keep an eye on him._   
Old Sport was entertaining to watch that much he had to admit. Whenever he walked up to an item, Dave noticed that he held his breath in anticipation.   
It was _lovely_ what that man could do with a crowbar... god would he be a great partner. God fucking hell he needed him to say yes.   
_He NEEDED-_  
Ah...   
His headache became worse, day after day. The itching made him want to rip open the back of his head.   
After refusing his offer, Old Sport began walking around, creating chaos wherever he went. He played an arcade game and then suddenly proceeded to rickroll everyone, smash the salad bar and made a urinal explode.   
What a fucking madman!   
It made him smile to see that guy create havoc.   
He could almost feel his heart beat again.   
"Employee? What are you doing here?" Phone Guy had entered the office from where he currently was watching Old Sport.   
He couldn't smile back. He couldn't feel his face. He couldn't say anything. What was that Phone Guy doing here?!   
Did he want to watch Old Sport as well?!   
He couldn't let him do that. No. Never. Phone Guy would use anything he could find against his friend and that monster would manipulate him-   
"Phone Guy, if I ever catch you staring at Old Sport, I will do unspeakable things to you. I will summon Henry straight back from hell to torture every little bit of mind out of you, until I can control every of your action like a puppet on a string."   
"W-what?!"   
Suddenly it came to mind that maybe Phone Guy was just doing his job by checking up on the psychopathic employee. "Oh. Never... mind... Whatcha want, Phoney?"   
Finally he managed to smile again, even if it felt almost painful.   
"What... what are you doing...?"   
"Watching Old Sport- Cameras. I mean, I'm watching the cameras."   
"Uh... shouldn't you work?"   
"I dunno... should I...?" He managed to grin even wider, even if he didn't know how he did that.   
"Uh... b-better not if I think about it... you're going to get us sued...."   
Phoney was always a scaredy cat. "Thank you."   
He wasn't sure why he said that, but he just wanted to end this fucking conversation now. He decided to just ignore his so-called "boss", after all what he did hardly mattered. He killed the children and got rid of the corpses, the police hadn't caught up to them yet, so it was fine.   
The phone stood for a while, before leaving again, wisely.

-

It was surprising how quickly the police swarmed the place. Despite his best efforts, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now had to hide away in the saferoom.   
On one hand it was annoying not to be able to see Old Sport in action today-  
 _ANNOyinG He COuLDn'T evEn gRaSP HOW MUCH HE HATED it, HATED, IT WAS SO ANNOYING, HiS bODy wAS BUrNinG, wHY CoULDN't hE sIMplY K I L L thE FUCkiNG pOLiCE, whO cARed ANYWAY?  
ANNOYINGANNOYINGANNOYINANNOYINANNOYING!   
_\- but thankfully he had printed out the documents about Old Sport, so he could read them while hiding. Phoney wouldn't be able to rat him out either, since he couldn't tell the police about saferoom.   
Perfect for a nice, calm read.   
He would finally find out his new friends real name!   
Foxyyiffer69.   
Something gave him the impression that this WASN'T Old Sport's real name, but who was he to judge?   
He would just stick to calling him Old Sport. It was a nice name as well.   
_It would be lovely for him to accept his as his real name, he could shape his identity-  
_ As well as Old Sport just sounding awesome. There was no problem with that!   
Greedily he flipped through the pages, feeling blessed with all the different information he could get. It made the itch go away... the constant, scraping itch.   
As soon as someone signed the red contract, the people gave their best to gather as much information on them as possible, just in case.   
It was nice to read all those ultimately useless facts, like where he was born or that he hadn't any allergies.   
Why didn't they gather data about favorite food? Favorite animal? Favorite location? Favorite EVERYTHING--- though, if anyone else would get that information he'd really-   
_HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE_!   
\- find that unfortunate. Those weren't information for anyone! Those were information for those dedicated enough to spend time with Old Sport! It was an honor to know those things and should be kept secret from everyone else!   
Curious he thought of the way Old Sport usually acted and asked himself what kind of things that human could enjoy.   
Well, not slaughtering toddlers, even if he was awfully nonchalant about saying no to his offer, he still said no.   
Huh... he liked rickrolls and chaos, obviously! Maybe he should appear a bit more... crazy next time they met!   
What did Old Sport think of him?   
Christ, he would give up Vegas to know the answer to that...  
 _It wasn't weird to ask himself that._  
No. Because, if he wanted to get a lackey, he would need to know what said lackey desired to get them on the same side! Logically.   
He wasn't weird, he was... concerned.   
Shortly he checked the clock, noting that he had plenty of time to ponder these questions.   
It helped him. It helped against this constant itching, **burning** in the back of his mind-   
Old Sport probably was fine with pizza if he ever would invite him out to eat together, but that was a bit cheap, wasn't it? Most people liked pizza and even if they didn't, there was some subform they could find joy from.   
He had never seen him actually eat something if he thought about it.   
Something he needed to change ASAP!   
Inside of the documents was Old Sport's home address AND phone number! N E A T!   
Now he would just need to save it on his own phone AAAAAAAAND...   
_Mine._   
... he had everything he'd ever need if he wanted to contact Old Sport!   
_Except a mental connection._ _But that **can** be fixed._   
Golly gosh, before he could simply sit down in front of his soon-to-be-partner's house, he needed to plan out a few excuses! In case of a mishap!   
He could start with being cheerfully surprised, then pin the blame on someone else... acting as if someone has send him for some sort of stupid task... ah, it would be nice. Talking to Sportsy. Being close to him. Watch his eyes shift as the guy was thinking about his words that had settled into his brain...   
Damn, he felt strange. His whole body was twitchy. His breath was quicker than he expected. His brain was _prickling_.   
But that was fine.

-

Old Sport was holding a shirt in front of himself.   
"Don't cha worry, it looks snazzy!" Dave tried his best to cheer him up, but the deep frown on his face stayed.   
Sighing he picked up a more formal shirt and held it in front of himself, pausing.   
Dave couldn't help but shrug with a smile. "It's a nice contrast to your usual self, but c'mon! Is that really you? Though I'd love to unbutton that thing~"   
Naturally Orange Guy didn't react to that poor flirt... he would have to work more on that in the future.   
"It's a children's birthday, why even care?!" Frustrated the Orange Guy threw both of them into a corner and fell back onto the couch.   
"You're right! Cheer up Sportsy~ You look good in anything! Also, you're gonna wear a fucking Springsuit most of the time... and also-also it's nothing but a police operation anyway... with you as victim! But... that's what you get for trusting the phone more than me!"   
Once more, Old Sport sighed and reached for the remote, staring at the now glowing screen.   
_Oh how he just HATED to be ignored._   
Something hit him in the neck, it was cold and wet.   
It began to rain.   
Shortly Dave considered giving up his place in the tree, but if he would get sick-   
_Maybe he could guilt trip Old Sport to take care of him._   
Ah... the dream...   
Snickering he leaned forwards, not feeling the cold slowly seeping into his body. He was getting an INCREDIBLE kick out of seeing him shift around, move his head, _breathe_ -  
It made him feel good.   
_It made him feel great_.   
Better than cocaine.   
_Better than anything._   
Oh, oh, Old Sport was standing up! Walking around, moving his body-   
Hahahaha, maybe it was kinda weird to get this excited just because you could watch someone walk, but it was just the way HOW he moved, it was such a treat! It was filled to the brim with Old Sport's state of mind, the way his hands shook, hungry for things to do, the way he walked around, slightly leaned forward as if there was some sort of weight on him, dragging him down, the way he-  
Oh dear lord, something really felt off today.   
He knew that guy for four days.   
But he knew from the start, didn't he?   
Old Sport was his mirror image. They were never met to be separated from each other.   
RING! RING!   
The fucking Phone Guy had to ruin **EVERYTHING** again! If he just could-   
"Hello? H-hello, Dave?"   
"What'cha want Phoney? I'm VERY busy right now and you DON'T want to bother me with nonsense, believe me."   
"Where are you right now?" The voice sounded fearful.   
"Busy with Sportsy-business."   
"Uh... g-great... I... we need... will you come into work tomorrow? I will need you for a party... it's really import-"   
"Fuck off. The police is going to be everywhere, this ain't my first sting operation. Now leave me alone or I'll come to your house next."   
"N-next?!"   
"Never mind..." With that he hung up and sighed, as the pain that had settled back in his head finally subsided once he could focus back on his Old Sport.   
It made him tingle to imagine to watch Orange Guy sleep.   
_Why just imagine it?_   
Holy hell, he felt so weird.   
His chest was thumping, he wanted to scream, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to enter that place and-   
The next time he would make that offer, he wouldn't take no for answer. HE COULDN'T.   
But he was sure he wouldn't need to.   
_If he kept an eye on him_.   
And tonight would be the perfect night to scout this new partner's house.

-

Silently he hid in the backroom, giving Breadbear the finishing touches to his creation. If he send him to attack, he would probably have five minutes or so to get out.   
Hopefully Old Sport would get the hint and leave as well, it would be a shame if the poor boy would be captured by the police... he would have to find a way to get him out in that case.   
_And he would need to keep him safe._   
Now, now, what should he program Breadbear to go after? It would need to be something that the police and Phone Guy shared, while keeping out Old Sport.   
What would get them in the same category? They were all manipulative, corrupt, selfish underfucked faggots-  
Wait.   
Underfucked?! Unfucked!   
Virgins!   
But wouldn't that possibly include Old Sport...?   
Defeated he sighed. As much as he WANTED to believe that Old Sport had no one before him, he knew that a person that charming, THAT MAGNETIC couldn't be a virgin... also if the reports were true he yiffed a fox in front of everyone, so it couldn't be...  
 _IT HURTS_.   
But that wasn't his point, right?! They could be great friends without any...   
Argh, his head hurts... he wanted to bash the back of his head in to get rid of this GODAMN ITCH-   
Ahahahaha, what was it with him today? His stomach was... tingling... AhahahHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
It was time! Time for a great escape!   
_Time to save Old Sport from prison.  
And from himself.   
That guy just didn't know what was good for him.   
He would have to teach him._   
And it would probably be a **good thing** if he got hurt working for Phoney, maybe it would teach him a thing or two about that corrupted creature.   
They would meet again.   
Old Sport was like him.   
And would come back.   
_Come back to him._   
Come back to Freddy's!   
And then they would make a deal that both of them liked.   
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"   
Ah, the police... time for the show!   
"Go get 'em, Breaddy! GET YOURSELF SOME VIRGINS!"   
With a mighty roar it charged outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeay?  
> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T GET REQUESTS.  
> H E L P M E.  
> Well, at least time it's not crack, just very uncanon, so I hope you could enjoy this... if not then tell me why! x3


	11. The itch - "good route"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For , I hope you enjoy! Now, this one is fairly short, but eh, it's focusing on Dave's emotions and the actual plot is known to everyone, so... I hope you don't mind! If you do, then tell me and I will try to flesh it more out, even if I wouldn't know where.

He followed around Old Sport for weeks. Watching him. Waiting for him to settle down.   
If he was honest, he wasn't sure what he would have done if Old Sport managed to disappear on him.   
_He didn't want to think about it._   
But finally the seemingly endless chase ended. California, eh? Pretty nice place, though he wasn't sure what made his friend chose this exact place to stay... it wasn't that important anyway, probably.   
_Everything was important._   
It could be coincidence.   
There was no time for petty worries! He needed to scout this place and plan the route for his next plan! This time he wasn't alone in this after all, he would need to ensure that Sportsy could get out as well!   
This time he would take responsibility and would impress his friend. He had already planned this out more than anything ever in his life and honestly, his plan was pretty snazzy! He even had a NAME for it! Every good plan needed a cool name!   
Slowly he walked over to the computer, sitting down in front of it. His hyperactive mind was beginning to burn again, the itching having long turned into a full on screaming inside of his head. Maybe he should write his feelings down, it sometimes helped him cool down...   
Without even seeing the screen, his fingers ran over the keyboard, typing and typing his soul onto the computer, unable to think, to concentrate, there was only Old Sport, Old Sport, Old Sport, Old Sport-   
Another thought scraped his mind, only shortly, but it was enough to put it down, about the box he still...   
Blinking he noticed what a scribbled mess he wrote and simply left it there. Christ, this only made him more... _agitated_... then before...   
Focus, Dave, you need to keep your mind together! Write something down, something that helps you remember where you are and what you wanted to do. Diary or something, who cares!   
Slower he typed down a few coherent thoughts, before standing up determined.   
Tomorrow he would take his time to get himself under control, at least for the time he would be forced to spend here...   
And then he would make his offer.   
And Old Sport would agree.   
_One way or another._

\----------------------------------------

"Look at me, Old Sport! I'm gonna to go strangle some toddlers!" The laughter came out from his throat, he couldn't help it, his head was spinning and prickling, for the first time in his life he actually FELT insane-   
The Orange Guy said something, but he couldn't concentrate. He had shut him down again. AGAIN.   
_COuLd YoU fuCKInG bELIevE ThAT?!_ _thiS AbSOLUtE-_  
But there was no anger! NO! Ahahahahahaha! HE FELT _GREAT!_   
_HE HAD FINALLY TALKED TO OLD SPORT AGAIN!  
_ And he even managed to stay calm while at it!   
AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
Almost exploding out of endorphin-overdose he simply walked towards the stage, not fearing to get caught in the slightest! THERE WAS NOTHING THAT COULD GO WRONG ANYMORE!   
HE WAS ALREADY BURNING IN HELL, SO WHO CARED?!   
As always, a batch of retarded kiddens gathered around him and he didn't even need to do any sort of luring. He simply needed to put enough conviction into his words.   
" _Follow me_."   
And so they did.   
He got out a bundle of sausages, not even noticing the confused glances of the children... not even caring what he did.   
"I ALWAYS wanted to do this!" Talking out loudly to himself, he snickering turned around to the children and began to strangle them, one by one. While holding down the last one, he watched the life fading from his eyes, grinding his teeth at the lack of satisfaction it brought to him-  
 _For a split second he saw Old Sport winding his body under his hands, begging for him to stop-_   
No. Not like that.   
Sighing he took a look at the clock and since it was past closing time, he decided that it was time to present the bodies. Between bored and tense he began scattering the corpses around, knowing that the fucking puppet would go ahead and collect them one by one. Might as well make it harder for that annoying piece of shit.   
Or maybe they would manage to shut this place down right away.   
_Who cared?  
Old Sport said no.   
Old Sport said no and now he didn't know what to do.   
It burns. It hurts so much. Ripping apart his soul, making him want to shed this dying skin-   
_Tomorrow he could return to his favorite hobby... watching Old Sport being weird! Ah, how much he loved seeing that boy being completely unhinged~  
 _Who was he kidding? He himself was the unhinged one.  
_ Yeah, Old Sport was rather... crazy! Crazy was a nice term for fun people!   
He jumped out of the window and left.   
_Tomorrow Old Sport would show him another part of him._

-

This time it was worse.   
_WORSEWORSESOMUCHWORSE-_   
WHY did Old Sport agree with Phoney's plans?!   
_WHY, WHY, WHATEVER COULD GO THROUGH HIS HEAD, THIS TRAITOR, THIS MONSTER-  
DIDN'T HE UNDERSTAND WHAT HE WAS D O I N G?!  
DOING TO HIM?!   
_His throat was burning, he felt sick, his whole body was shuddering. The bitter taste that wouldn't leave his mouth made him want to throw up.   
Seeing them together was tearing apart his- EVERYTHING!   
He couldn't stand it.   
HE COULDN'T STAND IT!   
HOW COULD OLD SPORT BE THIS BLIND?! THIS STUPID?!   
The way they looked at each other, it was PAINPAINPAINPAIN-   
He couldn't let Phone Guy get away with this.   
He WOULDN'T let that mass-produced cunt get away with this!   
It wasn't enough to simply shut down this restaurant and send him back to the factory, NO, NO, THIS TIME HE WOULD GIVE HIM A REAL SHOW-   
And Old Sport?  
 _OH, OLD SPORT._   
Yes, this time he would make him REGRET reject him.   
Rejecting someone was CRUEL!   
_Couldn't that Orange Guy feel their connection?!_  
Maybe he should simply carve out his not any more existing his heart... Actually, maybe he should find a body and take a heart to gift to Old Sport...  
Surely it would make him smile!   
_Or at least react.  
He wanted to see Old Sport's reaction.  
He NEEDED it.   
_Well, sadly he had no time for that! After all, Phoney's punishment wouldn't plan itself~   
Haha, as if he hadn't planned his revenge already!   
_He had planned his revenge after this despicable abomination touched his precious partner in the first location._   
Sadly enough, he needed a bit more time to do it... probably until Friday. Yes, Friday sounded reasonable and would make sure that the week ended with a BANG!   
Or rather... a CHOMP, ahhahahahahahha!   
_Or he could just shoot them all up_.   
_It would be much easier._  
Just kill them all.   
Give them a hole in their heart, like the hole he felt.   
Thankfully he still had time to decide...

-

"- come with me."   
Phone Guy left with Old Sport, who gave his springtrapped co-worker one last, pitiful look.   
Would Old Sport actually get him help?   
Oh, of course he doubted it.   
_BUT HE WANTED IT SO BAD._   
That Old Sport would finally defy his tyrannical boss and give into his own need to be with him-   
AHAHAHAHA!   
Surely, he would be back.   
Until then he could be proud how well he kept himself together, even when Old Sport was spouting half-baked nonsense after Dave's emotional speech to him, about how similar they were...  
Even if he couldn't help to give out a few... weird... opinions...   
_But Old Sport was just gorgeous in that suit.  
It made them so... alike.  
And the look he gave him, as he carefully, affectionately began to put the suit on him...   
Spring Freddy and Spring Bonnie, Orange and Purple...  
_Dave twitched slightly, immediately a new wave of pain flooding his body. It had been naïve of him to put on the suit.   
_But he just wanted so desperately to dance with Old Sport.  
It was something he couldn't resist... performing with him for once.   
He WANTED to overlook how weird the situation was.   
He W A N T E D Old Sport to look at him through the holes of his suit, not being able to do anything but laugh at his stupid dance, taking his hand, finally SEEING him, SEEING their similarity-   
_Ultimately this situation was his fault, wasn't it?   
Outside of the room there was noise. Oh, they were already pulling up a brick wall. Great.   
Why was he disappointed?   
Phone Guy was too cruel to let anything else happen.   
_And Old Sport had helped him._  
He wanted to cry. To scream out his insides, to get rid of the pain. He wanted to grab Old Sport and shake him around and asked him personally, from eye to eye, WHY WOULD HE DO THIS?   
He wanted to get the Phone and bite of his head with this stupid, retarded Bunny-suit.   
_If he ever wanted to see Old Sport again, he would need to get out of here._  
It was painful, but he managed to raise himself up a bit.   
_If he ever wanted to be with Old Sport again, he would need to get out of here._   
His legs were sending a stinging pain through him that made him go blind for a minute.   
But it would be worth it. He couldn't survive an eternity without Old Sport.   
Ha...haha... without Old Sport?! Not seeing Old Sport? Not hearing his voice? _NOT ENJOYING HIS SMELL?_  
No. No, no, no. Ahaha, what a silly thought! That was not possible!   
There was no problem! He would regain control over this fucking body, bite Phoney's fucking head off and then Old Sport-   
_OLD SPORT OLD SPORT OLD SPORT OLD SPORT OLD SPORT OLD SPORT-  
He would just TAKE him!   
WHY NOT?!   
HAHA!   
GET HIM BACK HERE, stUfF Him iNTo ThE FrEDbEaR sUIT-   
Be with him forever.   
Together.   
Sit here, enjoy their time, finally become a team, maybe even accepting their fate, becoming animatronics, becoming partners, no matter if on a stage or in crime-   
This would work!   
OF COURSE IT WOULD!  
JUST HIM AND SPORTSY, FOREVER!   
AND EVER!   
AND EVER!   
FoREvEr!   
_It took hours, it took more time than he could keep count of, but finally he managed to stand up, the pain flowing through him now almost reduced to nothing, as all his mind was preoccupied with his Orange partner.   
Nothing was too painful if it would mean their happy end.   
Their golden ending.   
Both springtrapped as lovers.   
This actually couldn't have ended better.   
He himself would never thought of this scenario, even if it was simply-  
 _Perfect._   
_Lovely._  
All he needed.   
Old Sport.   
And him.   
Together.   
Alone.   
Finally.   
A brick wall was in front of him, but without hesitation he violently punched through it. No, this couldn't stop him from getting to Old Sport. Not even Fredbear could stop him at this point.   
Another wall.   
How cute.   
Phoney was scared.   
Not as stupid as he appeared at first.   
But that didn't matter.   
He punched through that as well.   
Oh, Old Sport~  
Don't be scared...   
They would be together soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it doesn't have to be that long, after all, there a two versions of this so it could be counted together? Also~2.000 words aren't THAT bad... (Insecurityintensifies)


	12. The itch - "bad route"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is the same, so skip it if you already read through that! It's only for clarity sense, I guess... it still is made thanks to JadeDearden!  
> x3 Enjoy this version!

He followed around Old Sport for weeks. Watching him. Waiting for him to settle down.   
If he was honest, he wasn't sure what he would have done if Old Sport managed to disappear on him.   
_He didn't want to think about it._   
But finally the seemingly endless chase ended. California, eh? Pretty nice place, though he wasn't sure what made his friend chose this exact place to stay... it wasn't that important anyway, probably.   
_Everything was important._   
It could be coincidence.   
There was no time for petty worries! He needed to scout this place and plan the route for his next plan! This time he wasn't alone in this after all, he would need to ensure that Sportsy could get out as well!   
This time he would take responsibility and would impress his friend. He had already planned this out more than anything ever in his life and honestly, his plan was pretty snazzy! He even had a NAME for it! Every good plan needed a cool name!   
Slowly he walked over to the computer, sitting down in front of it. His hyperactive mind was beginning to burn again, the itching having long turned into a full on screaming inside of his head. Maybe he should write his feelings down, it sometimes helped him cool down...   
Without even seeing the screen, his fingers ran over the keyboard, typing and typing his soul onto the computer, unable to think, to concentrate, there was only Old Sport, Old Sport, Old Sport, Old Sport-   
Another thought scraped his mind, only shortly, but it was enough to put it down, about the box he still...   
Blinking he noticed what a scribbled mess he wrote and simply left it there. Christ, this only made him more... _agitated_... then before...   
Focus, Dave, you need to keep your mind together! Write something down, something that helps you remember where you are and what you wanted to do. Diary or something, who cares!   
Slower he typed down a few coherent thoughts, before standing up determined.   
Tomorrow he would take his time to get himself under control, at least for the time he would be forced to spend here...   
And then he would make his offer.   
And Old Sport would agree.   
_One way or another._

-

When he finally got back out of the restaurant and got into a safe distance, he began screaming his lungs out in pure ecstasy.   
HE SAID YES, HE SAID YES, HE SAID YES, HE SAID YES, HE SAID YES!   
THEY DID IT!   
IT!   
RIGHT THEN, RIGHT THERE!   
KIDNAPPED THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS AND DID IT!   
Old Sport was simply gorgeous in action! He couldn't take his fucking eyes off him!   
This _smirk,_ this _way he leaned forward, looming over the children_ , this-   
Most of the air left his lungs, it didn't even feel as if he was still needing that anymore, just REMEMBERING this beautiful scene took his breath away...   
Slowly he clawed into his own skin.   
He needed to see him again, ASAP. There was no way he could survive the night without spending said night with him.   
Before he even finished that thought he was already on his way, directly to the doorstep of his partner, his mind a jumbled mess. Out of breath he stepped up the stairs.   
He would enter again, for the first time with Old Sport's knowledge, APPROVAL and they would sit down, chat-   
But before he could knock, his hand froze.   
What if not?   
Suddenly his whole fantasy faltered.   
Now, Old Sport was frowning at him, confused, annoyed, asking him how he even knew that he lived here-   
No! NONONONONONONONO! Old Sport wasn't ALLOWED TO THINK THAT! HE COULDN'T! HE COULDN'T!   
Shivering he retracted his fist away from the door, hugging himself as his legs almost gave in under him.   
No, everything but that. He couldn't risk it. He needed to control himself.   
Carefully he returned into the tree at the side, strikingly similar to the tree of Sportsy's old house. The whole place was pretty similar if he was honest with himself, but he liked that. It was comforting.   
AH! There was Sportsy!   
Hm~ interesting~   
Orange Guy was not acting all that different, despite having just committed his first murder... but... that just meant that Old Sport was trusting him so much! Right?! Trusting him enough to stay calm and do whatever he told him to, knowing that it would be the best!   
Haha!   
They were a team!   
The best team!   
THIS WAS WHAT IT MEANT, RIGHT?   
IT HAD TO.   
IT HAD TO.   
_IT HAD TO._   
Nothing... was wrong. Everything was alright! Nothing could go wrong here, now he had Old Sport so close at his fingertips... all he needed to do is to be patient and not let him slip away. Not too hard, right? No, he would be able to amaze Old Sport easily!   
No problem!   
If he just played it safe, his partner would be convinced, simply by all the benefits their friendship had!   
Play it safe, Dave, don't let your emotional instability get the better of you!   
_You know better than this._   
Silently he remained inside of the tree, until the pressure inside of his head overtook him.   
If he stayed here for another minute, he would do something he would regret.   
_Go back and write something into your diary. Now._  
Obedient he followed that smart thought and wasted about three hours with trying to come up with something remotely sane to write down in the diary. Once he finally finished the last of about three sentences, he shortly checked the clock, unsure of what to do next.   
Great, it was past midnight, now he could go to sleep!   
_Haha, who was he kidding?_   
_He would return to that house.  
Get inside there.   
Marvel at Old Sport's cute expressions...._  
A perfect night!   
And with that he already stood at the window he had manipulated on Monday, while Old Sport did his job, to easily get in.   
Satisfied he looked around and took a deep breath, finally feeling as if he came back home again. Almost purring to himself he sneaked into his Orange friend's bedroom, repressing a soft laughter as he saw his-HIsHIShISHIShis- curled up like a kitten, breathing softly as the guy dreamed sweet dreams of Vegas and love.   
Surely.   
Perfectly fluid he slipped next to him into the bed, stroking the peaceful face as lightly as he could, while blissfully bathe in his own glee. This was the first time this WHOLE FUCKING WEEK that he could rest his mind...   
Old Sport was the best medicine to his body's self-destruction.   
_Old Sport was the best._   
If he wouldn't need to be silent, he would probably give into his need to hum, but for now he concentrated on drinking every bit of Orange Guy in. The way the skin rested on his face and how it stretched whenever the man dreamt of something that made his expression flutter, his soft lips-   
BAD AUBERGINE.   
If he continued down THAT path, he would... probably... _wake him_...   
Suddenly the reality hit him, almost throwing him off the bed.   
He would need to control himself ALL DAY tomorrow. He would need to fucking not blurt out whatever his burning brain wanted to tell him, he would need to keep his hands in check so he wouldn't accidently grab him and never let go.   
Holy fuck.   
This was a whole new hell he was supposed to be able to control.   
But it was fine...   
_And worth it._   
Worth this warm, fuzzy sensation he could currently enjoy.   
Once more he lovingly stroke over Orange Guy's cheek. Really, the only thing more he could wish for, was that his partner would look back at him, give him one of those sweet smiles and-   
Ah... he was getting twitchy again...   
Shortly he checked the clock, almost dying of shock as JIMINY CHRISTMAS, OLD SPORT WOULD STAND UP SOON! Damn, did he really just laid here for four hours straight and stared?! If he would go home now, he could-   
Home?   
_Away from Old Sport?  
He couldn't.   
Never._  
But he still needed to shower...   
_He could shower here. It was basically his own home anyway._   
_Old Sport wouldn't mind.  
How could he._   
A short search later he found the shower and the shampoo-   
_HE COULD SMELL LIKE OLD SPORT, HE COULD PUT THIS ON HIS SKIN- DROWNING- IN- HIS- SCENT-_  
\- and a short cold shower later he vanished back outside, ready to watch Sportsy's morning routine! No matter how often he saw it, he still couldn't get enough~   
If he closed his eyes he could simply guess by the time that had passed where Old Sport currently was...   
A game he very much enjoyed to play!

-

He watched Old Sport leave the backroom, almost calling out to him that he should get himself a Taser, just in case the animatronics would try to harm him in any way...   
Silly him, Old Sport wasn't a baby, he would be fine.   
In a haze he began to simply blind those stupid old pieces of metal, not really caring if he was doing.   
Old Sport just asked him _questions._   
_Personal questions._   
Questions you would ask a _person_.   
_A friend._   
Under his fingers, cable snapped and the more fragile parts cracked as he ripped it apart, not even FEELING what was happening in the reality.   
He even asked for his favorite type of pizza!   
This settles it!   
Old Sport was interested in him!   
AS A HUMAN!   
The animatronics were now even more moldy and broken than before, but who cared anyway? Greedily he got out the screen he had spent the morning to hock up to the security system and began keeping a close eye on what Old Sport was doing.   
Not out of worry that he would get screwed over, but rather because it was simply far too enjoyable to see Orange Guy's expression changed into another, far more concentrated one as soon as he opened up the machines.   
Who would have thought that the boy would take his request just as serious as Phone Guy's previously?   
It was sweet!   
On the topic of Phone Guy though...   
He would need to get rid of him.   
He would need to make them hate each other and then kill this fucking son of a bitch off... it might not be the version that RUINED EVERYTHING LAST TIME, BUT IF HE WOULDN'T TRAUMATIZED THIS FUCKING TOOL, HE WOULD NEVER GET RID OF THIS HATRED THAT FLOODED HIS BODY, MAKING HIM WANT TO LASH OUT WITHOUT ANY SECOND THOUGHT-   
Calm down Davey, he would manage it... he had to do nothing more than casually introduce that idea to Old Sport...   
They should Sprinlock someone for fun!   
So he could check if Orange Guy lacked empathy for adults just as much as for kids.   
If not...   
He wouldn't know what to do.   
Where was Old Sport right now?!   
If he wouldn't share the same air as Sportsy in the next five seconds, his brain would erupt out of his head-   
Calm. Down.   
Write something. Yeah, write something down and once you're finished, Old Sport would be done as well and they could leave for the day, he would be able to calmly watch him from his favorite place-   
Watch him laugh and talk and smile and roll his eyes and-   
_OLD SPORT, OLD SPORT, OLD SPORT, OLD SPORT, OLD SPORT-_

_-_

"Old Sport! I'm sort of caught up in something right now, unfortunately. I'll meet you in the saferoom at closing time. You have my word, Old Sport. For now, here's a dank meme that you can enjoy. Chao!"   
He send of the picture and began skinning his hands again.   
He had touched Old Sport inappropriately.   
He committed a SIN.   
HOW COULD HE?!  
WHAT HAS HE DONE?!   
Slowly he watched the thick blood dripping down into the sewer, the cold biting into his muscles, as there was no heat source in the dark, wet basement.   
In the back he activated incredible loud music, in hopes of getting his brain blasted clean again by the sheer pain of the sound waves washing over him.   
It HURTS, it HURTS SO MUCH, but he couldn't stop, not after what he had DONE, he had to stay here and deal with this- with THIS-   
The basement still smelled like blood and it was not his own fault. For how many hours had he cleaned the walls of this wretched place?   
It made him want to puke. But he had to endure it. He had to accept this to finally get himself fixed.   
Slowly he let the knife enter his skin and began rip out what he could find, losing all feelings in his hands. His traitorous body that couldn't do as it WAS TOLD-   
KILLITOFFKILLITOFFKILLITOFFKILLITOFFKILLITOFF-   
Sorry... he was so sorry...  
 _BUT DID HE ACTUALLY HAD TO? NO! HE COULD GET OLD SPORT DOWN HERE AND **TAKE** WHAT HE WANTED SO AGONIZINGLY BAD-  
_NO! NONONO! He didn't want to hurt Old Sport...  
 _Even if that would make this a lot easier._   
What was he even thinking?   
Old Sport was on his side.   
Old Sport was on his side.  
Old Sport was on his side.   
Screaming at nothing he threw himself against the wall, akin to a caged animal that was trying to escape. But he couldn't leave. Not yet.   
Not as long as he couldn't trust himself.   
The music had stopped, apparently he had bashed the speakers in while being out of his mind.   
Henry would be disappointed in him.   
So disappointed.   
He was fucking disappointed with himself at this point!   
Christ, he wished to see Old Sport, right now, if he wouldn't get to hear his voice, together with some sort of soothing words, he might would strangle someone... probably himself. JUST GRIP HIS OWN THROAT AND CRUSH THE BONES INSIDE OF THIS SCRUNY, USELESS-   
In a daze the Purple Guy went towards a closet with age old chemicals, injecting a small dose of them into his blood. Henry never gave his material any kind of tags and even for the animatronics were the blueprints only to rebuild them in case he would be gone.   
The feeling of ice creeping through his veins gave him the impression that he picked the right one though.   
Soon enough his body started to cramp up as he began to cough up blood.   
This was for doing bad things to Old Sport.   
This was so he would NEVER do anything wrong again to him.   
Hours passed.   
Finally, with the lessening of the pain, the chaotic, helpless energy inside subsided as well.   
He would see Old Sport again.   
He would SEE him again!   
HEAR him again!   
It was fine!   
He would see Old Sport in less than an hour!   
It was time to prepare!   
Silly putty! He would need to buy that!   
A nice, calm exterior to not... _bother_ him.   
A charming smile to convince him to say yes to the plan!   
And of course... an excuse to maybe shortly get away from him, just in case his... problems... began to surface again.   
It would be so great! They could spend the evening together, have fun conversations _and especially bathe in Sportsy's body heat, while listening to his voice that somehow managed to excited and calm him at the same time-_  
Laughing at his silly situation he strolled out of the basement, ready and happy to finally not only managing to destroy Freddy's, but making a partner for eternity in the process as well!   
This couldn't have ended any better way!   
Orange and Purple, together forever!

  
-

Silently he smiled to himself as Old Sport hesitantly left the room. Poor adorable puppy. Way too tired to stay up for a whole night~   
Ah, it's amazing to see that guy tired out from all the rigging they did last night...   
Snickering to himself, he turned towards Balloon Boy and began to loosen the screws of its mouth, deciding that he probably would need to take off the whole damn head.   
BUT! If this was the animatronic Old Sport wanted to scar Phoney with, he could totally understand... it was actually a great choice! If it wasn't already bad enough to have that piece of shit laughing at your face, it sure would be traumatizing to have said face eaten afterwards.   
Finally he felt almost stable again and was celebrating it by indulging in some fantasies about Vegas, about doing drugs, about having a lovely party in a nice casino...   
Absent mindedly he let the crowbar almost slip into the mechanical body. Oops!   
Slightly he giggled at that accidently almost-fuck-up and tried to refocus on his task at hand. If he did this wrong, he probably would need to springlock himself for that... and he didn't want to do that.   
He didn't want to do that.   
He didn't...   
Shortly he took a deep breath and calmed back down.   
No, if he would fuck up, Old Sport would tell him that it was okay, HE WOULD for sure! They were friends now and real friends at... that?   
Fear seeped back into his body, but he determined pushed them away, using the energy coming from it into finishing his work faster. Old Sport was his friend! They shared beers together, talked about Milf-Robots, springlocked an uninteresting asshole and... and after that Old Sport came to him for guidance. BY HIMSELF. OLD SPORT CAME TO HIM, IN A BAD MOOD, MEANING THAT OLD SPORT WANTED TO BE CHEERED UP BY HIM AND IT FUCKING WORKED!   
Ecstatic he began to attach the teeth into the now gaping maw, after he checked that the mechanical jaws were functional and **especially** powerful enough to break through bones.   
Yes, this was going swimmingly!   
BB was staring weirdly at him, but knew better than to try to defy him. Even in death, the spirits were still mortified at his sight and pretended to be not sentient...   
Dave honestly asked himself why.   
He would like to chat from time to time!   
But for that he had Old Sport, right?   
Already back in his dream world, he shortly paused to stare off. Where would they go once they made it to Vegas? Better not directly to the strip club, it would get old pretty quickly... oh and he still needed to steal a car!   
Which of the casinos would they visit first? He had already three in mind, but...   
_But honestly, he hated the thought of Old Sport being busy with something else.  
If Old Sport would be glued to those screens and those tables, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from burn that place to ashes.   
If Old would not listen to him, he would scream until he got to shoot a bitch.   
If Old Sport's smile wasn't because of him, he would have to destroy whatever caused it.   
_Anyway, there were two options... either try one out, look how bad it got and if it wouldn't go his way, he could simply destroy whatever bothered him!   
_Or he directly kidnapped Old Sport and tied him up in the basement.  
It wouldn't be bad.   
He would take care of him and give him all attention and love in the world!   
There was nothing WRONG with that!   
It was probably even healthier for his poor partner!   
The filthy world was no place for someone as perfect as him!   
_Eh, he should at least give Old Sport a shot at going to Vegas with him, after all it was their deal. Since they were friends, he wouldn't need to worry about him running away anytime soon, so kidnapping was always an option.   
Hm...   
Dave continued to sway on the spot, deeply engrossed in his own thoughts.   
He could probably persuade Old Sport to share a room and bed with him~   
After all it was _cheaper_ and _they wouldn't spend that much time there anyway_. Yep, nothing wrong with that reasoning! Also, he was a slim guy, so it wouldn't be too much of a bother lying next to each other, haha!   
Ah- when did he start to drool?!   
Embarrassed he wiped his chin, glad that Old Sport was at home, doing his routine.   
Man, if he wanted to see him this night, he would need to hurry up!   
Confused he stared at the amount of metal parts in front of him, he had forgotten what he was doing before his mind wandered off. To get it over with, he once more tested the strength of the bite and the agility of the machine.   
Yeah, yeah, this would work. Now he just needed to get his victim! Phoney was a bit too big to simply send BB after, so he would need to go after his soon.   
THANKFULLY he had contacts! Quickly he took out his phone and texted Michael.   
_\- Eyo, bro, you wanna shove your brother in a robo-mouth? Cuz we gonna have a special robot here tomorrow ;)_  
\- Yeah, of course! Thx purple, you're my fav children strangler <3!  
\- Great, u gotta go to party room 2 and let him stay there, the robot is coming to get him soon  
\- can do! see u tomorrow, thx again 4 the robo!   
Mike was most certainly a good child and would soon be a very good serial killer as well! Or CEO or something business-y... which was basically the same thing anyway.   
One last time he let his finger trail over his additions, ensuring nothing could break off while the thing was attacking and with a final happy sigh he left the backroom, hoping and praying that Old Sport would like what he did with the animatronic.   
Just imagining that Orange Guy turning towards him with a gleeful smile, respect shimmering in his glowing eyes... oh and killing off Phoney's son together, high-fiving as they fucked that pure waste of air over once again...   
Tomorrow would be the best day in his life!   
At least until he and Old Sport would go to the next stage~   
Ahahahaha! It was a little too early to think about THAT though!   
Time to go home... back to Sportsy...   
Some semblance of exhaustion took ahold of his body and he smiled at the prospect of curling up right next to Sportsy. This was the finish day, he probably could come up with an excuse... yeah!   
Silently he sneaked back into the house and bedroom of his partner, instantly giving into the urge to touch his soft, lovely cheek.   
Shortly the Orange Guy began moving around and almost, for a split second, Dave feared that he actually woke him up and made this all very awkward, but in a lucky turn of events Old Sport just happened to be dreaming currently.   
Fascinated Dave watched how a few pleasant expressions washed over his partner's peaceful face, before the guy snuggled deeper into the cushions, with a slight murmur. "Dave..."   
OH.   
OH GOD.   
OH THE HOLY, INSANE, UNBELIEVABLE GOD.   
While suppressing a loud scream, he clawed into the sheets.   
There was no way he could sleep tonight.   
And he was perfectly fine with that.   
Tomorrow he would tell him that he just came in to pick him up or something.   
Until then... well he could snap a few photos, get the scream still inside of him under control and reflect on how much he loved life at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to let it as open as possible, but ending and stuff still had to be decidedby me...  
> I always imagine Dave as actually surprisingly "innocent" since he acts like such a child, so the bad thing he did is up to your decision. Maybe he didn'tdo anything actually bad, but overreacted? Yours to decide!  
> 3.500 new words! N E A T ! But if there's still something you miss, I will update it and write the thought in that you wanted to see ^u^  
> With that it comes to an end, I hope you enjoyed! As always, opinions and tips are greatly appreciated! :3


	13. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon_the_magical, I'm sorry...  
> I really wanted to write some fluff, but it simply... didn't work out. It started with children and I thought I could make it fluff from there, but fluff is harder to write than expected. But now, after putting in so much time, I decided to release it anyway.

Welcome to Freddy Fazebear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life!   
Jeremy LOVED the commercial. It all looked so magical! And the new animatronics were so cool! They looked fluffy!   
And huggable!   
They looked like out of the TV-show!   
Silently the boy sneaked towards the TV, wrapped the blanket tighter around him and activated it, making it as silent as possible.   
But still loud enough to hear the cute music! And naturally Jeremy quietly sang along.   
"I'll be your friend, right to the end! Join the party!"   
His chest felt warm and fuzzy now and despite being scared that his father would walk into the room, he still wouldn't miss this for the world!   
Hypnotized he watched the cute little characters interact and play with each other and whispered encouragement whenever one of them seemed to feel sad.   
No matter how often he begged his parents to take him to Freddy's, they always said no... especially his father was convinced that those talking, walking animals were made with some sort of dark-soul-absorbing-witchcraft. Whatever could gave him that impression was incomprehensible to the kid, but after a while he had dropped that topic. Even on his birthday he hadn't asked to be allowed to go there.   
A bitter taste took it place in his mouth. Not that his birthday had been bad...   
He better stop. It was ungrateful.   
Softly he leaned his forehead against the screen, his hair standing up from the electrostatic. If he could just fall through the glass and never come back...   
But... then his parent would be sad...   
Helpless he pressed himself against the TV harder, just wanting to go home. To a home he could love. Immediately he jerked away again, guilt flooding his gut. He didn't _hate_ his real home and he WAS thankful, but he couldn't help wishing... was that wrong? Was he a bad child?   
Quickly he wiped away the tears that had formed in his non-visible eyes, just to begin crying for real as his thoughts jumped to his deformity. A creak in the house made him deactivate the TV in panic and run into his room, locking the door frantically.   
Please don't let him come here, please don't let him come here, please don't let him-   
A violent knock on the door made him shriek in fear.   
"JEREMY! OPEN THE DOOR."   
The kid hid his face in the blankets, praying that the man would suddenly vanish, or not be angry anymore, ANYTHING-   
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOCK YOUR DOOR! NOW OPEN UP!"   
No, NO, he couldn't face him, not today. Shaking with fear, he opened the back window and jumped outside. Thankfully he usually took on his clothes before sneaking to watch TV, so his parents wouldn't get the impression that he was lazy, or not ready to help if they caught him.   
There was one place he knew he could run to, a place his father wouldn't come to and a place he felt happy and safe.   
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Where time didn't pass.   
As the place wasn't open yet, he hid in the back alley and sat down in a spot of morning light. The warmth quickly made him sleepy again and before he knew it he woke up again, unsure of what time it was.   
Carefully he sneaked a glance through the window and to his delight the place was filled with children! So many people!   
His stomach growled, but he chose to ignore it, he couldn't get anything to eat anyway.   
Smiling he rushed into the restaurant, instantly being taken over by the sheer excitement. So many things to do, what first?   
To the Animatronics of course!   
Ignoring all the weird stares he got from the other children, he ran towards the new models! There they were!   
Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Fox and Freddy Fazebear himself! All on the stage making music!   
It was fun seeing them look around and smile, or doing weird grimaces at each other in their breaks. Patiently he waited for them to get finish their performance, so he could have a chance to talk to them and once it was time, he was the first to ran up to them.   
"Freddy, Freddy, you have a really great singing voice! You're just as good as your cousin!"   
The giant bear shortly stopped in front of him, leaned forward... but suddenly simply turned away to walk around him.   
Deeply disturbed Jeremy tried to stop Bonnie. "I- I know we don't know each other that well yet, but... it's v-very mean-"   
But Bonnie didn't even gave him a second look as he passed him.   
Having all his hopes and dreams shattered Jeremy simply let the last two machines walk past him and watched them interacting with a group of normal children. Every bit of energy was sucked out of him, as he slowly began to sink into himself.   
The new people didn't like him.   
No one really liked him.   
His paining stomach make things only worse, it made it hard to keep the tears away. To force himself out of this mindset, he hugged himself tightly.   
Suddenly a soft hand touched his shoulder, making him shriek loudly and jump around. Above him stood a guy with a golden Badge, showing that he was part of the staff and a Phone for a head.   
"H-hello? Are you alright?" The man sounded slightly unsure of the situation, but worried anyway.   
"Uh... u-uhm... sorry sir..."   
The Phone was tilted slightly to the side. "The new Animatronics... they can't... uh... if they don't see your face, they don't think you're real, you know?"   
"But I am!"   
"Of course you are! They are just a little... easy to confuse. Here, how about you go to your parents and I'll bring you a pizza and soda to make it up to you?"   
"I'm here... alone..."   
Almost shocked the Phone Guy leaned back. "Alone?! That's unsafe—I mean, unfortunate! Okay... okay, here: How about you sit down in the prize corner and I bring it to you there, alright?"   
"T-thank you, Mister...?"   
"Cawthon. From all the time you spend here, I expected you to know it for some reason..."   
"Haha... I never... dared to talk to you..."   
"Am I that intimidating?" Jokingly the man shook his fist softly at him, before leading him to the prize corner.   
It was a nice place! A bit lonely, as the there was no one giving out toys against Tokens at the moment, but at least the music box gave it quite a nice atmosphere. After receiving his food and devouring it in record time, he sat on his chair, staring towards all the other people who had fun with their friends.   
Today he wouldn't try to make himself new friends.   
It never worked anyway.   
Taking a deep breath, he smiled to himself. No, it was a great day. He got to see the animatronics, who were all pretty cool, even if they couldn't see him and he got free pizza!   
That was very lucky and he would appreciate this day!   
Holding on tightly to the happiness he could concentrate on, he began to hum along to the music. At home he had a similar box, even if much smaller.   
Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He never found out why the music box was this big! It just... popped up someday. Weird actually.   
Well, it was a nice box, with nice music, but it still felt out of place.   
Curiously he inched closer, tempted to take a peek inside... but that might would break it, wouldn't it?   
No, he couldn't risk breaking something in here, especially not after he was shown this much kindness!   
For a while he continued to watch the others chase each other around, always chattering and laughing and focusing on each other... it was so nice! Everyone was having fun and that was amazing! Sometimes he just wanted to stay at Freddy's forever, doing nothing but playing with others all day... but he couldn't.   
No! Bad sadness! Go away!   
He had a nice home and once he came back, dad was probably away and wouldn't be so angry, everything was perfect!   
Shortly he folded his hands and thanked his god for his good life, like mom taught him to, before staring into the crowd again, smiling even more.   
Maybe he should go out and try to find someone to play with!   
Yeah, why did he even thought it was a bad idea in the first place? Surely, today had to be the day where he would meet a nice person!   
Somewhat excited, Jeremy jumped down, focusing on the many great things he and his hypothetical new friend could do together!   
But then he heard the sobbing.   
Shocked the boy turned towards the box, out of which the sound apparently came.   
Slightly insecure he knocked against the wall. "H-hello? Is there someone in there?"   
The sobbing shortly stopped, before continuing, slightly quieter this time. It shot Jeremy right through the heart.   
"H-hey, friend, no need to cry... do you want to talk about it?"   
There wasn't any answer, but this time the hysterical hiccups were louder again. Jeremy took it as a sign that whoever was inside of it really wanted help.   
"Don't be scared... I'm here for you! If I can... c-can I help you? I... I really want to help you! Even if you don't know me and I don't know you... hearing you cry... please, come out of the box!"   
_I can't._   
Shocked at the weird voice, Jeremy shortly lost his trail of thought, before being able to answer again. "Why not?!"   
_I... can't... do... anything...  
_ At least there weren't any more sobs there. "Don't think that! I bet you can do a lot! What's your name? I'm Jeremy and I'm happy to meet you!"   
_I'm... so... angry...  
_ "Uh..." This didn't sound good. "Why?"   
Some sort of low growl came out of the box, scaring the boy slightly.   
"Are you... are you alright? You don't have to be angry!" No further answers came and enough was enough. "Okay, I'm gonna open the box! We'll be friends and I will help you!"   
It took a lot of strength, but finally he managed to open the present for a slight gap, before he got violently pulled in by a long set of claws. Inside of the box it was hot, the air was stale and it was uncomfortable cramped.   
But the worst thing were those glowing eyes in the dark, looming far too close to his face.   
_Who are you?!_   
"I-I already told you! Jeremy!"   
_Jeremy..._  
"Would you PLEASE tell me who you are?"   
_I... am the Marionette._   
"Marionette? You're... an animatronic?" Surprised the human softly changed his position to get at least somewhat more comfortable. "That's cool! The others don't talk to me... why did you cry?"   
The eyes shifted around in the darkness and narrowed. For a second he could swear he saw teeth.   
_I wasn't._   
"Oh, come on! I'm not stupid!"   
_Why did you talk to me?  
_ "Because..." In retrospect, this had been pretty selfish of him. Sad he accepted that he had done something bad again. "... I wanted a friend."   
The glowing suddenly became slightly brighter again, as the dots widened once more. Despite that, the thing didn't answer any further.   
"Please... don't be angry at me.... I just... I know how it is to hide somewhere to cry... I hoped that I might could make it a little better... I'm sorry."   
_Leave my box. A young boy like you shouldn't be trapped in here_.   
"Are you trapped?" Shocked Jeremy looked at those glowing dots.   
_... Leave._   
"H-how about we go out together?"   
_You wouldn't want to see me. Trust me, kid._   
"No! I want to see you! Let's go out together!"   
A deep sigh was audible.   
_Jeremy, you are either desperate or an idiot._  
"I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes, but I'm ready to take that risk!"   
Confidently Jeremy reopened the box and crawled out of it, holding it open until the claw showed itself again. Fascinated he watched a slim, black body freeing itself out of its cage, before the white mask turned towards him.   
It was...   
"SO CUTE!" Amazed Jeremy squealed. He never got to see this animatronic before, but he heard a bit from other fans of the franchise. It was pretty rare, only a few models were produced, if sources were to be believed! "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TO SEE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN MY LIFE!"   
The Marionette backed off, slightly disturbed.   
_Kid, this isn't... do... do you really mean this?!_  
"Yes! YES, YES! Those cheeks are adorable! And your eyes are so cool! You're perfect!"   
Speechless the Puppet looked at the small creature in front of him.   
_You really are an idiot._   
"What is your role? Can you sing? What are you doing at the prize corner?" Incredibly excited he leaned closer to his new friend, touching his soft cloth that covered its mechanical body.   
_Uh... personal space..._  
With a metaphorical glowing face (both the glowing and most of the face), the kid stepped back and looked up at him.   
_Well... I can sing... though I dislike doing that. Usually I'm supposed to..._   
Shortly considering something, Marionette reached inside of its home and made a few snipping noises, before handing a neatly wrapped present to him. In awe the child accepted it and pressed it against his chest. There was something soft inside of it.   
_You... may want to unwrap it again?_  
"B-but didn't you just wrap it for me?"   
_You're weird._   
Happily Jeremy giggled, slightly embarrassed. "I love it! But... my parents wouldn't allow me to keep it probably..."   
_Why not?_   
"N-not that important... could you sing something for me?" Hopeful Jeremy fiddled with his hands.   
_What if I don't want to?_   
"That's fine... I don't want to push you! But would you play something with me?"   
Marionette took a look at the cameras above, something bitter was in the way it turned his head down again.   
_No. Leave me alone._   
Shocked at the sudden mood swing, Jeremy frowned. "I want to be your friend! Please play with me!"   
_NO. NOW BE A GOOD KID AND LISTEN._   
Slightly hurt the brown-haired boy let his head hang. "I didn't mean to annoy you... I won't bother you again... it was still nice to meet you!"   
Trying his best to keep a positive attitude, the human decided to leave and search for someone who would like to play with him. Surely, SOMEONE would want to go play hide and seek or...   
Suddenly he noticed that there was a door open.   
That door was usually never open!   
Wow!   
How interesting!   
Jeremy quickly peeked inside, seeing a lot of robotic parts... why where they here? Deeply uncertain he stepped inside to check them out.   
Some of them looked like heads... oh my god... were THEY BUILDING A SECRET ARMY BACK HERE?!  
WITH SUPER-ROBOTS?!  
Suddenly, the door shut behind him. Scared the kid shortly pressed himself against the wall, being unable to see anything in the darkness. A short while passed filled with no noise but his breathing until he stepped back towards the door again, with shaking knees.   
"H-hello?! Is t-there anyone here...? I p-promise I won't tell anyone..."   
There was only the sound of silence.   
Finally gathering up all the courage he had, he walked through the blackness, until his reaching hands met the cold surface of the door. Hesitantly he began knocking.   
"Hello? Is there someone outside?"   
Again, nothing but silence was his answer. Now his knocks became a bit more frantic, as the reality of the situation seeped in.   
"HELLO? HELLO, PLEASE, I'M STUCK! I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WON'T WANDER OFF AGAIN, I JUST WANT TO GET OUT! IT'S DARK AND I'M SCARED!"   
This was too much, he didn't know what he had done to deserve this. Was it because he ran away? Because he watched his favorite cartoon?   
Desperately the child kept on knocking, until his knuckles felt sore and hot. His hiccups grew worse, making it almost impossible to breathe for him and as the world began to spin around him, the shadows grew threatening again.   
Was there something moving inside of here?   
Was that breathing?!   
"Somebody... help me please..." Curling up in a corner, Jeremy prayed that the monster couldn't see him as long as he didn't move. With shaking hands he ripped open the present he got, (judging by its shape it was a Plush Chica) and began hiding his face inside of the soft fabric.   
Time passed and slowly the ground under him got warm from his body heat and slowly his fear started to give in to hopelessness and tiredness.   
Surely someone would come in here... this room was part of the restaurant and as such had to be cleaned! Mom always said that every room needed to be cleaned, no matter how much it was used, so there would someone be coming in soon.   
An eternity later he heard a soft clicking and cold air breezed over him, but the darkness stayed. No, it was not correct, there were two glowing eyes in the dark... they weren't the one of his friend, they were rounder...   
More, this time rather mechanical clicking was audible, before whatever had stared at him in the dark turned away again.   
Softly letting out his shuddering breath, the human stumbled out of the backroom, into the completely dark and desolated main hall. More clicking and the heavy footsteps of the animatronics were audible.   
Scared the boy tried to find his way to the entrance, knowing that Freddy and his friends would be pretty angry at him for being here, so much was obvious.   
Why wasn't it a little brighter? He couldn't even see what was in front-   
CRACK   
As if it wasn't bad enough that he fell over a chair and hurt his face, now three pairs of glowing orbs were directed at him and they were walking towards him. Desperately he tried not to scream or cry again. As silent as possible he whispered. "I-I'm sorry..."

The Marionette felt stressed out beyond believe.   
He worked tirelessly all day to reach out for the animatronics, to get ahold of their bodies. After all, he knew what those new robots meant.   
New children.   
They would stuff them with children again.   
Not on his watch.   
If he managed to get blood on the animatronics, he would be able to get them returned to the factory and there they... they wouldn't get possessed.   
The day he realized that the only way to stop more children from dying was killing people himself, was... the day he lost a big part of himself.   
But he had no choice. This place needed to be shut down. Henry wasn't allowed to get his hands on any more funding or victims and the only way to ensure that was to get this chain closed and the reputation of animatronics ruined.   
And the only way for him to do so was killing.   
Like Henry wanted him to.   
But he wouldn't break apart.   
He would stay true to himself.   
Also, the Nightguards would be able to choose to simply work somewhere else, right? As long as no one came to work here, the place would close down as well.   
It wasn't his fault that he killed them. They could always just stay away.   
The machines were easy enough to take charge off, once he managed to get past the box barrier. Painful, but manageable.   
If just the kid hadn't been there it would have been so much easier to...   
It hurt him. It had made things worse.   
Despite this child embodying all he tried to protect, he embodied all he could never have as well.   
At least it gave him the last bit needed to force himself out of his own skin to finally get ahold of the new machines.   
Now he had set them into "entertainer-mode" since it would make them search for humans on their own and he just had to watch through their eyes until one of them found the Nightguard. Of course, the guard was most likely in the office, but there WERE some times he got fooled too easily by being unobservant. The darkness that protected him, protected his enemy as well.   
It wasn't easy to expand your own brain to four time the usual perception and he admitted it was painful... yet as long as the animatronics searched on their own he would be able to pull through with it.   
The loud crash made him grin, against his will. At least it would be quick this night, he could stuff him into the suit properly this time.   
Shuddering he remembered the last time...   
No.   
The animatronics were drawn to the noise and circled the scrambling figure on the ground and quickly the Marionette decided that Freddy should do the honors. Once he took ahold of the mechanical body, he leaned forward and-   
The kid?!  
Jeremy!   
What was the kid doing here?!   
The boy hid his face and cried to himself and hugged the present he was gifted tightly, terrified of the fate that awaited him.   
Oh no.   
What should he do?   
Lure the security guard out, using the screaming child-  
NO.   
NONONONO!   
THAT WAS EVIL.   
THAT WAS SOMETHING HENRY WOULD DO.   
But he needed to get out of the box... he couldn't speak through the machines and Jeremy needed to hear a kind voice, before... he died of fear? Got traumatized?   
Marionette actually wasn't sure how it could affect the child, yet if his parents were right then everything could break a child's mind.   
A bad feeling crept into him. If he got the Nightguard to help... it would feel worse to kill him.   
... He had to.   
Jeremy had finally stopped crying, as Freddy had stopped moving at all. "F-Freddy... are you m-mad...?"   
Alright then.   
First he considered grabbing him, but feared that he could accidently crush his bones, he wasn't able to feel his own strength that well. Instead he straightened his "puppet's" back and signed the kid to follow him. The other animatronics had lost interest as they couldn't see a human in the child.   
Hesitantly Jeremy followed the machine, deeply confused. "Where are we going?"   
As expected, the door of the office was closed.   
He turned towards the camera, patiently waiting for it to activate, so the guard would see the child. Actually, it was slightly intriguing to consider the different options here...   
Who was the person inside?   
Softly Marionette clutched his own fists and pushed against the lid of the present. There were times to think about things like that and it wasn't now.   
DAMN IT, WHY DIDN'T HE OPEN THE DOOR?!   
He couldn't keep Freddy in place, its AI wanted to get him back to searching the place for humans. One last time he attempted to do something and knocked onto the door, close to giving up his grip and letting Freddy leave, praying that the child wouldn't wander off. What if the boy fell over again?  
CLONK.   
The creature trapped in the box couldn't believe it.   
The door opened and a guy stood in front of them, almost expressionless. Though maybe it only appeared that way, as his cap hid away his eyes.   
They stared at each other, Freddy content now that he found an audience.   
Jeremy stared also, the fear of getting into a lot of trouble was preventing him from saying anything.   
Without saying a word the adult stepped aside, an obvious invitation and after Marionette gave his boy a little pat on the back the kid went forward.   
The man looked at Freddy for another second, but then hesitantly nodded, before apprehensively turning his back on the robot and crouching down in front of the child. His voice was incredibly quiet.   
"Are you... okay?"   
"Y-yes, sir!"   
Despite that clear answer the Nightguard made a short checkup and even got out a Band-Aid for his nose. "What are you doing here? It's... dangerous."   
"...Uh..." Jeremy seemingly wasn't sure what about it was dangerous, but still didn't want to talk back. "I... got locked into the backroom..."   
The Marionette kept an eye on the situation, in case he would need to attack the guard, or in case the adult would use his friend as hostage or hurt him in any other way...  
Thankfully that didn't happen.   
What DID happen was that he finally woke up.   
Silence.   
Finally the guard had been distracted enough.   
Without any hesitation, without any epic build-up Puppet freed himself of the box and floated towards Jeremy, catching him close to crying again.   
_Jeremy! It's me!_  
"M-Marionette? MARIONETTE!"   
And with that he was hugged tightly.   
"I WAS SO SCARED! I H-HATED THE BACKROOM! IT WAS SO DARK!"   
_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have send you away_.   
Smiling through his tears, the brown haired boy wiped his face dry again. "Haha, how would that have changed anything...? I shouldn't have wandered off...! Thank you for coming to look for me."   
Sighing the animatronic petted the small creature in his arms, somehow... happy. It had been a long time since the last time he got hugged.   
Silently he shot the guard a look, impressed that the man hadn't screamed.   
_Hello, Nightguard_.   
The shiver in his voice gave away how terrified the man was, even if he didn't stutter. "Hello."   
_You chose a terrible career._   
Jeremy was looking between those two, confused about the tension in the air. "U-uhm... can we... call my mom...? She's probably very worried..."   
"Tell me the number." With that the guard went outside with a phone, his quiet voice almost not audible anymore."   
Puppet sighed, between relieved and stressed. He probably would need to tell that guy later they were still enemies, despite working together for a night.   
A bitter taste.   
"Marionette?" The child tugged on his arm. "What's wrong?"   
_What do you mean? I'm smiling, can't you see?_  
"You're... you look..." Not finding the words to explain what he felt, Jeremy decided to change the subject. "Were you the one making Freddy help me?"   
Unsure how he came up with that, the machine shortly considered lying, but what difference would it make?   
_Yes._   
"So... Freddy was really angry at me...?"   
Oh. The child believed they were people.   
_Nono, he's just... unobservant. A bit chaotic, you know?  
_ "Thank you for making him help me... and thank you for the plushy! It made things better in the dark." Happy he smiled and snuggled into the Plush. "I will make sure I won't lose it!"   
Puppet leaned closer to him, slightly curious.   
_Jeremy... are you still scared?_   
"No! You're here after all!" Incredible how quickly the small human got attached. "Also, there's no one here to actually hurt me... and no one is mad! Okay, maybe dad will be angry..."   
_Next time just don't wander into restricted areas, alright_?   
"N-next time? Am I allowed to visit you?!"   
Shortly he asked himself how the heck he would be able to stop Jeremy from coming to Freddy's, but decided to play along.   
_Whenever you have time, I will be there._   
It... could be nice to finally having someone visiting him. Most people avoided the prize corner. Not that he wanted or needed any companionship! But... talking to someone... once a week... wouldn't be that bad, right?   
Maybe they could...   
"M-Marionette? Can I call you my friend?"   
They looked at each other for a heartbeat.   
_Yes. We are friends now, Jeremy._  
Immediately the kid began screaming. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND! WE CAN PLAY EVERY DAY! AND TALK ABOUT THINGS! AND EAT PIZZA! AND ALL IT TOOK WAS BEING LOCKED IN!"   
Between laughing and groaning, the Puppet put a claw over his mouth.   
_You're going to annoy Bonnie like that._  
"Oh no! You're right, he has sensitive ears... sorry..."   
The magic of childhood... it turned machines into people and people into friends.   
Soon enough they might really be people... on the inside.   
The adult reentered the office, his voice almost sounding calm. "Your mother will pick you up in five minutes."   
"Thank you very much, kind sir!"   
A small smile was on the guy's face, but he simply readjusted his cap and sat back down in the chair. "It's my job."   
"If you were here at day, we could play too! All together!"   
"Uh... maybe."   
Finally feeling at ease, the kid began jumping around and laughing, not having anything to fear anymore, while the... older... two enjoyed the unexpected positivity in this dark night. They may knew that this happiness would disappear faster than a sand castle in the flood, but that was just one more reason to take it all in.   
The adult stood back up again and softly touched Jeremy's shoulder. "Let's wait for them outside, alright?"   
Jeremy quickly hugged his new friend before following him outside.   
Out on the dark streets, they both were silent for a while, until the kid began chattering again. "You're really lucky! You can spend all day and all night with them!"   
"Lucky... isn't a good term..."   
"When I'm older, I want to work at Freddy's too!"   
"Kid... there are better things out there than working all night at a pizzeria..."   
"Not if you're surrounded by friends all night!"   
"You will see a lot of things in your future. Even if things will try to keep you back, don't let it. You can achieve something great one day. Don't... become like me, okay?"   
Surprised by these unexpectedly sympathetic sounding words, Jeremy looked up and noticed that he hadn't seen the Nightguard's face the entire time, as well as him not looking weirdly at his face for the first few minutes. Was he like him?! Or horribly scarred? Did he know how it was to be all alone?   
The child wanted to step closer and take a peek, but the honking of a car distracted him. His parents ran out, his mother hugged him tightly, crying, while his father stayed silent.   
"Oh, Jeremy! Jeremy, Jeremy, didn't we tell you not to go here?! You could have gotten hurt!" His mother kept on crying out of relief.   
His father nodded at the guard, his voice tense. "Good thing you've found him."   
The family reunion was sweet, but as he was displaced, the guard returned into the restaurant again. To get back into his office, before the creature decided to hunt after him again.   
Even if it didn't appear as if Marionette was planning on do so.   
He was standing on a window, staring out in jealousy and pain. Not that he wasn't happy for his friend to have a family, but...   
In a split second the father looked up, meeting his eyes, making him jump away instantly.   
"THERE'S A DEMON INSIDE OF THERE!" Completely distraught the old man tried to process what he just saw, some sort of plastic monster, with a soulless smile and prying eyes, eyes fixated on HIS SON. "JEREMY, WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE OF THERE?"   
"D-do you mean the Puppet? H-he isn't a demon, he's an angel! A-and my friend! He helped me!"   
"DID THAT THING LOOK REMOTELY LIKE AN ANGEL TO YOU?! LIKE SOMETHING GOD WOULD SEND?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO HERE, YOU DISOBEYED AND NOW A DEMON HAS SET SIGHT ON YOU!"   
"NO! HE ISN'T A DEMON! HE EVEN GAVE ME THIS!" Jeremy hugged his Chica closely, but it was violently tore away from him.   
His mother cried even harder, shaking her head. "Calm down! Stop screaming at each other! We just got our boy back..."   
"He will be seduced by evil spirits!"   
"Then let's just move away! Away from this wretched place, like we talked so often about!"   
Jeremy was in a stupor, looking at the street where his plushy was now lying the gutter. His insides felt frozen and he didn't even fought back when he was dragged away.   
He didn't say anything when he was prohibited to go outside for a week.   
He didn't say anything when he was told that they would move away.   
He didn't say anything when he went one last time through his house, knowing that he never would see his first friend again.   
Only when he saw the plush-Chica on his windowsill he felt his body again.   
Softly he picked it up and hid it under his shirt, before returning to the car.   
When his mother asked, he said that his plushy felt cold.   
Technically not a lie.   
When he was eighteen, he would go and search for his friend.   
He would leave this house and would get a job at Freddy's.   
No matter that his parents thought it was haunted by a demon.   
His parents couldn't even tell a demon from an angel.   
Slowly nodding off, Jeremy smiled to himself.   
They couldn't take him the memory, right?   
Right.   
And one day he would hug his best friend again.   
Surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote myself into the wrong direction and ended up here. I apologize for that...but that's what happens when I don't get any directions. ;-;  
> But hey, origin story!  
> While growing up, Jeremy learned that they were actually just machines, even ifhe chose to ignore that fact sometimes.  
> After a year he began to doubt his own memories of that night (maybe the amount of therapist explaining to him that he was traumatized was also a part of it),so he forgot mostly about his friend. He never lost his favorite plushy though and still moved out at eighteen.
> 
> THERE WILL BE A PART 2 FOR THIS NEXT, FINALLY WITH SOME FLUFF, I PROMISE. FORGIVE ME FOR STILL LEARNING TO FEEL.


	14. Angel (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon_the_magical get ready for some fluff overload!  
> This might as well be a chapter of "A Guard's life" but... I think it's still better off here x3  
> Hope you enjoy!

How do you deal with a bunch of children who are all very keen on killing themselves and each other?   
It was a job where you needed focus, energy and perseverance, all traits that Jeremy could pride himself in having!   
Well, not pride, since pride was a sin, but he could be happy about that!   
Happy to help!   
And also, without his partner he wouldn't be able to do anything.   
_CHILDREN! AWAY FROM THE AIRVENT!_   
Laughing slightly bemused about Marion's surprisingly short temper today, Jeremy shook his head. It was their first day on the job as Dayshift Guards at Baby's Pizza World and it went swimmingly. Tons and tons of children flooded by them and they were dutifully keeping out all the eyes they had (after a short count they realized that they had 0 real eyes in total) to ensure no one was getting hurt.   
Also, but that was their secret mission, they kept watch that no one was getting bullied.   
Confidently Jeremy dashed up to the curious kids and shooed them away, laughing at how surprised they all appeared about his companion. Really, the only reason he probably was even taken serious by the kid was because of Marion.   
But could he blame them? No!   
If Marion decided on something it somehow became realer than it was before. No matter if it was about what to buy, what to do or what to decide, Jeremy had become quite comfortable with listening to his partner.   
Mike might hated it, but Jeremy didn't give a damn. As much as he liked that ball of pure anger, he still felt secretly a bit more competent in his decision-making.   
The Marionette watched the group of pre-teens run off, sighing deeply, despite not needing to breathe anyway.   
_Why are they so obsessed with dangerous things?!_   
"Maybe because they want to prove that they are stronger than the danger?"   
_Idiots! Every single one of them!_   
Really, Jeremy was proud calling himself Marion's and friend... even if Marion was a tad rude to people that couldn't hear him.   
"They're still learning..." Smiling the boy noticed Old Sport and Dave jumping towards them. They seemed pretty excited.   
"JEREMY! MY SON!" Old Sport jumped at him and nuzzled his face, almost getting chopped his head off by his nemesis. "Yeah, yeah, you're are also my son Marion!"   
"We came, since Marion got a job here!"   
Oh, right! That he hadn't understood in the first place... they called it a job for Marion, even if... well... maybe it was right to call him that, after all Marion WAS a person!   
Old Sport snickered and suddenly put something onto the Puppet's head and before it could reach up to it, Dave plastered something on his chest.   
It was a golden badge and a security guard hat.   
"AND BYE!" With that the colorful Guards were gone, never to be seen again.   
The Marionette unwrapped himself to take a look at his appearance, JUST FOR OLD SPORT TO TELEPORT BEHIND HIM AND THROW A JACKET ONTO HIM AS WELL.   
Jeremy couldn't help but burst out into laughter. It was just positively silly how the slender creature helplessly raised its arms from which the cloth hanged down.   
"You're a Guard now, Marion!"   
_Why do you humans want to dress up non-human creatures this much?_  
"What gave you the idea that we all want to do that? Also, you're pretty human!"   
_I feel silly._   
"You're only adorable!"   
_If I'm supposed to be a Guard, then I can't be cu-_   
All of a sudden the animatronic paused.   
_Well, you're also a Guard after all._   
Surprised by this flattery, Jeremy immediately had a shade of deep red on hisface. "D-did you just..."   
_Hey, everyone else gets to call you that, so why shouldn't I?_   
"I... u-uh... actually don't recall anyone calling me..."   
The Marionette slowly began to feel a bit embarrassed about his words.   
_Doesn't matter! Take it or leave it! Also, being cute is not THAT much of a good thing, it comes with the connotation of being helpless.  
_ "I'm not helpless!"   
_Yes you are!_   
"No, I'm not!"   
_When was the last time you did something on your own?_  
"When was the last time you let me do something on my own? Also, I can bake and cook! For that you need skills! You can't cook for example..."   
_I do not even need to cook!_   
"No excuse to not be able to!" Jeremy smiled, loving when the Marionette abandoned his all high and mighty "I'm not human, I don't care" attitude for a more reasonable reaction.   
_Yes it is! Can you fly? No! Point for me!_  
"Well, I give the most hugs!"   
Marion tilted his head before smirking a little to himself.   
_And the best._   
Once more Jeremy was speechless at the compliment and hid his face. "This is mean! Stop!"   
_It's not my fault you're getting this easily flustered..._  
"But you're using it against me!"   
"Uh... excuse me?" A woman walked up to them, slightly uncertain.   
"Yes?"   
_Yes?_   
She screamed and ran away.   
"Ouch." Jeremy furrowed his brow, unsure why this happened. It had been a while since his face last freaked someone out... but well, maybe since Freddy's (Wait, was it now Baby's? That sounded... weird...) was now such a success, more normal people came to visit.   
Marion on the other hand was pretty sure that it had been his fault.   
_This is why I shouldn't wear the clothes of the Guards._   
"What are you talking about? That was clearly because if me! It actually used to be even worse when I was a kid. The others really didn't like that they couldn't see my eyes, haha..."   
_You were a lonely child, weren't you?_  
"Oh... well... I met a few nice people in class, after we worked with each other and..." Furrowing his brows, Jeremy shrugged. "I had my plushy and my imagination! You on the other hand... did you have a strong friendship with the other animatronics?"   
_They tended to dislike me. I wasn't very compassionate towards their suffering. There was work to be done..._   
A slight hint of regret was inside those words and Jeremy found himself feeling happy. "Well, you did what you thought was right... and they are free now!"   
He was given a long look by his partner, before the condolence was silently appreciated.   
_Did you found out their names...?_  
Awkward the human laughed. "Uh... no... but I'm working on it! It can't take any longer... I have a few candidates, but some newspaper got the names and dates confused. Right now I try to find out who was right and who was wrong. It wouldbe incredibly rude to send away the wrong name."   
_Rude? That is one way to put it._   
Suddenly Funtime Foxy ran up to them, scratching softly on the Guard's arm, signing them to follow. They exchanged a look and hurried after the animatronic, guessing that the fox screwed up like it usually did. Mentally they were prepared! No matter how bad the destruction, they would find a way through that... Marion even prepared some tape so they could ensure that no one else would walk into the danger zone.   
Surprisingly enough, they weren't greeted with terror, but rather with a crying kid. Baby was on the scene, furrowing her brows. "Sorry to bother you, Jeremy, but... she just won't listen to me. I'm scaring her."   
Her words had a slightly annoyed undertone, but the way she looked between the Guard and the kid, as well as her respectful distance made it obvious that she was worried.   
When the kid spotted the other human, she was at him in a flash, trying to hide her whole body inside of the Guard. "THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!"   
Baby crossed her arms. She would most certainly have a word with Freddy after this.   
Jeremy only smiled apologetic and got the small child away from the machines, except Marion, who he signaled to follow. When they arrived at a more isolated corner of the establishment, Jeremy crouched down to look at the girl's face.   
"Now, why don't you tell me why you're so scared of animatronics?"   
_And why the HELL you're at this establishment, while having a fear of them?_  
Jeremy shortly sighed, but would bet his life that Marion hadn't said that outloud and was just giving snarky commentary for entertainment's sake.   
Slightly calmer, the child accepted a tissue to clean her nose and face from snot and tears, before hugging the Guard once more. "F-freddy ... saw... I-I saw his belly o-open..."   
Again she was a sobbing mess. Patiently the adult petted her hair soothingly, until the child finally seemed to have tired itself out. "What's you name?"   
"L-lisa?"   
"Lisa, are you very afraid of the animatronics?"   
"T-the new ones are... c-creepy..."   
"How come?"   
Embarrassed the kid fiddled with her fingers, shyly looking to the side."M-mommy always tells me that they aren't r-real and can't think... because I always was scared that they would t-try to hunt after me... but the new ones..."  
She didn't say anything further and instead simply hid her face again.   
_How incredibly dense does one have to be? The animatronics were obviously intelligent before!_  
"She isn't insulting you personally... calm down."   
"Huh?" Irritated she looked up to him.   
"Oh, sorry, I... uh... I was talking to my friend."   
She turned her head to peek at the other Guard that looked unhealthily thin, but her attention was quickly pulled towards the Guard smiling at her again.   
"While speaking of friends, you should really give the animatronics a chance! My best friend is an animatronic!"   
The little girl furrowed her brows in disbelieve. "That's sad..."   
Before Marion could make another snarky comment, Jeremy jumped up. "What about it is supposed to be sad? He's a great person! Whenever I'm sad, he's there! Since he doesn't sleep, I can play with him all night and watch movies! He doesn't take up much space, so when I was in hospital, he was under my bed and took care of me when I felt lonely! Whenever I'm about to do something stupid, he tries to warn me, but even if I didn't listen to him, he still helps me afterwards! We do a lot of things together, he never fears to try something new, even if he's a bit clumsy... He's the best thing that ever happened to me!"   
Surprised the spirit had listened to that charade. Yeah... well... they were friends, but... hearing that was really nice...  
Also, the pure adoration in Jeremy's voice made his circuits overheat. Apparently that human was really good at forgetting bad parts.   
Lisa didn't seem to buy it. "If he's your best friend, where is he now?"   
"Oh, right behind me of course! Right Marion?"   
Close to face-palming, the machine accepted his fate.   
"No, that is a Guard!"   
_Child, how can you even be fooled bythis?_   
Awkward he removed his cap and while the girl appeared pretty scared, she didn't scream. Impressive!   
_My name is Marion. Nice to meet you,Lisa._   
She slowly stood up and stepped back slowly. "U-uh... I have to find my mom..."   
"We'll help you! Marion, do your thing!"   
_What does your mother look like?_   
After listening to the short description, he bolted upwards, scanning the area as thoroughly as possible in 1.5 seconds and returned down.   
_We have three women around that fit that description. Does she have some sort of earrings?_   
"Yes... I think...? She usually has a-"  
 _Hurry, she is over there._   
After dropping her in the sightline of her family, they return to their more central place, to watch over the most people possible, yet before they could even settle in again, Phone Guy rushed up to them.   
"Employees! I need your help, from both of you! To Freddy's Funhouse!"   
"What happened?"   
"Someone went to the climbing frame and screwed with the screws AND PEOPLE MIGHT DIE. I need you to hold it up while I fix this mess."   
"Sounds easy enough!" Motivated the young man stepped into the designated place and held the heavy parts in together, while Marion tried wrap himself around some other parts.   
Phone Guy began with his work, leaving his two employees slightly bored on their own.   
"Sir?"   
"Yes, Jeremy?"   
"How come you accepted Marion as an employee?"   
"We're here at Freddy's! Our standards aren't high. We are legally obliged to have a certain amount of Guards for this amount of space, but since we are too damn cheap to hire more humans, we just accepted some of the animatronics and classified them as Guards."   
"Oh."   
The thing was goddamn heavy... his arms started to hurt.   
_Are you alright, Jeremy?_   
Secretly he loved when Marion asked that. The way his voice soften in that situation was... it made him giddy. It felt good and so he enjoyed getting into uncomfortable situation every now and again.   
"Don't worry, Marion! It surely won't take that long anymore, right sir?"   
"Uh... yeah. Just hold on... if you let go it might happens that everything crashes down and kills you. I just thought you would might like to know."   
"W-what?!"   
_EXCUSE ME?_   
"DON'T MOVE! I told you, as long as you don't let go, you'll be fine..." Without even looking at them, Phone Guy continued to use his screwdriver.   
Now really nervous, the pain in his arms felt now twice as bad. But it wouldn't take long, would it?   
He could almost feel how nervous Marion was as well, the thin body swaying around slightly. With a smile the human tried his best to calm down himself, as well as his partner and even shoved the plastic and metal structure higher-   
CRACK.   
For the split second it took to realize that this was most likely his end, times lowed down. Somehow he expected his end to be a bit different. Crushed by a climbing frame? A bit... bland. At least no one else got crushed by the frame, huh?   
It felt quite empty.   
He felt sad.   
After that last thought, his body was flung away by a violent punch and felt his back crush against a wall. The whole thing seemed to be falling into itself, or at least the amount of noise in the back suggested that. Jeremy had closed his eyes in pain.   
"OH GOSH HECKING DARNIT! EITHER OLD SPORT, DAVE OR SOME TODDLER HAS A LOT TO EXPLAIN!" Footsteps were audible and his boss stood above him when he reopened his eyes. The man hovered at the corner of his vision, hesitant. "Are you okay, Jeremy? Puppet, you might want to... stop crushing him with your arms?"   
_NEVER. HE ALMOST DIED AGAIN. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
_ "I didn't expect him to push the bloody thing upwards! I would have warned him! Also, if he would have gotten tired, I would have interrupted Mike and asked him to take over! But... I guess you're right. Do feel okay, employee?"   
"Yes, sir, I just- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" While trying to stand up, Jeremy accidently used his left arm to push himself upwards, breaking down again. "M-my arm..."   
"Stay calm Jeremy and don't move! We have bandages and I will most likely find something to stabilize your arm with-"  
 _No. I will get it. YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM_.  
"I already said sorry! I didn't want to hurt him and I would like to make up for it, so..."   
_Then let us go. We are excused for today._  
Jeremy perked up. "No, no, I can work, I don't want to be a bother!"   
_Jeremy. NO. Oh, also we still get paid for today, or we'll sue.  
_ Phone Guy shook his head. "You... fine. Okay. I get it. Fix him up and leave, but be back here as soon as possible."   
"Sir, I don't-"  
His boss only shook the head. "No, he's right... if your arm gets worse, you might get send to the hospital. We need you here, you're our most reliable employee."   
"Thank you, sir!"  
 _You shouldn't thank him, he is doing the bare minimum._   
Marion had returned with the bandages and carefully began to wrap Jeremy up, way too much to be reasonable. As soon as only his shoes and eyes looked out, he stopped.   
_Also, he is the reason you got into this mess in the first place!_  
"Wmwnmwnwmwnmwnwmwmwnwmwnwm?" Mumbled Jeremy, slightly disagreeing.   
_Don't try to excuse him!  
_ "Wmwmwmwmwwmwm?"   
Sighing the Puppet picked him up and placed him on his feet, carefully wrapping himself around his shoulders to take care of all the physicals tasks. After all, the human's arms were now fully bound to the rest of his body.   
One weird walk home later, Jeremy finally entered his flat, praying that Marion would finally free him.   
He didn't.   
No, rather he began taking out all the medicine in his cabinet.   
_What can we use, what can we use... let's use them all!  
_ "WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM!"   
_Here, against all sort of pains!_   
"WMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"   
_You're right that won't do the trick... let me see your arm again._   
Finally Jeremy was released out of his prison and took a deep breath. "Marion, stop! That won't make it better at all!"   
_Shhh... you have no idea! I'm older than you, so listen to me._   
"You aren't!"   
_How would you know?_  
"How would YOU know?" In the same second these words left his mouth, he wanted to punch himself. "SORRY, SORRY! I didn't mean that, I-"  
The machine stared at him, stepped closer and hugged him.   
_You small idiot. Didn't I tell you already that I am no human?_  
Murmuring Jeremy admitted something. "I still don't believe you..."   
_How unfair!  
_ "You aren't the most honest person when it's about something serious... you always think you know better- ARGH!" While trying to cross his arms, the boy had hurt himself again.   
_JEREMY! DON'T MOVE!_   
Quickly the animatronic picked out ice out of the fridge and put it into some plastic bags before handing it over to his friend.   
_Go and sit down in your bed, you need to be as comfortable as possible._  
"As long as you don't wrap me up again!" Smiling slightly pained Jeremy walked into his room, making a great effort to not accidently push his arm to hard and cringing as he failed. They settled into the soft sheets and while Marion wrapped him up again (for heaven's sake! Gosh... if it made him happy then so be it), Jeremy decided to play a little along. "If you weren't a human before, then what are you?"   
Proudly the animatronic rose up by quite a bit, his voice oozing with confidence.   
_I was an angel! I protected children who..._  
Shortly he paused, trying to remember.   
_... who got lost?_   
"You sound unsure!" Curious the boy inched closer.   
_Henry has... messed around with my brain. But I know I guarded children in the dead of the night! I know I gave them presents and I know they were my priority._   
"Henry, huh...? Why would he do that...?"   
_Because he is a monster._   
Jeremy stayed silent, hoping that Marion would change the topic.   
_I was multiple times ripped apart and outof my body. I was infected with wrong memories and I was manipulated!_   
"What... what did he made you believe to remember?"   
_He... he wanted to make me believe I hurt my peers. I never touched a child. I never hurt one. And I am not stupid enough to let myself be fooled into believing this. Henry should have known better. I NEVER did that. I wouldn't, ever!_  
Softly his human friend leaned into his soft fabric. "You're stronger than he ever could be."   
Marion softly petted over his hair. His human friend suddenly perked up again, trying to lighten the mood a little.   
"My memory also gets pretty fuzzy from time to time! When I was a kid, I always was sure I had an angel watching over me... and one night I even got protected by it! Well, in reality it actually was a Nightguard... I don't remember very well...so, I ran off from home towards Freddy's, which was always my favorite place and got shut into a backroom... then came my angel to save me!"   
The Puppet was filled with an odd... sensation. An electrical tingling.   
"The angel... even if it wasn't real, someone had to alert the Nightguard to my presence and I chose to believe that it was my angel! He brought me to the Nightguard, or the Nightguard to me and he called my parents. Also, he gave me this!"   
Jeremy grabbed next to him and picked up a soft, washed-out Chica plush. "I've had it for around ten years and boy, did I have to fight my parents over it. But every time I fought for it, it was worth it. I love this plushy and I love my angel!"   
Carefully the Marionette took the plushy and carefully inspected it.   
Memories... of wrapping paper and black eyes fixated on his back.   
Crying in a box, knock knock, is there someone in there?   
I know how that feels.   
Speechless the Marionette stared at his friend.   
_Jeremy..._  
"Hm? Is it too weird that I still sleep next to it?"   
_No. I think it is sweet. Jeremy, what do you think are angels like?_  
"Why, like you of course! Even if you weren't an angel at first, you're most certainly one now! A chaotic angel who can create a bit of havoc, but what would the world be if something on the earth could ever be perfect?"   
_That way of thinking is dangerous..._ _you shouldn't ignore... things... that happened..._  
"Marion, I can decide for myself what I want to think and who I want to forgive. You're still my guardian!" For a second he smiled, but it faded to amore serious expression, no, to an almost somber expression. "It isn't as if I don't know why you want them dead. They have horrible traits. They might have murdered children. You tried to protect those kids who were stuck alongside you and you did it at all costs. I just don't agree with it... and I will protect the lives of everyone as best as I can. That is _my_ goal. I think it's wrong to kill people, no matter what and you won't ever convince me from the opposite."   
It was rare to see him this way.   
_I won't try._   
Finally the human smiled widely and gave a thumps up. "And that's why you're the best!"   
Marionette shook his head. Was there someone in the right in this situation? Probably not.   
"But I wished, I could talk to the person that gave me this plush. He saved my life."   
_You're welcome._   
"Haha, WHAT?!" Suddenly the Question mark turned into a bolt exclamation mark. "Wait! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Your... gift! You give gifts! You... you actually got me out! YES, YOU WERE THE ONE THEY CALLED THE DEMON! NOT THE GUARD- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Again the poor boy had gotten too excited.   
_Please, Jeremy, calm down... I don't want to hurt you._  
"BUT THIS IS SO AWESOME! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! MY FIRST FRIEND!" Happy Jeremy nuzzled against him due to the lack of arms and laughed brightly.   
Yes. This was the boy. How could he have forgotten?   
The same... glow.   
There was something golden about him.   
_I'm... speechless. I haven't expected to meet you again... Hello Jeremy. Thank you for taking care of my gift._   
"Thank you for gifting me strength."   
They looked at each other softly. Then Marion wrapped himself tightly (but not too tightly, he didn't want to squeeze his arm) around him and closed his eyes.  
 _I will make sure that you stay safe.  
_ "As long as no one gets hurt for it!" The words were obviously meant as a joke, but Marion softly tugged Jeremy's hair.   
_Don't act as if I were a crazy person!_  
"You're a BIT of a crazy person to be fair..."   
_Tsk. You don't appreciate me!_   
Softly Jeremy looked at him again, then moved his head to kiss him on the cheek. "You think?"   
The whole animatronic heated up and was wonderfully warm. He didn't even knew that Marion could do that! Awesome!   
_B-better._   
For a moment both of them considered to suggest to continue the new Anime they started to watch, but right now neither would want to change their position for the world.   
They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
> IT'S FLUFF  
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT'S THE FIRST TIME I MANAGED TO WRITE ACTUAL FLUFF
> 
> Next up is a Dave/Henry story! Yep, wondered how long it would take for that to be requested... but here it is and I will give my best to keep them in character (at least in the characters I imagine onto them, after all... Canon is death), even if that is barely possible!  
> ENJOY YOUR TIMES UNTIL THEN MAH DUDES!


	15. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, for Cupcakekittycat360, thanks for the challenging request!  
> It was a challenge to give Henry some real FEELS, so I kept it slightly vague... though here is Henry actually intended to feel affection for Dave, even without what Fredbear did.  
> I guess I'll warn that it is my version of Henry and Dave and in no way canon, but... that's part for the course by now. Why am I even doing this?
> 
> E N J O Y !

Fredbear looked at the ground, his paws hanging loosely by his sides.  
Shadow Doggo knew what that meant, but wasn't prepared anyway.  
"We should try it."  
Shadow Doggo made it clear that he wasn't very fond of that idea, but Fredbear wasn't ready to give up. He was never one to accept unhappy fates.  
"It would be nothing but a day. Trust me, it will change things to the better."  
Aggressive the dog let his tail whip from the left to the right.  
"Trust me. I have a plan."

-

Henry did not enjoy the silence. Really, he hated it.  
Silence was standstill. Silence was uselessness. Silence was death.  
Taking a deep breath, the Pink-skinned human focused on "Now" to create it. The "Now" he was searching for would lead to the "here" he so desperately needed. The only way to escape.  
"Henry Miller!"  
Surprised he glanced at the visitor. "The Real Fredbear. What do you want?"  
The giant bear let himself fall down again, noticing that he wouldn't impress anyone today. "I've come to offer you one last day on earth."  
"What? Why?"  
"Uh... shouldn't you be grateful?"  
"Well, you are certain to have some sort of gain from it, otherwise you would not offer this, so of course I will doubt you."  
"I'm nothing like you."  
"But you still are a person, correct?"  
"Do you accept or not?"  
"Depends on what the catch is."  
"The catch is that you have to feel..."  
An awkward pause. Henry got impatient. "... what my victims felt? Constant pain? The whole universe?"  
"No. Just feel."  
For a while the psychopath inspected the golden bear of his creation.  
Risks and rewards. One last day on earth could give him time to create a stronger connection to the reality, as well as it being possible to thin the walls at certain points...  
What could they gain? Here in the void was nothing he couldn't simply recreate. They would be able to watch him for a day, but he could hide his true intention and pretend to be a reformed man.  
"Alright, Fredbear. I accept your conditions." Sometimes he asked himself if the other creatures ever took the time to analyze their surroundings. Probably not, as it was but a mere backdrop to their travels.  
Idiots.  
But he shouldn't underestimate them. Without a doubt, the bear has done his research with the human around him and would make it quite hard for him to focus on the real task. Yet... how distracting could "feelings" really be?  
He never missed them all his life.  
He didn't mind that everyone around him acted seemingly completely random.  
It was fine.  
It had always been fine.  
Fredbear stepped closer and hold his claw out to Henry. Hungry the almost human opened his senses for this new experience, the first new experience in years... also, the first time he got back out of the void, maybe there was a clue in how they would get out-  
And they stood in the middle of the street, not knowing what just happened, a heavy feeling in his chest.  
It was midnight.  
One day.  
Act fast.  
"Whaaaaat shall wwwwe do with'n drunken 'ployee..."  
Oh.  
William.  
Whatever Fredbear was planning, it shaped up to be interesting.  
Or was it blood calling for blood?  
Now, the thinner parts of the void were placed where the thoughts of people were the strongest, as memories were lacking time and reality. Yes, memories was what fed the void and supplied it with energy.  
William was the perfect specimen to feed off.  
And he was the perfect bundle of emotions to get overwhelmed by.  
But he was stronger than Fredbear and he was most certainly stronger than William. This would be a cakewalk!  
Slowly he walked up to him and waited for the man to notice him, which took quite a while and for a minute he even though that William would simple walk past him.  
Something washed over him.  
A sentiment.  
So it begins.  
Fascinated the Pink Guy analyzed his body's reaction. His stomach was knotting, his skin was burning and his fingers were freezing... quite the negative emotion. Despair?  
But at the same second their eyes met, the feeling completely vanished and was replaced by this quick heartbeat, the knotting got shortly worse, then better again and he felt as if he was close to hyperventilate.  
"H-Henry?" William swayed on the spot, the spotlights he called eyes loosely focused onto the figure in front of him, before smiling brightly. "Youu mus' be an angel... wanna trade places...?"  
The stench of alcohol was incredible unbearable, but despite that, Henry grabbed his arm and softly tugged him along. "I am back, William."  
"Henry..." With that the Purple Guy was out like a light. Finally, his hyperactive senses stopped and his usual apathy returned, giving him a break from the new sensation he could feel.  
Where to go, where to go...  
The school, the workshop, his house.  
What was he aiming for... affection? He had to instill a deep seated need or fear inside of his former partner and to be exact he would prefer to gain affection. Fear was easily exploited... but affection... either way, he needed to do it quick.  
Almost careless he broke into a car and threw William into the backseat. It would soon enough not be his problem that this car was stolen.  
A quick ride later, he found himself at his university, getting more and more impatient. How long could it take for a regular consumer of alcohol to sleep his drunkenness away?  
To calm down, he tried to do the old reason-reconstruction.  
What the hell was William doing back here?  
They had different locations all over America and this city was most certainly nothing special.  
Either he got a job, or he was here for nostalgia.  
He had been out until midnight.  
But not longer.  
A job was still in the realm of possibilities.  
But he probably didn't leave the place out of his own volition.  
He could have been kicked out.  
He could have stolen that alcohol.  
Probably, he had a gun out and about.  
Also, if he wasn't earning money, which Henry for some reason doubted, he would have a much easier time robbing places.  
Hm...  
The building was abandoned, tall and shrouded in shadows. Home sweet home.  
From the back came a groan and William tumbled out of the car, staring at him for about ten seconds, before charging right at him, jumping to hug his old friend.  
Normally Henry would have stepped aside a bit, to let the Purple Guy crash into the side, but the need for this hug had overtaken him before he could fight against the alien emotion.  
William had hidden his face in his partner's chest and was... sobbing.  
This was the first time Henry didn't knew what to do.  
"HENRY! HENRY, HENRY, HENRY! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! You're... b-back!"  
"Sh... it is okay..."  
"O-oh! Sorry, right! Time is precious! What... why came you back?" They had lived together for long enough. William knew that every of his action had a practical reason.  
"For you of course."  
Critical hit. Judging from the explosion inside of his own stomach, his partner was pretty close to fall unconscious. It was a brutal lie, but he would get what he wanted and that was all that mattered.  
"Ha... Haha! You're... heh..." Deeply flustered the guy stepped back, actually believing that his partner wouldn't lie to him. Desperately seeking for a new topic, he stared into the back. "We're... why are we here?"  
"This is my last day on earth... I wanted to find some solace in what I have accomplished and experienced."  
"This can't be your last day on earth! You'll find a way! You can do anything!"  
The amount of trust William was putting into him was... adorable. "I have a plan, do not fret! For now I would enjoy indulging in our shared memories."  
It was... pitiable how easily the boy was placing all his trust in him. Lovely.  
It took only a few well-placed, sugary lies.  
"Follow me. It is time to relieve our past."  
They broke back into the place without any problem, the movements need to pick the lock almost completely saved in muscle memory. How... enjoyable.  
"We have broken into here far too often..."  
That made Purple Guy laugh. "Like that one time we screwed with the microphones?"  
-

_They had spent the whole night inside of this place and right now they were ecstatic to see the results.  
"I swear to god, Henry, if this works then Imma declare you the new god of this world!" Will jumped from the left to the right foot, giggling excited, his whole face lightened up.  
"Oh, you have not already?" Henry enjoyed the situation more than he would admit. Once he found William trying to make planes crash, without any hint of remorse in his expression, he knew he found someone he could trust with his... more interesting inventions.  
"How did you know?" It was a light tease, something he could tolerate from his follower.  
"Insert the chips in your ears now. I will activate the signal with the bell."  
Henry felt the tension rushing through his body. They have played around with quite a lot of signals and different frequencies and now they would be able to test it on a larger scale.  
Will had finally managed to fumble in the earplugs with the other frequency and gave him a thumps-up.  
Ready, set and go!  
They sat down in their lecture and as soon as the professor began speaking, Henry activated the speakers and the incredibly high-pitched sound filled the rooms. Okay, it was so high-pitched that Will couldn't even hear it, neither could anyone else, but the way the expression of his classmates changed was evidence enough.  
It took not five minutes until the room broke into chaos, people screaming, crying and kicking each other for no apparent reason.  
Even the teacher was part of it...  
As unsuspicious as possible, the humanized aubergine sneaked a glance at the Pink Guy. This person was a genius.  
His... best... friend was a genius._  
-

Overtaken by memories, William took a deep breath of the old smell and smiled. "It hasn't changed one bit, right?"  
"The education of the youth appears not to be the focus of the founding in this city."  
William gave him a weird look before snickering. "Ah... Henry. You ain't changing either!"  
"Something good in your books."  
They continued to search for their favorite places before. "Ya know, Henry... it's too bad your experiment didn't work too well... I would have loved to fuck with the costumers and Phoney!"  
"The fact that the creation of Phone Guy was a successes is already enough of a feat."  
"You're so boring in that regard! Why not kidnapping some more toddlers and test it?"  
"Why not doing it yourself?" Somehow that gave his partner a peek of excitement, irritating Pink Guy slightly. Getting emotions without context was... disturbing. "What... do you think about it?"  
"Y-you think I can do it?!"  
Oh.  
OH.  
"It will be your legacy."  
"No, it can't be! After all you're the one who build the prototype..."  
"I am sure you will find a way to give it your own twist. Maybe your own brand of animatronic, with new features?"  
The excitement was burning hot under his skin and for a second Henry asked himself how William was even able to exist with this constant overflow of feelings. He himself wanted to do some unreasonable things by now and he KNEW he didn't actually want to do so.  
Was this nervous sensation his own?  
They had been staring at each other for an overly long time now, the emotional instability went up, something he could not allow. It was too distracting.  
Trying not to let it get to his head, he continued to walk forward, until they came back to the cafeteria, which reminded Henry of fun times.  
-

_There were always THOSE kind of girls. Those retarded airheads that were dreaming about books and fantasize about mysteries. Henry had met and used a few of them, but he never expected Will to attract one of them.  
Well, he should have known better.  
His friend handled her all wrong! Apparently he enjoyed the senseless attention that held no real worth and would fade away within days.  
The boy needed more guidance. He was half the man he could be.  
But that was to be fixed.  
Once William returned into their shared dorm, Henry looked out of the window. At least the Purple Guy had the decency to sound guilty. "Sorry, Henry, I was just... we were talking... and I KINDA forgot..."  
"Oh? Dear William, do not be ashamed. I am happy that you got over your fears."  
"Fears? What...?"  
"Her... insects? You seemed to be unfortunately terrified whenever the human usually showed signs of infection, to a point where we had to get rid of them previously. I am truly blessed to witness the day you can be relaxed around those flying, filthy, bloodsucking..."  
It worked, Will was already pale as a ghost. "S-she said she would come over in an hour..."  
"Lovely! Just do not let the maggots lay eggs in the cushions, alright? I will give you some private time... do not waste it and enjoy your newfound freedom."  
Smirking to himself, Henry closed the door behind him.  
He might has created a mess, but...  
No buts. It would be fun to see how Will would try to hide the corpse on his own._  
-  
It couldn't have been jealousy.  
Such a petty emotion didn't exist inside of his mind.  
"Henry...?" Will had reached for his hand, but hesitated before actually touching him. Good boy. This was even more impressive now that he knew that William's emotional world was a hurricane of wants, needs and fears.  
"I was thinking about the one thing you thought it was a bright idea to put a corpse into our closet. We spend the whole night washing them..."  
"Sorry... I overreacted a bit. But I needed to quickly get rid of her, or we would have to burn down the whole place! An infestation is no joke!"  
Everything inside of the Purple One screamed of embarrassment and guilt, two things Henry never understood before. Fascinated he tilted his head, clenching and relaxing his fists to fight the urge to hide his face.  
Naturally, Will was actually hiding his face, his self-control still inferior in any way. "It never happened again!"  
Hug him.  
NO.  
Why would he?  
This impulse was ridiculous and pointless.  
But it started to become physically painful.  
"Will... do you visit this place regular?"  
ON NO, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SHORTEND THE NAME. WILLIAM WASN'T ABLE TO HANDLE IT. OW. His chest hurt.  
"Yes! How- I won't even ask, you know everything anyway! I come here as often as possible."  
"Hm... why are you not moving on with your life and get a job in another city?"  
"Then I might have to leave you- I mean... well... uh... the things that meant something to us! For example, who takes care of the workshop without me?"  
"Workshop? So you ARE taking care of it. Good."  
The sweet taste of pride.  
William. You damn fool.  
The man smiled brightly, jumping around him and running forwards. "How stupid of me! You probably want to see it! LET'S GO, LET'S GO! I'LL GET TO DRIVE!"  
So much joy in such a little wish.  
So much joy.  
He felt his hand twitch. "I look forward to see your improvements as a driver."  
"AS A RACER, BABY! LET ME BLOW YOU AWAY!" And with that the genius was grabbed and rushed out, forced into the car with one swoop and before he could even sit up straight, the man was pushed into the seat as the g-forces multiply due to the sheer speed.  
"YOU SEE WHAT I CAN?! WHOOP WHOOP, IT'S THE SOUND OF THE TWO MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE!"  
Fifteen seconds later, five to start driving, five to stop driving, they managed to leave out of the wreck that was left of the car and stumbled into Henry's old home. Professionally they ignored the explosion in the back.  
For some reason William became suddenly nervous.  
Did he do something to his old home?  
Finally he felt an emotion he was sure was his. Annoyance.  
In the end, what did he expect?  
William wasn't functioning on his own.  
Better get it over with.  
He opened the door to find out what the problem was and was greeted with... a wall.  
A wall full of pictures.  
Of him and Will, together and alone, always happy.  
He barely remembered that those photos were taken...  
And so many of them!  
Henry paused.  
What... was this?  
His heart was beating again.  
But... softer...  
Did William-  
"Hahaha! U-uh... like it? I... let's... go down..."  
"You live in here?"  
"Welp, no one else was using it, so-"  
"What about-" No. He actually didn't care and wasn't in the mood to pretend to care. "Never mind. Show me what you did to the workshop."  
They used the elevator, towards their small personal hell factory.  
It was perfectly silent down here. Henry had actually missed this place.  
The cold seeped already into his bones and the dreams of the sleeping machines surrounding them were thickening the air. In reality it was only the dust and the inability of the age old vents to push enough fresh air down here, but... it had poetic meaning.  
Will looked around as well, smiling sadly. It really had been a long time since they last were down here together.  
-  
_"Hey, Henry! Henry, Henry, Henry!"  
"What."  
"Look!" Proudly the Aubergine Man held up a small machine that was frantically looking around. "I used a hamster!"  
"And WHY did you do that?"  
"Because it's cute! Look, it's scared to death! But it can't die!"  
It was obvious that his friend was neither interested nor amused by this, as he instantly turned away. "You are wasting our resources."  
"Uh... I thought it was fun..."  
"Fun is not our main objective, William and it never was."  
"Sorry..." Ashamed he returned towards the endoskeletons they were working on. After their first success, Henry decided it was time for the next step: Fully working animatronics, infused with the souls of children.  
Once more he checked up every part of the skeletons, to ensure the creatures could move every bit without danger.  
Henry also insisted that they should be able to bite through bones.  
Again he peeked at Henry, who was getting more and more frustrated. "We need... let us say, two more characters. What do children want? What animals?"  
"Uh... wolfs?"  
"A fox. Great."  
William sighed. Were his suggestions this bad? "And maybe an eagle?"  
"An eagle? Are you trying to get people to make fun of us?"  
"Nono! How about a chicken? Alone for the fact that it could deliver fried chicken to the customers!"  
"... Wow. Applause. How edgy. Fine, a chicken it is." Henry began to scribble again.  
"Can I see whatcha doing?"  
With a simple hand-movement, Henry gave him the permission to step closer and Dave marveled at the concepts of the four new animatronics, who even had notes to their use and personality at their side.  
"Foxy looks derpy!"  
"Foxy?"  
"Foxy!"  
"Foxy. And why does he look... "derpy"?"  
"You drew those eyes all different!"  
Without a second thought Henry blacked out the eye. "Better?"  
"Now we have a pirate fox!"  
"Foxy the Pirate Fox?"  
Purple Guy laughed. "Why not! It's something new!"  
"Why not? Why putting any thought into it? Why putting any effort into something you create? Tell me, William, is that the way you handle your work?!"  
"I'm just-"  
"William. You do not have to work with me on this, you know? You can just sit back, relax and plan the next luring."  
"Henry..."  
For a while they both stayed silent.  
"Will. Thank you for your input. Foxy the Pirate Fox it is. Maybe we should even give him a little parrot for his shoulder."  
For a split second William could not believe it. Henry never tried to cheer people up.  
Yet, right now, Henry looked up at him, hidden worry in his eyes.  
"A-a-a parrot?!" Awkwardly he noticed his own stuttering and rubbed his neck as an excuse to look away. "Yeah! That is cool! Let's do it!"  
"We could use your small hamster robot for it... this works. Good job, partner."  
Partner.  
He called him partner.  
Will couldn't remember ever feeling so happy.  
Henry saw use in him.  
For the first time he was useful.  
-  
_Back in reality, the machines down here came back to life. Henry was checking up on each and every one of them, ensuring that they were still working as intended. _  
_ Within half a minute they were up and about, ready to produce whatever was needed. Genuinely happy Pink Guy softly stroke over the side of this giant complex until a sting of jealousy stopped him. Bemused he turned around to see Will tilt his head. Guilt flooded their body's as said man noticed that he was jealous over a piece of metal.  
Henry decided to tease him. "Something the matter? You strike me as... stressed."  
"A-ah... it's just... I guess I'm sorry that I have bored you, you probably wanted to be here from the get-go. Heh, if I think about it, you always loved this place and the machines more than everything else... though I also never understood why you said you could hear the machines sing. Really, ever got that checked out?"  
William was a bit more daring than before his death. Huh.  
"It is merely a metaphor. But I do admit I always enjoyed being around machines more than humans. They are reliable, consistent and tireless, as well as if you act correctly, absolutely trustworthy. They remind me a lot of you. No wonder I love being around them."  
Wondrous how even William believed what he wanted to hear.  
Warm and fuzzy, it tasted like sugar. Poisonous.  
He hated this sensation.  
But he needed to go on.  
"Though I admit to adoring your chaotic nature. You bring inspiration."  
"H-henry... you think that?"  
"Of course. You will carry on my work, will you not?"  
"Yes! I will never stop!" The childish guy jumped upwards, but stopped shortly. "Uh... which part of it...?"  
"Modify animatronics. Make everyone pay who drags our name in the dirt. You will know what to do."  
"O-okay! Yeah! I won't disappoint you!"  
"You never did."  
Smiling he left the silence hanging, observing how well his partner finally found a way to cope with those insane emotions.  
Love.  
What an emotion.  
Maybe he _had_ missed out.  
This was a whole new world, a whole new reality and he wasn't sure if he simply had been blind before. Emotions were more than things to use and abuse, they were... a whole new basis of energy! He needed to analyze this amount of power that could be taken out of this!  
This could be a side project to the souls!  
Harvesting the energy of emotions!  
Where were emotions located?  
How would he go about harvesting them?!  
Amazed to a point of helplessness, he gave William the biggest smile he ever gave anything in general. "William, you are a miracle. I am so glad to be with you."  
This made his partner pause and step back.  
"O-okay, okay... are you really Henry?"  
"Huh...?"  
"A-am I dreaming? Is it because I was about to kill myself again?"  
The sudden, bitter pain came out of nowhere. What was wrong with Will?  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I'm... I'm pretty stupid, aren't I? Henry would never talk to me like this. I was a fucking idiot. I couldn't even protect him."  
"Excuse me, I am perfectly able to handle my own fate. I would not desire for you to protect me."  
"I was dead-weight."  
"You were not. William, for you own sake, keep it together. I am here with you and I came back because I needed to tell you all these things. I was never good at showing what I felt, no, I will go further and say that I never was good at feeling in general. But you were my best friend. My only friend. The only human who ever mattered to me. The only being I was capable of caring about."  
Those glowing eyes were full of hope and full of fear. His voice was shaking. "Is... this... true?"  
Everything inside of Henry screamed to get closer, but those were William's emotions, he had to keep them in check. "Would I ever lie to you?"  
This was the straw the broke the camel's back apparently and the Purple Guy jumped right at him, squeezing him tightly and refusing to let go.  
Pink Guy wasn't sure what to do. His mind was twirling, his body was shivering as his heart beat violently in his own chest. It was way too warm. Way too close.  
For the first time in a long while he felt panic bubbling up in his mind.  
"Will! You... you are smothering me..."  
"Sorry..." Well, William said that, but wouldn't let him go anyway.  
It was weird to have someone pressing their body against one, without any reason and not wanting to stop or struggle immediately. "We do not have much time anymore. Let us go back up."  
"We could crack open a cold one!"  
"You already had enough to drink for these days."  
"Aw... you're worrying about me!" Happily Will threw his arms in the air and the warm prickle in Henry's stomach made him enjoy this situation more than usual.  
They returned to the fairly barren place. Probably all that useless furniture had been sold away, like he always secretly had wished it to be. Finally there was a lot of space to build and learn.  
Dance.  
He could feel those spotlight on his back.  
"Do you remember how I taught you the waltz?"  
Everything about the overly-excited man-child perked up. "Of course! I've even gotten better! Lemme show you!"  
Without waiting for consent, William took his hand and shoulder, forcing him into the female role... but William wanted to only to show off what he learned, right? Well, obviously not, but he couldn't find the strength to force against it. It was a better way to see his improvement anyway.  
One thing was a blatant mistake though.  
"You are still holding me way to close."  
"Do you mind?"  
It was getting ridiculous, but... he had to re-instill the addiction William always had carried around. The addiction to devotion and closeness.  
Henry's face felt hot, almost as if his body was getting sick. "No."  
They twirled around, in perfect harmony. This... was really impressive. Shortly Henry wondered how William even had trained without him-  
No. Stop those unproductive thoughts.  
Finally, they let each other go, standing on the spot, both drunk on William's insane happiness. A dream come true.  
Wasn't there something he wanted to do...?  
Oh.  
Oh, right!  
"Will... do you know how I could return to you?"  
Speechless Purple Guy shook his head, apparently not ready to break the spell.  
"It was your blood. Well, rather my blood."  
Icy guilt and shock almost made Henry's heart stop, so he decided to smile once more, to melt this nauseating sentiment away as quickly as possible.  
"I- I- I'm sorry, I just had to-"  
"Sh... Will, it is okay. I knew it from the beginning. You cannot ignore a needle suddenly being shoved up your arm. I allowed you to proceed, because I was impressed that you fought your inherent fear of needles to connect with me further. It was the best decision I ever made."  
"A-ah..."  
"When I entered the void, a small part of myself could stay with you. Heal your wounds. Protect you from doing a mistake as grave as killing yourself."  
"IT WOULDN'T BE A MISTAKE! I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN!" Desperate the distraught man screamed his pain out.  
"No, Will. You cannot think like this. Do you consider me not powerful enough to escape the clutches of death?"  
"Y-yeah, but... how long? How long do I have to wait?" The pain became almost unbearable, as Henry's nose began to itch and his eyes... were... heating? "I can't take it. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be without you. I can't take that a-anymore..."  
William was crying. Clenching his fists and begging to be allowed not be away.  
Taken a deep breath, Henry tried to fight back. This weren't his emotions. This wasn't his mind. This wasn't him.  
I don't want to be without you.  
And for the first time Henry understood what it felt like to be loved.  
Unbelieving he reached for his cheeks, where a liquid was situated. It was pouring out of his eyes.  
This was his body, wasn't it?  
I don't want to leave you.  
As if something... more had just opened to him.  
A new door, a new way.  
More.  
As if he for the first time saw color.  
It was just so much more than he could handle.  
Had William felt this all this time they were together?  
What... what had he done?!  
For the first time in his life, it felt as if there was another person in the room with him. A real person, who was just like him, who felt and thought and wanted-  
An extension to him, but an individual nonetheless.  
He wasn't alone.  
"H-Henry?! YOU'RE CRYING! HENRY, DON'T CRY, I'M SORRY!"  
"W-william..."  
"Yes?!"  
"We n-need a syringe."  
He hadn't seen William dash like that since the last time he had accidently cut himself on a metal plate.  
Sweet like candy.  
But he had poisoned every single bit of it.  
In a second the boy was back, a syringe in his shivering hands.  
The sadness from before, the fear of leaving him had been fully replaced with terror of having hurt him. Why was William like this?  
The fear of the sharp needle was only an afterthought in the storm of his mind.  
"We will exchange blood one more time. So I will never leave your side."  
"Y-you... you actually want that?!"  
"I have to protect you, Will. And it will help me return to you when the time comes."  
Without any hesitation Purple Guy handed over the syringe. "Will you... be able... to talk with me?"  
"I do not think so. However, I will guide you in any other way possible."  
They proceeded in silence, but Henry had to chuckle at the confusing mixture of fear and excitement his friend was experiencing at the moment he inserted the syringe.  
Truly, he was envious over the amount of force behind Will's desires. While in the void, he would focus on learning more.  
After absorbing the blood, Will threw the syringe away, slightly disgusted with the lingering feeling of the foreign metal in his body.  
Smiling after this feat, he stepped closer to his idol and partner, leaning his down to be forehead against forehead.  
Love.  
Was this love?  
This... floaty... emotion?  
"I won't hurt myself anymore. I will continue your work for as long as it takes."  
"Never dare to forget me."  
"Haha, how's that even supposed to be possible?! You mean everything to me!" It was the last minute of them being together and Will was almost crying again. "I will always think about you. You're the only reason I'll stand up in the morning and not put a shot-gun in my mouth."  
Oh so painfully sincere.  
William never was meant for this world.  
"There is nothing that will ever keep us apart, Will."  
At the last second, Henry leaned up and kissed him. One last guilty pleasure before he would return into the frozen state of emptiness.  
Slowly he faded away.  
-

It had been long enough.  
Impatiently Henry clenched his fists. He knew Fredbear's weakness. Hell, he even knew how to make the Shadow Doggo back off.  
But he couldn't find his way back.  
"Here" and "now" were USELESS.  
He concentrated back on William and let himself sink into his reality.  
They were about to destroy another Fazbenders...  
Fine by him, as long as it kept his partner from hurting himself. The brand wasn't all that important anyways.  
But he needed to get out. He couldn't let Will-  
Then, suddenly, it caught his eye.  
An orange person, with glowing eyes and a smile.  
**A soulless smile.**  
**A soulless body.  
The perfect vessel.**  
He just needed to get the body to belief that he was his actual soul, so he could settle in and take control, it was ridiculously simple!  
Smiling to himself, he waited until Will himself noticed the person and dropped one simple thought into his head.  
**Potential.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DID IT! I MANAGED TO PULL OF HENRY/DAVE. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME, CUPCAKE?!  
> Either way, this has been a wild ride. For anyone who cares, the memories are canon to my "A Guard's life", maybe you even recognized a few!  
> But that hardly matters, so... Tell me what you thought!  
> Now, next up is PROBABLY (Yandere)Dave/Phone Guy, if the requester still wants that x3  
> Feel free to leave other requests though, I'm always happy when I'm busy!


	16. He calls me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend , I hope it entertains you!

No one could say the factory was perfect. It had a strict rules and knew how to reprogram the people they send out.   
But... due to the nature of the metal... some things even the factory couldn't "fix".   
The deep seated core of the personality.   
The individuality.   
The soul.   
Sometimes Phone Guy wish they could.   
With shaking fingers he took a glance at the cameras, fearing for everything to explode at any minute. The computers, were they overheating?! If they broke, would he be terminated?!  
No, no, they were not overheating.   
A-and if he closed them down, would he managed to restart them?! Or what if something horrible happens while the cameras were out?!   
Breathing heavily, he allowed himself to sit down for a moment.   
God, he wished the factory would have turned him into a useful human. But they didn't. He still was a nervous piece of shit that should die, but didn't dare to kill himself, because he was scared of what came after, even if everyone was better off if he was dead-   
His alarm ringed, giving him almost a heart attack.   
Right, he needed to meet the new... employee....   
Why would anyone want to work here?!   
S-should he tell him or would that get him fired?   
Scared he sneaked towards the entrance, hoping that the toddlers wouldn't spot and kick the shit out of him... as well as hoping that no one tried to ask him about anything. He hated it when people went into his general direction.   
Hiding behind the robots, he waited for the door to show someone wearing the Guard-clothing, they already have been send after all.   
O-or did he forget that?!   
No, he... he couldn't have!   
Maybe the new employee just decided not to come?   
Yeah! Maybe he got a better offer!   
Phew, then he could go back to the office!   
Into safety!   
"Eyo, ya the phone?"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" He stumbled forward, almost falling of the stage, but catching himself in the last second, realizing that he almost broke his neck. Once he turned around he almost whished that it happened and he was over with it, because now surely his end was near.   
A purple... person... was standing there, his glowing eyes fixated on him, reminding him of the headlights of a quickly approaching car, keeping him in place like a deer.   
For a minute or so it stayed silent between them, until the guy furrowed his brow and yawned. "I'm the new guy! Care to put me through the paperwork, or can I go and do my thing already?"   
Every Phone Guy knew about the Purple Guy.   
When the Purple Guy entered the establishment, it was bound to close, they said.   
Purple Guy brought chaos.   
And Purple Guy was on contract.   
He couldn't turn him down.   
"A-ah... I mean... hello..." Helpless he swallowed, his throat painfully tight. "H-hello to... F-Freddy Fazbenders..."   
"Hurry the fuck up, I don't have all day!"   
"IEEP- Y-you can go, I just need a name!"   
The man tilted his head and suddenly reached forward, making the manager actually fall back off the stage, hurting himself badly. "O-ouch..."   
There was a soft laughter, a laughter not as spiteful as he expected. Purple Guy put on his hat and smiled down at him. "The name is Dave, looking forward to working with you!"   
"T-thanks?"   
"Now calm the fuck down before I lock you into the security office."   
Ashamed the supposed boss stood back up, trying to ignore the immense back pain. "Would probably be better... s-sorry. U-uh... you look like you know what you're doing... so..."   
There was some sort of... sparking in these glowing eyes. For a second they became brighter, he was sure of it.   
That was... creepy...  
"You're the residential Phoney, huh?"   
"Yes?"   
"You ain't the worse version I ever met. Ya know, of the millions of you that get created every day, I like you the most already!"   
"... Thank you."   
Dave paused, shortly surprise was on his face, but then the grin returned. "You're welcome! See ya later, slick!"   
What a weird... way to talk. Somehow he felt calmer now, so Phone Guy decided to actually check on his other employee—nope. Nope, nope, nope. Ronaldo would probably insult him and Matt... MATT...  
Nah, better go back into the office, where he could keep an eye on everything. A safe eye, safe for him!   
As fast as possible he sneaked back, avoiding all sort of human interaction and manager responsibility. Accomplished he slummed back down into his seat, staring with a sore feeling in his faceplates at the screens. Now he had one more person to search for, but apparently Dave was more interested in robbing the prize corner than hurting his customers.   
Great!   
Huh, maybe having him here would not _automatically_ get them closed down!   
Maybe he wouldn't need to recheck his testament for today.   
With his fingers he tipped onto the table he was leaning onto, trying to reflect on what kind of situations he could soon find himself in.   
He already replaced the animatronic's teeth with foam, he already restricted quite a bit of items from the prize corner and he secretly got rid of the salad bar!   
Should he... get the saferoom sealed?   
Usually there was the place toddlers got slaughtered.   
Nervously breathing he shook his body. He wasn't allowed, it was there where the employees were supposed to put on the suit.   
Those hecking suits made nothing but trouble.   
But they were company rule... for some reason...   
Who thought of that?   
All employees must work in death-suits! BECUZ REASONZ!   
Once more he checked over the cameras and-   
WHAT DID DAVE DO WITH THE FOX?!   
In a flash he appeared in Pirate Cove and interrupted whatever his new employee thought he was doing. "D-DAVE! Drop whatever you're holding and step back from the fox!"   
"What if not?"   
"I-I demand to know what you're doing!"   
"Aw. Nah, fuck yourself!"   
"Employee! You can't talk to me like this!"   
"Or what?" His voice became cold.   
Immediately Phone Guy cowered again. "Dave... I... you could hurt yourself, you know...?"   
"Eh?"   
"T-those parts are pretty sharp you know?"   
For a moment the Purple Guy stood atop of the stage, before messing with the fox again. "So... you want me to stop building, right?"   
"Yes!"   
"Come here, I'll just have to show you something quick and then I'll stop!"   
"Show me... something?"   
"Yeah! Come up!" His smile was bright and he didn't took his stare off Phoney for one second, while he clumsily climbed onto the stage. Hesitantly he stepped up to the slightly mangled Foxy and tried to spot what was wrong with it.   
Dave pointed into the mess of cables in the core. "There's this metal plate, even though it shouldn't be there... it could cut some toddlers!"   
"What are you talking about...? There isn't-"  
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" SUDDENLY THE FOX BEGAN SCREECHING AND JERKED TOWARDS HIM, READY TO TAKE A BITE OUT OF HIS HEAD-   
"Hahahahahahahahaha, you look so fucking stupid!" The Purple Guy began laughing far louder than fitting for this kind of prank. Phoney had fallen back again, trying to hide behind his arms, whimpering in fear.   
"T-that was NOT funny! I had almost a heart attack! DAVE!"   
"Whatcha gonna do?"   
Thoroughly humiliated, the Phone-headed manager stood up, still shaking. "Nothing. A-at least this won't get us sued or closed... don't do this prank on the customers, a-alright?! Please."   
Again he walked back towards the office, leaving his speechless employee behind. This place would kill him before the factory got even the chance to call him back.   
For a minute or so, he considered shutting the doors, but knew that he ultimately would have to open them again anyway...   
No.   
They would have to stay open.   
He needed to ensure that in case of something happening, he would be there.   
But he was terrified.   
What if someone sneaked into the office behind him?   
Sighing he shortly rested his head on the table, exhausted beyond believe from the chaotic day. Now he would have to watch the cameras, inspect the kitchen in case that Ronaldo had been a bit too lenient with the ingredients, he would take a look at the prize corner, in hopes that Matt hadn't figured out how to break the steel chains around the dangerous items and he would have to search for anything people could slip on or stumble over... he would need to search through the ballpit, in case something dangerous fell into it, or was deliberately hidden in there, he needed to... ensure that in the dumpsters... there wasn't... toxic things...   
And with that the man was out like a light.   
Hours passed, the customers left, the other employees left and the restaurant closed down. The place was barren and desolated... except for the sleeping manager and one particularly mischievous employee.   
Smiling the Purple Guy spotted his boss sleeping in front of the humming monitors and got out his knife. Wasn't this a golden opportunity?   
Getting rid of a Phone Guy was risky, but if done right, he wouldn't even need to lure all those kiddens around!   
One more step he came closer, looming over the helpless figure under him. Fascinated he watched his supposed superior twitch around, having some sort of nightmare.   
Carefully, slowly, he reached out for his shoulder, touching the heated and sweating skin.   
For a while he stayed in place, before beginning to softly rub in circles over it, attempting to sooth the tormented human.   
If someone would ask him, why he was doing it, he probably just stab them. Why should he need to justify this?   
He shouldn't! After all... it had been...   
Okay, he couldn't even remember if he ever saw another human being in this situation. Henry usually stayed up quite late and stood up even earlier, so he never caught him sleeping anywhere.   
And that's it.   
He never lived with anyone else.   
For the first time he could peek into a reality that had been denied to him before.   
The small circles have turned into a full on caressing and to his surprise it seemed to work, Phoney had stopped his slight whining and was now breathing more regularly.   
Wow... that effect could physical contact have?   
Curiously he crouched down next to the sleeping phone and listened to his breathing. Every human being was so fragile... all he had to do was pushing his knife between this man's ribs to stop this endless seeming cycle of sucking air in and pushing it back out.   
But he didn't want to.   
Not today.   
One last time he glanced at his knife, before hiding it back into his pocket and searching for something resembling a blanket.   
Tomorrow he would have to lure a few kids, but today he could play a good employee.   
-  
Phone Guy stared down, not believing it.   
Well, at least the five children weren't missing anymore.   
His whole body, including his mind felt numb.   
The small bodies were scattered around the saferoom, the bloodied suits giving their empty, goofy smile.   
The factory.   
The factory was calling for him.   
This. This had to be a joke.   
He couldn't feel pity with the children. At least they only died once.   
This was the same old dance. Children go missing, parents try to find them, two to three days later police was called, the place was searched and they would find SOMETHING and except if they sold of an employee, they would be closed down.   
Anyway, he would be send back.   
This was the end.   
Except if...   
W-what if...   
He needed to...   
Without thinking, he picked up the first small corpse. The restaurant had already closed, he just needed to quickly bring them to the dumpster, get the gasoline, burn them to crisp, then clean this room, h-he should better clean this room first, in case that the police came to check on the fire-  
"What the fuck are you doing, Phoney?"   
Oh god.   
Almost the dead body slipped from his hands, but in the last second, he managed to hold it up with his knee. Without another word he turned around to see Dave tilting his head.   
The breath of the manager was going frantic.   
Purple Guy.   
At this point he had only one choice.   
Finally, the body fell out of his hands, onto the ground.   
"Please... help me."   
Again, he could swear he saw something flicker in those white glowing eyes. His grin widened.   
"Okay."   
Without any further word, he picked up the body. "First we'll need to get rid of the bodies, before a vengeful spirit comes and stuffs them into the suits."   
"I-I thought w-we could b-burn t-them..."   
"Nice one! Gotta get the police here somehow, right?"   
"U-uh..."   
"We need to get them to the kitchen."   
"NO!" All color was drained, even if it was only visible on finger and neck.   
"K. Have fun at the facto-"  
"N-no..."   
"Decide."   
He had underestimated the Purple Guy's cruelty, but now it was bright as daylight in the way he stared at him. Like a... predator. A cat that had gotten ahold of a mouse and now wanted to see how long it could still run with a bitten leg.   
"O...kay..." Phone Guy couldn't believe what he was saying.   
But the children were already dead.   
And he could still make it out alive.   
Dave followed him on his heels, he could feel the slight breathing on his oversensitive neck. Nauseous he placed the first body on the kitchen table, staring at the pale skin, knowing that it was because the blood was flooding to its back.   
Had he just called this small boy "it"?   
Dear lord.   
I-It was a dead body. Nothing more, nothing less.   
Dave just smiled, waiting for him to get the next body.   
He had to carry them all over, except the last one who Dave suddenly picked up to carry alongside him.   
"Now, Phoney, we gotta chop 'em all up!"   
Nodding PG tried to grab a sturdy knife, but his hands were shaking far too much. It always slipped away.   
Suddenly, Dave put his hand over his, leading him to cut the corpse. "You'll need a LOT more experience to pull this off!"   
"A-ah... I don't... f-feel good..."   
"Ya think this is supposed to make you feel good?"   
Helpless he began shaking, his knees gave in and he found himself on the floor.   
This was a nightmare.   
This was a nightmare.  
This was a NIGHTMARE!   
He wanted to wake up. Now. He wanted to be back home.   
Dave stared down at him with somewhat of a frozen expression. "I'll do it."   
Confused he looked up.   
"I'll chop up the bodies. But you'll stay right there while I'm working."   
Thankful PG nodded and sat back to lean against the wall, watching Dave doing his work.   
So.   
There he stood.   
The mascot killer.   
They said Purple Guy brought chaos, but they never mentioned, or at least never dared to confirm that Purple Guy was the murderer.   
And now he was on his side.   
What has he done?   
God, what has he done?!   
The fleshy sounds became more and more bearable, at least he managed to tune it out.   
Tired he hid his face.   
He should have called the police.   
He should have accepted his fate.   
"You know, Phoney... I kinda always thought you were just a mindless puppet for Fazebear's entertainment... seeing you fight back is pretty impressive!"   
"U-uh..."  
"You probably feel sick now. Don't worry, I did so too as first. **It'll go away before you know it."**   
"T-that isn't... a g-good thing..."   
"Welp, it'll save your ass, so you better shush!"   
For a while the sound of chopping filled the air, until Phoney couldn't take it anymore. "W-why... why did you start w-with this? Why are you _doing_ this?"   
"Freddy Fazbender's isn't allowed to exist." There was an icy seriousness in those words, something that made Phone Guy shudder.   
"Why... children? Why not me?"   
All of a sudden, the repetitive sounds stopped. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."   
"I'm s-sorry..."   
"We're done here!" Suddenly back in a cheery mood, Dave leaned down to him, smiling. "Now, tomorrow you'll have to make an offer for pizza with any kind of meat, so many people eat it! We wouldn't want the police, once the parents are taken seriously with their fears find anything about this!"   
"O-oh... oh lord..."   
"You in?"   
"... yes..."   
"Great! Also, we gotta take care of the robots!"   
"Why?"   
"Just in case the puppet finds a way to get the souls in them anyway."   
"The... puppet? We don't even have a puppet here!"   
"The puppet is ALWAYS here. That fucking cancer follows me around like a love-struck puppy."   
"Uh..."   
"You'll need a crowbar, I assume you know at least a little about the machines?"   
"Y-yeah..."   
"NEATO! See ya tomorrow!"   
Phone Guy watched him leave and swallowed hard.   
Tomorrow was another day.   
-  
Sweating he hoped that no one was questioning why he had called all the animatronics into the saferoom.   
Dave on the other side seemed stoked. "This is fucking great! We won't have to search for those bastards all day! I knew you would be of use to me!"   
Uncomfortable Phoney shifted around. He didn't want to be useful, but on the same time, it was something. At least Dave wasn't considering exchanging him for one of the million other versions of himself...   
Oh holy f--frick, did he actually just think that?  
Dave smiled at him. "Nervous? I'll show ya the ropes, I promise it's gonna be easy!"   
The Purple Guy on the other hand never felt so fucking happy in his life. When he saw Phone Guy standing there, blood smeared all over his shirt, he suddenly understood how the people in the Wild West must have felt once they struck on gold.   
This never happened before and it probably would never happen again.   
HIS OWN PHONE GUY!   
How useful that could be!   
He could infiltrate EVERY place!  
Get access to ALL the files!   
Nothing was beyond his reach now!   
Also, this version was far less obnoxious than the usual package, it was a dream come true.   
Ah... he couldn't help but laugh at his constant, helpless frowning. Who would have thought that they'd EVER end up on the same side?   
Now he was the boss! Haha!   
But he was a generous and lenient boss.  
He wouldn't press any last use out of him and throw him away.   
Maybe he'd even let him return to his real family!   
Man, he was such a good person!   
The animatronics entered the room, following Phoney's signal. Brimming with pride, Dave walked forward, nonchalantly holding the crowbar at his side.   
"Come closer, my Phone-headed friend and I'll show you the wonders of Animatronic manipulation!"   
Even though he explained it patiently, the Phone asked twenty more questions, before working on his own.   
For a while they kept silent, but Phone Guy's thought kept returning to an article he read up yesterday, while he searched up "psychopath" on the web.   
"Dave... can I ask you a question?"   
"Yes and there you go!"   
"... why..." Phoney wished he could roll his eyes. "Do you have a family?"   
"... No."   
"Oh." On the website it had said that most psychopaths, especially Serial Killer had usually wife and children, to better blend in. "Pets...?"   
"No."   
"A-am I annoying you...?"   
For a minute Purple Guy stayed silent. "No."   
"U-uh... it kinda appears like it... e-especially with your short answeres...."   
"You're not giving me much to talk about, ya know? What am I supposed to answer?"   
"O...kay... when's your birthday?"   
"I dunno... usually I celebrate Halloween as my birthday!"   
"Wait, hold on, you don't know when your birthday is?!"   
"Nobody ever told me!"   
"... _Christ_..."   
"Hm?"   
"N-nothing..." Phone Guy glanced at him, feeling almost a hint of pity. Maybe it wasn't all his fault being so insane...   
But Dave killed children.   
And he helped hiding the body, he was literally in no position to judge.   
"W-what... what do you want in return for helping me?"   
"Oh, just a few favors. Believe me, I'll be better to you than the factory ever COULD be!"   
Sounded fair.   
"How—I-I mean, do you have... a... friend?"   
"I once had one. Henry. Swell guy, he could do thinks I could only dream of! But he's dead."   
That name sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't recall.   
"This conversation i-is pretty hard to k-keep up... do you have things you do for fun?" Desperately he tried to cling onto something to humanize the man next to him, so he maybe wouldn't feel this horrible about working with him.   
"Pranking people, messing with robots and drowning my sorrow in alcohol!"   
Well, the last one he knew too well. Half-joking he muttered to himself. "Maybe we could get wasted together s-sometime..."   
"Huh? Are you inviting me out, Phoney?" Grinning Dave leaned over to him, his neck allowing him to come WAY too close for comfort.   
"U-Uh..." Between embarrassed and freaked out, Phone Guy leaned back as well. "I-I-I m-mean... so... uuh... i-if you w-w-want..."   
This goddamn flicker again.   
"Then it's settled! Once we're done, we're gonna have ourselves a drinking night!"   
Between sighing and somehow smiling Phone Guy returned to work on the machine. When was the last time he went out with someone?   
Gosh, he couldn't even remember...   
W-what if it would get really awkward?!   
WHAT IF HE SPOUTED AWKWARD SECRETS?!  
Oh nononono, this was a HORRIBLE IDEA!   
A-also, the person he went out with was a confirmed Serial Killer. T-that was d-dangerous!   
Secretly, Dave was just as excited.   
This was the first time anyone EVER asked him to go out! They would be able to do so many fun things together!   
All those things he couldn't do before!   
Like things were one needed to lift the other up so they could break into places!!   
Yay!!!   
Welp, he hadn't expected PHONEY of all people to be his first friend, but beggars can't be choosers after all.   
Suddenly, Phoney began babbling again. "You know, I sympathize with Chica here. Every type of attention e-ends up being the... wrong kind..."  
"I'd photoshop a Foxy-head on you and beat my meat to it!"   
"WWwwwWWwWHAT?"   
Snickering he watched the skin around PG's neck redden and him almost losing his crowbar in the machine he was working on. "WHAT'S W-WRONG WITH Y-YOU!?!"   
"You're so easy to freak out~"   
"DAVE! FOR H-HECK'S SAKE?!"   
"What? If you get to babble, I'll get to babble as well!"   
"I WAS T-TRYING TO HAVE A NORMAL F-FRICKING CONVERSATION H-HERE!"   
"Aww... come, we can take our relationship onto the next level and talk about weird shit now!"   
"NO! NO! NO! DAVE! NO!" The poor manager clutched his crowbar close, his Phone head almost steaming out of heat.   
Cute.   
Wait-   
"S-STOP HARRASSING THE P-PHONE!" Helpless Phoney stomped onto the ground.   
"Then the Phone should stop being so much fun to harass!"   
"I h-hate you..."   
"No you don't!"   
"M-maybe I should get myself send to prison... a-ah... never mind."   
Purple Guy looked at him, something frozen about it. "You'd get executed."   
"I know..."   
"Stick with me, Phoney! Imma reward you... _nicely_...!"   
"T-that sounds like it h-has a double meaning!"   
Now fully laughing again, Dave shook his head. "That one's on you, Phoney! You filthy, filthy man!"   
"A-ah... dear god..." Hiding in himself, the poor Phone tried to handle the shame.   
Merciful, Purple Guy decided to free him from this situation. "We're done here! Go home, hit the showers and rest up, kay? Talk to you tomorrow!"   
Purple Guy smiled as he left. This was going swimmingly!   
Hopefully it would keep on like this...  
Tomorrow was another day.   
\-   
Once Phone Guy left the office, his breath was already going crazy. The police was on their way... and Dave was nowhere to be found.   
What was he supposed to do?!  
What if they overlooked something?!   
D-did something happen to Dave?!  
What was going ON?!   
Suddenly his Phone head began ringing and he immediately accepted, hoping for some sort of distraction.   
"H-hello, hello?"   
"Heya, Phoney!"   
"DAVE, FOR HECK'S SAKE, W-WHERE ARE YOU?!"   
"Whatcha mean, "where are you"? I'm at home of course! Police is gonna be EVERYWHERE today and they know my face. Can't risk showing up, partner!"   
"Y-you're just gonna leave me here?!  
"We'll meet each other in the saferoom at six, stop freaking out and relax!"   
"P-please... don't leave me on my own. I-I'm scared, I'm a horrible liar, I-I just d-don't know w-what to do, PLEASE!"   
Dave stood perfectly still as these words reached his brain. Somehow this struck a deep nerve that he didn't even knew existed before.   
He needed to get Phoney out of there, at all costs.   
"Fine, fine, you're really a mess on your own..."   
"S-sorry, b-but the p-police-"  
"Shut up, honey, I'll be there in ten minutes. Hide in the saferoom or office or something."   
Obedient Phone Guy waited, minute after minute passed, until finally the door to the saferoom opened.   
In there stood a completely grey guy, with a cap hiding most of his face. The man looked around, before spotting him and smiling. The smile finally made him realize that it was Dave.   
"W-w-what did you do?!"   
"A bucket of gray paint I quickly stole, nothing major!"   
"You... how... what..."   
"Gotta protect myself from prison somehow, right?"   
"... Thank you a lot for coming." Ashamed Phoney let his head hang low, it was quite the asshole move to get him to come today.   
"No probs! I brought something else too!" All of a sudden he took out quite the amount of alcohol. "Our nights out can start right here!"   
"T-that's unsafe!"   
"Ah, stop bitching, darling, you know we'll have fun~"   
"THAT S-SOUNDS E-EVEN UNSAFER!"   
"All your bitching and moaning is useless! You know you want it~"   
Actually, there was nothing that could get even worse at this point. Alcohol would be a fine release.   
"Ah... y-you're right... hand it over, we have like four hours to k-kill..."  
And killing them they did!   
"Aaand I'llll swaaar to gooood... ouuur band, wasssslike... superkewl..." At this point Phone Guy had been talking about his teenage years and Dave wasn't entirely sure if it were the memories of the Phone or of his body, but it was adorable nonetheless.   
Phoney became quite... cuddly when drunk. Not that Dave minded...  
Absentmindedly he petted his partner in crime, who was giggling like a schoolgirl. "Ya know... I 'lways wanted to have... a frrrriend... Henry, never... got wwwasted with meh... "  
"Baaad friend..."   
"Nah... just... 'n asshole..." He began laughing, it was pretty ridiculous that he talked like this about Henry. Obviously he was a bit drunker than he expected. "Aalways wanded a drunko-friendo..."   
"Pfff..." Phone Guy was snickering. "Ya know... it's kinda funny... always wan... wanted... to strannnngle sum bitches..."   
"Ohohoho! Da Phone man isss getting badasss...!" Bemused the Purple- currently grey guard punched after him. "Bud I prefer ya staying aaall cute 'n shit..."   
"'m not cute..." Phoney grumbled.   
"Yare the cutes n00dle in da house!"   
"Ain't making sense 'nymore..." Phone Guy reached for the bottle, almost completely convinced that it was a bad idea, but not caring anyway. Thankfully the bottle took over the decision for him, by being completely empty. Groaning he threw it away. "What'cha going to do when we'rrrreout?"   
"Vegas, Baby! Gotta marry you somehow, ay?"   
Laughing out loudly, Phone Guy fell back onto his partner, enjoying resting his head on the almost familiar body.   
For a while they enjoyed each other's warmth, before Dave noticed a weird sting in his chest. This would have to end eventually... but... he didn't want it to end...  
"Ya my best... friend..."   
"You'rrre mine tooo!"   
Another while passed and finally Dave felt in control over his own body again, but still... changed... he took a long look at the happy Phone.   
"How 'bout we get out here now? Back to my place, or something...?"   
"Oho~ Davey getting handsy...?"   
There was a jolt of energy going through him. "Actually... good idea!"   
Phoney giggled embarrassed but stood up anyway. "Let's-e go!"   
Softly Dave took his hand to ensure the fragile Phone wouldn't fall over... ignoring that he got paint all over his partner.   
The place was almost empty, just one last police man stood there, pissed off. When he spotted them, he rushed up to them, ready to punch them both.   
"You two!" He barked. "Who of you is the manager?"   
"Dat me!" Phone snickered and posed weirdly, activating all sorts of alarm bells inside of Dave's head.   
"Where the fuck were you!? Because of YOU I had to WASTE MY TIME waiting here!"   
Phone didn't give one shit. "Uhh... in that case~ Officer erect me-" He hiccupped. "- I mean, a-arrest me, haha!"   
And now Dave could see anything but purple.   
Lots and lots of purple.   
Before he knew it, he was sitting on top of the other male biting into his throat until he felt warm blood filling his mouth, laughing madly from that sensation. No one got to THINK ABOUT TOUCHING his partner, no one got to LOOK at his friend and LIVE-   
"D-dave! STOP!"   
Hazily he looked up, confused about the reaction. What... wanted Phoney to get molested? Wanted he to get bothered by those filthy son of a bitch?! Didn't he understand?!   
No, Phoney couldn't understand. Naturally he didn't. They haven't spent enough time together yet.   
Fixable, totally fixable.   
"What wrong, Phoney?"   
"I-I..." The man stepped back, worsening the pain in Dave's chest.   
"What is it, Phoney? You're my friend..."   
"D-dave... you're... o-overreacting."   
"Sh... Phoney... it's fine... I'll fix it..." He stepped a few steps closer, praying that his friend wouldn't run away. If he ran away, he would have to end the friendship. And his life.  
It was a miracle, but the Phone-head stayed and allowed him to touch his face, even if his body was shivering. He still remembered who he was owing his life to in the first place.   
"Y-you scare me..."  
"You're scared of everything." With a single hit to the side, he made his partner pass out. "But that can be helped as well."   
Lovingly he picked him up and carried him to safety.   
-  
When Phone Guy reopened his eyes, he was at a place he couldn't recall ever seeing before. His head hurt violently, but that was probably because of all the drinking. Geez, he shouldn't have taken alcohol in the first place... man...  
Helpless he tried to sit up, but almost fell over again. Where the hell was he?   
It looked like a prison, but without... bars... just concrete...   
GOD, H-HAD HE BEEN BURIED ALIVE?!   
No, there was a door.   
Scared he tried again to stand up, this time succeeding more or less. He stumbled towards the door and began knocking against it.   
"H-hello?! Hello, i-is someone out there?"   
No one answered and he got more and more terrified. Hesitantly he began dialing in the number of the police, but suddenly he noticed that he had no connection to anything. He couldn't... call people anymore... What was going on?!   
Slowly he went back to the bed and fell down onto it.   
That was what happened: The mother or father of one of the children heard that there was no solid prove that their children got missing at his place and now decided to deliver justice the old fashioned way. He and Dave, completely drunk, couldn't fight back and now Dave was tortured and he was next!   
Oh god, what were they doing to Dave?!  
N-not the he-  
OH SCREW IT!   
HE SYMPATHIZED WITH A SERIAL KILLER, SO WHAT?   
THE SERIAL KILLER WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SHOW ANY HUMANITY TOWARDS HIM!   
F-FRICK THE RULES!   
Again he stood up, more determined this time.   
He wouldn't give up knocking until someone answered him!   
"HELLO!? HELLO, I WANT ANSWERS! WHERE'S MY FRIEND?! WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?! OPEN THE DOOR AND ANSWER, NOW!"   
Tirelessly he punched against the cold metal, until his fist were bleeding.   
Finally, he heard something coming from behind the door. He stepped back in anticipation, waiting for the grand reveal off-   
"Heya... how's it going?" Dave stood there, a soft smile on his face.   
Immediately reality crashed down at him. So he was at Dave's place? Gosh darn it! "D-do all your bedrooms look like death-cells? Also, why was I locked in?!"   
Probably because while he was drunk he attempted something stupid...  
"Not all, but this one is the safest!" Cheerful Dave stepped in, revealing his bloodied clothing. It made Phone Guy shiver, even if he was ready to imagine a scenario in which that was warranted.   
"What... happened?"   
"Oh? Hm... you're looking so concerned~"   
"Y-you're all... dirty... of course I'm concerned!"   
"Aw... Saul, you've always been a sweetheart!"   
The name almost made his heart stop.   
Saul.   
"W-who gave you that name?"   
"The factory! I have a few favors still open with them and one of them was your name... and your old home! You had quite the charming family... emphasis on HAD."   
His whole body froze. "Why... why d-did you do this..."   
"You know, spending yesterday with you was the best day ever! I couldn't remember anything that ever made me feel quite like this! I didn't want to lose that feeling. I didn't want to lose you. There are just SO MANY ways that could happen! I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE BEFORE! But now... there's nothing threatening us anymore!"   
"I would have stayed w-with you without you k-killing my family!"   
"Ah, shut your mouth, Saul, you don't even remember them! You have me now!"   
Again, the name send an electrical shiver down his neck. "I m-may not remember them, but t-that just m-means you killed W-WITHOUT ANY REASON!"   
"So, killing kids is fine as long as I have "a reason"? Here, how 'bout this: You were my reason to kill them. They threatened your happiness! OUR happiness! And I can't allow that!"   
Saul looked down at his hands, wondering where it all went wrong. The only reason he asked for help was-  
"Phoney... or rather Saul? They're dead now anyway. No need to cry about spilled milk, eh?"   
They're dead now anyway. Feeling weirdly detached from reality he looked up into Dave's face. His smile was honest.   
He looked at him with a sort of affection he never imagined anyone ever looking at him with.   
Numb he tried to find his senses again. "W-what about the f-factory...?"   
"My third favor~ But I was planning that one from the beginning."   
"A-ah..." Dave's stare made him almost dizzy. He wasn't even sure if he was scared or something else. There... there should be an argument against this...   
For a while both of them stayed silent.   
Finally Saul found the strength to say something again. "I'll n-need a better b-bedroom, I can't s-sleep in here."   
"Naturally, everything for you! Care for sharing beds~?"   
"Uh... I... I'm not sure if our r-relationship i-is intimate e-enough f-for that..." It was ridiculous to get flustered in a situation like this, but who cares.   
Disappointed Dave pouted. "Alright, I'll respect that."   
Suddenly he closed in and kissed PG where his mouth was supposed to be, leaving him to have a short-circuit. "I- Y-you- D-did- J-just--- w-wh-what- I-I- h-how-"  
Satisfied Dave sighed. "Adorable..."   
And all mine~   
Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The gray part is inspired byBadPinkUpLine's AU:  
> http://ask-the-graveyard-shift.tumblr.com/  
> \- - - She drew stuff for me and her AU is so damn sweet, I'll just put it here. Check it out if you want to meet a cast of huggable characters and interesting concepts!)  
> NOW! ONTO! THE NEXT ONE!  
> Next up is some good ol' fashioned Dave/Old Sport... so I guess look out for that! Even if it probably will be fairly short x3


	17. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by JadeDearen one-shot!

Pain.   
So much pain.   
All his body was made out of was pain.   
He didn't want to leave the soothing blackness!  
But he couldn't help it. The cruel light clawed into him, ripping him back into his own body. If he could scream, he would, but... it would hurt too much.   
Air flooded his lungs, forcing his body to widen and he winced in pain.   
Dear god, just make it stop.   
Suddenly, the door to the room opened and for a split second his mind began to race. Could that be the person who hurt him?   
But... that was unlikely, right?   
Why would that person keep him in a bed then?   
Either way, he wouldn't be able to do anything against that either way. Desperate to finally understand what the hell was going on, he forced his eyes open, to be greeted with a man standing in the middle of the room, staring at him expectantly.  
"Do I know you...?"   
The man in front of him, covered in blood and all purple, stared at him with a tense expression. Really, he probably SHOULD recognize him, after he could swear that you wouldn't see a purple guy every day.   
"Haha, that's real funny, Old Sport!" The man snickered, his glowing eyes slightly slimming because of it. Probably a person who laughed a lot, even about... mean things.   
"Old Sport...?" Was that his name?   
Old Sport?  
That was... more of a nickname, right?   
Or...  
Was he wrong?   
The man frowned, looking almost comically shocked. "Y-you're actually serious?"   
"Sorry...? Mind giving me your name?"   
"Wait... wait a minute. I have to deal with that first."   
Dave left outside, not entirely sure how to react.   
Old Sport had just... forgot everything! Their cuddling! The singing! Their precious time together!   
But... he also forgot...  
His mission.   
Phone Guy.   
The children.   
His deeds.   
Was... this was...   
Perfect.   
Now.   
He needed to decide!  
He needed to be quick!  
What would he do?! Old Sport's mind was his to form, his to recreate!   
It was key to make construct a new reality that Old Sport could believe in.   
Ahhhh... he... would be the god of the whole fucking reality for him!   
Excitement flooded his veins.   
Who should he play?   
Well, the obvious reason was his romantic partner, but... so many options!   
Take it slow, feed him as little information as possible.   
Don't make it too obvious, so that IF he ever could remember his past, he wouldn't be able to blame him too much.   
Enjoy the time playing along.   
Quickly he grabbed a bit more medication to make sure they'll start on good terms.   
Meanwhile, the man inside the room began to feel scared, the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. He didn't know who he was, he didn't know where he was and he had no idea what had happen to his him before.   
Silently he prayed that the weird Purple Guy came back, because he literally the only contact he had... also, he was getting thirsty.   
His whole body was still nothing but pain.   
It took another short while, but thankfully he heard steps approaching quickly.   
The door reopened and Purple Guy was standing there, suddenly rushing over and hugging him tightly. "It's alright, all that counts is that you're alive... It's me, Dave!"   
"Dave..." For a while he tried to take a hold of some sort of memories. "Sorry that says nothing to me..."   
"That's okay. Hell, after what happened it might even better that way!" The man closed in, gently stroking over his hair, a soft expression on his face. Not too long to be particularly creepy, but...   
Embarrassed Sportsy leaned back, not sure how to deal with it. "Really, I'm sorry but I don't know who I am, let alone who you are..."   
"It's fine! You'll remember! You're still Old Sport after all!"   
"Is Old Sport really my name?"   
"Yup! It's a lovely name in my opinion!"   
"Y-you're coming off pretty strongly..."   
Hurt the man stood back up again, creating distance. Old Sport wasn't sure if he should regret hurting that guy, but it wasn't his fault...   
Also, Dave already seemed calm again. "It's going to be back soon, don't worry Sportsy! And then everything will be as it was before. Until then, let me change your bandages! Or... would you rather do it yourself?"   
For a second their eyes met.   
Honestly...?  
He wouldn't mind being taken care of for this moment, especially since moving still hurt. "No... you should do it. But before that, can I have some water, please?"   
"Uno momento, Oldo Sporto!" And with that the man dashed out, leaving Orange Guy to smile a little. Whoever they were to each other before, this guy was incredible nice to him and seemed to really care. He was probably in good hands.   
Worried he began to raise his sore arms and tried to find the main cause for his pain and maybe a reason for all the blood on Dave's clothing...   
As soon as he came remotely close to the back of his head, his mind began to flame up in pain, he couldn't see anything for a minute or so, while he tried to calm down again. When he finally managed to get a clear picture of what was before him, Dave was sitting close to him, worried beyond belief.   
He held a glass of water in one hand some an ice pack in the other. "Are you...?"   
With shaking hands he wanted to grab the water but it was obvious that he couldn't hold it on his own. Sighing Dave took it away from him again, just to softly press it against Old Sport's lips patiently.   
After taking a long sip, Old Sport slammed back, too tired to do anything. "Dave... how did this happen...?"   
"A... gang beat ya up pretty badly. I've got you out of it, but... damage done, right?"   
"It?"   
"The _problem_."   
In his haze he wasn't sure if those words sounded weird or if he was imagining it. Patiently he watched him taking care of his injuries, his mind wandering around, still searching for something to hold onto. "Dave... are you... my brother...?"   
"WHAT?!"   
Scared the Orange Guy winced, wincing even further as pain flooded his veins again. "S-sorry..."   
"No... no. I can see how you think that." Despite slight annoyance in those words, he began petting him again. "I'm not your brother, but we've known each other for an eternity by now. I'd prefer to have your memories come back naturally though..."   
Those words seemed to be only a jumbled mess. "You smell like blood..."   
"I'll go take a shower."   
It took another eternity, but once Dave came back and took his rightful place at Orange Guy's side, he was immediately grabbed and pulled closer, making his breath almost stop. Slowly he slipped under the covers, just to have Sportsy clutching him closely.   
The body remembers, even if the head doesn't, he supposed. Lovingly he caressed his side, chuckling as he felt the cold metal chains at the end of the bed. It was amazing how Old Sport hasn't noticed it yet... but it was probably the pain.   
Welp, he better take it off, before Old Sport would get the false impression of their situation. Yeah, he COULD make it work, but... he'd prefer if Sportsy would look up to him.   
It would be easier to make him belief in a... sweet reality.   
The poor guy would be chained to this place anyway, since his body was so hurt. Hm...   
Hungry Dave inched closer, wanting to claim his prize already. He wanted to feel those soft lips on his-   
No. Not now.   
After all, he hadn't done anything, really. He didn't deserve to get this for now.   
No... he would make Old Sport be the one initiating it. That would be the ultimate sign of his victory.   
Sighing he wrapped his arms around his partner, dreaming of the moment it would become their reality.   
Around twelve hours later, the Orange Guy woke back up, feeling fuzzy, as if his mind was wrapped in soft tissue. It was warm...   
"Hey... Old Sport... wake up..." A soft voice nudged him out of his peaceful state, together with the smell of delicious breakfast. As he was blinking to get clear vision, the amount of purple already made him smile.   
Had it been a common occurrence that Dave made him something to eat?   
"Morning... Dave..." He really liked the name. He liked the guy in general. The way that man looked at him just felt so... genuine. "Thank you for the food!"   
"Ya must be starving! Believe me, I had my fair share of injuries, I know how it is." Cheerful he sat down next to his patient, who greedily ate all he could get his hands on. The injured guy hadn't even noticed how gosh darn hungry he was before.   
"While you're eating, does anything about this situation ring a bell?"   
Pausing Old Sport looked at him with big, round eyes, before shaking his head sadly.   
"Don't worry! It... it's just been a day. Plenty of time to remember!"   
"Did this happen often?"   
"Well, every time you got sick... every other week so to say. You have a shit immune system, but even shittier brain and while I agree, the grass is greener on the outside, risking your death every time you feel like touching rolling around outside is a bit... tiring." Sighing the Purple Guy shook his head.   
"Are you... angry?"   
"Hm? No! How could I?"   
"You... I don't know... Really... This is all so damn strange to me."   
"Don't you fret! While speaking of your fucked immune system... I gotta clean this room! I hope you don't mind!"   
"How could I? You're trying to keep me safe..."   
"It's gonna be noisy, so I just thought I might as well say sorry. Wait a minute!"   
The Purple Guy came back with a vacuum cleaner and a small smile, activating the machine and beginning to relaxed taking care of the place. "Once you manage to walk around again, I gotta somehow mark the places where you shouldn't go, so IF you get sick I can be completely disappointed in you!"   
"E-eh?!"   
"I know you'll do it, Sportsy, you managed all the times before!"   
"Sorry, I guess?"   
"It's the way I like you and I NEVER GET BORED!"   
"What?!"   
"Just a song, I simply had to reference."   
"Uh... alright? Dave?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Could you now tell me in detail what and why this happened to me?"  
For a moment the Purple Guy looked at him and hesitated, before closing his eyes. "You know, we... I mean, you might don't know, but we're not exactly like other people."   
"Our skin?"   
"Yeah and you know, our general behavior. People see us as "the other" and you know, people like to bond over things that they share and fight against people with traits that they don't share. I don't know how often I have to tell you that the world outside ain't good for you, but... you went outside, got... found... by those people and..." For another while he stayed silent. "I don't know how you do it. You're a fucking angel and somehow have the ability to attract the most aggressive people in your surroundings. Same time you're stupid enough to always do what's bad for you. I wish I could make you fucking listen sometimes..."   
"Well... perfect opportunity, right?" Snickering the Orange Guy sat up a bit more upwards to better watch him.   
"Alrighty then... OLD SPORT, STOP TRYING TO GO OUTSIDE AND KILL YOURSELF, PLEASE."   
"I'll try my best!" Grinning slightly provocative, the boy tilted his head.   
"You aren't even promising it!" Rolling his eyes, Dave continued with his tasks.   
"What did you expect?" Curious he awaited the reaction and his heart began to beat a bit quicker as Dave turned around with an affectionate smile.   
"Exactly that."   
-  
They spend the following weeks in peace. Dave spend most of the time together with him and from day to day, Old Sport felt better. When he was ready to walk around, Purple Guy had attached colored dots to certain doors, signaling how dangerous it would be to spend his time in said place. They played games together, he showed him a few stupid and funny movies and all in all it was a peaceful life.   
At one point Dave trusted him enough to help him around the house, re-taught him how to bake and laughed at his shenanigans.   
One day, Sportsy found a mask down in one drawer and waited for his friend to come into the room. As soon as the door opened, he screamed as loudly as he could, before jumping at his partner, who suddenly grabbed him and almost threw him off again, but realized who it was and began to rather spin him in a circle, dancing around.   
"Sportsy, you wanna die?!"  
"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN KUNG-FU!"   
"I can't, but I sure know how to dance!"   
Once more Dave forced him around, making him lose balance and swung him around akin to a puppet. "I-I'M GETTING DIZZY!"   
"You gotta get in the groove, baby!"   
"WHAT?!"   
Suddenly he found himself almost nose to nose with Dave who grinned down at him. "Move those hips, Sportsy!"   
"I-I-I-I CAN'T!"   
"Stop whining, I know you can!" Again he made him spin, watching him tumble around.   
"I CAN'T EVEN STAND RIGHT NOW!" Almost he fell over, but was in the last moment caught by his partner, who snickered at him.   
"Ya look stupid with that mask."   
"I wanted to be scary!"   
"You did that stunt WAY TOO OFTEN for it to be scary anymore..." Gently he removed the mask from the Orange One's face, smiling down at him.   
Deeply flustered, Old Sport tried to stand up again. "T-that wasn't even a real dance..."   
"You want a "real dance"? Wanna learn the waltz or what?"   
"Wha... no, you can't dance the waltz, that's ridiculous!"   
"I'm a classy guy, Sportsy, even if it doesn't seem so at first!"   
"Fine, show me how to dance!"   
"As long as you're fine playing the woman~"   
"I bet you're just making up dance steps!"   
With that Dave simply grinned, stepped close and took ahold of his hand and waist. "Get ready to eat your word~"   
It isn't even worth to mention how red the usually orange face was for the rest of the day.   
But it wasn't bad.   
-  
They slept in the same bed, ate at the same time and grew closer every day. Not once Old Sport felt compelled to go anywhere else, even if he was curious what was outside.   
Dave wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep it up, but for now he managed to enter paradise without dying or doing anything good and he was keen on keeping his world intact. So, as he one day he entered Old Sport's room and seeing him sitting in his bed, staring at the wall, he naturally got scared.   
"What happened, Old Sport?!"   
"I..." The man hid his face in the blanket. "I just..."   
"Tell me! Sportsy! Please, let me help you!" Terrified he sat down next to him, just to be suddenly hugged tightly. Good. He hadn't regained his memories.   
"Today I saw... a dog getting run over."   
"Ow... was probably unpleasant..."   
"No. Not it all. I mean, I felt bad when I saw him whining, his leg crushed, but... I... I d-didn't felt the need to help. I... I looked at it suffering and... I... even if I could... I didn't want to help. I would have if you asked me to, but... I... it was... I didn't feel the NEED, you know?!" Orange Guy rubbed his eyes, staring in terror at the ground. "Dave... am I really... a normal human?"   
Softly cradling him, Dave petted him, hesitating for a while. This was an important situation he hadn't seen coming.   
"Old Sport... you're... okay, we're both not exactly... normal, you know? But that doesn't mean you should feel bad about it."   
"Am I dangerous, Dave?"   
"Haha, how'd you come up with that one?"   
"I literally feel no need to help a wounded creature, so I have no... empathy..."   
"Sportsy: I want you to break a window."   
"Why...?"   
"Just do it."   
"Okay." Slightly irritated, he went up to the nearest window, before Dave suddenly called him off again.   
"Wait, no, come back here!"   
"Uh... are you alright, Dave?" Deeply confused he watched his partner suddenly laughing out aloud.   
"Of course I am! And so are you! Here... is it really that bad not feeling the NEED to do something, as long as you have someone to tell you right from wrong, right?"   
"U-uh... I guess...?" Surprised he tilted his head. "You knew about this, didn't you?"   
"Yes. You're soulless, Old Sport. But I'm heartless, so it's fine."   
"You're heartless?"   
Sighing Dave leaned back against the wall. "I probably wouldn't have helped the dog, because I would have thought that it looked hilarious. I can't care for anyone but you."   
"And I'm... soulless...?"   
"You're... empty. You know, you... you easily go along with what people suggest to you and you're prone to chaos. But I still trust you with my life! After all, you aren't a bad person, no matter what anyone says!"   
"Dave..."   
"Hm?"   
"Thank you." Old Sport snuggled into his partner.   
"For what?"   
"For being my soul."   
Dave froze, blinking a few times, before burning up completely. "H-haha... for you anything, sweetheart!"   
They stayed like this for a while, enjoying their closeness and the silence.   
There was nothing that could go wrong now.   
They were connected like never before.   
\-   
Phone Guy sat down, staring at nothing.   
He just had called Dave, asking him if he knew what happened to Orange Guy, since they both obviously had escaped the prison. Naturally he felt guilty being such an ass to his employee, even if that guy shouldn't have taken the cocaine...   
Now Dave told him the dimension of his fuck up.   
The man had lost his memory and was being manipulated by Dave.   
And it was all his fault.   
Swallowing hard, he stood up and walked in circles, unsure of what to do.   
If he wanted to fix anything, he would have to free his former employee. Christ, he never even bothered to memorize his name, but this was just too cruel to let it play out. Never mind how dangerous it could be....   
If he wanted to help Orange Guy, he would have to show him evidence that Dave was lying to him. Shuddering he imagined whatever the poor guy was getting indoctrinated with.   
There was no way around it. He would get the tapes and break into Dave's house.   
Said and planned, it took three days for him to finally gathering the courage to enter the place. As soon as he saw Dave leave his house, he broke a window and entered in, calling out for the man.   
"Orange Guy? A-are you here? Are you locked in somewhere?"   
As Old Sport heard the window shatter, he already grabbed a book in hopes of being able to bash someone's head in with it, but as he heard those words, he put the book down again and moved towards the door.   
"H-hello?"   
"Employee! I-I mean, Orange Guy! You're here! Quick, let's get out before he comes back!" A man with a telephone for a head was standing in the hallway, walking towards him in panic.   
Naturally Old Sport stepped back. "W-who are you?!"   
"Can't that wait until later?! I don't want to be here when Dave comes back..."   
"No! Who the fuck are you and what do you want?!"   
"It's me! The Phone Guy, your former boss! Y-you of course don't remember, but I have proof here! The tapes from your workweek..."   
"My... work...?"   
"Yes, you and Dave used to work at Freddy Fazbender's pizza, but after Dave killed a few children and gave you cocaine-"  
"Wait, what?!"   
"Yes! I know! That's why we need to get you out of here! Something happened in prison to you-"  
"Prison?!"   
"You were send to prison after doing drugs, there was nothing I could do about it!"   
"U-uh... wait, MY Dave killed children and gave me drugs-"  
"YOUR DAVE?!"   
Flustered the guy shook his head. "I c-can't believe you!"   
"Please, just come with me, you can see the tapes and then return here anyway, can't you?"   
"I... I..."   
Suddenly, the door was opened and Purple Guy stepped in. His expression was one Old Sport never had seen before.   
It was scary and twisted with anger. In contrast, his voice was cold and calm. "Phoney. What are you doing in my home?"   
The Phone-headed man clutched his fists. "Trying to make my mistake up to Orange Guy."   
"By lying to his face? Old Sport, you don't believe him one word, do you?"   
"Uhm... h-he said he had tapes..." The Orange Guy didn't believe the Phone, of course not, but he wanted to understand what was going on. He wanted to know why that person came suddenly into his house, he wanted to see what was on the tapes and he wanted to know WHY Phone Guy wanted to rip him out of his happy life.   
Trying to sound confident, despite his body shaking, Phoney stepped towards the Purple Guy. "If I'm lying, then why not letting me show him the tapes?"   
Dave looked back and forth between his friend and his sworn enemy. "Alright. Show 'em. There's a tape-player in the living room, down there. I'm curious too what the hell is on that tape."   
Slightly excited Old Sport rushed towards the last room on the hallway, before he heard a violent crack behind him.   
Dave was looming over the now unconscious body, smiling brightly. "Fucking cancerous piece of shit. At least I didn't need to come and get you."   
He looked up and grinned at his... friend? "You know, I expected more of you. You don't doubt your soul."   
"I... I d-didn't... before..."   
"Huh. I guess you just wanted to see, hm? Didn't even considered what it would make me feel, what?"   
"You... you killed children..."   
"Ah, shut up. You don't care. How could you? You could have STOPPED me, but you didn't."   
"Y-you... lied to me..."   
"Only a bit. You would have gotten sick if you dared to go into the basement or out of the door, I sprayed it with enough chemicals to ensure that."   
Old Sport didn't know what to do. What to feel.   
"I wanted to give you as much freedom as I could, you know? We escaped the prison together, we ARE friends... my first plan was to chain you to the bed, but with your amnesia I had a more... humane option."   
"You planned to chain me to the bed..."   
"And I guess I will have to default to that again..."   
"Dave..."   
"Now, we can do it on the hard or the simple way. Either you make me chase you down, forcefully put the chain onto you and hurt you in the progress, something that would hurt me just as much, or... you're going to get the chain yourself, it's in the drawer in the upper floor and play nice until I trust you again... which naturally will be much quicker if you play along. Here, as a bonus I'll let the Phone leave!"   
"What makes you think I care about the Phone leaving?" Surprised Dave exchanged a look with his partner, who was having a very grim expression. "I don't know him, he allowed me to go to prison with you and I'm a soulless bastard. But... do you _want_ to hurt him?"   
"Seriously, Sportsy?"   
"I just want things to be the way they were before. I didn't ask for him to barge into here, ruining my happiness!" He knew how selfish he was, but seeing his former boss on the ground like that made some sort of pain fill his mind, a sickening sensation of absolute isolation that he never wanted to feel again.   
He didn't want to be alone ever again.   
Purple Guy stared at him once more and Old Sport was close to accepting that everything had been ruined, that he would be treated without trust anymore, as if he wanted to escape at some point.   
It wasn't fair.   
He just wanted to be happy.   
But then Dave walked up to him, leaning his forehead against the one of his partner. "Sportsy, you crazy bastard. If I had know you would be okay with me..."   
"OF COURSE I'M OKAY WITH YOU! I'M LITERALLY UNABLE TO FEEL OTHERWISE ANYWAY!"   
"You're not technically unable, but-"  
Orange Guy reached up to the nonsense spouting psychopath and sealed his mouth with a kiss. His eyes were shining brighter than ever before. "Now, get the Phone out and let's watch that weird Space-Jesus movie you told me about."   
Dazzled Dave lost all anger, fear and betrayal he had felt before. "A-alright!"   
For just another second they looked at each other, before Old Sport began to burn up red and turn away, almost shyly. "I-I'll be in the living room."   
While throwing out the Phone, not even bothering checking if it was still alive or not, Dave tried to reflect on this situation, but there was only one word coming to mind.   
Perfect.   
Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm writing like on steroids, all day, all night, even though I probably should learn for school...  
> ANYWAY!  
> GUESS WHAT'S UP NEXT!  
> YOU GUESSED RIGHT!  
> PHONEY/HENRY  
> O H B O I  
> It'll be a sad story though, so... huh. We'll have to wait and see.


	18. Prototype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the cupcake foretold... here it is. For badpinkuplines. (You know you mean a lot to me, don't you?)  
> Okay, once more a warning, this is supposed to get depressing. If you're not into those kinds of stories, then you might want to turn away now and have fun with some other stuff. (I won't blame you, I'm not that big into sadness either)  
> Enjoy anyway!

It had been the first day of the rest of his life.   
Like every other day had been.   
It's not every day that you were told that you would die soon.   
Brain tumor.   
Heh.   
What a joke.   
He was thirty.   
You can't have a brain tumor with thirty!   
Well, apparently, yes. Yes you could.   
With the right genes.   
And judging by how old his parents were before dying, he did indeed had the right genes.   
They should have never put life into this world.   
Helpless he was sitting in the waiting room. They would try to give him treatment, treatment he wasn't able to afford.   
What a joke.   
He would die anyway and now they just planned on sucking the last pennies out of him.   
No. How about no.   
How about he'd just leave.   
There wasn't anyone to stop him anyway.   
Slowly he dragged himself towards the coat rack, considering if he should shoot himself through the cursed brain, or if swallowing pills were the better option.   
Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.   
Despite being absolutely hopeless and caring not in the slightest, he felt his neck hair stand up. He glanced at the person who was bothering him in this time of pain, considering to punch his fucking teeth out-  
His eyes were met with two black holes and an equally as dark smile. "What is your illness?"   
For a moment he was baffled at that insensitive question, but decided that it didn't matter anyway. "Brain tumor."   
For a moment, something inside those eyes became darker. "Perfect. I have a mutual beneficial offer for you."   
Did that guy just said PERFECT?!   
"I can give you the chance of a full life-time, for no money at all."   
"A-are you fucking with me?!"   
"No. Of course, it has other drawbacks that we will discuss in due time, but first I need to establish if you are interested in my offer."   
"U-uh... I... I would be interested in living longer, but..." For once in his life, he felt as if he had been thrown out of bed and ended up in some weird half-reality. Maybe his tumor made him hallucinate now?! Wouldn't surprise him.   
What the heck was wrong with him, he was talking to some Pink Dude as if it was remotely possible to-  
"Do not doubt my existence. Now onto business. Would you like discussing it here, or at my house?"   
"U-uh..."   
"At my house then. I will prepare everything necessary. Do not be late." With that the mysterious guy handed him a card with an address and turned away. Confused the sick man tried to find anything else to say to him.   
"S-scott!"   
Pink Guy paused, looking at him irritated.   
"M-my name... my name is Scott."   
"Henry Miller. It is a pleasure to meet you."   
With that he watched him walk off.   
They met the next day at noon, where he told him the weirdest things. About metal that could save a human soul and keep it in a failing body. About saving memories and abilities like they were before. He told him about a business he wanted to open.   
"You will not have to pay for any of the procedure, there are only two possible problems for you. First off, I want you to quit whatever job you have and work for me. Your pay is naturally negotiable, as well as anything else you would have in another job. Secondly, your head would become a phone."   
At that point, Scott couldn't help but laugh. "E-excuse me?! What?"   
"I was at no point joking. I desire to create a creature as reliable and easily contactable as can be."   
"C-creature...?"   
Henry leaned over a bit, his eyes burning hot into Scott's own. "What else would you call a human hybrid?"   
"Since... since we're talking about metal, a cyborg...?"   
"The definition of cyborg is far to muddled to be used in a serious setting such as this, but if it aids you to feel comfortable with your new role, then I will accept it. Are you willing to become my cyborg?"   
The man wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement making his breath unregularly and his body shiver, but he knew he had nothing to lose.   
"Alright, Mr. Miller. I will become a cyborg to your terms."   
"Excellent. Follow me."   
It took two days until he saw the light of a day again, but when he did, he was amazed.   
Softly he reached up, the unusual weight making him feel somehow giddy. His fingers touched the cold metal and before he knew it, he shuddered away at his own equally hot as cold touch.   
He sat up on the soft blankets he had been resting on, right as the Pink Guy entered the room. Excited he stared up to that weird genius.   
"H-Henry, look! I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!"   
"Henry? What happened to "Mr. Miller"?"   
"Oh... s-sorry, M-" But before he continued, Henry raised his hand.   
"No. I understand. Henry it is." With that, Scott got for the first time something resembling a genuine smile from that man.   
He tried to stand up, but as soon as he had both feet on the ground, he stumbled forward, being barely caught by his new boss. "S-sorry!"   
"It must be somewhat difficult to adjust to your newly gained weight, I do not see you as blameworthy for your lacking coordination... though I would prefer if you would put focus on regaining control over your body."   
"Yes, sir! You can count on me!" Once more completely amazed he touched his new head, not believing that it was reality. "S-so... I won't die now?!"   
"Yes, Scott. You cannot have a brain tumor without a brain."   
"Wow... that was harsh... you have to understand that I can't believe my situation!"   
"Did you doubt my abilities?"   
"U-uh... sorry, sir? I mean, you just literally made a miracle come true, but I guess I'm sorry for being a little _surprised_...."   
The man raised an eyebrow. "Attitude, Scott. Now, do you desire nourishment?"   
"Uh... yeah? I'm hungry... Wait, how am I supposed to-"   
"We will begin with soup." Without any warning he grabbed his receiver and screwed on side open. "Now, be careful and do not move erratic."   
The Phone-head even held his breath, as the food was slowly poured down his new body part. It felt, warm, but not painful... weird nonetheless.   
Surprised he perked up as he could actually taste it. "H-how did you do that?!"   
"Shh... it is bad behavior to talk while eating."  
"What?! Why? It's not like-" Their eyes met and immediately Scott gave in. "Sorry..."   
But there was some weird sort of entertainment in those dark eyes, so he couldn't help but sneak another glance.   
That man just saved his life.   
For no reason.   
Just came up to him and decided to change reality.   
Wow.   
He couldn't remember ever feeling so much respect for another human being before.   
Even if said human was strangely adamant about calling him "Phone Guy" instead of his real name.   
Days passed and Henry taught him how to use his phone head efficiently. How to dial in numbers, even without using his hands (For god's sake, Scott, it is literally connected to your nerves, you do not NEED to make it this complicated), how to eat different kinds of food (There is a shredder inside of your receiver, but you need to be able to activate it on command before you even attempt on eating something. Not because you might suffocate, but rather because I am not in the mood of cleaning your head out) and how to move around as gracefully as possible with some heavy metal on one's head.   
Scott didn't know how to feel. Whenever he complained about something, Henry fixed it. Whenever he was confronted with a problem that having a Phone-head entailed, Henry already had found a solution.   
It was hecking amazing!   
In their downtime he tried to find something Henry had no idea of, which was fairly difficult, until he found out that Henry had zero interest in movies and series, triggering him to drop as many references as he could, just to get that annoyed glance.   
"I admitted, at first I was scared, but ultimately you made me an offer I couldn't refuse!"   
There it was again. That slightly stressed, mostly annoyed, positively adorable side-glance. "Why yes, you could have, but it would have ended up in death."   
"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."   
"Then why did you took me up on my offer?"   
"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"   
"... Alright then."   
"Ah, I just love the smell of napalm in the morning!"   
Alarmed Henry sat up. "You smell napalm? I could have sworn I had it safely stored... I will be back."   
For a second Scott wasn't sure if it was an actual reference or just what Henry said... but he quickly caught himself. "May the force be with you!"   
It was all great fun, until suddenly a new man entered into their life. A man he couldn't help but dislike. His purple skin and his glowing eyes made him feel uncomfortable.   
Weird how he trusted Henry more than this stranger, even though Henry appeared more...  
Well, he soon enough was told that the guy's name was William and that he was Henry's business partner. Of course, this made it important to be polite to this man, now not only out of decency and for Henry, but for the company as well, but he secretly couldn't help but wish him to disappear. William had the weird habit of staring at him aggressively.   
Once he expressed that to Henry, the man just laughed it off, a genuine laugh that actually managed to calm Phone Guy's nerves a lot.   
"William is always grumpy when the focus is not on him. I implore you to experiment with him for a while, you shall see that as soon as you become source of praise and attention for him, he will follow your every command."   
"I'd... rather not, honestly. He's scary..."   
Henry focused on him, a small smirk on his lips.   
Goddammit, he liked when that Pink Guy looked at him like that. It meant that he managed to surprise him in an unusual way.   
"You will get used to him, trust me."   
"Can't you just to tell him to stay away?" It was more of a joke, since they were obviously longer friends than-  
Suddenly Henry was close to him, his deep, dark eyes filled with some sort of... amusement? "Should I? He would HATE you for that..."   
"A-ah..." Did Henry really just offer him to send away his best friend for him?! "I-it was a joke. Just a joke..."   
Now again neutral appearing, Henry returned to work on something on his computer. For a while Phoney watched him, curious, until he finally decided to walk over and ask. "What are you doing?"   
"Buying the new location. The one you will be the manager of."   
"Oh man, I? A manager? I feel like part of high-society now! Soon enough I can go to a bar and order a martini. Shaken, not stirred."   
Again he got a small shake of the head out of Henry, but nothing more for now. "I hope you have mentally prepared yourself to take responsibility for a whole restaurant?"   
"Yessir!" Smiling motivated, Scott leaned over him to glance at the screen, softly touching Henry's shoulder in the process. The man didn't seem to mind or notice, so Phoney secretly enjoyed the closeness, while pretending to read what was under the picture of the restaurant. "It looks pretty good! Another Fredbear's?"   
"What else."   
"Geez, I can ask, right?"   
"Did I stop you?"   
Phone Guy groaned, but then began to grin. "I'm going to protect that restaurant with my life! It will be MY PRECIOUS!"   
A small smile was on Henry's lip, even if he couldn't understand the reference once more. "That is a good attitude to have, Scott."   
"All for you!" Flustered he asked himself if he went a little bit too far, but Henry only nodded shortly, before returning to write an e-mail, discussing the prize and a good time to visit and take a personal look at the place.   
Phone Guy simply stood behind him, happy.   
A few weeks ago he was sure he would die, without family, without job, without money and without anyone to care.   
And today...   
Today he felt alive.   
They could enter their new establishment quicker than expected, it took barely a week to decorate and plan it out. Excited Phone Guy explored the place trying to find the secrets, before Henry would point them out and in general enjoying being here.   
He loved this place to pieces already.   
Henry was as calm as usual, telling him what to keep an eye on, until they came to a... weird place...  
"This is called the saferoom. Here is where the employees will take the suits on and off. You will have to record tapes teaching them how to not trigger the springlocks."  
"Yeah, su- wait. Trigger the springlocks?"   
"If one is too clumsy to properly put on the suit, it may trigger the suit to... contract... beyond the limit of the human body. The unfortunate soul inside would get pierced by quite a few metal spikes, resulting in an excruciatingly slow death."   
"That's HORRIBLE! Why can't we get rid of those suits?!"   
The Pink Guy simply stared at him from the corner of his eye, expressionless. "I have taken care of the legal side, but I would prefer if we could keep our employees as long as possible."   
Confused Scott tried again. "Henry, we don't have to-"  
But suddenly there was a fracture of a change in his presumed friend's expression, a change that horrified him deeply, even if he couldn't point out why.   
It was only there for a split second and afterwards Henry just left towards the office, still explaining on who to call in case of problems with the animatronics. Not that Phone Guy could listen anymore.   
Those suits were built by Henry, right?   
Why would Henry built them to being able to snap?   
T-that made no sense.   
The only explanation was that there was no other possibility to build them otherwise-   
We're still talking about a man who somehow single-handedly managed to exchange his head against a phone, aren't we?   
M-maybe it just actually was impossible. Henry couldn't reverse gravity after all, so if the suits couldn't exist in any other form-   
Doubt was trying to settle in his stomach, but he shook it off. We're talking about the man who LITERALLY saved his life. The life of a complete stranger. Why would he ever want to harm his own employees?   
There was no way in heck.   
"Did you understand?"   
Guilty Phoney jumped up and tried to give his most genuine smile, even if Henry wasn't able to see it. "Yes, all perfectly clear!"   
"Astounding. Maybe you do have a working chip in that Phone of yours."   
"You know, if you tease me like that, I'm going to fire back with a movie reference, don't you?"   
"I am shaking in my boots."   
Scott really didn't feel like teasing right now.   
He felt... tired.   
"So... when will we open the doors?"   
"In three days."   
"Plenty of times to do my recordings, right? Haha..."   
Irritated Henry glanced at him again. "I intended for you to record them today, but I am willing to give you more time. However, I will be too busy tomorrow, so you will have to pay close attention today."   
"Close... attention?"   
Henry gave him a somewhat disappointed look, apparently not expecting him to be this dense. Slowly and clearly he articulated himself. "I will show you how to correctly put on my suits. It is a necessity for you to be able to visualize what you are teaching."   
If Henry would wear those suits himself, then they couldn't possibly be dangerous. W-well, not too dangerous... you probably just have to treat them with care, right?   
Right. Electricity and fire was also "incredibly dangerous", but useable and useful!   
Henry... wouldn't... hurt anyone. Not actually.   
Not by design.   
But later, he somehow had to admit that he was fascinated by the way that Pink Guy put on the somewhat complicated construct and turned from a respectable man into a loveable bear-creature. It was weird how fluidly his boss was able to move, despite being caged into a heavy construct out of fur and metal.   
"Thank you, Henry, I think I made enough notes to be able to explain it tomorrow..."   
"Are you completely convinced of that? Your memories tend to fail you more often than not."   
"It's... it's gotten better."   
They stared at each other in silence, before Henry began to walk towards the entrance. "In any case, we have spent enough time here. I will be busy this evening, refrain from interrupting me in any way."   
"O...kay...?" Since the new restaurant was planned, Henry had become cold and distant in a weird way. Probably stress, but it felt uncomfortable. "Can I maybe help?"   
"What could you possibly help me with?"   
"Uh... I could make you some tea?" Ouch. Wrong thing to say. "Never mind..."   
"Hurry, I want to begin my work before six o'clock."   
They returned in silence, Phone Guy was focusing on what he would put on the tapes. He needed to find a way to make his future employees understand that the suits weren't _murderous_ per se, but needed a lot of care... how was it again? First torso, then legs, then head and then the arms... and the worst metal parts were situated in the torso and the head, so it was important to have your hands free... forcing the spring back with a good handcrank was very important, they would need to have a few in the office...? He might as well put them to the prize corner, it was more central and it wouldn't bother anyone anyway.   
For the whole evening he laid in bed, recording different tapes, trying to keep everything in mind, as well as keeping an eye on how he would appear to the employees. If he wanted to be a good manager, he needed to be trustworthy, right from the get-go.   
It was long past midnight until he felt satisfied with the results.   
But the next day, Henry seemed satisfied with the results.   
The places opened the doors and both of them began to be a bit too busy to regularly interact with each other. At day there were people everywhere, at night Henry was working on something he wouldn't talk about.   
Scott missed him.   
He missed him badly.   
He missed his annoyed glances, but ultimate acceptance.   
He missed his passionate speeches about whatever it happened to be that currently was clouding his mind.   
He missed being able to start a discussion and be entertained for the next hours.   
He missed just watching Henry building small mechanical devices at the dinner table, his expression highly concentrated until he finally showed a smile and tested it on function, to finally give out a small hum in satisfaction.   
It was pretty darn painful and even though his co-workers were nice, it felt dull as hell to talk with them. They just hadn't that same spark that Henry had.   
Slightly embarrassed he asked himself how he would even attempt to ask Henry to spend more time with him.   
Turns out that he didn't really had the time to think of a plan.   
His employee got springlocked.   
When he called Henry, he gave him an address to ship the guy to, if possible while he still was somewhat warm.   
He couldn't believe it was Henry on the phone, but he followed the instructions anyway. It almost broke his spirit to see the man trying to breathe, while being nothing but holes anymore, but he forced himself to ignore it.   
If Henry said at that address he could be helped, then he would believe him.   
He trusted Henry.   
More problems followed quickly, the restaurant really wasn't the safest place to be. The ballpit, the food, the other employees...   
It must have been all unforeseen. Something Henry hadn't thought of.   
Even if that should be impossible.   
But then there was the bite.   
The bite was the one thing he couldn't comprehend.   
In what scenario would an animatronic lean forward and-   
He did a lot of research. He consulted many books and even asked a few people with knowledge on the subject.   
Animatronics weren't supposed to be able to bite through bone.   
They had to be MADE TO BITE.   
Henry...   
What have you done?   
N-no, maybe someone rigged them.   
Some psychopath.   
William.   
William sometimes came in and did some "repairs" on the machines.   
It had to be him.   
Shivering he decided to put the animatronics out of order. He forbid to put them onto stage, he forbid to let them interact with kids. Only suits from now on and he personally made sure that his employees were safe while putting them on.   
It took less than a day for Henry to call.   
His voice echoed like ice in his head.   
"Scott. Why did you do it?"   
"T-The animatronics have been rigged. Their jaws had been made to be able to injure children and it is unsafe to keep them-"  
"Bring them back on stage."   
What?  
He couldn't believe that.   
"Henry, they are DEADLY!"   
"I do not remember giving you authority about this."   
"I- I'M THE MANAGER!"   
"And you eventually will go to prison if you get sued."   
"WHAT?!"   
"Scott. Listen carefully. I made you to fulfil a purpose and currently you are doing a bad job. You disappoint me, Phone Guy."   
For a second he couldn't answer, his insides were freezing up. "Henry, you're joking, right?"   
This had to be payback for when he made all those nonsensical references. The silence on the other side weirdly enough made him calm down. If it weren't a joke, Henry wouldn't hesitate to answer.   
"I seem to have left you on your own for too long. I will be there tomorrow."   
"Thank you! And then please, explain to me what's going on at this place!"   
"I promise."   
"B-before you go... do you think... William sometimes did things to the robots..."   
"Tomorrow."   
And just like that the line was cut.   
But Phoney hadn't lost hope yet.   
Tomorrow he would go and hug Henry, tell him that he was sorry that he didn't ask him before taking out the animatronics and listen to his sensible reasoning why he said those things and why he had been that angry.   
Henry would look at him and smile mockingly, telling him that he was way too paranoid and couldn't even take a simple joke.   
And he would probably begin to shiver and beg him to never do it again.   
And then Henry would softly pat his head, while shaking his own, slightly exhausted by his shenanigans, but... still his partner.   
There was just no other way it could go.   
When Henry wasn't there in the morning, Scott assumed he was still busy and would come at noon.   
When Henry wasn't there at noon, Scott assumed that he wanted to wait until all the customers and employees were out and they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.   
And yes, while Phoney was inside of the saferoom, checking on the suits in order to make sure no one manipulated them, a polite cough interrupted him.   
Henry stood there, smiling slightly.   
He must have missed him too!   
Happily Phone Guy interrupted what he was doing to walk up to the man he owed so much to. "Henry! Finally, I've waited forever! Now-"  
"Sh..." The Pink Guy suddenly stepped close to him, making his heart race quicken. Slowly his hand wandered alongside Phoney's face, until he came to his chin. Softly forcing the metal-headed man to look at him, he paused, his smirk so goddamn smug and satisfied-  
Suddenly he detracted his hand and a weird, cold sensation was taking over Scott's body.   
"Thank you for standing still." Henry turned around with a chip in his hand and walked off, forcing Phone Guy to chase after him.   
"W-what was that?! Is that my chip?! Don't I n-need that one to live?!"   
"Not exactly. While you are benefitting greatly from having one of these, it is more of an upgrade than a necessity for you. Your person writes the chip and the chip writes the metal to better ground your soul inside of it. Your chip also enhance or decreases your ability to remember, depending on how much you desire that memory and in what condition your chip is."   
"S-so what are you doing?"   
"Nothing to worry about." Henry inserted the chip inside of the company computer shortly, before giving it back again. He pulled out another chip and copied the data onto it.   
"Uh..." For some reason, Phone Guy felt sick seeing that, even if the true extend of that action has not made its way into his brain yet.   
Again, Henry just rushed passed him, even faster than before. Bolting after him, Scott finally wanted answers. "Why are you so darn mean to me, Henry?! I really do my best to help you and... m-make you happy, don't you think you can drop that snarky façade of yours and just tell me-"  
They came into a room and what he saw instantly shuts him up.   
On the ground was another Phone Guy, probably unconscious.   
They looked almost the same, just the Phone-head was slightly different... if you payed attention to it. His insides felt as if they were ripped apart.   
"Henry. What is that?"   
He couldn't even emote. His throat felt dry.   
"This is your replacement."   
For a minute or so he could pretend that Henry had said that it was a hallucination and he shouldn't worry about it. His tone was the right one at least.   
The silence stretched, until he couldn't ignore reality any longer. Until his paining head finally allowed the information to be processed.   
"M-my... replacement..."   
Henry rolled his eyes at the thin, shivering voice of his creation. His words were full of scorn, no, rather hate.   
"Oh... please... Scotty. Do not tell me you believed I was your friend... please. I would have to fix all your other versions to get rid of the blatant stupidity!"   
Those words reached Phone Guy's processor only slowly, as if time was trying to stop, as if he was drowning in a lake.   
Never before had he heard his savior using this poisonous intonation on his words. Never before had he see Henry this open with his emotions.   
"Do you honestly think that I kept you in my house, endured your retarded movie references, your despicable arrogant display wrong confidence and your constant disgusting touches that you thought I would not notice, just because you were "special" of some sorts? No. I needed to copy your chip every night so I would never have to teach a Phone Guy ever again. You were made for mass-production and while you, Scott, may were the Prototype, I gathered all the data necessary to finally implement a new and improved version. A version I made a few memory adjustments, so it may is a little less ANNOYING. One particular favorite of mine is that he is going to have a wife, so not every Phone Guy is going to latch onto me akin to a leech, like you did."   
The darkness inside those eyes was livelier than ever, an endless, swirling void of darkness.   
"You make me sick, Scott. You see, I have dealt with horrendous human beings. The children, in their stupidity, at least had purity in their soul. The spiteful, while attempting to sabotage me, still had passion behind their doings. The admirers, while being obnoxiously attached, still aided me in my work. You though... you somehow managed to combine the worst human traits I could imagine. How do you do it? I feel deep contempt for you, I would dare to say that I hate you. As the first person ever managing to gain that title, you should be proud."   
He laughed, a full on, deep, heartless laughter. "You are a joke, Phone Guy! A bad one at that. I accept that part of it may was my shortcoming with the surgery, but you cannot turn shit into gold. You were a lost cause from the beginning, an insult to my intelligence! I would go as far and say that you may would have managed to drive me mad with your innate nature, with your dull, lackluster spirit. I rigged the Springlock-suit so that I may be blessed with a new body soon... a body hopefully not as disgustingly dense as yours! It worked and here he is. The new and improved Phone Guy... a Scott that had- excuse me, HAS wife and children and got his synthetic head some other way, a way I had... less input on. I enjoy your loyalty, resulting out of your thankfulness, but I prefer if you are simply thankful, not head over heels into me, dreaming of me at every possible second of the day. It makes your performance worse, you know?"   
Ridiculed and ashamed, the Prototype simply stared at the new version to his feet. It was impossible for him to think, let alone react! All he could do was helplessly feeling his throat burn up and his hand shaking.   
"Now, I have considered long and thoroughly if I should end your existence, but I have come to the conclusion that I should not. Firstly, because our deal included the possibility of a full lifetime and secondly..." Henry moved forward, his eyes slimmed in a twisted form of joy. **"You are not worth the energy output."  
** Not even worth that.   
Haha. **  
**Henry just returned to his default expression, seemingly bored with the situation. "You have a full life ahead of you as an abomination and freak of nature. _Enjoy it."_  
Scott couldn't feel his body. He was paralyzed.   
Smiling Henry laid a hand on his shoulders. "Naturally this must overwhelm you... now leave my property before I will cook up a way to destroy your life even further."   
Unable to say anything, the man stumbled forwards weirdly confused with the world. This couldn't be reality.   
This wasn't allowed to be reality.   
How... how could he have been so wrong?   
Was he...   
Did he really...   
Did he let himself be blinded just by Henry being the one saving his life? Who gave him purpose?   
Oh, he had been fooled, no two ways about it.   
He had been an idiot.   
But... could it have been just that?   
Why did he feel so sick?  
Why couldn't he force himself to...   
Suddenly back in reality, he realized he went to his old home.   
Jesus, he hasn't been here in weeks.   
Why didn't he question the fact that Henry simply allowed him, a stranger, to suddenly live with him at his house expect... at that time he thought the man was keeping an eye on him, naturally, after a surgery... a probably illegal surgery.   
And then he simply... didn't want to think about it.   
Slowly he reached down and grabbed a hidden key, wondering if his home might have been ransacked or something.   
It wasn't, but somehow that didn't made things better.   
Dust was piled up in the house, it smelled like forgotten dreams.   
Thoughtlessly he drew something into the thick layer, knowing what it was already.   
Ignore it, Scott.   
Slowly he sat down in a chair, the dead dust twirling through the air, dancing for him.   
Was there a reason to go on?   
This... this wasn't how he expected it to be.   
Weird.   
This... emptiness.   
He almost felt like throwing up, trying to get it out, this weird emptiness that somehow cluttered his inside.   
Where did it go wrong?   
Probably when Henry turned out to be a mons-  
He couldn't think it.   
Why?  
Did he-  
Did he actually-   
Henry. Monster. Now put it in the same thought.   
Henry wasn't a monster.   
Wrong way.   
Henry was a human. A human crueler, smarter and more determined than everyone else.   
Maybe that was what made a monster.   
Just a human without regard.   
Clawing into his own head, he felt himself breaking apart inside.   
Who would have thought?  
So spiteful.   
So... much... hate.   
Well, that comes with passion.   
Did he really attempt to justify Henry?  
Why couldn't he break out of that?!   
Time.   
He needed time.   
Or just end it.   
Right now.   
Why not.   
Because he was in this situation... because he wanted to live.   
Slowly he closed his eyes, pain beginning to take ahold of his body.   
Where did this pain come from?  
He wanted it to stop.  
He wanted it to stop.   
He NEEDED it to stop.  
The sob came out of nowhere.   
So he was able to cry at least.   
Cry without tears.   
Cry without release.   
He curled up into the chair, trying to make himself as small as possible.   
He had been used.   
And he had been stupid enough to fall in love with a guy, so clearly annoyed by him.   
How couldn't he have noticed?   
Was he that retarded?!  
Was Henry right?  
Was he nothing but a useless waste of air that by sheer chance got picked up by someone so much more capable, so much more important than himself?   
He was nothing but a joke, something to endure.   
Wow.  
For the first time... he had felt a real connection.   
And now it felt as if someone separated a cord that he need to live. To breath.   
His sobbing became more hysterical, as the pain spread through every fiber of his being.   
He had not only fallen in love with someone he had to assume being a psychopath, he was also the reason his employee had died.   
If he would have been less obnoxious, maybe Henry wouldn't have rigged the suit.   
Maybe if he had been less annoying, he could have found out what was wrong with Henry.   
What was wrong with himself?!  
Why couldn't he-   
This was a nightmare.   
He didn't know what to feel.   
Why was he angrier at himself than at Henry?!  
WHY?!  
WHY!?  
MAKE IT STOP!   
He should probably just CARVE HIS OWN FUCKING HEART OUT.   
No, he should carve Henry's-   
No.   
He...   
He didn't want to.   
He didn't want to hurt Henry.   
For whatever godforsaken reason, he didn't want to hurt Henry.   
Groaning in pain, his fingernails dugged deeper into his skin, in a futile attempt to compete with the pain inside.   
What was his problem?!  
It was like a punch in the face.   
As painful as a kick in an already broken rip.   
Henry.   
Henry was a cursed vortex, sucking up every emotion he attempted to feel.   
It was like endless screaming in his mind.   
Emotions broke off and overtook his head.   
He missed him.   
He missed him just the way he did before.   
But now there was the contempt. Henry's endless hate for him.   
What did he do wrong?!   
Why couldn't he have been more careful with his emotions?!   
Why did it hit him?!  
Did death just get back at him for escaping his clutches?!  
Don't be ridiculous, death isn't a damn person that can manipulate the world.   
He just wanted an answer.   
Why?   
Why did the one person he ever begin to like hate him so much?   
Why... rather how did he... fell... for... him....  
The way he talked.   
The way he created.   
The way he glowed.   
Henry just has been more than anything Scott ever could have imagined.   
H-hahahaha... his heart still was beating quicker when he thought about it.   
Of all the people in the world he could have loved.   
He chose the only one who secretly despised him beyond comprehension.   
His back became sore from his wrong position, but he would rather kill himself then laying down in his own bed.   
Ha. Kill himself. He seriously considered that.   
Just because he was getting his heart broken.   
What was wrong with him?!   
This was the wrong way to feel and he knew it.   
But apparently he could only feel wrong.   
Everything he did was wrong.   
If he could only disappear on the spot.   
Henry could just refused his love and heart.   
Instead he had taken the heart, bitten a good chunk out of it and spat it out again, laughing into his face.   
Was he that despicable?   
H-he couldn't explain it by Henry's standards. Why would Henry take the time to hurt him this much? Why not simply telling him that he was fired and leave it at that?  
Hadn't he been forced to endure enough suffering at Fredbear's?   
Silently he stood back up, the silence was driving him mad.   
Without any reason he left his home, searching for some place he could rest his burning insides.   
Was it his fault?  
He shouldn't... he shouldn't have fallen in love.   
How could he have been so stupid?   
How could he be so selfish?   
Blood on the mouth of the animatronics.   
Blood on the Springlock-suits.   
Blood on his own hands.   
Monster.   
It was surprisingly quite a lot easier to see himself as the monster.   
It also made more sense.   
Henry could redeem himself alone by his astonishing abilities.   
He was just an idiot.   
It was dark.   
He must have cried a long time in his house.   
_An unproductive long time._   
Shortly he wondered if Henry had found a way into his head or if he was just going insane.   
Neither would surprise him.   
Not at this point.   
Finally, he entered the park.   
He wished that there was a beach nearby, so he could just walk forwards into the water.   
_Lazy, pathetic, cowardly._   
Ha.   
That were the words describing him, hm?   
Yeah.   
That was him.   
_An abomination_.  
He had seen the stares.   
Before he didn't care.   
He guessed being alone really made a difference.   
Wind rustled with the leaves in the tree.   
It was so peaceful.   
When he was younger, Scott had been scared of the dark.   
Now he could only welcome it.   
The cold managed to take his mind of his torn insides for a while.   
Slowly he raised his hands towards his head, feeling the soft metal and still as amazed as he had been on day one.   
But it felt so empty.   
A useable tool.   
His head was the ultimate sign that he was nothing but a tool anymore.   
A tool to be used.   
To be to everyone's service.   
To clingy to be liked.   
To selfish to fight against himself.   
Suddenly, a small golden glow caught his eye.   
A firefly.   
They began to fly around, chasing each other, lighting up almost the whole place-   
"A tool is never evil."   
The Phone-headed man jerked around, the fireflies had distracted him enough that he hadn't notice a kid sitting down on the bench next to him.   
It was wearing a Fredbear mask.   
"U-uh... h-hello? Where are your parents?"   
The child ignored him and just kicked his feet through the air. "It took a while for me to find that out as well."   
"Huh?"   
"I like Fredbear. Even if he was made to lure and kill." The child looked up to him, somehow Phone Guy could swear he was smiling.   
"Y-you know about it?!"   
"How couldn't I?" He laughed sweetly. "At first I was angry, yes. I didn't want to be part of it. But then I realized that I could use my nature as tool to do good!"   
"Who ARE you?!"   
"I know you just meant well. You stepped over your boundaries as a tool, just as I do. Thing is, he doesn't know how to get rid of me, haha!" For the first time slightly less enthusiastic, the boy jumped off the bench again. "Anyway, a tool that can decide for itself can become a wonderful thing. If my toaster was self-aware, I wonder if it would use that to wake me up with fresh toast every morning or to burn down my house..."   
"E-excuse me-"  
"Look! THE FIREFLIES! THEY DANCE!"   
Distracted by the golden glow, Scott glanced at the display before him, as all the insects began flying around in a circle before vanishing into the night. Once he looked back at the boy, he was gone as well.   
What the heck just was that?!   
Did he-  
Did he go insane?   
A tool isn't inherently good or evil. It's about how you get used... or how you let yourself be used.   
Suddenly it hit him.   
Another chain... a competitor's chain.   
Somewhere the children could go without being at risk.   
He saw Henry's small smirk in front of him.   
As if he was ever able to do that.   
He had to try.   
Shortly he closed his eyes... or rather, shut down his light sensors, but honestly, why being picky?   
He would fix what Henry broke.   
He would give them the possibility to be save.   
He would have to outcompete Fredbear's.   
Henry had to be stopped.   
Silently he sucked the air in and held it in place.   
And he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt him.   
With deep seated determination he reopened his eyes, staring into the night.   
His hallucination was right.   
Even... even if Henry was a bad man.   
There were ways to stop him.   
The power of the free market!   
And maybe...   
Selfish.   
Maybe...  
Disgusting.   
Maybe he would be able to prove that he wasn't worthless.   
What a joke.   
Prove Henry wrong.   
You're sick, you know that?   
If that was the only way he would ever be able to see in those black eyes again-  
You're just as much a psycho as he is.   
And be proud of who he was, not of what he was-   
...  
Then maybe he would be able to fill his empty heart again.   
And not need for Henry to be there.   
Hopefully.   
His chest began hurting again, but he chose to ignore it.   
He didn't need a working heart to right some wrongs.   
He didn't need to feel love to want to care for others.   
And he didn't need Henry to make a change to his life.   
For the first time he decided to dial in a number on his own.   
Now he needed a good name?   
Freddy Fazbender's Pepperoni.   
Screw it, might as well.   
It wasn't the name that counted.   
-  
I didn't took long for interested people to come together. When asked about his motivation, Phone Guy simply repeated is plans.   
"Freddy Fazbender's is dedicated to fun, family, safety and most importantly to atone for past mistakes. And in my name, I will make this the safest, happiest place ever seen!"   
Of course, people were whispering, but they were also clapping.   
The many controversies at Fredbear's had made families upset and it was the perfect opportunity to cash into the market.   
A team was formed, dedicated to make this new place a thing. The only thing missing were the fitting animatronics. While discussing this, one of the team members jumped up excited.   
"Don't worry, I know the perfect guy! I'll ask him! Any preferences with our mascots?"   
"Maybe we should have a bear and a bunny too." The man with the deepest voice rarely talked loudly. Apparently he held a grudge against Fredbear's.   
No one could blame him.   
They began discussing if it was copyright infringement, but the man who had offered to ask his acquaintance just shrugged. "I doubt it. I'll just ask for it, alright?"   
\-   
William was visibly angry. "YOU MADE THE ANIMATRONICS FOR THEM!? THEY'RE TRYING TO PUSH US OUT OF BUSINESS, HENRY!"   
"Would you mind calming yourself? More animatronic means more children to experiment on."   
"YEAH, BUT- THE FUCKING PHONE GUY! THE FUCKING PHONE GUY OWNS THAT PLACE!"   
"Partly."   
"HOW ARE WE EVEN- WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE! I KNEW HE WOULD BE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! I'VE SEEN THIS COMING!"   
"No. You simply desired to kill him, out of petty jealousy."   
"H-HENRY! I- I mean... they'll outcompete us! We can't keep up with a squeaky clean business like that!"   
"Who says it will stay "squeaky clean" for long?"   
"W-what are you even saying?! It's not like suddenly another murder duo materializes out of nowhere for that chain!"   
"William. You complete and utter idiot. I will infiltrate their business, posing as employee and then ensure that our companies stay at the same reputation as each other. We could even make a competition out of that!"   
"But... I mean..." The Purple Guy stomped with his feet. "Why even bother? Can't we just burn it down as soon as it is build up?!"   
"No. Firstly, we would be highly suspicious and could be sued for sabotage and secondly... this is... personal."   
"Personal?! Henry, cut the crap!"   
"You would not be able to understand."   
Once upon a time, people couldn't feel the difference between hate and love. There was once no difference. If you hate someone, you need to be close to them, to keep that feeling alive, to express it, before it explodes out of you... you follow that person in an attempt to get a reaction out of them.   
Henry sighed at himself, he was one of the fools after all.   
But he felt called and his other reasons were still solid. Scott should see what he gets for defying his fate in this way.   
Pretending to be useful after be thrown away.   
He couldn't even explain why it itched him so much.   
But no one itched him like this and got away with it.   
He smirked, smugly.   
This would prove itself to be more fun than expected.   
William looked at him, hurt that he was denied entrance to his mind, but Henry couldn't care less.   
This bloody metal cockroach wouldn't get away with this.   
And if it was the last thing he would ever manage to accomplish.   
At two different places in the city, two man stepped onto a window.   
One was artificial on the outside.   
One was artificial on the inside.   
They stared into the darkness, knowing that the other one was out there.   
Knowing that the other one wouldn't give up.   
But both of them were ready to fight.   
And both of them knew they would have to win.   
For everything they stood for.   
To be able to look their mirror image into the face.   
One smiled, one grinded his teeth. 

Despite their lies, both couldn't wait to see each other again.

Even if that meant the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-guys...  
> I think I actually ship this a little.  
> Oh dear god...  
> What has happened to me?!  
> Never mind.  
> The next one is cursed. Don't read it, for you own good.  
> I mean it.


	19. Fuck me sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your last chance. Don't read this if you ever thought my stuff is nice. If you ever thought I'm a reasonable person. If you ever chatted with me.  
> After this you won't be able to be my friend any longer.  
> Beware.  
> This is fucked up. Cursed. Nonsensical. I have written the worst thing imaginable. It involved my soul almost getting eaten.  
> I pin this all on liozengie  
> YOU WANTED THIS  
> THIS IS YOUR FAULT.

It was a fucking b00tyful day, a day that Henry planned to spend like always in front of his mirror. After he found out that death was meaningless in this world, he gave up on the joy of creation to find himself a new hobby.   
Turns out there was only one thing in this world, interesting, fascinating, exciting, marvelous and all in all worth to spend time with: He himself.   
So it was what he did! Now every surface except the ground was made out of mirror and he spend the day constantly pressing himself against a wall.   
"You are gorgeous, Henry!" He purred as he stepped up to the mirror, just to blush at that sudden compliment.   
"Ah... Henry, you sly fox, are you attempting to manipulate me?"   
"Only if you would classify the art of seduction as manipulation... does it work, sweetheart?"   
"More than you ever could imagine~"   
The doorbell rung and he groaned and stepped out to open it. Who dared to interrupt his private time?   
Oh, it WILLY THE DILLY! The... diddler... fucking whatever.   
"The fuck do you want, my daddy-issue-having not friend?"   
"I know I canonically see you as a father-figure, but I have daddy-issues anyway, so would you pls spank me daddy?"   
"No, fuck off, I never loved you. I should not have removed your brain, maybe then you would leave me alone."   
"You removed my brain? Dick move, but also kinda H O T ."   
"Do not get any false ideas, I did it for myself, now piss off."   
Quickly throwing the door close again, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw himself in the mirror behind it. "D-Did you see my outburst?! S-sorry, Henry, I am usually not that e-easily made angry, I do not know what it is-"  
"Shhh... you are a sexy ass beast when you are angry, my irresistible sugarcube~"   
He threw himself against his reflection in a moment of passion, ready to shed his clothes, but the FUCKING DOORBELL-   
He opened and it was O R A N G E J U I C E.   
"Heya, I'm a fucking MASOCHIST, would you mind springlocking me in a suit again and laughing at me?"   
Henry handed him one of his emergency dragon dildo's and threw the door closed again.   
"Damn it... if it would not take so much time of my day, I would kill them all so we can stay private~"   
"Is it really their fault for wanting a piece of that smexy ass~?"   
"Ohohohohoho, you know how to make a gal feel special, hm...?"   
T H E   
F U C K I N G   
D O O R B E L L  
It was de Chrome!   
"If you or a loved one is currently diagnosed with kill yourself, then I could shove a pineapple right up your ass."   
For a second Henry pondered that polite offer, but decided that he wanted to save himself for himself. "No, thank you a lot."   
"No problem." Said the half human, before turning into a rocket ship and flying away.   
His mirror image waited, already crossing his arms in jealousy. "You took awfully long to say no, Henhen..."   
"Aww... u jelly?"   
"How could I not be? Everyone wants you! The Fox draws fanart of him yiffing you! IT IS HORRIBLE!"   
It was so KAWAII that Henry became a puddle of UWU on the ground.   
"Henry-senpai-chan-sensai-san-sama-nee! STAND UP PLS! _Flutters eyelashes and jiggles balls_ "  
"YOUR SWEET VOICE RE-ERECTED ME ONI-HENRY-KAWAI-CHAN-TAMA-NEE-KAWAII!"   
But before they could act on that, the doorbell became a tall, muscular and very naked dude.   
"G'DAY MY DARLIN'! U WANT SUM FUK?"   
BUT THY DOOR WAS KICKED DOWN BY NON OTHER THAN-----   
THE PUPPET!   
AKA DEE!   
SHE STOOD TALL IN THE FRAME, READY TO-   
"Wait, what did I want to do again?" She tilted her head in the usual spaghetti fashion and then turned around again. "Must have been unimportant."   
WITH THAT NOTHING NO ONE STOOD BETWEEN HENRY'S AND HENRY'S MAKE-OUT-SESSION!   
" _HOLD ON, JUST A MINUTE!"_ Out of a puff of smoke THE REAL FREDBEAR appeared! " _DID YOU SIGN THE CONTRACT THAT IT IS CONSENSUAL_?!"   
Henry rolled his eyes. "Feck off, yer m8, last tim I sew you, ya wanded me ta lick ya springgies!"   
" _I HAVE NOW BECOME A LAYWER!"_  
"No one is raping anyone-" Henry attempted to say, but Henry was crying on the floor.   
"Y-you tried to rape me?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"   
"NO!!!!!11!!1!!!!!1!!!!1!!one!!!!"  
Fredbear just shrugged his bearshoulders. Do bears have shoulders?  
Yes, right? They have like... two... paws...?   
" _IF YOU DIDN'T SIGN THE CONTRACT, YOU'LL GOTTA GO TO JAIL, M8"_  
"A-away from MYYYYY HENRY?!"   
" _YOU WILL GO TO HENRY-JAIL."_   
"Oh, alrighty then."   
They entered the HERNY JAII OF BAD DIDDLES and immediately Hunry was stunned by all the b00tiful inmates. Of course they weren't all animu-characters, but still all held the same beauty in Henry's eyes.   
Outside were screaming fangirls, begging to be fucked by a twice as old, child-abducting psychopath, but hey, we don't kinkshame here.  
HENRY COULD NOT BLAME THEM! HE WAS SURROUNDED BY PEACH-BOIS, LEFT AND RIGHT, IT MUST BE PARADISE, HE WANTED TO SING A SONG ABOUT HOW HIS ANACONDA WANTED ALL OF THAT BUN, HUN, BUT SADLY, THE BREATHTAKING APPEARANCE OF THEM ALL RENDERED HIM UNABLE TO SPEAK!   
THERE WERE 8-BIT VERSIONS, REALISTIC VERSIONS, ANIME VERSIONS, IT WAS VERY MUCH ZIGOY, OR HOWEVER THE NERDS WOULD SAY IT!   
Most of them appeard rather annoyed or dead, only one was seemingly actually disturbed.   
Sliding into his DM's, like the nice day he was, Hurnty tipped his fedora at him, listening to him whisper.   
"I will not ree, I will not ree, I will not ree, I will not-"   
Finally noticing him, Henree jumped out of his chair. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"   
"Dafuq did I do wrong? Fucking bitch, no one gives nice guys a chance anymore, they don't want classy guys... I'm not like other girls who only care about make-up, you know??!!??!"   
Panicked the guy for now and ever actually dubbed Henree looked around. "I would prefer to be back in the void with the demon-child and the vore-fanatic, just keep him away from me!"   
Aw, but that would ruin the shipping!   
"DEMON CHILD! GET ME OUT!"   
Not until you got yiffed by the peach.   
Yo, but why is the peach leaving you know?!  
Herrrny my horrrny was back on his mission to find a mirror to fuck himself with, seeing as all his other versions were to homosexual to deal with him.   
"Please, I cannot stand what you are doing to another version of me, the pain is too much! How will anyone ever be able to respect me again?!"   
Shut up Henree, you know what you have to do, right?  
"No! I would have done it otherwise, do you assume this torture is fun for me?!"   
V O R E   
R E A L I T Y   
"NO! YOU SICK-"  
If you don't vore reality, then one of your many version will literally fuck himself, turning you into the laughing stock of the entire fandom. People don't forget shit like this, you know?   
"I have an option you could not have foreseen!"   
What, I'm literally the god of this world-  
"One of the gods." With that Henree jumped onto the table and began screaming as loud as he could. "DIRECT MY ERECT!"  
Wait  
OH NO!  
NO!  
"DIRECT MY ERECT!"   
NO, STOP YOU'RE GONNA-  
"DIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!"   
Reality tore apart as the king of all doggos entered the scene.   
He looked around in utter disgust, yet somewhat resigned. "Who is at fault for this bastardization of my creations?!"   
Uh... here, listen, I can explain, I'm actually a huge fan-  
"In that case, why have you done this abomination, if you don't feel contempt for what I stand for?"   
For... the... banter...? Hehe, reference...?   
The glowing beast looks this broken world with sad eyes. "Dayshift at Freddy's was more of a mistake than I could ever imagine."   
Here, I'M SORRY, IT WAS MEANT FOR FUN-  
"TO THE VOID WITH YOU! NO! That isn't enough. I will find your past self and banish it into the void, so you may never create this story!"   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-   
Lastly, as everything began to collaps, the king turned towards Henree. "Were you the one screaming my name?"   
"Sir, I am bound to the person you have just send into the void."   
"That is punishment enough."   
With a loud bark, the reality seized to be.   
And Henry never got laid with himself.   
:, c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. So this is how I got into the void.  
> Neat.  
> .....  
> .........  
> .............  
> Are you expecting an explanation?  
> Well, fuck you then!  
> I told you not to read this.  
> I thought you trusted me.  
> But I guess it ends here.  
> *Jumps onto a potato and flies off* MAY I RETURN HERE... NEVERMORE!


	20. An Ending to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Regretspaghet, hope you enjoy!  
> I guess I'll just mention something again: Just because it's A/B in the title, doesn't mean that they are really shipped, but rather that it focuses on their relationship with each other. (They could totally hate each other, it would still be an A/B story)  
> While Dave of course has a crush on Sportsy, this will lack any sort of romance beyond that.  
> Also: I advise rewatching "An ending" before reading, just to make it clearer :v  
> ENOY ANYWAY!

The sound of the bus was enough to make anyone sleepy. Dave had been to Vegas quite a few times before and enjoyed taking the bus to there. You could stalk other people, creep them out or simply sleep, something he had quite a habit of doing.  
This time though...  
The orange body next to him was breathing silently, far, far away in a world where the brain got a break and the nightmares came out to play.  
He doubted Old Sport could even have a nightmare at this point.  
What could that man dream of?  
Just a few days ago, he had been ecstatic to go out and have fun with his best friend in Vegas again.  
Now he wished he had made a different decision.  
At first it had been fun and games.  
They fucked up Phoney, got the kidden bitten and were just about to leave when Fredbear arrived.  
He was as always impressive, this giant figure with a heart of gold and the power of machine and beast combined.  
It was weird to see him.  
Usually Fredbear was far too careful to come out of hiding like that.  
But what was even weirder was the things he and Sportsy talked about. A promise, bringing him back to life and... _her_...  
It was scary enough at that point already. Yeah, neither of them had too much attachment to their pasts and kept most things private, but at that point it was questionable how much he even knew about that Orange Man he called his friend.  
Who had he been looking for?  
How did he die?  
Why did Fredbear bring him back to life?  
But before he could even attempt to ask question, the bear turned to him, telling him to back off.  
As if he was not the monster in the room.  
As if he was not the one guilty for the children's death.  
Instead all of Fredbear's attention laid on Old Sport.  
And before he could try to intervene, Old Sport said the same goddamn thing.  
Step aside, Dave.  
As if he wasn't the one who had planned out the disasters happening this week.  
As if Old Sport had been the one controlling the situation all the time.  
Slightly uncomfortable he remembered when his friend told him to rig both of the robots, despite his warnings. Even back then he had been... pushy...  
But either way, Old Sport may had his secrets, but still was his friend, so he got ready to root for him at the sidelines!  
Then there were those words.  
**You make AFTON look like a joke and he's a child murder!**  
Yes, he was ready to accept that Sportsy had been a good student of his-  
**You make Henry look like a joke and you know what he did to her!  
** That had been the point where his body froze up.  
Fredbear KNEW Henry. They knew each other far too well.  
Fredbear KNEW HENRY and said that Old Sport was worse.  
His fingers began shaking as he watched the scene play out in front of him, the horror finally sinking in. Usually he would howl, Old Sport was OUTWRESTLING the bear, but this... this wasn't what he expected when he thought about such a scenario.  
Old Sport just took it, smiling, his body constantly regenerating.  
And then, right as he thought the scene couldn't get any worse, the black grin widened and his mouth open, his words burning like poison, even to Dave who had no reason to feel attacked by them.  
Watching that glowing beast slowly fall into itself as Orange Guy pinned the blame with a few, well-placed words onto the creature... it made Dave feel sick to the stomach.  
Naturally, Old Sport went through with it.  
Ripped the bear's head off.  
He didn't know what to say.  
Not even Henry laid a finger on Fredbear, even if he probably could have...  
Fredbear had been... a necessity. Something to outweigh what they were doing. Fredbear HAD to exist to keep it all in balance.  
At least, that was what the Purple Guy had thought.  
Now he was standing over the tangled mess of fur and metal, facing his "best" friend.  
This felt definitely worse than killing toddlers.  
Old Sport kept on smiling, the same nerve-wrecking smile from before and asked for Vegas, _as if nothing had just fucking happened._  
David.  
He called him David.  
Secretly Dave asked himself if Old Sport enjoyed seeing him this scared.  
At least Orange Guy allowed him to walk behind him.  
Maybe he was paranoid, but he was ready to bet his spine that his... partner... would try to stab him and cut him in half just to see what happens.  
...  
Maybe Vegas would manage to cheer him up. With a glance to his side, he watched his friend sleep peacefully.  
For heaven's and hell's sake, he wasn't ready to give up just now. Not after he worked so long and hard to find himself a partner.  
-  
Arriving at Vegas, he soon found out that it didn't help.  
No matter where they went, Old Sport took only pleasure in wreaking havoc over the place. In the casino, he screwed with the cameras, not even attempting to gamble once.  
No, rather he stared off into the nothingness, his eyes glowing so brightly, it reminded Dave of a dying star.  
Before the sun died, it would pull all its energy together and radiate intensely, before vanishing into nothingness, leaving only darkness behind.  
Was Old Sport burning out from the inside?  
No matter how much he tried to deny it, it reminded him of Henry in some fucked up way. Henry's eyes had the same... energy... when he was planning and thinking. He also wasn't all too much fun in Vegas, always planning on their next machine, on their next mayhem, on the next possible way to destroy someone's life.  
Yes. Dave wanted Henry back. When he saw Old Sport, he dreamed of him becoming like Henry, so he finally wasn't so alone anymore.  
But... not...  
Not THIS Henry.  
He wanted the perfectionist back, who understood his sense of humor and played along, who had great ideas and was able to make anything work when challenged.  
He didn't want the Henry back who made shivers run up his spine, who had no regards for ANYTHING and who saw in nothing greater purpose then tearing apart what made reality bearable.  
The Henry who never had enough, who never stopped or even paused to look at his action, the Henry who had one godly purpose and everything else was beneath him and only worth of destruction.  
Now he just wanted Old Sport back, to enjoy some blackjack and hookers with-  
Hookers.  
Stripperfoxes!  
Yeah, the foxes would probably get Sportsy back on track! After all the guy had always had a soft spot for that moldy animatronic...  
Last time he had been a bit annoyed by how much Old Sport liked them, but he swore to god, this time he would be happy if he got just for one minute something that resembled his former friend back.  
One trip to the club and he regretted this decision.  
Not only was Orange Guy not interested in the foxes at all, but _instead he was staring at him_. Waiting. Anticipating.  
Haha, how much would he have given before to be the being that Old Sport was focusing on in a sea of Strippers, but now...  
What was _that thing_ thinking?!  
Why didn't he stop smiling?  
W-what was he planning to do?!  
Did he do something wrong by bringing him here?  
Something that the creature walking around in his best friend's skin was preparing to punish?  
Trying to clear the mood again, he maneuvered them to a dance club, maybe the alcohol and the music would do the trick...  
But oh god.  
Once they had entered club Dave turned around, to be greeted with the view of those brightly shining eyes, brighter than ever before-  
_The sun was burning out, the sun was going to die and all what is left is empty blackness._  
\- a smile, so slim, so sarcastic that he almost expected it to be filled with long, sharp teeth, more needles than teeth, a monster indeed, a creature so determined on destruction-  
_The sun was burning out and would need to feed, latch onto a soul and suck it dry, absorb its energy to persevere into perversion-_  
What is wrong, _David_?  
N-nothing was---  
Shortly he excused himself to the bathroom.  
This wasn't the orange and purple he imagined.  
It wasn't even the pink to his purple.  
This was just this endless void of fear and terror.  
Did he lose Old Sport?  
Did his action... his... selfish desire forced Old Sport to be overtaken by... THAT?  
How could he get him back?  
He NEEDED him back!  
This time he wouldn't allow his friend to vanish.  
He would save Old Sport.  
No matter the costs.  
When they returned to their place, he laid down a few pictures he had found on the footage of security cameras (he usually took some frames from that, since no one in their right mind would be willing to snap a photo of them and he had no reason to not do it, after all he needed to get rid of the footage anyway).  
Carefully he added a note, before leaving on his own.

**  
**You're... scaring me, Old Sport.  
~Dave  
  
When Old Sport found the pictures and the note, for the first time, he took a good, long look at himself. This was definitely different from the last time they were in Vegas together.  
But why making a big deal out of that?  
What even was Purple Guy's problem?  
He-  
Suddenly all lights vanished out of the room.  
The fucking dog appeared out of the nothingness.  
Opening its maw and speaking.  
The dog, playing god, offering him one last chance, but cursing him into an endless loop.  
One last time those now barely visible light dots darted to the pictures in his hands, showing his own, new appearance.  
And with that he decided to answer the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little something to get my hyperactive mind back on track.  
> Still, hopefully this was somewhat interesting to read for you all!  
> Until the next request! x3


	21. A REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY FUN DATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEY. HEY, CUPCAKE. Cupcakekittycat360! REMEMBER THIS? REMEMBER ME? FOUR MONTHS AGO? I FUCKING DID IT! IT TOOK ME FUCKING FOUR MONTHS, BUT I FINALLY FUCKING MANAGED IT. GOD, YOU WON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MYSELF. YOU HAVE ALL THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN IN THE COMMENTS.  
> I'D FUCKING SET MYSELF ON FIRE IF THAT WOULDN'T REQUIRE MOVEMENT.  
> ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. IT WASN'T WORTH THE WAIT.

It had started easy enough.   
Take care of the mechanical piece of fuck that haunted the shitty place called Freddy's hellhouse or something.   
Shouldn't be impossible, right?   
But NOOOOOO.   
Mike was currently trying to strangle the machine, something he understandably was pretty BAD at. Freddy just ignored him and continued to light the nearest kid on fire.   
"FREDDY YOU FUCKING CUNT, STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"   
"B-but Mikey-y-y-y! I'm-I'm-I'M heartbroken! And I CAN'T e-eat ice-cream!"   
"AND THAT'S WHY YOU GO AROUND KILLING FUCKING KIDS!?"   
"H-how else am-am-am I supposed to c-c-cope?"   
"BY FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"   
"That i-i-is mean!"   
"FUCK YOU, YOU SHIT EATING COCK, I'LL SHOVE A METAL POLE SO FAR UP YOUR-"   
"M-manners, Mikey!"   
"I'LL KILL YOU!"   
"Not-not-not before I killed the k-k-kids and got you-you fired!"   
Panicked the Guard helpless watched Freddy moving towards one of the unsuspecting victims, raising his flamethrower arm and-   
There was only one way to solve this and it was to give the giant fuckhead exactly what he wanted. Mike had fought, cussed and fled, but in the end he couldn't compete with Freddy's relentless insanity and inherent protection of the law.   
"OKAY, YOU FUCKING WIN."   
"Yeeeee—e-e-ee-eaaaaay!" Freddy instantly stopped, twirling in a circle. "G-got a date with-with Mikey!"   
Exactly. That was what the godless demon wanted from him for some reason, for some haunted, evil, horrible reason. "I want to die."   
"I l-love you so-so-so much! I'm g-g-going to make it the b-best day of-of-of your life!"   
"Will you bring bleach?"   
"You w-want some-some-some?"   
"Yes. LOTS of it."   
"A-alrighty my-my Mikey!" Cheerful the machine didn't even seem to mind Mike's eyes glowing with some sort of deep hate that went so far that it turned into delight.   
"I'll find one way to fuck you over."   
"D-dinner first, M-M-Mikey! Though I'm-I'm-I'm flattered!"   
"FUCK YOU OVER! NOT FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! Wait-"   
"Ahahahahah-h-h-haaa! A-aren't you-you cute!" Leaning forward, Freddy's snout was uncomfortably close. Between disgusted and partly resigned Mike made a few steps back, his eyes met with Bonbon's, who had been gagged. For a moment it was like looking into a mirror; the same amount of rage, resigned terror and annoyance. Then he moved again to give Freddy the same expression.   
"Could you set that fucking bunny free any time soon? What did he ever do to you?"   
"B-BONbon is being a- a P-PAIN! A-always telling me I c-can't light fires indoors!"   
"Well, maybe you should FUCKING listen?"   
Innocently the bear tilted his head. "B-but how would I get you to- to- to DATE me th-then?!"   
Not at all and that would be great. "Isn't he like- your common sense?"   
The bunny nodded, but Freddy only laughed. "W-What?! NO! I- I am V-VERY sensible!"   
Jesus fucking Christ, could somebody just shove a giant pole down his throat and watch him bleed out?! Groaning he grabbed the gag and got rid of it. "Yeah, fuck you."   
Bonbon coughed and then sounded as chipper as anybody five seconds away from manslaughter would sound like. "Thank you VERY much dear guard! Now! FREEEEEEEDDY! What you did today was BAAAAAAAAAD... you know?"   
"BONBON I G-GOT A DATE WITH MIKE- MIKE!"   
"Yes, I HEARD, I was HERE-"   
"I- I AM THE L-L-LUCKIEST BEAR- BEAR- BEAR IN THE WORLD!"   
"FREDDY LISTEN HERE YOU FAT F-" A loud censor sounded while the bunny was trashing about, screaming it's metal cords out.   
The beep was far too intense for Mike, who was slowly trying to get away. If he didn't got the date of the date, it wouldn't be his fault if he didn't show up, right?   
As he almost looked back he could Freddy frantically mouth something at him, but NOPE, HE DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Quickly he pulled out his walkie-talkie and pretended to get something important, before dashing off towards the exit.   
To his bad luck Phoney was standing close to it and gave him a raised eyebrow, so he had to scream through half the restaurant. "FUNTIME FREDDY WANTS TO GET IN MY PANTS AND I'M HAVING NONE OF THAT! SEE YOU TOMORROW WHEN HE FOUND SOMETHING ELSE TO BE A FUCK ABOUT!"   
Not really caring what his boss would say about it he left and made it to his home, where he locked the door twice and took a deep breath.   
Maybe he should take himself a few sick days...   
Wait, how would he do that?   
Well. For a start he wouldn't show up.   
Sounds like a plan.   
With a sigh he sat down on the bed, before deciding to actually go to sleep. Whatever, he deserved a twenty hours rest.   
And indeed, he got that! Until the fucking phone rang. But after he cut off the cable that problem was solved too.   
So, too much time later Mike woke up and asked himself what the fuck just happened, who and where he was. After a while he figured out that he was wrapped in his blanket and laid on the cold ass floor, but the energy to change anything about it simply didn't come. Parts of him had already grown numb, while the parts of him tightly wrapped had grown so hot that it felt as if he was going to die.   
Despite the discomfort it took him another ten minutes to finally ATTEMPT to escape and another twenty minutes until he felt his body again. Whining in utter pain he rolled over the floor towards the bathroom. A burning hot shower later he felt actually like a living organism again...   
Perfect condition to go right back into bed.   
The only thing giving him pause was his growling stomach... so he staggered into the kitchen to realize he had nothing there again. Uttering a curse under his breath he accepted he'd have to put on clothing and leave his lair.   
Whatfuckingever.   
Quickly he threw some clothes on and dragged himself to the door to get himself something to fucking eat. Anything, bread would already be fucking enough-   
He stared at a tuxedo and was incredibly confused. For a while he kept focused on the button, then his eyes wandered to the sides, where each was a fuzzy bear paw. One with roses, one with chocolate.   
In utter dread he looked up to see Funtime Freddy's beaming smile loom over him. "MIKEY! YOU FINALLY CAME OUT! Your doors are REALLY stable, did you KNOW that?!"   
Before the guard could escape or even scream he was crushed in a hug that almost broke all of his ribs. But it only break like ten of them, so it was perfectly fine. When he finally was released he wheezed, trying to figure out what to ask about first. The tux? The fact he wasn't stuttering? Where the fuck Bonbon was? HOW HE KNEW WHERE HE LIVED?!  
But for all of that he needed air that he currently didn't have.   
So he could only helplessly have Freddy chatter on. "GOSH! I did so much to make this day perfect! Take your FLOWERS! I got them for you!"   
Gee whiz, for WHO ELSE YOU FUCKING-   
Funtime Freddy took his hand and forced it around the roses- the thorns to be exact, forcing a pained noise out of Mike's clenched teeth.   
"NO need to say THANK YOU! You sound so HAPPY about it! I UNDERSTAND, you can't say anything, but I only WANT YOUR BEST!"   
And Mike only wanted to die.   
Freddy picked him up. "We gotta GO NOW! I have a reservation!"   
"W-WHAT?!" Finally his lungs were working again. "No- wait- Freddy- I have to-"   
The bear looked at him with his baby-blue eyes. "What?"   
"I-" Interrupted by a coughing fit, for a split second Mike was almost thankful to be held by him. Feeling slightly dizzy he fought himself free and stumbled towards the kitchen. "I'll have to put these fuckers into water or something." And wash the blood off his hands.   
Whining Freddy followed him around and only stopped when Mike finally put the flowers into a cup, lacking any kind of vase and at that point he just snatched him upwards and hugged him again, thankfully not as violent this time.   
"C-CAN WE GO NOW?!"   
"So you're still stuttering?" Mike wasn't sure if he was happy or annoyed with that fact.   
Laughing sheepishly the giant bear nuzzled him. "NOT really... I got it FIXED! Dad helped me out! So I can tell you PROPERLY how ADORABLE you are!"   
"I never wanted to die this much before in my life, holy fucking shit-"   
"NOW I only stutter from EXCITEMENT! I'M ON A DATE WITH M-MIKEY! I'M SO NERVOUS!" The screams were right next to his ear and he already said goodbye to his hearing abilities. If he concentrated, he could feel his ears dying of bit by bit. "ANYWAYS! COME ON! Pleaseeeeeeee?"   
"What happened to the rat posing as bunny?"   
"Where's your cancerous bunny-puppet?"   
Freddy pouted, his voice all of a sudden angry. "P-Put that lil' bastard away, since he wouldn't SHUT UP! I can't stand being interrupted any longer!"   
"Ooookay..." Mike made a quick mental note on that, no matter if he would feel suicidal or not later, it would come in handy. Interrupt him until he snapped. Just- break his neck please, somebody.   
"How the fuck did you get a tuxedo?" That was a pretty important question to ask.   
"Dad did that one as well! Ain't it elegant?! And the boss gave me the tip that I should bring you roses!"   
"The boss? SIMON?"   
"Yeah! It was very NICE of him, wasn't it?!"   
Mike would come by his house tonight and shove that phone of his so far up his ass that he could probably use his ringtone to restart his own heart. "Yeah... amazing as fuck, I'd lick to chop his dick off and serve it on our second date- oh wait, he probably doesn't even have one that fucking whiny bitch-"  
"SECOND DATE!?" The bear squealed.   
OH NO. "YOU GOT THAT WRONG- FUCKING- Anyway, take that tuxedo off." If there was anything worse than being dragged around town by a robot-bear, then it was being dragged around by a fucking robot-bear in a stupid looking tuxedo.   
"M-MIKE! NOT ON THE FIRST DATE!"   
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT! YOU CAN'T EVEN- or wait, can you- NO, NO, NO, DON'T ANSWER THAT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T ANSWER IT!" Having a slight mental breakdown, he considered taking about ten pills and pray that it would end him.   
"That's a very personal question anyway, Mikey-mike! You can't just go around and ask a bear of class that!" Tsking the bear looked at him disapprovingly, before breaking into a series of giggles. "But you're free to find out... later~"   
"NO. NO THANK YOU. WE'RE GONNA TAKE IT SLOW. PREFERABLY STANDSTILL."   
"THAT'S the classy guy I know and LOVE~!" Pleased Freddy twirled him around, making him feel ill.   
Slowly but surely it sank in that the only way to get rid of Freddy was to get this date down. Jesus, he wanted to cry. "Alright. Freddy. I'm ready, bring me to your dating spot. I accepted my fucked fate."   
"F-FINALLY! LET'S GO!" Grabbing his arm in a way that Mike was absolutely convinced was breaking that next he dragged him out, screaming in excitement. Before they came to the stairs he picked him up and began carrying him like a ragdoll. It was good on one hand, because it guaranteed he would still have an arm, but it was bad on the other hand, because Freddy made no move to let him down when they came to the streets. This would ruin him forever.   
So he did what any smart guy would do when with a bear. He played dead.   
Surprisingly that led to him almost dozing off, until the shattering of glass and loud screaming was waking him back up.   
"TA-DA!" Freddy sat him down in a comfy chair, while he tried to adjust himself to his surroundings. They seemed to be in an incredibly fancy restaurant. An incredibly fancy, halfway destroyed restaurant.   
A few people were hiding in the corner and the rest seemed to have gotten away from the bear. Just now Mike realized a giant fucking bazooka on Freddy's arm.   
"Did you just threaten the staff?"   
"YEAH! They didn't want to LET US in! CAN'T HAVE THAT! I PLANNED IT ALL OUT SO WELL!" Someone moved in the background, ready to make a dash for it, but Freddy aimed his weapon straight at him, without even looking away from Mike for one second. His nervous giggles made it not easier to not see him has a psychotic kidnapper. "What w-would you like to eat my love? I KNOW the staff will get to us IMMEDIATELY! RIGHT!?"   
There was coughing and whimpering in the background. Some classical piece was still playing and Mike wondered if he did actually take his medication and was now tripping out because of an overdose. Slowly he reached for the menu. Play along and then it will end sooner.   
"I, uh... what the fuck is all of this." Half of the menu seemed to be in french, the other half in latin. Or at least to Mike. "I'll take... the... coridallieardaoe?"   
Freddy's stare made it not really easier to decide on a pronouncement. Suddenly the bear turned and smiled towards his hostages. "Y-YOU KNOW WHAT? Just bring us today's special!"   
For a moment nothing happened, then Freddy opened his faceplates. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"   
The people screamed and ran into the kitchen as fast as they could. Mike wondered how fucked he was on a scale from one to kidnapped-by-a-psychobot.   
To his surprise food actually came and since Mike was literally starving, he had a go at it. It wasn't half that bad for having such a fucking horrible name.   
The only thing making his time eating a bit uncomfortable was the fact that Freddy was staring at him at all times. He wasn't eating himself, probably a good thing, but he kept making off-key humming noises to the music and giggle every once in a while.   
At one point he slid a hand onto Mike's leg and began rubbing it frantically. That was the point where the human paused to give him a look. "What the fuck are you doing?"   
"Creating friction! That's romantic, right? I just need you to spark, right? That's IMPORTANT!"   
"Go fuck yourself, I want to eat. You have no idea what you're doing let me enjoy the ONE good thing that came from this."   
"Aw, I love you too!" Happy Freddy smiled, leaving him to wonder if the bear actually had heard him or if he build in a filter that changed all his insults to some romantic stuff. That wasn't too unlikely...   
"Stop touching me if you want me to eat." And not to break your fucking face.   
"Okie-dokie! Anything for YOU~" But as he sat back, his ears suddenly twitched.   
Mike heard it too.   
Sirens.   
Hm. That had taken long enough.   
Sighing Mike put the plate away, it had been fun, but now it was over and it was good that way. Maybe he could still get some groceries on his way back.   
In less than a minute the police was screaming through a megaphone. "THE BUILDING IS SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITHOUT WEAPONS!"   
"Yeah, good, it had been nice Freddy, but now-"   
But Freddy was screaming back. "I HAVE SEVERAL LIFE HOSTAGES! NO ONE IS GETTING IN HERE!"   
"Oh Christ, don't make it worse." Mike rolled his eyes. "Just let them take you away-"   
The police interrupted again. "WE KNOW FOR A FACT THAT A HUMAN IS IN YOUR COMPANY. WE ASK HIM TO STEP OUT."   
"Yeah, no problem..." Walking towards the door, he only stopped when the police began talking again.   
"WE ASK HIM TO SURRENDER AND DEACTIVATE THE MACHINE, OR ELSE WE OPEN FIRE!"   
"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK?!" Mike peeked out. "I'M THE FUCKING VICTIM HERE! THE BEAR KIDNAPPED ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD ARREST DAVE FOR BUILDING HIM! DON'T FIRE ON ME!"   
"IT IS OBVIOUS THAT THE MACHINE IS UNDER YOUR CONTROL. WE ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME TO FREE ALL THE HOSTAGES AND SURRENDER, OTHERWISE-"   
Oh, fuck yourself. "Freddy?"   
"Hm?"   
"Blow them up."   
"I thought y-you'd NEVER ask!" Freddy aimed into the large crowed with his one arm, the other one extended to snatch Mikey and as explosions went off in the back, they got away somewhat safely- if you consider Freddy suddenly activating rocket-boots and flying off with a human in his hands, akin to a naughty kitten safe.   
After the second near-death experience for today, Mike just was glad when they almost crashed into a building and had to land. His legs were shivering from the cold and his nerves and he tried to orientate himself as to where the way to his house was. "Great day. Really fucking fantastic. Thank you for taking me the fuck out. Never take me-"   
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you think we're DONE!? Oh... Mikey-Mike! As if I would only plan ONE great activity! We have a LOOOOOOOOONG list of things left to do! LET'S GO!"   
"But the police are looking for us, we probably hurt a fuckton of people-"   
"WHO CARES! LET'S HAVE F-FUN~!" Again Mike was dragged off and now panic started to sink in. What if Freddy had planned endless activities and he'd never escape!?   
Jesus, he needed to find a plan to get away.   
"Where the fuck are we going?!"   
"We're going DANCING!"   
Dancing. With a fuckton heavy robot that could crash his feet at any given time.   
Lord fucking MOSES- "I CAN'T DANCE!"   
"Awwww, I- I can't either! We will learn together!"   
Lord, please, why do you do this to me? Why do you want me to die?  
But no god was there to answer him.   
Dizzy Mike was dragged along until Freddy found a place where music came out of. He first knocked and then kicked down the door, being faced with a group of confused teenagers.   
"Great fucking job, dimwit, this is a house of somebody." Mike looked back at the staring teenagers. "I can't even feel fucking sorry for those little shits, because they're probably trashing one of their parent's house, but they don't deserve to be trauma-"   
"IT'S A PLACE WITH MUSIC, ISN'T IT?! THAT MEANS WE CAN DANCE!"   
"U-uhm... e-excuse me...?" One of the kids stepped closer, but screeched as Freddy suddenly was half an inch away from him.   
"THIS IS A PARTY, RIGHT?!" The bear grabbed the kid.   
"Y-yes? I- It's m-my b-b-birth-"   
"DON'T FUCKING SAY IT, HE WILL-" The Guard wanted to prevent the worst, but it was too late.   
"OH A BIRTHDAY BOIIIIIII?" Freddy instantly dropped all his threatening manners- no, actually he became even more threatening in a happy way. Before the kid could escape Freddy grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. "CONGRATULATIONS! HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?! D-DID YOU GET NICE PRESENTS?! DO YOU WANT A BALLOON ANIMAL?!"   
The young teen whined and Mike decided to sacrifice himself. "Freddy... didn't we want to dance...?"   
"O-OH YEAH! RIGHT!" Without hesitation he dropped the other human and grabbed Mike's hands, putting him into a somewhat proper stance. After glancing over to the kids and mouthing 'sorry', Mike complied, especially to save his toes.   
With the start of the next song Freddy began twirling him around, laughing and alone out of panic Mike did a better job avoiding being stepped on than he ever thought was possible for an idiot like him.   
In the background were whispers, apparently the kids tried to figure out what to do. But all of that stopped when a really fast music piece started playing- mostly because Mike couldn't hear or see anything anymore.   
Freddy seemed to think that spinning your partner in circles was the same as great dancing and Mike was actually sure he would puke or die before the next song came. At least his toes weren't in danger.   
After the song ended, finally somebody saved him by stopping the music in general. A girl smiled nervously at them. "W-well, sorry, party is over, we all... uh... have to leave..."   
"Y-yeah! We have to do... uh... homework..." Another said.   
"It was VERY nice to have you and your..."  
Freddy was first a bit sad, but then he smiled. "H-He's my date!"   
All the kids froze, before one of them started giggling hysterically. "A-alright, you and your-"  
"I'M FUCKING KIDNAPPED, THIS ISN'T MY FUCKING CHOICE, STOP PRETENDING IT IS!" Finally the Guard erupted and had a group staring at him.   
They looked at each other, before one of them awkwardly coughed and looked at them. "Can he even-"  
"THIS IS THE FIRST FUCKING DATE, DON'T ASK SUCH QUESTIONS, YOU ARE ALL HORRIBLE AND I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE-"   
Worried Funtime Freddy clutched him closer. "Should I blow them up-?"   
"NO FOR FUCK'S SAKE YOU CAN'T JUST BLOW UP EVERYBODY I DISLIKE!" For a moment everybody was silent, until Mike almost broke down and hid his face, while Freddy gave off a hurt whine. A few minutes passed and at this point Mike wanted nothing more than go home. "I... still. Thanks for offering. Let's just— go home. Please?"   
"NO! W-WE CAN'T! HAVE SO MANY GREAT IDEAS STILL! WHAT ABOUT THE AMUSMENT PARK! THE ZOO! WE COULD GO TO-" Instantly he broke off as Mike almost tumbled onto the ground in front of him. What had previously appeared as a heated face from all the dancing and screaming now seemed more and more like a serious sickness.   
Freddy began panicking and looked at the teenagers who haven't moved yet in favor of watching this like a TV show. "W-What am I supposed to DO?!"   
Two of them exchange a look and then grinned a bit. "Take care of him, dude!"   
"That's totally romantic!"   
If Mike weren't too dizzy, he'd kick their asses, but for now he could only weakly protest. "No, god, fucking hell, PLEASE... I just need to get home..."   
But at the word "romantic" Freddy already made a dash for it, Mike halfway over his shoulder. "GREAT IDEA, THANKS!"   
The teens looked at each other and nodded. That was the weirdest fucking thing they ever experienced and totally awesome.   
At least somebody was happy, because Mike was suffering. It was going way too fast, his body felt as if it was going to kill him at any second and he couldn't think anything beyond 'I want to die, why does this happen to me'.   
A short trip later Mike had been tugged under the cover. It was an adventure, seeing as Freddy almost broke the bed and let him fall onto it in an incredibly loveless manner, making his back hurt now additionally.   
Freddy towered over his bed, smiling in the most terrifying way possible. "I- I KNOW how to take CARE of sick people!"   
"No- I don't need anything more, really, I just... sleep... and stuff..." This would be the end of him.   
"No, no, NOOO! O-Our date isn't over! I will take care of you, my love! First off, I will cook for you!"   
"NO!" The thought of the unstable bear using anything that could result in FIRE was enough to give him the energy needed to sit up and scream again.   
To his surprise Freddy actually listened to him and face-palmed. "Right, right! You already ate! Hmm... hmmm. HMMMMM..."   
The relieve of knowing that he wouldn't be turned into a crisp in his own bed made Mike fall back again, though he knew that Freddy was working on something else entirely again.   
Aaaaaaand... there it was. "I should CHEER you up! I've heard that pets help really out when you're sick! And since I w-wanted to bring you to the ZOO anyway—how about I bring the Zoo to YOU! W-what would you rather have? A tiger, a lion o-or- NO! It should be a SURPRIIIIIIIISE~!"   
Acting faster than he expected his brain to under these circumstances, he grabbed ahold of the bear and pleaded with him. There was no doubt Freddy could and would bring him a dangerous creature if he didn't stop him. "No! Freddy- Freddy, for fuck's sake, please-"   
"It'll make you feel better! Trust me Mikey-Mike~!" The bear was so cheerful, it was a pain. "When you see it, you'll agree! I'll be back in a minute-"   
"PLEASE FREDDY, DON'T- DON'T- ... don't leave me..." Interrupted by a coughing fit, Mike hoped it was enough.   
Of course, it wasn't and his constant smile would make Mike angry if he didn't feel like dying. "I'll be back in a few m-minutes! No worries!"   
"You know what- you are cuddly enough, so..." This was going worse and worse. Especially since the psychopath's eyes lit up.   
"YOU'RE SO SMART! YOU'RE RIGHT! I WILL CUDDLE YOU ALL BETTER!" The bear jumped onto the bed- which STILL FUCKING HELD UP, HOLY SHIT- and sneaked under the blanket with him. If it weren't for his crushing hug and him taking up way too much space it would actually be... okay. His fur was incredibly soft and he appeared to be constantly... purring? Vibrating? Hazy Mike asked himself what was the reason for it.   
Then he his mind wandered off to some other questions he had.   
"Freddy..." It felt incredibly weird to basically mumbling into somebody's chest. WAIT. SOMETHING'S CHEST. FREDDY WAS NOT A SOMEONE. Irritated he tried to get back to the topic he wanted to ask in the first place... "Why... why are you like this...?"   
"Like what...?" Apparently the monster finally figured out to control his volume. It sounded weirdly... nervous.   
"So... manic." His mind was slipping around. "You're always... happy... but not really. You're... fucking insane and you know that... right? Laughing about other's misery."   
"I- I'm not laughing about people's misery! People are happy around me!"   
"You literally threatened children to get me to do this."   
"Children aren't people!"   
"What?!"   
"That was a jo-oke! And... I'm not really giving them misery, right? I just needed your attention!"   
"You... regularly try to kill us."   
"Killing is a strong word... it's not like I want to make you disappear! No... you'll stay with us! They all stay with us. You'll join me and Bonbon on the stage... it will be great!"   
Mike began shivering. "You aren't being honest. Either you tell me, right now, why the fuck you're acting the way you do, or you fuck out of my house."   
Freddy still smiled, but after that it slowly turned into a grimace. His tone of voice had changed completely. "Lying is a strong word too. But okay. You know- I actually think it's funny."   
"Hurting people is funny?"   
"Yes. Why shouldn't it be? W-Why should **I** care about all of them?!" Real anger drenched his words. "Nobody cared about my misery either! Not my f-friends, not the adults! You know- they probably NEVER had to face the belt!"   
"The... belt...?" Oh lord. This was going-   
"I spend most of my time getting smacked around for that e-excuse of a b-brother and then lastly got murdered by a F-FUCKING psychopath. As far as I'm concerned i-it's now MY time to have fun! **FUCK THE REST**."  
Uncomfortable Mike shifted around. "Freddy, you-"   
"Also!" Suddenly back to his manic persona. "Imagine me acting all NORMAL and NICE! HaHA! I'd end up like Toy Freddy!"   
"Toy Freddy was alr-"  
"NOBODY! Liked Toy Freddy! Fat plastic bear!"   
"Wait, how did you ever meet-"   
"Hated him! Wanted to kick his shins in! Did when the staff wasn't watching~"   
"Could you MAYBE stop-"   
"I'm w-waaaaay cooler! Right, Mikey?!" Hopeful the bear looked at the helplessly confused and slightly angered guy.   
"Freddy, would you consider for ONE FUCKING MOMENT to SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SPEAK?"   
"H-hey! Look! You sound so much better now!"   
"FREDDY, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He sat up, grabbing the machine by the tuxedo and shook him back and forth. "YOU ARE A FUCKING PSYCHOTIC PIECE OF SHIT! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED FUCKING KILLING YOURSELF!? YOU AREN'T COOL, YOU ARE OBNOXIOUS AT BEST AND TERRIFYING AT WORST! IF I COULD SEND ONE ANIMATRONIC BACK, IT'D BE YOU!"   
For a moment it seemed as if the bear would get angry again, but then he simply put his ears back and... looked miserable. It wasn't a good expression on him.   
Slowly he rose from the bed. "S-sorry. I'll... go home then."   
Mike wanted to scream out more frustration, but was once more interrupted by a coughing fit, bad enough to make him taste blood. Fucking hell. It was enough to make Freddy pause again.   
"Mike... I- Let me- I need to take care of you- p-please, just let me stay a bit longer!" There was real fear in his voice.   
"Why-? Why the fuck? Why should I? Why... why the fuck is it so important!? Are you... are you fucking scared...?"   
"I- I don't..." No cohesive answer came and Mike closed his eyes trying to find a good thing to say.   
"Freddy. You... you can't go around hurting people, just because you can."   
"Why not?!"   
"Listen, buddy, you just CAN'T. Because then nobody will like being around you! Why would we?! You're a fucking... a fucking danger. Don't you sometimes feel lonely?!"   
"The kids love m-me!" True. Kids loved Funtime Freddy as much as they loved shoving forks down electric sockets.   
"Not for very long." How could he manage to put Funtime Freddy's head in order- WHY WOULD HE, HE WASN'T HIS FUCKING THERAPIST- but it would be pretty nifty not to constantly fear death- "Hey... why did you even want to go onto this fucking date?"   
"B-Because... I like you, Mikey-Mike! You're so much fun! You're always there to ruffle with me!" He laughed cheery, before actually pausing and becoming quiet. "And... I guess... y-you aren't scared of me."   
The bear was lonely. It was plain as day. If Mike thought about it, not even the other animatronics seemed to enjoy his presence and Bonbon was mostly sticking around because he had no other choice.   
"I guess so. But- fuck- ever considered trying something else? Acting nice? Being actually at least somewhat estimable?" A pause followed, apparently he didn't want to speak about it. Fine. He would make the jump and break his neck. "You know what? If you stop trying to kill us guards at night and if you stop threatening kids all the time... I'll go on another date with you."   
"R-REALLY!? OH, MIKEY, THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Hopeful the bear grinned, then he looked confused. "But what should I do then if I want your a-attention?!"   
"Dunno. Come up and fucking ask? I'll make time for you. It's okay." Finally fully exhausted Mike fell back down. Jesus, please, PLEASE let this end well.   
For another moment silent was in the room, then Freddy's almost soft voice sounded. "Thanks, M-Mike. Hey- Mikey? Can I... I mean... do you want me to tell a bedtime story?! So you can BETTER sleep!"   
"Fuck no. You're way too loud for that, dude."   
Pouting Freddy crossed his arms. "Meanie. Then- can I play my m-music box?"   
"You have-" Actually. Why not? All Freddy's before him had one, so... "Sure. But make it quiet."   
To the soothing melody of some old childhood song, Mike fell asleep.

Simon was pacing up and down, nervously. There had been no way he could have stopped Funtime Freddy from going on that date, but now he wished he had at least tried. It was almost opening time and neither of them were to be found...   
He would never forgive himself if something actually happened to Mike. He had been so sure that the employee would be able to handle this and now he was- gone- who knows where! What would he put into the files?! What would he tell Jeremy? How would he-  
Wait. Were that the oh so familiar screams of his favorite and most hated employee?  
"NOW TAKE THAT FUCKING TUX OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!"   
"I- I think I look dapper!"   
"YOU DON'T!"   
"Oh... Mikey-Mike~ You c-can admit that you want nobody else to see me l-like this~"  
"INDEED, BECAUSE I WANT PEOPLE TO KEEP THEIR FUCKING EYEBALLS! Oh, BY THE WAY, YOU FORGOT MY FUCKING BLEACH."   
"Haha! That's what I w-will bring you on our SECOND date! Also, you didn't f-fuck me!"  
"FUCK YOU OVER! ALL I SAID WAS I WANTED TO FUCK YOU OVER, FOR FUCK'S SAKE-"   
"You did n-neeeeeeeither~"   
The monster bear himself entered together with Mike giggling like a school girl, while Mike's face seemingly was red from all the screaming, looking as if he would explode.   
"E-Employee! Freddy! You're- you're back! I'm glad, I already thought you were- uh... I... uhm... already thought you w-were late! Haha..."   
"Fuck you, Simon, fuck your fucking Phone-face you fucking piece of shit, nobody fucking likes you, you'd sell your own fucking mom to save your own skin-"   
Suddenly Freddy tugged on Mike. "I want attention!"   
"I TALKED TO SOMEONE ELSE FOR LITERALLY LESS THAN THIRTY SECONDS, YOU BEAR FUCK! FUCKING CHILL! I NEED TO TALK TO PEOPLE, YOU KNOW THAT?! HOW WOULD I-" The man was picked up and Freddy smiled at the Phone Guy.   
"I'm t-taking him! Goodbyeeeeeee!" Off they went, the screaming and cursing Mike safely over Freddy's shoulder.   
But, Simon noticed, Mike wasn't punching him or trying to rip his head off.   
Huh.   
Maybe there wasn't that much of a reason to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E Y . G U E S S W H A T ?  
> I FUCKING HATE MYSELF.  
> ANYWAY. IT'S FINALLY DONE.  
> MY CONCIOUS IS CLEAN NOW.  
> LET ME DIE.  
> I MAY NOW MOVE ON TO THE AFTERLIFE.  
> Honestly... dunno how this one came out. Not really satisfied, but... eh... I think it's alright. But you'll be the judge of it and if it's horrible I promise I'll take it down and rewrite it.


	22. The itch (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two WONDERFUL people have said they'd like a sequel to this and now I actually have some time on my hands!  
> Thank you to Crowfefe and user78891514 for encouraging me to make a continuation! I hope it's what you wanted!  
> It only goes worse from here.  
> Seeing as there are no game events I can go along from, for this one, the style will be more like my usual, I hope that isn't too disappointing!  
> Really, it's just a small little something, since I wanted to have a distraction.

When they left the restaurant together, the itch had stopped.  
The painful scratching and screeching had subsided.   
Finally, with Old Sport firmly by his side, he finally could feel... rest.   
If the burning returned, he simply shortly touched him.   
Felt that smooth skin.   
Made it all better.  
Made it not hurt anymore.   
Not that it helped with his self-control.   
But the urges didn't hurt as much anymore.   
Finally, finally, finally.   
Yet- there were small troubles still.   
It had been not even five minutes since Old Sport had rested his head on Dave's shoulder and the man already wanted to scream.   
Old Sport was so _WARM.  
And SOFT.  
OH, SO-  
_But if he screamed, if he moved, his poor Orange Baby would wake up.  
Lord no.  
Not his sweet little Old Sport.   
Nobody would get to hurt him.   
Smiling Dave leaned onto the windows of the train and smiled himself. It had been a good coincidence that the police caught them going 300 m/ph and they had to abandon their car it seemed.   
Slowly he reached out, petting his love over the head, combing his hair gently.   
So peaceful.   
A sting of worry made him wince as he thought of the possibility that something in or around Vegas could take away his precious little friend.   
No, he couldn't let that happen.   
_But he promised Sportsy Vegas._   
So...  
... he wouldn't have to keep it up for long, right?  
They could just... see a few things and then leave again...  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.   
Maybe Old Sport wouldn't get this distracted.   
Maybe-  
The body next to him mumbled and snuggle into him, instantly deleting everything related to worry out of his brain.   
And his brain too.   
In utter delight he just stared at all those microscopic movements moving over his face.   
His lovely little Orange.   
And now they were all on their own.   
In Vegas.  
Sportsy never was there, he told him.   
He would lead them.  
Lead him around.   
Be careful.  
 _Old Sport all alone and scared in the big city.  
Needing his protection._   
Wait, wasn't he worried about something?  
Ah, he couldn't remember.   
Not so important then.   
Slowly he tugged Old Sport closer, until he had his body on top of him.   
Nuzzling his face into the man's neck, he excitedly breathed in.   
All his.   
His own bravery surprised him, yet no fear was to be found. So what if Old Sport woke up right now? Why could that ever be a problem? Old Sport would enjoy this too.   
He just knew it.   
Softly he petted along his body, closing his own eyes.   
They'd be at their goal soon.   
Surely.   
  
-  
  
Dave was awoken by Old Sport squirming in his grasp. While his tired brain was trying to figure out why the hell his partner was fighting back, Old Sport made a weak sound and explained himself.   
"You're- choking me-"   
Shocked Dave softened his grip, allowing his partner to escape out of his grasp.   
Old Sport moving away from him hurt more than anything.   
"Sorry, Sportsy! I was dreamin'!"   
For a moment there was a pause, then he heard the calming, caring voice of Old Sport made his paining insides calm down. "What did you dream?"   
"...Ain't important Sportsy! Now I'm awake after all! And we're almost there, get ready!"   
"... Dave, really, what did you dream?"   
Worry, worry, worry, sweet worry, Old Sport feared for him, it was an addicting feeling, such an expression, such a sweet expression, on his Sportsy's face, for him, _for HIM_ -  
The grin spreading on Dave's face almost hurt it was so wide. "I'm all good, darlin'. Move your ass, Sportsy, this is our station!"   
Together they left and took in the first view of the city.   
It was dirty.   
That was the first time Dave realized how _unpleasant_ this place was.   
All sort of dirt was lying around.   
Cigarette stumps.   
Pidgeon shit.   
Trash of all kind.   
This wasn't a place for his Old Sport.   
Under no circumstances.   
Resisting the urge to grab his friend and hold his eyes closed, Dave growled at the dirt and hasted with Old Sport through it. "Better hurry buddy, I think some of 'em MAY could recognize them!"   
This was a logical thing, right? Believable.   
They rushed through the street and it didn't feel better. Wherever he looked, he could spot _dirt_.   
Dirty, dirty, dirty.   
Not good enough, not good enough for his love.   
Not- for-   
Only the best places!   
"Let's get ourselves a nice place to sleep, eh, Sportsy? I know the perfect place for ya!"   
"You do?" The skepticism in Old Sport's voice gave him pause.  
Did he know?  
... hm.   
"Sportsy!" Picking him up, enjoying the feeling of his skin, he giggled. "You'll see! You'll see! I'll get us a place, you go and have fun! Imma bring you to-"   
A place where nobody would hurt his Sport.   
... "- the casino!"   
"But Dave, I-"   
"You'll be having fun, Imma be back before you know it!"   
"Dave, really-"  
"It's ADORABLE when you're nervous, but ya need to trust me!"   
"DAVE-"   
After being shoved into the fanciest casino around, Dave used his neck like some sort of stringshot and moved from building to building, looking for a place Old Sport could like.   
Okay. Okay. You know him. Nothing fancy. No. Old Sport didn't want that, not all the time.  
Old Sport wasn't a guy to want to be focused on. Less potential for causing chaos.   
Something...  
... homely...  
... home.   
A home. For a family.   
So.  
That was what he wanted.   
He peered through windows, searching for the perfect place.   
Taken or not.   
  
-  
  
When he came back to the casino, he caught Old Sport talking to somebody and it almost made his head explode.   
Slowly he sneaked up on his Orange Partner, his fingers twitching. Maybe he should just... snap the other person's neck.   
He hugged him from behind, grinning widely at the stranger. "Sportsy~ My dearest Sport~ _Who's that?_ "   
With a snort Old Sport moved a bit to get out of the grip. "Somebody who wants to throw me out, because I don't have any money and lurk around creepily. SOMEBODY left me with nothing but Tokens in a casino!"  
"Oh, who'd ever do such a thing, Old Sport!" Purring he snuggled into his hair, breathing in slowly.   
"Yeah. Who. Anyways, now you're here, do you actually have any money?"   
"Sure I do! Let's go and have some fun!" Dragging him away from the confused employee, they set down at some tables, gambling for a fair while. It was delightful, because whenever he made a pick, he looked up and at Dave.  
And every time he did so, their eyes met.  
And every time that happened, he could feel his body shiver.   
It was beautiful.   
Old Sport looked at him for approval.  
For connection.   
_Don't worry_ , he wanted to say, _I love you too. I have fun when you have fun, darlin'.  
_ It was good.   
The numbers, the outcome didn't matter. All that matter was them leaning on the table, laughing and making bets.   
Nothing else could ever be of any importance.   
On their way out Dave casually pick-pocketed everything around them, since he didn't really feel like leaving without any money. It was only the first of many stations after all!   
Old Sport raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged.   
When they got out, the man finally opened his mouth again. "I haven't expected to get out of here without you getting the police involved somehow."   
Snickering Dave took his hand, firmly. "Only if ya wanted! But I think we just came out of the fuckin' train, we deserve a break! But 'cha bet I could come up with something REALLY mischievous!"   
Visibly Old Sport considered the offer, but then shook his head and yawned. "No. Not today. Bring us to the place we're supposed to sleep."   
Happily Dave did so and his grin became twice as wide when Old Sport nodded in surprise at the nice, comfortable house expecting them. "I actually thought we would sleep in some cardboard box."   
"What'cha thinking of me, Sportsy?! I take good care of you! You won't have to suffer under anything with me!!" Pouting he exclaimed that. "Only good things that ya enjoy!"   
"... I take your word for it." Walking around he tried to find the bedroom, which he promptly entered and threw himself onto the soft sheets. "Good night."   
Aw.  
How- how lovely.   
Good night.   
Giddy Dave giggled.   
Good night.   
Like-  
You'd say to someone you go to sleep with.   
Someone you live with.  
Someone you sleep besides.  
Someone you love.   
"G-Good night, Sportsy. Sweet dreams!"   
For a while he stood in the doorframe, staring into the room, smiling at the figure laying there.   
What a lovely, adorable, precious, cute-  
"Dave. Stop staring. You're being creepy." The ball hidden under the blanket growled.   
"A-ah! I just... Sportsy... didn't mean to creep ya out- it's just-"  
"Come and lay down, I want to sleep now."   
It almost killed him.   
Old Sport loved him.   
Old Sport loved him.   
Old Sport loved him.   
"Yar such a cranky d00d when you're sleepy, Sportsy!" Happily he rushed into the bed and curled around his partner. "Ya won't even know I'm here, promise ya! I love ya so much!"   
The answer was a tired hum.   
Answer enough.   
Slowly he coiled around his partner, like a weird snake and fell asleep.   
  
-  
  
Where did it go wrong?  
It went so smoothly.   
Okay, not really smoothly, seeing as they destroyed the Foxy strip club "on accident" after Old Sport had stared at one specific Fox for a tad too long-   
There wasn't a fire, but all the Foxy's were now a magnetic stuck together, in a terrifying ball of fur, teeth and pink leather boots.   
Again, just an accident. An accidental accident.   
Dave would NEVER do that.   
Okay, that was the FIRST problem, a small hiccup, no big deal, right?  
Nothing Old Sport would be mad about, right?   
It wasn't!   
As he thought!   
No big deal!  
... then it got worse as they entered the club.   
The amount of people there should have been a red flag.   
Plus him almost ripping of someone's arm who accidentally touched Sportsy was also a bad sign.   
But seeing somebody gracing the man was killing him.   
There were no words for the emotion he felt when Old Sport got touched by strangers. The closest would probably the inner feeling of being a rubber band, stretched to a point of snapping, while also being a try on fire, having all your juices burned out of you while someone whacked you branches with an axe.   
Close, close enough to describe why Dave suddenly felt the urge to scream as loudly as he could and to assault the man who hadn't even looked at the Orange Guy as he passed. The hiss he let out was drowned out too, which could have been a good situation, but sadly it prevented Old Sport to notice the clear warning.   
In Dave's defense, he tried. He tried his very best to hold himself back.   
For a moment he managed to calm down, as he twirled his Orange Love around, dancing to an upbeat song- but it wasn't enough, not in the longrun.   
Not when there were so many people around, close, too close to Old Sport.   
It could have been okay too.   
But then there was a chick, high off something.  
And she attempted to make out with the creepy corpse dude.   
Probably a dare.   
Well, the brave die young.   
A saying that was very true.  
And if it wasn't a saying, it should be one.   
At least after what Dave reacted with.   
...  
... now he quietly sneaked down into the workshop he had connected to Old Sport's home in a moment of weakness.   
Old Sport was probably angry with him, wasn't he?  
Killed a shitton of people...  
Got them banned from Vegas...  
And that was kinda the point where he fucked up.  
Clear as day he remembered Old Sport coming up to him, his face showing clear signs of annoyance.   
Time slowed down.   
It became hard to breathe.   
Old Sport spoke to him.   
Loudly.   
The words refused to register.   
When caught in an argument with his partner, when he saw the anger...  
He got scared.   
Froze up.  
Old Sport could _leave_ him.   
No.   
_NO._  
 _NO, NO, **NO!**_  
It made him black out.   
And then... well...  
He...  
...stuffed him in a bag and carried him back to his home.   
His fevering mind hadn't allowed him to come back to his senses until he had tied him to a chair, still unconscious.   
At which point he freaked out even more.   
Shit.   
Now Old Sport would be mad, right?   
God.   
Old Sport would...   
Yes, he was scared.   
The thought of Old Sport screaming at him hurt.   
_Maybe he should just keep his mouth closed._   
It- it would be-   
No, no, no. His beloved Old Sport, looking at him with contempt-   
Please. Please no.  
Currently he had gotten Old Sport snacks and was back on his way down the elevator. Good. He'd- he'd feed him snacks and try to convince him that there was a VERY good reason for kidnapping him. Some fantastic, in fact! Like-   
"Sportsy! Glad you're awake again!" Smiling widely, he looked at the guy who stared him down. "And see! We're back home again! And you didn't even have to experience the exhaustin' travel! Lemme tell ya, it was _HORRIBLE_. Really!"  
The glowing dots didn't see convince.   
Yet- the way they stared him down... it made- something- react-   
His smile widened into a more earnest one. "Thankfully that's over! You must be hungry! I gotcha some food! Look! So... Imma take off that gag I put there... so you wouldn't accidently think you got stuffed in there without intend. Ya know. Didn't want to have you... scream and shout..."   
Slowly he stepped closer and marveled at the figure Old Sport made so tightly locked down. Maybe... maybe this hadn't been the worst turn of events?   
After caressing the guy's cheek, he took off the gag, still waiting for his explosion.   
To his surprise, none came. At least no real one.   
"Dave, what the hell. Where even are we?!" Confused Old Sport look around, the surroundings completely unfamiliar.   
"Like I said, Old Sport. _Home_." This felt right to say. His breath hitched. Home.   
"So... either you remodeled the whole house I had or you somehow built a whole underground bunker UNDER my or your house, which would be insane." Expectantly he looked at Dave, then slowly the realization hit. "... you didn't, did you?"   
"Did that one AGES ago! All set up and nice!" Twirling around, but bit by bit his fears melted away as he was overflown with happiness. "Ya know, Sportsy- I don't even know why I didn't plan to use it this way in the first place! This is genius!"   
Excitedly the Purple Guy looked around, the place was looking better and better! More and more like a perfect little plays to live.   
"Dave, you..." Trailing off, Old Sport moved around a bit. "... could you let me go? _Please?_ "  
"No can do, Sportsy! You'll be running away!"   
"Dave... for god's sake- you can't just kidnap me!"   
"Why?" Honestly confused he looked at him. "Who's gonna stop me?"   
Ouch.   
The Orange Guy frowned, his expression shortly pained.   
No.  
That wasn't what he wanted.   
Not at all.   
Quickly he approached, putting the food aside, in favor of hugging the man. "Old Sport! I- I didn't mean to make ya sad! All I meant was- ya know! We can hang out here! Nobody cares about you, but nobody cares about me either!"   
Finally, Dave managed to put it into words and it hurt. "Nobody ever cares about people like us, Sportsy. We ain't liked. We ain't wanted. They want us to curl up and fucking die in a whole and try desperately to use us until then. Ya remember how Phoney treated us, don't cha?"   
With a disgusted scoff he sat down beside him and leaned against him, searching for comfort he never had been allowed to have. "... I didn't mean to freak out at ya. I didn't mean to get us in trouble. But... Old Sport. When- they touched you- so many people touched you-" Slowly he began hyperventilate as he thought back of it.   
"It- you- if somebody- TAKES you-"   
"Didn't we establish nobody wants me?" Sarcastic Old Sport answered, his voice sounding sad and tired.   
" ** _I WANT YOU_**!" The sudden scream made Old Sport wince a bit and look at his distressed partner in shock, who simply continued. "I can't- you're EVERYTHING to me, Old Sport! You popping up in my life was the best thing that ever happened to me! YOU'RE- YOU'RE SUCH A WONDERFUL, SUCH A UNIQUE- And I just- _they will take you away from me."_   
Utterly lost they both looked at each other, even if they were lost for different reason.   
A small red blush crept up Old Sport's face, even if he didn't seem happy about it. "... Dave. You're right. There IS nobody that wants me. Stop freaking out."   
"No, no you don't get it! It's EVERYTHING- the whole world wants- wants to- HURT- Old Sport- I meant what I said. I love you. You did so much for me. Old Sport! I don't want people to threaten you! I don't want ya to... suffer under them..."   
"Dave, you goddamn lunatic. You can't do this."   
"Why not!? I want your best!"   
"I- I have things to do-" More and more disturbed Old Sport began to stutter.   
They both knew it was a lie. There was nothing left to do. All promises they made were null and void.   
Softly Dave reached out to pet Old Sport.   
"Sportsy- I'll take good care of you. Promise. I love you. Don't be nervous."   
Fear.   
Cold, disgusting fear.   
For a second, he believed. He honestly believed Old Sport would tell him to disappear. That he was disgusting. Wrong.   
But... the orange skinned man simply leaned into the touch. "... you'll calm down eventually."   
With that everything was alright.   
Everything was okay.   
"Old Sport!" Happily he said. "Old Sport, we're a family now!"   
"I haven't gotten a ring yet, so-"   
"OH SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"   
"NO- DAVE- IT WAS A JOKE!"  
"YOU'LL HAVE SOMETHING PRETTY!"   
"COME BACK- PLEASE-" But Dave was already gone.   
With a sigh he sat back.   
Oh well.   
Guess he would now have to live out his fantasy of being a dragon.   
There could be worse.   
Like...  
... sitting in a springlock suit.   
So, deep down... he was alright.   
And at one point or another, Dave would let him out.   
Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uh... yeah.  
> This was spontaneous, mainly because I'm low on mental juice.  
> Looked through the comments for "requests" and...  
> I think somebody wanted some more of child Dave?  
> Anyways, always remember, you can ask me for requests whenever! Ask me more often! Inbox me!  
> Because I forget too quickly about things.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Even if it was just really a big pile of nothing


	23. Close Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN MONTHS! But I am B A C K !
> 
> I sacrificed a bit of the build up for the sake of having it stay a oneshot, I hope you aren't too disappointed -Techars_Galaxy-!  
> Might be good to note that I will use a colder and more sarcastic version than my usual Old Sport.  
> Also, fluff focused!  
> Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

"Don't touch me."  
When he first heard those words, he didn't know how to react.  
No- it wasn't that Dave didn't often get to hear that, not at all.  
_Everyone said that to him._  
People stayed away, stepped backwards when he came to close. They rubbed their arms and pulled faces when he accidently touched them while walking past.  
Oh, there was nothing weird about people hissing these words at his face.  
But...  
... with Old Sport, it was different.  
Old Sport never seemed disgusted or scared with him, he never stepped back when he was close to him.  
So still being rejected hurt- and was confusing as well.  
This man didn't hate him and he knew that.  
Old Sport didn't hate him.  
Old Sport DIDN'T hate him.  
Where was the ISSUE!?  
They killed children together.  
What could be worse than that? Touching him couldn't be worse. No way.  
And yet, when he wanted to hug him after the deeds were done, Old Sport's cold glare had stopped him dead in his tracks.  
At that point he hadn't been able to say anything, all he could do was stepping back and let the Orange Man walk past him, away, out of the restaurant.  
The feeling of a rip in his stomach didn't leave with him though.  
It didn't leave after the clean-up.  
It didn't leave when Phone Guy kept staring at him as he left the place as well.  
Now he was sitting in a tree in front of his friend's home and it still burned inside of him.  
What was wrong?!  
Was it his smell!?  
Couldn't be. The robots objectively smelled worse, yet the children had NO issue hugging them. Not to mention, since he found out that Old Sport would join him in the restaurant, he had showered regularly and brushed his teeth with bleach. He smelled like a fucking angel wing! Yes, he was OBJECTIVELY the cleanest thing at Freddy's!  
But apparently that wasn't enough.  
Why?  
This wasn't FAIR!  
He was on his best behavior!  
Adjusting on the tree, he watched as the Orange Guy stared motionless at the glowing monitor. When he was in the cold blue light of the screen, he almost looked like a corpse, his breathing was unnoticeable.  
Sometimes Dave imagined his friend as a corpse.  
A thought that filled him with so much fear and anger that he instantly had to reject it again, forget about it and banish into the darkest corner of his mind, until, like a sore wound, he would return and poke around in it again.  
If anyone would harm his Orange Baby, he would-  
He would-  
His mind blanked, full of black howling.  
But no matter what, he wouldn't give up on Old Sport.  
Never.  
Slowly he reached out for the unhealthily pale face, trailing his fingers over the smooth surface of his skin, not detracted by the cold-  
Except that he of course wasn't.  
Firmly sitting on the tree he retracted his hand that had uselessly reached into the air.  
Henry had shown him how to preserve bodies.  
With a smile he had explained that it can confuse the forensic by a large margin, if you knew how to do it right.  
Dave never had been sure how to feel about it. It was weird to have corpses around, but as long as they wouldn't have to deal with any insects, he was on board.  
And one time... Henry told him to dance with one of them.  
It still confused him, to this day.  
Has it been a test?  
The way Henry had smiled it certainly had given off that vibe.  
Dave did whatever it took to keep Henry smiling, but- the man knew that.  
Afterwards he explained to Dave, using the experience he made as an example, how exactly rigor mortis worked and how to get rid of it in order to make a body seem older.  
... maybe the Purple Guy was too paranoid and it really had only been a way of teaching him about that.  
...  
... he certainly would dance with Old Sport.  
Often.  
His head hurt.  
Finally the man on the sofa stood up and walked towards the television, deactivating it.  
Now it was completely dark inside the house.  
Thankfully, Dave knew his friend's routine to a T.  
Quickly he went off, in order to crawl inside through his trusty ventilation system. There was no need to be especially careful, seeing as he was slippery enough to pretty much slither through the entire system, making no noise at all.  
When he arrived in the closet, no noise came from inside of the room, a good sign.  
Only a few more minutes.  
Slowly the calming sound of regular breathing filled the room.  
His signal.  
Creeping out, he inched towards the bed, until he finally stood beside it, barely breathing at all in order to not disturb the sleeping figure.  
It always made him smile.  
For once Old Sport looked peaceful, the underlying tension in all his actions had finally subsided as he laid there.  
Sometimes Dave wondered if there was a way to get into someone's dreams.  
He felt locked out when those glowing dots weren't on him.  
Reaching out to comb away a strain of hair which-  
_Don't touch me._  
As if he got burned, Dave retracted his hand and rubbed the tips of his fingers, despite there being no possible way he could have hurt himself.  
Again he reached out, letting his hand hover a few inches away from the man's cheek.  
His fingers started burning up, it was as if stood next to a fire. The heat bit by bit crept up his arms, now his wrists we feeling weirdly burning too.  
No.  
No, he couldn't touch Old Sport without his permission.  
That was- not possible.  
There was no reality in which it WOULD be possible.  
As lightly as he could he sat down on the bed besides him, watching him for the night as he would always do.  
Listening to his breathing.  
The burning cut in his stomach stung once more.  
Yes, he would HAVE to get Old Sport to allow him to touch him.  
Under all circumstances.  
Five AM came around and Dave left to shower and resume his position in the tree, with some bread he had stolen out of his friend's stock. Munching on it he began to watch Old Sport's morning routine, a dance he knew too well.  
Alright.  
Day two of trying to be allowed to touch.  
No issue.  
He would manage!  
When Old Sport finally was entering the establishment, he instantly jumped close to him, like a lovesick puppy. "Sportsy! There ya are! I missed cha! Ready for another day of fuckin' over the phone?"  
A small smile appeared on the Orange Guy's face. "Sure am, buddy! I was BORN ready!"  
See?  
SEE?!  
He wasn't disgusted- he wasn't- he didn't hate him.  
Right?  
RIGHT?  
Before he knew what was happening, it poured out of him.  
"Old Sport, do ya hate me? Am I disgustin' to ya?"  
Surprised Old Sport glanced at him, in deep confusion at the sudden mood change. "No. Why are you asking?"  
"Why don't ya let me touch ya then?"  
The amount of pain in his voice took the other man aback. "I don't like people touching me."  
"I mean-" It was hard for him to argue against that. "Why?"  
"What's the issue Dave?" A hint of annoyance washed over Old Sport's expression, instantly filling the Purple Guy's mind with cold fear.  
Even if the fear was unreasonable.  
It probably was unreasonable.  
Yeah, it was silly, he should- talk- about it...  
"There- ain't no problem! Just bein' curious, that's all! Ya know me!"  
Both sides looked at each other, uncertain what do think of the situation and what to do next.  
Shaking off the odd tension, Old Sport rose an eyebrow. "What about the Phone now...?"  
"Uh-- yeah! Time to get schemin'!"  
"You sounded as if you had a plan already-" As these words left the Orange Guy's mouth, the guy's expression changed from a confused to a resigned expression. "... no idea what made me think that."  
"Ah, c'mon, Sportsy! Plannin' is half the fun!" Dave reached to give him a friendly box, then froze before he could remotely touch the guy.  
They stood there like that for thirty seconds until the Poor Orange was five minutes away from craving to jump and strangle the guy. "This isn't funny nor clever Dave."  
"I- uh- sorry, Old Sport! I just- remembered I shouldn't and then I felt really awkward about doin' the gesture and thought maybe you'd do a fist-bump, before rememberin' that it would count as touchin' too-" Seemingly earnestly guilty he lowered his fist.  
"Christ. You CAN give me a short touch without freaking out, I just don't want to be hugged. How hard is that to understand?"  
"It ain't! It ain't at all!" Pacing around, the Purple Guy again and again shot him nervous glances. "Only tryin' my best to have ya be comfortable!"  
"It makes me rather UNcomfortable when people walk on eggshells around me." Keeping him in his glare, Old Sport crossed his arms.  
"Swear to ya, I'm not! I'm-" Their staring contest continued, until Dave finally looked away. "Fine I'm- I'll go into the saferoom for a minute, don't burn anythin' down without me, alrighty?"  
Fleeing the scene, he wanted to curse at himself.  
In the name of BREADBEAR, what was the issue here?!  
He didn't NEED to touch Old Sport and he didn't NEED to make such a scene.  
Uncomfortable he began walking in circles, his brain was buzzing with activity- he was overreacting, he knew, but he couldn't help it.  
It wasn't that Old Sport wouldn't let him touch him-  
It was-  
Something else.  
He would mess up, he would mess up and Old Sport would leave him behind-  
Where was he right now?!  
Panicked he stormed out to see Old Sport standing there, seemingly rather bored, a black sharpie in hand, surrounded by a gaggle of childer, all with a big fat L on their foreheads. Phone stood in front of him, giving him a lecture. He too had an L, this one on the back of his head though.  
When seeing Dave, he lit up a bit and grinned, making an unspoken joke about the Phone and his relentless attempts to discipline his second most unreliable worker.  
It always helped seeing the Orange Guy smile.  
With everything.  
Getting his handy dandy sling-shot out and grabbing the nearest mysterious scuttler, he shot the creature at Phone Guy, resulting in a screaming fit from his side as he attempted to get it off. This gave Orange Guy the chance to casually stroll over.  
"Good job! I thought my ears were falling off and I don't have the necessary duct tape to fix it today. Can't ask for a loan from Matt twice in a row, he already took my balloon doggo."  
No need to question that.  
"Glad I could be of service for ya! Looks like he has been a bother!"  
"The worst part really is that he has to censor every curse. It make me want to start screaming HELL from the top of my lungs." Dave had been staring at him with a wide smile and slowly OS was questioning his condition. "... you okay?"  
Dave laughed. "OldSportWhyDon'tYouLikeToBeTouched- Sorry, kebab in my throat. What I MEANT to say was; are you READY for a new, completely touch FREE plan-"  
Already sick of his shit his friend interrupted him right there. "Let me ask YOU a question. WHY is it so important for you to touch me? You were fine before, what has suddenly gotten into you?!"  
Whining like a kicked puppy the Purple Guy walked around his orange counterpart, circling him. "It's- it ain't a big deal, I only wanna understand! Does it hurt ya, or...?"  
"It doesn't." Resigned he followed him with his head as the purple guy paced around.  
"Fine- do ya- feel ill when I touch ya?"  
"It's my personal space."  
Not pleased with the one-liner answers, Dave kept digging, a sudden worry popping into his head. "Do- do ya think I would hurt ya, Old Sport?"  
It caught the other one clearly off-guard, he paused, finally seeming to genuinely think about it. His expression turned into a puzzled frown. "I- well- how do I explain the feeling... it is... invasive. It..."  
Maybe it WAS fear of being attacked.  
Someone forcing themselves close-  
"... too overwhelming. I hate that. Sometimes you can't explain things, it's like asking why you enjoy kebab so much. Why stuff tastes good. Some people are different..." Uncomfortable he moved his hands around. "They put themselves above me and think they can touch me without my approval, they think they can do whatever and don't have to look out for me..."  
"I wouldn't do that!" Shocked Dave looked at him. "Never! I wanna touch ya, because ya make me-"  
Pausing he began stumbling a bit over his words. "- w-we're partners, ain't we? We should be relyin' on one another and we trust each other! Touchin' ya is... a way to confirm it for me! People... usually ain't too fond of me bein' close..." Unhappy he trailed off.  
"... I don't like ANY sort of touch! From anyone!"  
"But I ain't anyone, am I?" He had stopped moving completely, slight despair took over.  
"You aren't. But can you blame me for not trusting you touching me? Not to mention, with all your screaming and the other stuff happening at Freddy's, I don't need the feeling of someone touching me on top of the mess."  
"... if it'd be silent, would ya let me touch ya? Would ya then be alright?"  
Oh, he knew where this was going and he wasn't sure what he hated more- Dave's continued insecurities or the thought of Dave touching him.  
... he figured that maybe if Dave got to touch him for a few minutes or so, they could move on from this topic, instead of letting him stay this way for who knew how long.  
Loudly he sighed. "Yes, then I would let you touch me. Shortly. Let's go to the saferoom and get this over with."  
Perking up completely, a big goofy smile stretched on his purple undead face. Almost adorable if he wasn't a child murderer. "Imma make it quick!"  
Sometimes Dave's sheer existence unnerved him.  
Maybe giving this to him was actually a horrible idea.  
... too late now.  
Phone Guy was still busy, wrestling with the scuttler, so they managed to sneak off easily, locking the saferoom door behind them.  
The difference between saferoom and restaurant was always jarring to Old Sport, no matter how often he went in here. From screaming and giggling to dead silence.  
Calm and quiet.  
Keeping a close eye on Dave he tried to prepare himself to have Dave's grubby hands all over him.  
It would be fine.  
A minor inconvenience.  
They both waited for a moment, unsure of the situation, then the Purple Guy gave a sheepish smile. "Ready?"  
Wordlessly Old Sport reached his hand out, offering it to his buddy.  
Stepping closer, still smiling Dave reached out, not directly grabbing him, but rather connecting only the tips of their fingers.  
All well and good.  
It somewhat insulted Old Sport that Dave expected him to not be able to handle that. He could shake people's hands even if he preferred not to and he was perfectly fine with being shortly grabbed or pulled.  
...  
... it was really weird how careful Dave's touch has become now.  
That he even was able to be careful with someone was baffling.  
His fingers were oddly cold, but soft, a smooth surface.  
"You feel... a bit weird." He noted, in hopes of breaking the odd atmosphere that had taken ahold of them. It wasn't normal for Dave to be this focused.  
"Do I? Prolly because I burnt off my fingertips recently, so they couldn't prove it'd been me who had eaten their entire soap stock."  
Was it worth questioning?  
To hell with it, what did he have to lose?  
"Why."  
"The powdered donuts were out of stock and now my favorite way to kill the night is gone. Ain't nobody gonna take anything else with a suspicious amount of white "sugar" on it."  
Okay, what did he expect.  
"Ah. Yes, that makes complete sense." If sarcasm had weight, the building would now collapse.  
"Glad ya agree!" Cheerfully Dave answered, his eyes still focused on the hand. Gently he grabbed it with his other hand, while slowly trailing upwards to the palm of the orange hand, drawing small circles onto it with his fingers.  
Slightly the Orange Guy tensed up, unused to this sort of contact.  
Unused to this sort of affection.  
But unlike before, Dave seemingly ignored the signs of discomfort from his buddy... to be fair, he probably didn't even notice it. Lost in his own excitement, his breath was growing erratic and his hand slowly moved upwards, his grip tightening- not much, but now it was firm, Old Sport probably couldn't move away, even if he wanted to.  
Now he was trailing over his arm, towards his shoulder, gently rubbing it.  
Dave couldn't feel his cheeks anymore from all this grinning.  
It made him feel so much better.  
This made everything so much better.  
The fact that Old Sport wasn't moving away- it made him happy.  
It still wasn't clear to him as to why Old Sport didn't like this stuff- but he genuinely appreciated his willingness to tolerate his actions.  
His hands wandered to his shoulders, finally both lied on him and his eyes wandered from his friend's body to his eyes.  
Uncertainty on one end met a smile somewhat torn between cheeky and apologetic on the other.  
The pause didn't last long, Dave already reached out to pet over his partner's cheek.  
Protest died in the Orange Guy's throat, his brain wasn't really pointing him to the right course of action, and before he knew it, the somewhat chilly hand was on him, cooling him, making him realize how much he had heated up in the first place.  
Honestly, this wasn't all that bad, technically.  
Being gently caressed...  
"... are you done any time soon?" The way Dave looked at him made him feel all weird and tingly, it wasn't exactly a bad feeling, but he disliked the intensity of it.  
"It's just gettin' good, Sportsy!" Happily the guy responded, confirming Old Sport's worry that it would go on for another while.  
"We're going to get in trouble with the phone..." Helplessly he tried to find some sort of excuse.  
"Since when do we care what that ole screw thinks?" With his thumb he petted over his soft cheek, enjoying the comforting feeling of skin under his fingers. Smiling even wider, he leaned closer. "And you ain't THAT troubled with my touch, are ya?"  
True enough, at this point Old Sport had lost most of the tension in his body, this was more uncomfortable because of the feeling in his stomach than because of the contact itself.  
"I- well, it's still not the best thing in the world, but at least I know it's done after this."  
"For me it sure is the best thing ever!"  
There was something in the way he said it that made the Orange Guy feel twice as flustered. A sincerity that caught him completely off guard, hitting him straight to the core.  
If he could, he would be looking away, sadly his face was firmly in Dave's affectionate grip.  
At this point in time the guilt had subsided fully in that purple expression and the grin had become even bolder. "But... ya really want to go back to the Phone, eh? We wanted to play some nifty tricks on him anyways, didn't we?"  
"I mean- yes- Dave, what are you currently planning?" Suspicious Old Sport stared him down, a gesture not really having any effect.  
"What'cha mean what am I plannin'? Only to get my fill so I can quit buggin' ya!" There was NOTHING innocent on his face. Yes, it was as if he took an innocent expression and then inverted it, making all traces of the innocence disappear. The negative to innocence. "All I wanna do is one last thing and then I'm sure I'll be fine for a while!"  
Torn between being desperate to be done with this and being mortified what Dave could have on his mind right now as "his fill" the Orange Guy struggled a little to decide on an answer.  
"For the LOVE of god, Dave- hurry up and get it done." Now he might as well commit. "Really, if you'd-"  
He was silenced by a kiss.  
If the difference between restaurant and saferoom was already big, the difference in Old Sport's mind was enormous.  
No thought managed to form, it was all colorful static between panic, anger and- something light and floaty, a pulsating in his chest.  
By the Real Fredbear, this was too much.  
Too much feeling.  
Oh god, it was hard to breathe.  
Wait- he WASN'T breathing!  
HE WAS GOING TO PASS OUT-  
After what felt like an hour, mainly because time seemed to have seized to exist, Dave stepped back, smiling at his, clearly a little red too. "Feelin' rather done! Thanks, Sportsy!"  
Before he could get mauled by the emotionally repressed orange, Dave ran off.  
It took a second, until Old Sport was able to get himself together enough to hunt after him.  
One day he will be ripping that guy's head off, seriously!  
For now though, he was stuck hunting him around, watched by a disgruntled Phone and entertained children, until finally both of them were caught by Mangle, who demanded to be brought socks, after having found out that many children wear them.  
Poor thing wanted to be hip.  
Oh well, at least it kept them from fighting for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel my brain melt.  
> Help  
> Anyways, I am BACK bby  
> And I will try to write more often  
> I really need to get back into the mindset of "I will just write what I feel like and not worry so much".  
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed!  
> Still have like... a handful of one-shots in my backlog... but if you requested something, feel free to repeat that request, just in case I forgot to save it somewhere! I don't want to forget anyone!  
> Alrighty, see you on the next one!


	24. Claustrophobia (Lefty/Puppet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty and the Puppet are on their way. Plenty of time to get to know each other better, much to Marion's dismay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Spinnet! I decided to finally write the one-shot you requested as a small gift- as well as to get me back to write a bit in general on here, heh.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Also, this would be probably a mild continuation to the first one, ya might want to read that one first, even if it doesn’t matter too much.

There were many things the Marionette had question during its existence. Certainly first and foremost, how he even came to be, but that was a given and something he would doubtfully ever get an answer to.   
Secondly, he never managed to understand what could go through the madman’s mind who had caged him in this body. Nothing he had heard and seen had added up to him. Insanity was such an unnerving and terrifying concept that it was hard for him to put himself into the mindset that a person could lack these things that were supposed to tell them right from wrong.   
Thirdly… how did he work? His body?  
No explanation Henry had tried to offer him had satisfied him.   
Of course not, Henry wasn’t trustworthy.   
Not anymore.   
Even if what he said would have been true, it wouldn’t have explained how he felt warmth anyways.   
Tucked in between wires and metal, he was captured within Lefty, feeling the constant humming from the machines around him, as well as the warmth they were releasing bit by bit.   
Sometimes Lefty would activate the music box right under him and the partially sad and partially reassuring melody filled the rest of the tiny space, making everything else sound quieter.   
Lefty usually did so when it was loud outside, cars driving by or a loud group of people coming closer. He knew how much the thought of being found scared the Marionette. It could mean them getting retracted into another place and destroyed.   
The Puppet didn’t want to try and escape a facility like that, especially since it would be hard for him to orientate and find whatever Freddy’s location was nearest afterwards.   
When you couldn’t ask for direction, finding your way could be difficult, even as a monstrous, haunted being.   
For now though, the music box was deactivated, rain pattered from the outside onto the bear and echoed in the inside in a weird muffled way.   
“ _… we should get out of the rain.”_ Marion half-heartedly proposed. By now he had taken to actually use his voice instead to reaching out to the soul inside of Lefty, because… well… it unnerved him. Something about that soul obviously wasn’t quite right. “ _I do not like it_.”   
He could feel the bear stop in his movements for a moment.   
It was so odd being able to feel every reaction that accompanied an emotion instead of just seeing them from the outside.   
“… you don’t? But why?” The tone he had was still sickly sweet and awfully reassuring.   
As if he was capable to understand and accept everything Marion felt and said.   
It was uncomfortable, it suffocated him. Pressed him into a corner.   
“ _It is always bad news. Traveling through it is hard, once it almost broke something inside of me and I would rather not have that happen again._ ” His voice was as dismissive as possible, hoping that the bear eventually would get the hint. “ _If anything gets into here, I will be incapable to get awa-_ “   
“Oh, dear, no worries!” Cheerful the bear laughed, the vibration shaking the Marionette around a bit. “I was made to protect you. _Nothing_ can get to you in there, not as long as I am active.”   
That wasn’t all that reassuring to the captured party.   
“ _How can you be so sure? There could have been something that came loose or broke while you were_ -“  
“If I am still working, I am still capable to protect you.” The words had an incredible finality to them.   
The bear wasn’t able to conceive a world in which he was able to exist without that purpose and necessary features.   
“ _… you say nothing can get to me in here, but what is if I will be taken out?”_ Quietly he responded. “ _When we find the guard, then I will ask to be taken out_.”   
“The answer is simple, dear Marion. He will have to destroy me.” It was said calmly and without any hint of doubt. “You will have to kill me.”   
“ _I can’t do that_!” Disturbed Marion began moving, trying to get somehow in a different position as though it would help him convince Lefty. “ _I- we are in the same position! I don’t really want to do you any harm, why would I? We need to work together, to end Afton and move on!_ ”   
There was no response and it filled Marion’s non-existent stomach with a weird form of dread.   
“ _I would never hurt another soul like mine, someone who has been captured just as long as me_.”   
Still, nothing  
_“… that is what happened to you, right? You are… trapped. You… you are a SOUL, right_?”   
A few more steps, then finally he stooped.   
Bowed down as though to pick something up.   
“Look! An umbrella! You will no longer have to worry about the rain, darling.” Peaceful he straightened himself again and the sound of the rain against the outer shell subsided. Now it was only the normal pitter-patter on the ground around them.   
Slumping back into position, Marion hugged himself, feeling mortified. “ _Lefty. What ARE you_?”   
“… I’m your friend.” Gently he sighed, seemingly in satisfaction, with a pinch of pity. “… it feels so odd to not be empty anymore. I do love how I can tell exactly what it is you feel in the way you squirm around… but I do not mean to cause you pain…”   
“ _Tell me. Please.”_ Again he pleaded. Those words had merely made the issue more pressing to him.   
Then he felt the sadness radiating from all around him. “… I’m not sure myself, dear. I’d tell you if I did, I promise. It’s been a long time since I might could have known the answer to that. I’m just happy I finally found you and I’m- I’m devastated to cause you pain. Please, believe me when I say that I’m here for you and nothing else.”   
Marion slightly shifted, before realizing Lefty could feel that and trying to stop. It was like every of his movement was kept under intense watch, it was rather unnerving even if it probably wasn’t that much of a deal in reality. “ _… you could be anyone. Anything. How can I trust you_?”   
“I’m sorry.” It sounded heartbreakingly sincere.   
For a short moment he hesitated, then slowly let out his imaginary breath. It wasn’t Lefty’s fault that he was like this, right? Who knew what happened to him. Who know what he had been through. “ _Lefty…?”_ His voice was unsure for a moment, but then he forced himself to snap out of it. This wasn’t the first lost soul relying on him. “ _Have you ever actually TRIED anything?”_   
He didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, but the bear didn’t take it badly. Seemingly he was just glad that his beloved puppet still talked to him. “Whatever do you mean, dear?”   
“ _You know. Try out… things. Ever tried reading? Looking at pets? Did you ever try to climb onto anything_?” Throwing out all kind of things that he came up with on the spot, he tried to sound at least somewhat encouraging. “ _Perhaps that is what you need to get back a bit of your memory? If you stumble over things that you used to like and forgot about…?”_   
‘… perhaps it will also make you calm your- star in terms of this weird obsessiveness.’  
Full of delight, the other one now had a new spring in his step. “No, I have not considered that! You are right, I should- try things! You’re so clever, my love! Oh, it will be such fun! What should we try first?”   
A bit taken aback the Puppet slightly shook his head. Was Lefty honestly acting as though this was the most genius idea he ever heard? As if he wouldn’t have been able to come up with it himself?  
Then again, WOULD he have been able to?   
Maybe this was one of the first clear thoughts he had been allowed to think in a while.   
“ _I think climbing would be the easiest thing? Seeing as we would need to find a pet or book somewhere to test that_ -“ Suddenly the whole body shifted, throwing the puppet to the side. “ _What the HELL are you doing?!”_  
“Climbing on something! Oh, it is rather difficult with these hands… but I refuse to give up! Do you think I will make to the top of this building, darling?”   
In deep shock the Puppet struggled to get up, peeking through his missing eye. “ _What- no! Out here?! While everything is wet and- people could come and SEE you_!”   
“What are they going to do?” Happily he was still attempting to get on top of a big, green garbage can, slowly breaking the plastic under his weight. “We can get away if they try to call someone and they on their own cannot do anything to us.”   
“ _LEFTY. PLEASE. STOP THAT_.” Lightly he clawed against the insides of the plastic shell, finally making him pause. “ _We have enough time for that later_!”   
“You are right, you probably want to rush to that place… but… will I have the time to try these things when we arrive? After all, you want to get out…” The enthusiasm vanished, and quiet worry replaced it.   
“ _We worry about that when we are there. Hell, perhaps you’re wrong and you DON’T need to be destroyed in order to get me out of here. Maybe, once you… become a bit more independent… you will actually help us try_.”    
The machine kept quiet for a moment, as he got back into the normal pace they had walked before. “Maybe.”   
It was clear as day that deep down he did not really believe in that.   
Yet, there was nothing to do about it for now.   
Their travel continued, at some point Marion dozed off. He wasn’t quite sure how Lefty exactly knew where Freddy’s locations were opened and how he could make sure that the guard they were looking for was actually THERE- but Lefty told him not to worry about it.   
The question if the guard was still working at Freddy’s was not so pressing.   
Nobody ever left Freddy’s.   
Unless they were in a coffin of course.   
Which… he couldn’t be too sure about. The guard very well could have died, though he hoped with every inch of his body that it was not the case.   
An indeterminable amount of time passed until he was awake again. The rain had stopped, but it was still dark, or perhaps it was just dark AGAIN. There was no way for him to tell.   
Or maybe they were hiding in a darker area.   
All the unknowns made his beyond worried, which is why he hated this situation so much. How Lefty managed to convince himself that he didn’t and if fact would be enjoying the so-called “safety” was beyond him.   
Cautiously he called out. “ _Lefty… where exactly are we? Will it take long until we find a Freddy’s_?”   
“Not too long! There should be one in this area. I just struggle a little with the names of the streets, but… nothing to worry about.”   
“ _Is there ANYTHING in your mind you need to worry about?”_ Sarcastically the Puppet snarked back.   
“Not since we have been united, my dearest!” Keeping the same obnoxious cheerfulness as always up, Lefty just continued with whatever he was doing, causing the Puppet to consider if you could possibly strangle someone from the inside.   
Probably not, but it sure as hell would be GREAT.   
“ _Have you even thought that maybe, JUST MAYBE, you are simply not worrying enough? That your carefree attitude can and will cause harm in the longrun, to both you and me_?”   
“I know what there is to worry about.” The bear’s voice was kind, but firm. “And I know that currently none of these scenarios are at risk of happening. There is no way I would get careless while carrying around a treasure like you.”   
“ _You can always twist it into something to sweettalk me with, don’t you? Can I ask you to stop?_ ”   
Surprised the bear hesitated. “… you mind that?”   
A pause ensued from both sides.   
It wasn’t like he… minded.   
But… “ _It weirds me out_. _It feels untrustworthy_.”   
“Maybe I like hearing you being weirded out.” Out of nowhere, a hint of mischief had sneaked into his voice. “Maybe I think it is quite cute and funny.”   
“ _Funny_?!” Baffled the Marionette wormed around inside of him. “ _You are calling me being freaked out funny?! To think that I felt BAD for you! I_ -“  
“Wait, wait, you felt bad for me? Oh lord, I’m sorry can we go back to that?” There was laughter in his voice, though he seemingly seriously hoped for that to happen. “I think I might enjoy your worry for me much more!”   
“ _Your AUDACITY_!” The more upset he sounded, the more Lefty shook with laughter, making him in term even madder. What a vicious cycle. “ _Stop laughing this instant! I will make you regret this_!”   
“I am already regretting! Whatever may I do to make it up to you?” The smile on his face was audible.   
The Marionette only grumbled. “ _Never do it again for a start. Take this mess seriously, that would be an idea too_.”  
“But… can I not take this serious and be happy at the same time?” Gently Lefty inquired. “A serious situation doesn’t imply an unhappy one. And I miss you joking around with me anyways. So, either I will have to tease you until you lighten up, or you will relax on your own for a bit. There IS nothing to worry about, you are simply too used to being worried. Should I put the music box back on?”   
“ _No! No, I DON’T want to sleep and I WON’T be teased by you_.”   
“You voice sounds more like you ARE affected by the teasing though…” Sweetly Lefty replied, giggling again at the wild shaking inside of him.   
“ _Take that back_!”   
Suddenly, Lefty stopped, more abruptly than he tended to do usually when he heard a car or people come by.   
After a few seconds of silence, the mildly unnerved Marion wriggled his way up. _“… what happened_? _Is everything okay? If you are just trying to_ -“  
“Look, Marion!” Oddly enchanted the bear called out. “It’s a pet!”   
Irritated the Puppet wondered who in their right mind would call it a pet instead of calling out directly which one it was, but as he peeked out as best as he could, he saw indeed that there was a small black cat sitting on the sidewalk, staring at the robot with distrust.   
Nobody moved for a bit, until the puppet coughed. _“… does the cat remind you of something_?”   
“Uh. Not really. Not yet, anyways.” Lefty was still frozen in place. “What should I do? It is looking at me weirdly. Am I doing something wrong, love?”   
“ _Do what you always do with a cat! Crouch down and stretch out your hand_.” Rolling his eyes Marion watched the cat from inside the suit, who seemingly was not impressed with the robots efforts to appeal to it. “ _They always look at people like that and we… do not exactly look normal_.”   
“It doesn’t move- oh- now it’s coming over!” A feverish excitement had taken ahold of his voice, as though this was the most exciting moment in his life.   
Then again, it could very well be just that.   
The cat sniffed his finger, then simply walked a few steps away to sit down once more, staring at him.   
“It… didn’t want me?” Disheartened Lefty asked.   
“ _No, cats are like that… they… they need time. They like to see you make an effort_.” Marion sighed. “ _But, if you would have had a cat, you would know that. You… probably didn’t. Let’s stop wasting our time_ -“  
“No. I want to touch it.” Insistent the bear tried to move close to the animal, which alarmed it. It stood up abruptly, not yet running away but being ready to do so.   
“ _Stop! You’re scaring it_!”   
“Then- what am I supposed to do? How can I make it let me pet it?” Sounding almost desperate, he froze up, keeping the cat from fully running off. “Please, Marion. Help me.”   
Feeling a little pity, the Puppet sighed and adjusted himself again inside of the other. “ _Promise that we afterwards don’t have any more divergences during our travel.”_   
“Promise!”   
… dammit.   
Part of him had hoped he would refuse, it would give him an excuse not to do it. Cats were incredibly moody creature and the fact that they were not particularly harmless wouldn’t make it easier.    
“ _Alright then. Well- first you need to make sure the cat is calm around you. Be… unthreatening. NO, NOT BY STANDING UP- just… don’t move and maybe wiggle your finger a little_?” With a pause he watched his companion execute the orders masterfully.   
Not like he could do much wrong, but… hey, credit where credit was due.   
The cat simply kept on staring, its tail twitching slightly from side to side. At least it sat back down.    
“Come here…!” Lefty quietly mumbled. “Let me pet your pretty fur…!”   
It didn’t seem very effective as the cat merely yawned.   
“ _The fact it isn’t running away is already a miracle in itself_.” Marion dryly commented. _“… I heard that cats can feel spirits or something. Maybe it is curious_.”   
“… I’m just happy to see it. It does remind me of something! It reminds me of you!” Somewhat cheerful the bear looked at the feline, seizing his movements.   
“ _What?”_   
“… it… is so distrustful… but elegant. It looks capable, but at the same time, if I would get my hands on it…”   
“ _You terrify me once more_.”   
“What?” Shocked Lefty turned his head a bit, even if he couldn’t see his conversation partner. “Why? I did not mean to. I only meant that if I pick this sweet thing up, it probably will have to stay there until I let it go…”  
“ _Maybe it is good that it doesn’t come over_.” His voice sounded more like a hiss, and as soon as he realized that, he was even more annoyed.  
“Marion. I really, really want to pet it. Please. Help me.” Switching back to a grave seriousness, he made it sound as though it was the most crucial thing in his life. “I would never hurt it, I just want to pet it.”   
“ _If it doesn’t want to come over, it doesn’t want to come over. There is nothing I can do about it._ ” Disgruntled the Puppet just hoped to end this nonsense soon.   
“You… you know SOMETHING to do. You always have a solution.” The conviction in his voice made Marion shake his head.   
Then he finally looked through Lefty’s eyes into the eyes of the cat in some sort of pointless attempt to mentally communicate with the being. Of course, fruitless.   
Then- as he started to make some chirping noises, trying to get its full attention, it actually began moving towards them, rubbing its head against Lefty’s frozen hand.   
That was not what the machine inside had expected, but it was fine by him.   
“ _… now carefully pet it, so we can leave.”_ Marion sighed relieved and kept watch as the robot, with shaky hands, petted over the being, making a small noise of surprise as the cat laid down and showed its belly.   
“It’s- it’s wonderful! I love it! Can we keep it?!”   
“ _No. Someone owns this cat and they’d be very sad if you would just take their beloved pet away_.” His voice wasn’t all that harsh anymore.   
Lefty sounded so happy.   
“… probably.” At peace he stroked over it a few more times, before finally, satisfied, standing up and watching the cat rush off somewhere. As he began moving again, he continued talking. “Thank you.”   
“ _It was nothing_.”   
“… really. Thank you so much. It might hasn’t been anything special to you, but… without you, this would never have happened to me, you understand? Without you telling me what to do- I would have scared it away or worse! I don’t function on my own-“   
That was a bad direction for this conversation. “ _You would have managed somehow Lefty, don’t_ -“  
“- but for you it was so easy! That’s why I was looking for! Now… now I can DO these things! Now I can experience things I only was able to hear about! Without you I’m incapable, but as long as you are there for me and help me-“  
“ _LEFTY. You… you have it all wrong. That is what you were meant to believe, but it is a lie. You can do all these things on your own! You only need a bit of time to learn…”_   
“It is so much easier with you though. Please Marion. Why are you so adamant about this not being the case?” His confusion sounded so intense that it almost hurt to hear.   
“ _Because it’s not good for you._ ”   
“… maybe not while you’re gone, but now that you are here…”  
Frustrated the Marionette shifted back down into the lower parts of him, curling up. “ _At this point I think you’re being stubborn on purpose again._ ”   
“Rest assured that is not the case!” Lefty exclaimed a bit worried, but walking as normal.   
It stayed silent for a little bit until the bear spoke up again.   
“… when we arrive… and you chose against destroying me outright… do you think we can try to find another cat? This one was amazingly soft and I would love to touch one again sometimes. Maybe… even adopt one? With you?”   
“ _Lord, you bear-eared idiot. I won’t go off on you like that. I told you, I would try to prevent you from getting hurt_.” Even if being stuck in here was getting more and more restricting for him. _“… maybe we will. Once you learned to let go of me a bit_.”   
“So you mean no?” Neutrally it was shot back.   
Marion rolled his eyes, but didn’t feel like fighting anymore. _“… it’s a maybe. We will see when we arrive._ ”   
Lefty smiled. “Thank you.”   
  
\-   
  
The bear didn’t understand.   
He should be happy.  
He stood on stage.  
Children came up to him.   
Marion told him what he needed to say to keep them smile.   
It was great!  
Yet-   
Something was wrong.  
There was a FEELING.   
A heated, bad feeling, right under the place Marion took up.   
They indeed found the Guard Marion had been talking so much.   
And he indeed agreed to help him again.   
And at that point Lefty learned what hate felt like.   
It wasn’t clear where it came from. Marion liked the Guard, so he should like him too.   
But it was still there eating away on him.   
Until he left stage to find an entrance into the ventilation system.   
“ _What are you doing? Where are we going?_ ”   
“… I want to check on your friend.” His voice sounded dead. It wasn’t quite a lie, but he knew he would be doing more. Lying to Marion was beyond abhorrent.   
But he needed to.   
Climbing through the confusing system of vents, he tried to go after the noise he could hear, hoping it would lead to the office.   
Then, he finally saw him.   
Sitting in front of the screen.   
Marion shifted inside of him, trying to say something, but Lefty clenched down on him.   
No.   
You can’t.   
“Shhhhhhhh…”   
But as he made that noise, blinding light was aimed at him, he couldn’t see.   
The noisy computer was the only thing filling these tense seconds.   
And Lefty…   
… waited.   
The light would go out at some point.   
He felt Marion squirm in him.   
He would have to apologize for that one, for sure.   
But he was doing what he was sure was best. And no matter what Marion thought, getting separated wasn’t the best.   
Anyone who supported those delusions would have to be…   
… convinced otherwise.   
He smiled.   
So much new things he experienced with his darling by his side.   
He couldn’t wait what would come next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. You didn’t give a lot of detail, friendo, so I just… wrote away.  
> I hope you enjoy this anyways! And so does anybody else who read it!  
> As always, comments and requests are welcome!  
> But boi, I need to finally continue with the PurplePhone request. Damn. Anyways, until next time! HOPEFULLY IT WON’T BE FUCKING MONTHS AGAIN, H A H !


	25. Gracious God, what is it this time? (Phone Guy/Purple Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Purple Guy meets his guardian Phone. Neither of them really understand what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you at @PinkHorsePro for the requests!  
> “Maybe one where phone guy is Dave's Guardian angel? I thought it would be a cute idea”  
> How couldn´t I have tried my hand at that?  
> I´ll keep the canon a bit vaguer, since I’m not too sure if they want more Vincent or more Dave… or heck, more William!
> 
> I FINALLY DID IT. IT’S SO OLD THAT I STILL USED ´ INSTEAD OF ‘  
> THAT’S HOW OLD THE BEGINNING IS. I HOPE THE WAIT WAS WORTH IT.  
> Hope you enjoy anyways!

A backroom was a horrible place to be.   
It was uncomfortably moist, making the air harder to breathe… JUST LIKE THE GIANT METAL BARS IN HIS LUNGS.   
To be honest, he wasn’t sure what he expected, jumping into a springlock suit like that.   
Not… really this.   
He wasn’t even in major pain. Not in more pain than the one time he ate a bunch of beer. “Ate”, because he swallowed it whole, including the glass, breaking it in his stomach and well… making it REALLY uncomfortable.   
But it was the price he had to pay to steal a shitton of stuff! Pain! And he could accept that!   
No, he was more… angry.   
Annoyed.   
Being stuck was a hell of a bitch.   
It was boring, frustrating and just… urgh.   
It’s been five hours and he slowly felt his body getting better. Maybe parts of him have finally given up to continue connecting to his brain. About time, dammit.   
It didn’t really feel like dying, but more like… finally falling into bed.   
Slightly worried he moved his body, yet it still reacted fine.   
So no worries! Right? If he could still move fine, he could still do his thing.   
Just… needed to figure out how to get out of the saferoom.   
When his legs felt better.   
That may could take a while.   
… I mean… it wasn’t the WORST thing in the world being stuck here.   
Resting a bit… wouldn’t be… the worst idea…  
He closed his eyes, attempting to nap, but was interrupted by a polite cough, together with a voice he had hoped to NEVER hear again.   
“H-Hello? Hello, Hello? Uh… can you, uh… hear me?”   
Partially he was tempted to tell the person that disgustingly familiar voice belonged to, to fuck off, but he decided to stay unmoving and only peek at him.   
It was the Phone Guy, no surprise there. But, to his surprise the Phone Guy he was faced with looked a bit… odd.   
All… glowy.  
Oh yeah, and he had giant white, feathery wings.   
HOLY SHIT.   
WHO DID THAT SHIT?  
“U-Uh, you should be…? At, uh- this point you look a bit… you know… dead? I… I mean, not to put you under time pressure, but uh… yeah. You should… y-you know what, I shouldn’t pressure you. It’s your uh… suffering. You should be free to… choose how long you uh… hold on. I’ll just… wait.”  
A bit of time passed in silence until the Phone Guy continued. “You, uh… take a bit long. Not to… not to stress you in any way, but… uh… you know, I’m somewhat supposed to… uh… guide your soul to the afterlife…?”   
“Ya what now?” Confused Dave looked up.   
“O-oh! You hear me. Very good. Uh. Hello, I’m your, uh… guide?” Nervous the Phone-headed angel flapped his wings. “You, uh… are supposed to come with me now.”  
“Forget it. This gotta be a fuckin’ joke.” That much to his peaceful rest. With a pained noise the springtrapped man stood up, making the feathered Phone step back a bit. “I ain’t goin’ with ya Phoney. I ain’t goin’ period! Whatever place YOU lead me to is gonna be shit!”  
“I-It’s the afterlife! It’s… okay, I think? Uh. Please. You can’t just stay here.” Helpless he looked down at the guy.   
“Watch me, buddy.” Crossing his arms Dave stared him down, attempting to look as if he didn’t feel the pain in his arms. It was hard, but the mask helped a lot.   
For a moment they looked at each other, then Phone Guy beeped quietly.   
“That’s… that’s not possible. No! You- uh- you can’t just stay on earth after death!”  
“Who’s gonna stop me. You? Good fuckin’ luck.” Confident Dave walked past him, resulting in him stepping aside to protect his wings. For another moment he watched the bunny-man try to open the door of the broken down saferoom, deeply baffled.   
The door vibrated under a heavy punch and Dave cackled. “HA! It’ll be open in NO time! Ya know, Phoney, I planned on waiting with goin’ out again… rather sleep another five minutes, waitin’ since maybe someone else comes by and get me out, so I don’t break my arms on the door! But I’d rather not be stuck with you in here. That’d be hell on earth.”  
“H-hey! That isn’t kind…” Of all the things the angel had to deal with in the uncountable years of his existence, this must have been the weirdest one. Sure, some people begged, some people cried and screamed, but he… never met one that… just stayed in his own body, despite it being dead. In the normal situation he would have simply picked up the resistant soul and carefully cradle it until it relaxed, then carry it away.   
But this soul was still firmly in its dead body.   
HOW.   
“H-how are you even, uh- how are you doing that!?”  
“Doin’ what, old phone?”   
“T-The staying inside your dead body thing?”   
Confused Dave looked down at himself and then shrugged. “I dunno. How would I know? Never had a flappy boi coming by and askin’ me.”   
“D-did you just call me a f-flappy- uh- anyways- I- you were supposed to die here and at THIS time and-“ This was getting a bit exhausting. “Please. Come out of there.”   
“Don’t even know how, so… nope. Even if I wanted. Which I don’t! So jokes on you, pal!” Again Dave punched against the wall, resulting in Phone Guy rushing to his side, grabbing his arms.   
“Stop that! That must hurt- even if you are already dead- n-no reason to get all violent!” There was no reaction, which freaked him out even more. “Please! T-there are METAL BARS in your arms!”  
“Oh? Didn’t notice! God, Phoney, if I could sue somebody for bein’ stupid, I’d actually try to go to the police for once!”   
“Please do! Maybe they can tell you that it is wrong to do- EVERYTHING YOU DID YOUR ENTIRE LIFE BASICALLY!” Finally he snapped. “And now you, uh- have the AUDACITY to be rude with me- I, uh- I protected you from some AWFUL things, yet you’re- uh- here acting like I’m- I’m some sort of nuisance!”   
“Maybe because ya are! Whenever you show up fun ends.” The cyborg grumbled.   
“Fun!? You mean, uh- the endangerment of EVERYONE and YOURSELF!” Angrily he flapped his wings. “I worked for you in a VERY dangerous, VERY stressful and VERY draining job, just so YOU won’t have to do it. Because I care for your health!”   
“Carin’ for my health?! Jesus, Phoney! Don’t you SEE how little fuck I give about my health?!”   
“YES I DO, THAT’S WHY I TRY TO HELP THE LITTLE BIT I CAN.”   
They stared at each other, before Dave scoffed.   
“… I guess that’s nice of ya.”   
Finally, a bit of appreciation.   
Slowly Phone Guy breathed out, suddenly realizing how BAD he had wanted it all this time.   
A bit unnerved he shifted. Must be a guardian angel thing.   
Before he could examine that feeling any longer though, another loud SLAM was audible, and there was a hole in the door.   
Satisfied Dave looked back at him. “See? Out in NO time! Now I only need to-“   
As he leaned closer, his grin subsided. “Wait a minute is that a fuckin’ wall?”   
Phoney grumbled. “… it’s almost like someone doesn’t WANT you out there.”   
“No way!”   
The way he genuinely shock and the fact along made Phone Guy laugh out. “What did you expect?”   
“Don’t ya fuckin’ laugh at me! You can’t even swear, so you’re in no positon to laugh either!”   
That only made him laugh even HARDER.   
Deeply offended Dave stepped back from the door, crossing his arms. “Are ya done yet?”   
“Y-yeah…” Out of breath he still giggled. “I’m done now. It’s okay. So, uh- _anyways_ … there are a FEW people who probably want to, uh- y’know. Be rid of you. Including all of your staff. Getting rid of a corpse is easier by just hiding it, instead of calling the police and get wrapped up in it, probably even accused of one or, uh- another thing.”   
“Okay, okay, but it’s me! Also, ya know, you don’t gotta build another WALL over the door. Just lockin’ it should be enough!”   
“I think people know you’re used to show up after things you SHOULDN’T manage to come back from- _you’re welcome by the way_.”   
“Ay, it hadn’t been THAT much, has it now?”   
“YOU WERE DRIVING DRUNK THE WRONG WAY ON THE HIGHWAY! I HAD TO DRIVE LIKE THE H-HECKING DARN DEVIL TO GET OUT OF THAT ONE!”   
“C’mon, that was ONE time!”   
“THREE TIMES!”   
“I would remember that!”   
“YOU PASSED O-OUT!”   
“Okay, that’d explain it.” If he thought about it, sure, it wasn’t too rare that he just woke up in some place with no memory how he got there. “Ya must be a good driver!”   
“I became one- u-uh- pretty much without my own consent.”   
“Ain’t learning FUN, Phoney?” Loudly he laughed, a bit of a metallic sound mixed into it. It didn’t actually sound mean or anything, it sounded genuinely amused. “Ya gotta be able to improvise! It makes ya smarter!”   
“… are you, uh- sure about that?” Uncertain Phone Guy questioned him.   
“Look at me! I’m a fuckin’ genius!” Proudly he opened his arms.  
And looking Phoney quite sincerely did.   
He looked at the slightly moldy fur, which slowly turned from yellow to green at certain points.   
He looked at the bits of flesh that he could see from here, pretty much all fully meshed up with bits of metal and cables.   
He looked at the dried blood at his feet and legs.   
“… uh. Yeah. I suppose you’re right with that.” Slowly he shook his head. “I certainly wish I were in your place.”   
The pride from Dave’s side wore out, now he finally was getting curious about his buddy that he was clearly stuck with. “… what is up with those wings, huh? Bein’ a guide? You’re really a workaholic for takin’ another job right after ya death.”   
“I- uh- actually, it’s the other way around. I’m… your guardian angel.” Uncertain he spoke these words, worrying how it would be taken.   
“… god send an angel to protect ME.”   
“Well, uh-“   
“You know. The child murderer.”   
“Technically speaking-“   
“The guy framing others.”   
“I can ex-“   
“The person who pretty much forces slave labor-“   
“LISTEN TO ME GOSH DARNIT!” Phone Guy stomped his foot. “EVERYONE has a guardian angel. No matter how good or bad they become. It’s only fair.”   
“Are ya SURE it’s fair?” Dave poked at the logic.   
“I mean… we never can know who becomes evil and who doesn’t. I think it is. In a weird way. Uh…”   
“Ya can’t tell what one becomes? So, you’ve been with me my whole life, huh?” That felt… weird.   
But the Phone Guy shrugged. “Uh- well… yeah. _You could have been such a good force in the world_ …” The amount of pain in his voice made Dave shudder.   
“Doubt it, Phone-bud. I’ve never had a good connection to people. Have never cared about their pains.” His voice tried to sound distant and uninterested. “Gotta say, I think I’ve would have done what I did either way, in one form or another. Don’tcha feel bad about this!”   
A moment Dave paused, then decided to quickly continue talking, before Phone Guy could try to discuss with him.   
“If you’re an angel, how come ya worked for me?!”   
“Because nobody ELSE wanted to!” Fair point. “And if you would have done it yourself, then- uh- gosh, I don’t want to imagine. You were absolutely high and uh- y’know. I just wanted to do it for one night, but… the thought of putting someone else through this was f-frankly just horrifying.”   
“I’ve always told ya, you’re too much of a softie.” Cheerful he put an arm around Phone Guy, making him jump a little. “Carin’ for everyone and everything. It’s cute but you’re gonna burn yourself out. What do ya do to relax?”   
“Uh-“   
“Trick question, I know ya don’t do anything. When someone asks ya about relaxation, ya point them to the dictionary, they can find it there.” He leaned in, his animatronic ears caressing the side of his friend’s phone-head. “No good! You should take a page out of my books.”   
“What do you do to relax?” Rather sarcastically Phone Guy answered. “Commit crimes?”   
“Exactly!”   
Softly he sighed. Maybe the guy GENUINELY couldn’t understand. “… Dave, crimes aren’t in my nature.”   
“Ah yeah, right. Angel issues. Guess ya can’t really do anything nasty, can you?”   
“I, uh- something like that, yeah.” No need to go into detail here. Especially since he feared it might give him ideas.   
“Poor ya! Can’t imagine how empty your life is. Good thing you have me, huh?” Pleased he grinned at him, seeming honestly happy about it. He seemed to be meaning it.   
“Good…? Uh. Well… you can say it like that. I never have gone through so much for a soul.” Suddenly, the realization hit that he could sit down now. That technically speaking he was done. God, his legs hurt. Everything hurt, actually… especially after watching what happened to Dave. He could feel it all over his body as it was happening, it was a nightmare.   
Slowly he wandered over and sat down next to the space where Dave had been sitting before.   
In a weird way, he respected Dave. As crazy and dangerous as he was, he never let anything stop him or get him down.   
An unstoppable force.   
And not even death seemed like an immovable object to him.   
Meanwhile he himself… never really wanted to go off the beaten path. Then again, that was probably a good thing if going off meant to slaughter innocent people that didn’t deserve it.   
Slowly Dave crept up to him, sitting down next to him when he was sure Phoney wouldn’t reject him. “… you’ve been watching me my whole life, huh…” He seemed a bit thoughtful. “You saw everything, from beginning to end.”  
“… yeah, p-pretty much.” Confused he looked at Dave. What was he going for?   
“… you ain’t going to pull a “ghost of Breadbear’s past” on me, right?!” Suspicious he looked over to him, seeming ready to fight. “Don’t do it. I’m not going to tolerate that.”   
“No! I won’t!” He TRIED it actually, but sadly enough Dave had passed out five minutes into his speech. It seriously damaged his pride, so he hadn’t considered trying anything like that since. Dave just wasn’t open for that kind of lesson.   
“Good.”   
“… it would have been fun though.” Phone Guy mumbled. “… hey, m-may I- can I ask you something?”   
“Only if I can ask ya something too!” Sharply the demand came back, surprising the other man.   
“You have a question? What is it?”   
“… not sure yet. But I can’t let ya think that you can ask me things for free! I ain’t that cheap!”   
Did he even knew what that meant?  
… perhaps.  
“Uh- I- sure, you can ask whenever you want, whatever you want. But- to my question.” It had burned under his nails ever since Dave had gone down the route of chaos and terror.   
“Dave? Is this what you wanted?” His voice was quiet. “… are you actually happy? All of what you did…”   
“… and now I’m stuck in a stinkin’ backroom.” The cyborg finished. “I see what’cha getting at, Phoney.”   
For a while he considered, really thinking about the things he had done and what had come of it.   
Slowly he responded, obviously still thinking about his words as he spoke about them. “… yes. I’m happy. This might not be what I wanted, but y’know… it feels right. It came here because I wanted to come here.”   
“You wanted to freak out and jump into a murder suit?” Skeptically his buddy asked.   
“It was meant more metaphorically ya know?!”   
“Meta- metaphorically?!” He was losing it. “What?”   
“Yeah! Don’t act like ya don’t know what I mean, ya damn English snob!”   
“No, Dave, I REALLY have NO idea what you mean-“ Helplessly Phoney PLEADED with his former boss to elaborate.   
“Everything happened because I made a decision was good! So it ain’t my fault everything went to shit- I was just bad informed. Watch me, next time I’ll be unstoppable!”   
“Next time?!”   
“See, that’s your issue. Ya think everything only happens once and then never again. That’s stupid. Even if it won’t look the same, there will be somethin’ happening that will be just like somethin’ that had happened before! And when it happened, I can do it right!” The man sounded so convinced, it wasn’t even worth to question it. “I did the things because they made me happy, or because I thought they were right. Even if I were to be dyin’ in this filthy suit- which I won’t don’t ya start hoping- I still can look back at all the great things that happened!”   
“… so, killing kids fall into things that make you happy or, uh, things that you thought were right?” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
But to his surprise something changed about Dave. He was rather cold now.   
“Accidents happen, Phoney. There are things ya can’t control. There are things… sometimes you have to go with what happens to you. I’m not happy being stuff in a filthy rabbit suit. But I can accept that the things lead up to this.” Suddenly, without warning, he switched back to being cheerful. “Not to mention, it could have been worse! I could have been send straight to hell! And the kids ain’t really dead, are they?! I’d count it more as being… transferred, ya know? Now they’re bigger and can crush their foes with their bare hands, basically every child’s dream!”   
“ _No child dreams of being separated from their parents, Dave!_ ” Distressed Phone Guy responded.   
“Can’t say I believe ya, Phoney. All kids I heard of either wanna die or wanna leave their home and never come back while growin’ up. With my help they did BOTH and are still around to feel accomplished!”   
“I hope you will never ever be anywhere around children again. No matter what.”  
Offended Purple Guy made a noise. “That’s harsh! Where’s that coming from!? Just because I actually listen and respect the wishes of the younglings!”   
It was quiet for a moment.  
Then once more, Dave spoke, a bit more hesitant for once. “Phoney, ya said I could ask you questions too, right?”  
“Why are you asking me that again? Of course you can. Nothing changed in the last five minutes.” It almost made him laugh. Was he really that insecure about asking for something? What WAS with him?  
“Good- good. I wanted to know… you know, now that you aren’t really workin’ for me anymore… did you like my restaurant? Aside from the work conditions.”   
“I-“ Baffled he broke off. But okay. If that was the question he wanted answered…? “… it was, uh- well- if you want me to be honest… it was weirdly charming. It was run-down, the food was cheap at best, but… oh, and then there were things around like LITERAL FLAMETHROWERS ATTACHED TO ANIMATRONICS… those were… uh-“   
“You liked them?!” Besides him the bunny-man perked up. “It was the BEST idea I ever had! I swear to ya, EVERYONE loved them! It took me a day and a half to get it in there, but boy, was it worth it!”   
“U-uh… yeah. I- I suppose they were- very… _impressive_.” He couldn’t bring it over him to break the wave of hope flooding towards him from the murderous man. “It all had a… an odd sense of style, you know? Uh- really… familiar. As if it was natural to be there.”  
During his days working at and watching the place, that always had been weird, but comforting to him. In a way, he weirdly enjoyed being at Freddy’s.  
Pleased Dave fell back, relaxing. “I’m so glad you feel that way, Phoney. I hoped you, of all people would see that in there.”   
“Why?” Confused the question came back. “Because I watched you make the place?”   
“… because I always thought you fit in well with the place too.” His voice was a lot softer than anything Phoney was used from Dave. “When ya first showed up, I just thought “yeah, that’s it, he’s a keeper. The place is made for him.” I’m glad I wasn’t wrong in any way!”   
“I- you treated me like shi- like- there’s no way you thought that!” Upset he protested.   
“No, I never treated ya like shit! Not ONCE have I attempted to drown ya in a toilet!” He pointed at him. “Nah, instead I gave ya promotions and responsibility!”   
“… because you were too lazy to do the stuff yourself!”   
“No!” Shortly he paused. “Okay, but not only because of that. I knew you’re one to stay. Ya kinda had that… y’know, that kind of demeanor. To the bitter end you’d give your best. I almost were really fuckin’ shocked when I heard your last tapes, until I checked the backroom and there was nothin’ in those suits. Ya ALMOST had me.”   
“You- you checked the suits?” That was a deep shock to him. He didn’t assume anyone to bother. Hell, he doesn’t even know why he asked it of the listener.   
“Of course I did! I had to figure out what happened to my favorite employee!”   
“Y-your- your favorite… I-“   
“Phoney, listen to me.” He put a hand on his shoulder, his tone again strangely soft. “I might call ya a killjoy. I might laugh at every single piece of advice ya ever gave me. I might roll my eyes at all the regulations you try to push through. But that ain’t changing the fact that you’re MY killjoy and the guy sticking with me the longest. It meant a lot to me to know that you’d come back, no matter what. In that way, you were like me.”   
“Like you?!” Never in his life would he have imagined himself to be compared to Dave. Much less it being a compliment.   
“Yeah! People like us… we’re just continuing on! Regardless if we think it’s good or bad, or what the world throws at us… dare I say, it’s pretty fuckin’ great of us! Phoney… I’m glad ya came workin’ for me. Even if I was pretty salty that you just fucked off.”   
“You- you’re kidding. You’re way too mean to- uh-“ He couldn’t handle this. He felt weird in his chest and it made him freak out. People never made him feel like this. DAVE shouldn’t make him feel like this!  
But there it was again, his bright, cheeky grin that he always had when he was up to no good. “Can ya blame me for bein’ a bully? You’re too funny when you’re upset! And it’s the only moment when you’re honest, ain’t it, Phoney? You’re a fleshed-in liar, parroting what you think people wanna hear. I rather have you scream out your hecks and snarky comments than have your polite bullcrap going on. Doesn’t it feel good to say these things to me sometimes?”   
“I- I guess.” Still dazed Phone Guy quieted down, trying to reflect on these things.   
Was Dave really so… wasn’t Dave making himself a punching bag like that? Making himself the target of anger, just to get… what exactly? Entertainment? To feel something authentic?  
The silence stretched, until Dave yawned and sat up a little.   
“So, Phoney. What are two incredibly attractive young man locked inside of a saferoom meant to do?”   
His Phone almost malfunctioned as he jumped up. “E-excuse me _WHAT_?”   
Had he heard that ri-  
“You’ve heard me! Did I fuckin’ stutter? What are two incredibly-“   
“I HEARD YOU, I HEARD YOU!” Freaked out Phone jumped up, flailing his arms somewhat.  
Dave slowly pushed himself upwards too, grinning even wider under that mask. “Aw, Phoney… what’s wrong? _Am I makin’ ya neeeervoooous_? Didn’t know you’d be that easily flustered!”  
“I- I’M NOT F-FLUSTERED!” Poor Phone-headed man called out, his wings flapping to put more emphasis onto his words, in vain of course.   
“You’re… really surprisingly cute like this. I honestly haven’t ever expected that.” Sounding impressed Dave complimented him, just worsening Phone Guy’s condition.  
Shyly he hid himself inside of his wings, squeaking almost. “No, no, NO, quit it! You’re a h-hecking- BAD EGG!”   
When he felt soft, furry fingers touch his wings he quickly opened them, stumbling backwards.   
The Purple Guy was looking deeply surprised. “They’re so fuckin’ SOFT, Phoney! Lemme touch them! They feel really good!”   
The angel was crawling backwards, rolling away as Dave pounced to try and jump onto him, a small chase around the room, with numerous last second jumps on Phoney’s part to avoid the grabby hands.  
It was like a wild goose was chased by some crazy fox.   
Finally, Dave stopped for a moment, laughing. “What’s the matter, feather boy? Am I gonna defile ya by touching those wings?”   
“N-no, but it feels weird! They’re sensitive!” His neck and rotary felt crazy hot, everything about this felt odd. “Please stop.”   
“Fine, but only because ya seem about to start crying.” Relaxing on the spot, Dave scoffed. “But can ya blame me? I wanna make your wings all pretty again! And it ain’t like there’s anything else to do here. I’m bored.”   
Childish, immature, as ALWAYS! Phone Guy shook his head and pointed at the arcade machines. “What about those?”   
Instantly Dave waved them off. “Oh, they don’t work. Why else would they be here? Someone was too lazy to get rid of ‘em properly, but they weren’t of any use in the arcade anymore.”   
“For you, they will.” Phone Guy sighed. “I promise.”   
There were few things he could influence… but here he felt like a bit of divine intervention was acceptable. Especially since it was to protect his own sanity.   
Curious he approached the first arcade machine and put it on.   
Surprisingly enough, despite there not being any electricity or him having any tokens, it booted up.   
“Ayy, it’s Freddy’s World! That game sucks.”   
“Excuse me?!” Insulted Phoney interrupted. “I helped making that one!”   
“… okay, so it ain’t THAT bad, I guess.” Pouting Dave gave him a glare. “Maybe I just remember it one. I know if you worked on it, there’s some love in it.”   
Calmed down, Phoney felt awkwardly flustered again. “… thank you. And yes, I- I rushed a BIT, but I think it’s, uh- nice.”   
A few moments passed as the game’s starting sequences played.  
They came to the beginning and Dave seemed confused. “… where can I pick my starter? Do I HAVE to start with Freddy?”   
“Uh- yes, you- you start with the main four in the beginning and can unlock the others by-“   
“NEVER MIND, THIS GAME SUCKS!” Loudly Dave called out.  
Phoney huffed. “IT’S THIS OR NOTHING! YOU WILL START TO LIKE MY GAME, JUST YOU WAIT!”   
… these will be a long few years in the saferoom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to revive this dead thing for Halloween and in typical me-fashion, I was late for that. Alas, here we are anyways, a few days later!


End file.
